


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by blue_meets_green



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Complicated Relationships, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leaves his life in Asgard after the attack against the Dark Elves to forget the person he came to be. After living for centuries a life surrounded by deceit, the God of Lies and Mischief knows that the heaviest things are secrets; they can drown you if you let them. Darcy Lewis struggles with her past and discovers there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out. What happens when they discover one another's secrets in the midst of struggle, can they overcome adversity against impossible odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction story and I'm "diving into the deep end of the pool." This story takes place after Thor 2 the Dark World and Captain America: Winter Soldier leading to Marvel Avengers Age of Ultron. Loki flees instead of taking Odin's place in Asgard as portrayed in the movie. I would like to think that after Frigga's death, the impact affects both Thor and Loki in ways they never thought possible. 
> 
> Also I imagine a bad ass Loki and Darcy in Age of Ultron and so that is why I wrote this story. 
> 
> "And as every spy or villain knows, common enemies are how allies always begin.” -Ally Carter
> 
> Disclaimer: If you can recognize something, it’s because I don’t own it except my imagination!

 

 

"know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_  
_I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_  
_Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no_  
  
_One track mind, one track heart_  
_If I fail, I'll fall apart_  
_Maybe it is all a test_  
_'Cause I feel like I'm the worst_  
_So I always act like I'm the best."_  
  
\- from song "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds

 

Living in New York can be a dream or a nightmare depending on how you look at it. For Darcy Lewis, it was a mixture of both since being uprooted from New Mexico, then London and now to the big city working for SHIELD (only because she knew too much about the incident in New Mexico and participated in helping Jane and Thor defeated the Dark Elves).

Darcy decided that this change was one she was going to have to drive into like the deep end of a pool, one in which she hoped she wouldn't drown in. _“Let's hope there's a life preserver that I can hold on to.”_

Life after New Mexico and London, had taken a toll on the young Political Science major (all well as her colleagues) but with her spunky personality, one would never know. Darcy figured she got her strength from her mother who was determined and unwavering.  " _Thank you Mother_."  
  
It was a few weeks later that Darcy could finally put to good use her Political Science degree (thankful she earned those last few credits) in her position as a liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers. It was through the generosity of one Tony Stark that Fury had taken notice of the Darcy and her talent for dealing with the media and for being able to handle a briefing room filled with superheroes and their super egos. Darcy could even manage to keep the famous Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist in line and Fury figured that having a "super nanny" in the mix was a good thing after all.

In addition to being able to keep the fabulous Stark in restraint, Darcy formed a odd friendship with the man. Tony and Darcy found they had similar interests in music, drinking, throwing insults and making Director Fury's life a living hell.  
  
Stark often told Darcy that her wit reminded him of a so called Norse God of Mischief but with the cuteness of a "My little Pony." She was like the little sister he never wanted, but got anyway.  
  
While they loved to "yank Fury's chain," they did not like at times the fruit of their labor, especially when the SHIELD director threatened them with consequences. Darcy swore that Fury had a talent for threatening people. She said for Fury it came involuntary as one draw in a breath. After witnessing Fury's rants and threats, Tony would often provide off handed commentary during their briefings. It was a miracle Darcy could keep a straight face listening to Stark's unprofessional demeanor.  
  
Today was no different. Once the meeting was over and Fury had left for his office, Darcy would humor Tony with her best impression of the Director.  She wrinkled her brow and took one look at Tony Stark and said "Look Stark, I know you like to think of these briefings as show and tell, but I am telling you now to shut up or I'll have my boot up so far in your ass, you'll have toes for teeth."  
  
Tony smirked but not because of her impression but because right behind her stood "said boot looking at said ant."  
  
"He's behind me isn't he?" Before Darcy could turn around Fury barked, "Lewis, in my office in two minutes."  
  
"Okey Dokey boss, I'll be right there."  
  
Tony patted her on the back, "You make for a better Fury than Fury himself, do you do birthday parties and weddings, cause' I know a pal."  
  
"STARK!!!! ... leave Miss Lewis to me," demanded Fury.  
  
  
\+ + +  
  
  
By the time, Darcy entered Director Fury's office, she noticed there stood a very tall blond Asgardian. "Hey Fabio, what's shaking?"  
  
Looking confused and yet amused, "Lady Darcy, I know not of this Fabio but if you mean to say how I fair, I would say well considering..."  
  
Before Thor could continue, Director Fury interrupted, "I hate to break up this reunion but we have things to discuss. "  
  
"My apologies Director." Thor and Darcy took a seat.  
  
Fury began, "It has been two months since the incident in London took place. We have managed to assist Europe's special task group in cleaning up the site but recently there has been some new developments."  
  
Thor spoke up, "As you are aware my brother's body was never recovered after the battle against Malekith, what is surprising is there has been recent speculation that he survived."  
  
"How can that be Big Guy? Jane told us that Loki died on that freaking Dark Elf realm trying to save you and Jane."  
  
"Svartalfheim, Lady Darcy, and my brother was successful in saving myself and Lady Jane. For that reason the Allfather was merciful and is considering my brother's sentence reduced."  
  
Darcy fiddled with her hands (it was a nervous habit she hated), "Well if it's possible that he survived, why aren't you pleased? Isn't having your brother back what you hoped for?"  
  
Thor shrugged his shoulders. It was true he wanted more than anything to have the younger prince, his brother back. "Aye, tis true."  
  
The Director continued, "Thor has informed us that Odin's guard was ordered to search the area extensively."  
  
The blonde thunderer pursed his lips, "I have taken upon myself , Sif and the warriors three to search the other realms. He paused, "Heimdall has brought it to our attention that there was a sighting here on Midgard. My brother's magic carries its own signature and it is distinct. This time the signature is very weak. It could very well be that my brother remains in a weaken condition."  
  
Darcy took a deep breath in. She did not know much about the God of Mischief except what she read about in books and in the news. She looked at Fury with a bad taste on her lips, "So why bring me in boss? I'm clearly not an Avenger in tights and I don't have any special powers. _Again with the fidgeting hands, Darce...._  
  
"While that is true Miss Lewis, I am bringing in you because you possess a specific skill set we need in order to draw Loki out."  
  
Darcy glanced down at her twin assets and looked up, "What are you implying? ... because I don't like where this is going," Darcy huffed.  
  
Thor placed his hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Lady Darcy, I give you my word that I will see to it that your well being will not be endangered during this endeavor."  
  
Darcy smiled at Thor, "Thanks but I am not so sure about my boss here."  
  
"Look Director, Why not use the black widow, this is her area of expertise not mine."  
  
Fury leaned in from his seat, "Because, Miss Lewis, the God in question has never met you and we think this would play to our advantage."  
  
Darcy remained composed, "Okay , I'm listening," all the while thinking _oh no, what am I getting myself into?_

 

 

  


 

 BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: I like to think that Darcy uses humor to cope with life. It is my hope that I can write her character with this in mind. The one thing, I do believe is that Darcy is very knowledgeable about the world around her. If you think about, in the movie Thor, she is the first to notice what is going on, providing numerous observations about situations that she, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig encounter. I hope to do her justice so bare with me.


	2. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy maybe contemplating her decision to agree with Fury's request while Loki makes his decision to leave Asgard for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in tune with my Muse so I decided to upload another chapter. I rewatched Thor 2 The Dark World recently and thought about what Loki's reflections might be at the time of his supposed death.

  

"Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier and simplier." 

\- Friedrich Nietzche  
  


**_two months earlier..._**  
  
  
  
_The pain had been unbearable, the God of Lies and Mischief was nearly taken of all his strength and his reserves of magic in his hatred for the dark elves. Damn Malekith, damn that mortal woman of Thor and the mess they had gotten him into._  
  
_He sat along an edge of rock, recalling the memory of Thor being attacked by Kursed.  As much as Loki had hatred for Thor in his treatment of him, he did not want Thor's death.  He could not bear that on his conscience and in his heart._  
  
  
_As Thor is laying on the ground taking repeated blows from Kursed, Loki approaches from behind and runs Kurse through with a huge blade. Before Loki realizes it, Kurse turns and impales him through the chest with the very same blade._  
  
_The Monster Kurse flings Loki to the ground and walks towards him.  He seems completely unaffected by his injury and stands in defiance and Loki snarls, "See you in hell Monster."_  
  
  
_Kurse looks down and sees Loki has activated the black hole grenade he wears at his hip. Before the Monster can tear it free it explodes, sucking the mutated Dark Elf into a black hole._

 _Suddenly darkness is overwhelming his body and Loki feels the cold for the first time in his life as his brother rushes to his side. " No, no, no… "_  
  
_Thor gathers Loki in his arms,  "Oh, you fool, you didn’t listen."_  
  
_Looking into Thor's eyes, "I’m a fool, I’m a fool."_  
  
_"Loki, Stay with me, okay?"_

 _"I’m sorry… I’m sorry.  I’m sorry."_  
  
_Cradling Loki, "Shh… Loki, It’s okay."_  
  
_Loki’s expression grows calm as he stops shaking. His face begins to turn a strange mottled soot color._  
  
_"It’s all right. I’ll tell Father what you did here today."_  
  
_"I didn't do it for him....."  His words, brief as they were told Thor that in no uncertain terms he did it for her... his mother...Frigga._

_He loved Frigga but his last words to her were a denial of her. How he had wished it wasn't so. His eyes closed and everything faded to darkness._

  
\+      +      +

  
  
On Midgard, Thor had successfully defeated Malekith and the dark elves, with the help of Jane and her colleagues. While his friends rallied in cheer over their victory, his thoughts were else where.  
  
Thor thought back to Asgard and his conversation with his mother.... after entering his mother's chambers, she sees her ending her conversation with Loki through her magic.  
  
_"Welcome Home my Son."_  
  
_Mother, why indulge him with gifts, the visits?"_

 _Frigga entwines her forearm with Thor's, "I think if you ask the guards, they will tell you I was never there."_  
  
_"Mother, Loki is not the boy you once knew."_  
  
_"Neither are you, my son. And I loved you no less when your father banished you."_  
  
_Thor asks, "Do you regret sharing your magic with him?"_  
  
_"No, you and your father cast large shadows. I had hoped that by sharing my gifts with Loki that he could find some sun for himself."_  
  
_"Mother, I admire your optimism and compassion for Loki, how I wish I could still share it."_  
  
  
Shutting his eyes as he stands on the roof of Stark tower Thor speaks to himself. "Mother... how I hope that your love and sacrifice was not in vain. While I know you had the knowledge of our life's threads, I hope that you made the right choice. Thor broke away from his thoughts and tried to refrain from dwelling on the past."

  
  
\+      +      +

  
  
_Slowly Loki regained consciousness, but he was struggling to breathe. The wound was too great it seemed. He tried to focus and access what little magic he had. Perhaps I can gather enough strength to leave this place, but to what realm? I can't go far._  
  
_After taking in his state, Loki knows he cannot travel back to Asgard. He knows what awaits him there. There is no option for him but to travel through the branches of Yggdrasil. He must make it quick in before he is found by the Allfather's guard... the Einherjar. They will surely search for what remains after Thor informs the Allfather of my death._  
  
_He begins to chuckle despite the pain that results from it. Now, why did I not think of this before so that I could have rid myself from them sooner._  
  
_After gathering enough strength and magic, he departs for the one place he knows where he can solace._  
  
  
  
**_Present day..._**  
  
  
Once the meeting between Thor, Fury and Darcy was conducted and over... Darcy was back at her desk. There was one thing she was sure of after that meeting... she needed a drink. Instead, she quickly made a phone call on her private cell phone away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
The phone rang and Jane Foster answered. "Darcy, is that you? I haven't heard from you in months."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Jane... listen we can play catch up later. Do you have time to see me this weekend? It's kinda important."  
  
"What's this about Darcy?" Without giving anything away, Darcy tried to think of something. "It's just I've been up here in New York for sometime and I have some personal time coming. I miss you and Erik and I thought we could hang out like old times."  
  
"I suppose Darcy, there's not much going on here at the lab, I know I could use a distraction so why not. What time is your flight?"

"Great, thanks woman. My flight arrives at 8 pm. We have can late dinner and catch up.   
  
When the clock hits 4 pm, Darcy was so ready to leave. She had enough time to head to her tiny apartment and gather a few things, her clothes, shoes and her baby... her iPod. She held on to that thing like she was Gollum holding to his “precious.” As Darcy exited the elevator and walked to the lobby, she saw Tony Stark.  
  
"I should have figured you'd be here. Hacking into Fury's office meetings again? She folded her arms across her chest, "And now you wanna know my take? Ask Fury."  
  
Tony blocks her from the exit , preventing her from moving away. "No Darce, can I call you that? Look, I'm here because you need a friend and you need all the help you can get."  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, "Tell me why should I listen to what you have to say Tony?"  
  
"Darcy, Fury is literally throwing you to the wolf." I don't think you can handle Mr. Mischief on your own or at least some knowledge about what you going into."  
  
"I know how to handle myself and I did not accept this assignment without thinking about what it entails. Besides, I have Fury and Thor on my side."  
  
"Really Darcy, because the only one facing Mr. Tall, Lean and Lanky will be you. I don't recall them ever saying they were going to lure out Loki with you."  
  
_The guy's right about that. Maybe I need more ammunition than I can carry,_ Darcy thinks.  
  
Holding her best poker face, "Well as much I would be interested in more of what you have to say, I can't. I have a flight to catch."  
  
Tony smiles, "What if I gave you an upgrade?"  
  
"Get me a better flight and I'm all ears."  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
It had been weeks since Loki landed on Midgard. He swore to himself that he would never come back here but he had little faith that any of the other realms would have suited him any better.  
  
He knew that Heimdall should have seen him and reported it to Odin, yet he had been here for over two months and no one had come to retrieve him. Had Odin finally slipped in his methods of justice? Or was the Allfather simply biding time until Loki himself slipped?  
  
He didn't care to ponder anymore on Odin and that realm that gave him nothing but pain and misery by lying to him all his life. But Frigga, the one constant star in his world, the one who truly loved him was gone. _I wonder Mother if you truly knew what web you have spun when you thought to forge your sons together to avenge your death. Did you think of what would transpire afterward? It may very will be our undoing._

 

  


**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to think Loki felt regret for his last words to Frigga in his cell. It is something he will continue to carry. Meanwhile I think Thor still has some resentment and apprehension toward Loki despite what he says to Darcy in the previous chapter. 
> 
> The conversation between Thor and Frigga was actually a [deleted scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IoAqxBcCdw) that never made into the film. In my opinion, it should have because it explains a lot of the dynamics of the relationship between Frigga and Loki, a relationship that was the catalyst for Loki's revenge against the Dark Elves and alliance with Thor.


	3. Dissection and Funny Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to to look into the former God known as Loki, Tony and Darcy banter while the team is relaxing at the tower for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally had this as a longer chapter but decided to break it up so forgive me. I think you'll like the friendship in this chapter between Darcy and Tony, I know I did.

  

' _Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthen. ambition inspired and success achieved._ " - Helen Keller

 

On the flight, Darcy thanked herself for taking up Stark's offer to fly on his personal jet. It was a dream come true, seats that you could actually lounge in, room to stretch your legs, large flat screen, food she couldn't even pronounce, and more alcohol than she has seen during all her Spring breaks during college and that said a lot.  
  
In between stuffing her mouth with food, feeling like the waif from Oliver Twist, Darcy considered saying, " _Please sir may I have some more_ " but remained silent.

 

 

"So Darcy, interested in my help?" Drinking a diet coke down before she choked on all that food, she sputtered "How can you help me Tony? Do I even wanna know?"

Tony sat down across from Darcy, "You have never met Loki have you?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, “Before that meeting with Thor and Fury, I wouldn't have known Loki if he stood in my soup!” Now tell me something I don't know.”  
  
“Hey kid, this is me Tony, I am not saying that you are totally in the dark but if you're going to be a snake charmer, should you know something about snakes?”  
  
Darcy coughs to clear her throat, “I read the files, spoken with Thor and his mild mannered brother in arms, ( _can you count Widow as a bro_?) and though I may not be a spy, a scientist, or super soldier, I do know about history, culture, dynamics of people and I am fairly knowledgeable on snakes since I've dated some _I'd like to forget_."  
  
“Aw, Darce I'm sad you didn't mention anything in there about not being a famous Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.”  
  
Slapping Tony's hand, “Don't go there and get snarky with me... or I'll tell your buddies what you do on your off time."  
  
Taking a swig of scotch. “Please.. as if.. you got nothing on me woman."

“You're right your skeletons hang out of the closet!”  
  
Smirking, “Not to change the subject but will you at least let me tell you what I know from my observations about the snake, I mean guy?”  
  
“Yeah, well it better not be on Loki's taste in clothes, his hairstyle or his looks cause I've heard a few things about you Mister.”  
  
Tony lets out a laugh then tries to make a serious face, “Have the guys been saying things about me again behind my back? What and who I did in my past is nobody's business but mine and the person or persons involved.”  
  
Giggling, “Remind me never to invite you on a double date Tony, because I'm sure you might try and steal my man … _if I had one_.”  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
At Stark Tower, most of the Avengers were on their floors. It was Tony who saw to it that all of them relocate to Stark Tower after the battle of New York. It came after Captain America's suggestion. Rogers figured it was for the best. His opinion was they needed spend more time together and learn to work as a team (might as well live under the same roof). He knew from his days with his unit, the importance of teamwork.  
  
It was during the second World War and after rescuing his childhood friend Bucky and other POWS, that the Howling Commandos emerged. They reflected the camaraderie that came out of battle. It was evident the Avengers were able work together to face and defeat Loki and the Chitauri and Rogers hoped after achieving that victory, this team would emerge from their differences, despite how varied they were and become a united force.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, the Captain sat at the table in the common writing his report to Director Fury while Banner was reviewing his scientific notes. Barton, the archer was sitting across the room watching an animated episode of the Teen Titans on Cartoon Network.  
  
"You know Cap, you should take lessons from Robin, he knows how to assemble his team. They have the right stuff alright. Oh Man, I love Starfire but sometimes that Raven is so cool...I can't decide who I like more."  
  
Steve raises his head at looks across to the flat screen. "You think a cartoon is going to teach me to be a better leader? You are way off Clint."  
  
"Awww! Come on Rogers, I admit during the first season they didn't have their shit together with dealing with. Cinderblock and then later with the puppet master, but by season two they were a good team. Man, they even live in a tower like us except theirs is called Titan Tower. If you ask me we need to change the name of ours."  
  
"And what would you have us call it? " asked Bruce.  
  
"Steve smirked, "Knowing Clint, he'd probably vote for the name "the nest."  
  
Shifting in his seat, "Very funny guys, no I would actually vote for Avengers Tower but freaking Stark would have the final say...."  
  
"You know that isn't a bad idea," added Steve.  
  
"For once, Rogers you have noticed my intellect." smiled Barton.  
  
"Once is the operative word, Clint."  
  
"Hey, I have ideas, I just don't want to share them. Besides, you all are just jealous I thought of the name first."  
   
"Whatever you say Clint" added Bruce.  
  
Going back to his tablet, Steve resumed his posture and was determined to finish his report to Director Fury.  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
During the short flight, Tony shared with Darcy what he knew from his experiences in dealing with the God of Mischief. She glanced at the photos that he placed on the table. Listening to him describe what SHIELD and the Avengers knew of Loki's arrival on Earth, taking the Tesseract, his presence in Germany, getting captured, his escape and finally the invasion of the Chitauri and Loki's loss in the battle of New York.  
  
Taking in their conversation and her conversations with Fury as well as the reports provided, there was not much to go on other a portrayal of mad man set on world domination. Darcy knew from Thor's description of his brother that Loki had changed. He was driven beyond madness. It was evident Loki was broken man especially after the death of Frigga.  
  
Having read so many books on history and literature that spoke of Kings, Tyrants, men who craved power and then some wanted absolution, Darcy thought " _Was Loki any different? What was the catalyst that caused him to let go into the void and then return as a God bent on chaos and destruction? Was Loki's death (or rather supposed death) his absolution for his many sins_?  
  
From the way the God of Mischief was described in the reports, Loki reminded her of Shakespeare's King Lear. Loki was like Prince Edmund who was jealous of his brother Edgar and tricked his father in banishing him into exile. The only thing was that Thor was convinced that wasn't the case. He knew the Loki didn't crave the throne. The younger prince was content being the second prince and in causing simple mischief. Then when Loki risked his life to save Jane and Thor from the dark elves, he only proved Thor's point... and now that the Allfather has granted that Loki's sentence is lifted... why is he hiding? Why run away to earth?  
  
If anything the more she read the reports the more she understood. _Loki was lost. Lost in battle, lost in freedom, loss of Frigga, his mother... but it all began when he lost himself._ She did not know much about Loki's heritage. All she knew was what Thor had told them. He was but a babe found during the great war and taken in by the house of Odin. _But if Loki wasn't Aesir, what was he_?  
  
Darcy took in a deep breath and thought about when she lost herself. When she lost everything. She was but a child when her mother was taken. All she had left was her great grandfather who told her tales from long ago. Secrets long guarded that Darcy herself held on to for what felt like an eternity. When she broke free from her thoughts, she found Tony concerned.  
  
"Hey, what's up with the glassy eyes? Cat got your tongue? I have never seen you at a loss of words, Lewis."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's gotta be something for you to stay silent. Is there something we don't see that you are looking at because I prefer if you'd share."  
  
"Tony, if there's one thing you should know about me is I don't like sharing."  
  
"And I don't like being handed things. Look Kid, what ever it is you are trying to look at, know this... the guy did a lot of bad things and had no remorse. You think you can tame King Kong, Miss Faye?"  
  
"Tony, I am not being sent to swoop the guy off his feet. I going in to befriend the man. Thor assures me Loki is with little if any magic."  
  
"Yeah, well if Point Break says so but I wouldn't trust Loki with a 10 foot snake. The Guy is called the God of Lies for a reason you know. Just because the guy saved Thor and Jane doesn't mean Loki's switched sides."  
  
"You know Tony, the fact is that we have no way of knowing if the person who we think we are is at the core of our being. Are you a decent guy with the potential to someday become an evil monster, or are you an evil monster that thinks it's a decent guy?"  
  
Tony shrugs his shoulders. "Wouldn't I know which one I was?"  
  
"Good God, no. The lies we tell other people are nothing to the lies we tell ourselves.” Darcy stated. "Besides, a wise Jedi Master once said, Many of the truths we cling to, depend on our point of view."  
  
"What are you quoting Star Wars on me, Lewis?"  
  
"Obi Wan, if you wanna get specific, but I am more of a Yoda kinda girl.. besides you'd be surprised how wise a green guy can be."  
  
Tony thinks about his friend Bruce, the scientist and smiles, "Yeah, I know. I have a friend who's big and green.

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, the original Howling Commandos were a United States army rangers squad under the command of Sgt. Nick Fury and Capt. Sam Sawyer. The unit fought with Captain America during the WWII and their main antagonist was the Nazi commander Wolfgang von Strucker. In the film the only original commandos are Cpl. Dum Dum Dugan and Pvt. Gabriel Jones.
> 
> The Teen Titans episode Clint is referring to is Season 1 Episode 3 called "Divide and Conquer." In it the villain Cinderblock escapes as their prisoner while Robin and Cyberborg are arguing. The episode with puppet master is Season 1 Episode 6 called "Switched." The Puppet King imprisons Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy inside wooden puppets and takes control of the boys' bodies. Meanwhile Raven and Starfire do no get along. After their powers are switched, the girls are going to have to understand each other if they want to survive and rescue the guys. 
> 
> For you film buffs out there, the phrase Darcy says "I would know him if he stood in my soup" was a line in the 1996 movie "Secrets and Lies." 
> 
> The Quote “The lies we tell other people are nothing to the lies we tell ourselves” is not mine. It was from the author Derek Landy in his book series 'Death Bringer.” I think it was in Skulduggery Pleasant, #6 if I am not mistaken. 
> 
> I had to put in a Star Wars quote since I am a big Sci-Fi fan. I would think that Darcy channels her inner "movie quotes" from time to time.


	4. Girl Talk and a Soldier out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy continues her research, Tony is curious, Girl Talk and Steve takes a much needed run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank for all the comments, hits and Kudos om my first fic. In appreciation, I decided to write a longer chapter and add our dear soldier Steve Rogers. 
> 
> This chapter focuses on friendship because we all gotta have friends, right?

   

"If we would build on a sure foundation in friendship, we must love friends for their sake than for our own." - Charlotte Bronte

  
  
  
During the flight to New Mexico, Darcy kept herself engrossed with her research and making notes from time to time while Tony was on the phone.  
  
She read information on Norse Mythology, figuring it couldn't hurt. Coming across information on the Prose Edda written by 13th century historian Snorri Sturluson, she finds out that Loki, the Trickster in Norse Mythology challenged the structure and order of the Gods which was necessary in bringing about change. With Stark's help (or rather Jarvis, Tony's trusted A.I.) she is able to access photocopies of the Heimskringla, best known of the Old Norse Kings' sagas.  
  
She suppresses a laugh when she comes across a description of Loki or Loptr, " _is handsome and fair of face, but has an evil disposition and is very changeable of mood. He excelled all men in the art of cunning, and he always cheats. He was continually involving the Aesir in great difficulties and he helped them out again by guile_. "  
  
One thing Darcy noted in was that both the mythological Loki and one of Asgard were complicated men, whose allegiances were hard to pin down. It seem to her that over time, history says Loki is called on to do manner of dirty business for the Aesir - to do double - dealing in their name, and in turn to be double - dealt by them. If this is is true for Thor's brother as well, _no wonder the guy feels that he hasn't gotten a fair deal_.  
  
As Darcy takes in everything she has read from SHIELD files, reports, interviews, articles and what she has researched, she finds herself still unable to grasp why a man such as Loki was so hell bent on a path of evil destruction after finding the truth of his origins. If anything she realizes that perhaps all Loki has had was broken promises. What she plans to do with that realization is anyone's guess.  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
Quietly as Darcy is busy reading, Tony takes the time to find out anything more of his "little sister." Darcy is a graduate of Culver University with a degree in Political Science. She has no living family member other than a grandfather she has mentioned a few times in the past. She has a non existent social life but then again who would since she had been working between SHIELD and the Avengers for several months. Her only friend outside of her work is Dr. Jane Foster.  
  
In the weeks she meeting Darcy, Tony has grown to admire her for her personality, spunk and her tenacity. What surprises him most is her intelligence even though she hides it most of time from others, but Tony can spot genius when he sees it.  
  
After trying repeatedly to have Jarvis find anything on the girl besides a load of student loans she is paying and her previous landlady's assessment of her, only to find she was an orphan raised by her grandfather. College friends note Darcy was quite and very knowledgeable on a variety of subjects including languages, history, literature and the outdoors. _Funny, Darcy doesn't strike Tony as the outdoor type, but go figure._  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
  
As the plane lands on an airstrip near the little town of Puente Antiguo. Darcy is excited to see Jane. It has been a while since they last connected, with Jane staying behind to continue her work in New Mexico and Darcy working in New York, it seemed like their friendship needed a boost of fellowship.  
  
After receiving Darcy's text about the shorter upgraded flight via Stark, Jane looked forward to meeting up with her BFF. Things had slow done considerably in the lab and Jane's mind was not her work like it should have been. She took Darcy's request to get together in hopes that the bubbly former intern would snap her out of whatever doldrums she was in.  
  
As Darcy emerges from the plane, Jane waves hello to her and Stark.  
  
"Dr. Foster, may I congratulate you on your laudable work in the scientific community on the Einstein Rosen Bridge."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Stark, but there's still work to be done. (Trying to think to add) I have heard quite a lot about you from Darcy."  
  
"All good I hope?"  
  
"Yes well, you know Darcy, once she gets talking it's usually about both your efforts to antagonize Director Fury."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, "And she said nothing about my work?"  
  
Darcy laughs, "Dude, your Tony freaking Stark everyone knows about your work and if they don't I'm sure you have a power point presentation in your laptop or on your person."  
  
Jane points to her vehicle and motions for them to enter.  
  
'A car from Stark Industries has already been provided, Dr. Foster. No need I have my own method of transportation."  
  
"Good then you can follow me and Jane," Darcy smirked.  
  
Once inside Jane's vehicle, "Sorry Jane, looks like it's gonna be a crowd tonight with Stark."  
  
"I thought he was just giving you a ride and that was it."  
  
"He was, but he heard we were going to have drinks, he wanted to tag along. If you ask me, the just the mention of drinks got his liver stirring."  
  
"Okay, but I hope we can have our girl talk Darcy,  I heard Stark can be annoying after several drinks".  
  
" "Who told you that Jane?  
  
"Darcy, it's public knowledge."  
  
"Well, they're wrong, the guy is annoying when he's sober too. Look Jane, Don't sweat it, a couple of drinks and Tony will be busy with the karaoke machine while we talk anyway."  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
  
After several rounds of free drinks (paid by STARK Industries), Tony was up on stage singing "Driven to Tears" by Sting.  
  
"Wow Jane, who knew the guy could sing. He should go on tour." Darcy whistles loudly, "Sing it baby!"  
  
"Okay Darcy, what's up?"  
  
"First let's step outside Jane, I can barely hear you over Tony's singing."  
  
Once they step outside, "Jane, I need to ask you about the time Thor took you to Asgard."  
  
Jane shifts in her seat, obliviously it is a touchy subject to her but she tries her best to hide that from Darcy.  
  
"Well, when I was infected with the Aether, Odin stated there was nothing that could be done to extract it from me. Before we could determine the best route to take, Malekith's forces attacked Asgard so Odin thought it best to keep me there. I guess he figured Malekith would return for the Aether. Thor was against losing any more lives of his people and brought up his plan to take me to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. There on the Dark Realm, Malekith would pull the Aether from me, it would have been exposed and vulnerable and Thor would attempt to destroy it and Malekith, but Odin was against it. He ordered the Bifrost closed. I suppose in doing so, it forced Thor's hand to seek out Loki since he knew of other paths off Asgard."  
  
Darcy took in what Jane had said, "Okay, so how did Thor enlist Loki's help?"  
  
Jane looked down at her hands and slowly answered , "Thor went to see Loki in his cell to ask for his help. Thor said he was the only one who knew of the secret pathways between realms and could navigate through them. Besides Loki, Thor enlisted the help of his friends Sif and the Warriors Three."  
  
"Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"Well, I passed out during our escape from Asgard and all I can recall when I awoke is after we arrived, it was as short time later that Malekith showed up. My best guess is while I was out , Thor and Loki must have devised a plan to trick Malekith into thinking Loki wanted to see Thor and Asgard in ruin. Apparently it worked, but we did not expect Loki would get hurt. He died in saving Thor."  
  
"Look, Jane... do you believe Loki had changed enough to risk everything?"  
  
"I don't know.. all I know is he told Thor that he didn't do it for Odin, he did it for her, for Frigga,"  
  
Jane's eyes begin to tear. "I didn't mean for Thor's mother to die saving me."  
  
"I Know Jane, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Tell that to Thor."  
  
Looking at Jane puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"After everything had settled down, things have changed between us. I think in his own way, Thor blames me for the death of his mother and brother. He hasn't said it in so many words but when he looks at my face, all I see is guilt and blame."  
  
Darcy felt terrible for her friend. She couldn't tell Jane about the speculations that Loki was alive. If she did, she would be compromising her assignment. She never figured Thor would react this way but he had lost so much already and maybe he was trying to protect himself from losing again.  
  
"Jane, did you ever think maybe the guy doesn't want to get hurt again? Look there are bad guys who would do anything to get at any Avenger through family and friends. Maybe Thor wanted to protect you and this was the best way he could.  
  
"I don't know Darcy, all I do know is I don't think he loves me. In all honestly, it wouldn't have worked out between us. Thor has responsibilities to Asgard and to Earth. I have my work and neither of us want to give those things up. I'm moving on, besides his father apparently does not think much of me. That man called me a goat, to my face Darcy!"  
  
Darcy hugged her friend. She wanted the storybook romance to be on a good note for Jane and Thor, but knew better. Maybe in time, they could patch things up.  
  
After the pub was closing, Darcy had Stark's driver take the inventor to the air strip so that he could sleep off the alcohol. Darcy decided to stay overnight at Jane's place and then leave the next day.  
  
When they arrived at Jane's place Darcy noticed that the place looked like Jane had been spending all her days in the lab, avoiding everything else...there were dishes littered in the sink, a trash can overflowing with papers, canned sodas and empty fast food containers.  
  
"Sorry Darcy, I have been busy and did not have time to clean before you got here."  
  
"Don't sweat it, it's not like I haven't seen it like this before."  
  
Jane broke down crying. She looked like she had been holding in her tears all day and now the flood gates were open.  
  
"Darcy, I miss him so much. My mind knows its over because let's be honest, who can forgive someone for being responsible for their Mother's death? And if not enough, Loki died saving me."  
  
"Jane, you did not know that was going to happened."  
  
"Even so, I should have left well enough alone. And now I can't even consider doing my work anymore. I don't think I have the heart in it after everything that's happened."  
  
Darcy really felt like a total bitch not telling Jane that Loki was alive. It felt terrible seeing her friend broken, the woman considered telling her but was sworn to secrecy until SHIELD said otherwise. She held Jane in her arms while she cried and then later placed her sleepy friend in bed. Darcy found herself unable to sleep so she stayed awake watching old movies on the Turner Classic Movie channel.  
  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  


It is 4 AM when Steve Rogers sets out for his early morning run in Central Park. He finds he prefers it over running later in the day when too many people stop him in recognition of his face.  
  
Rogers likes the darkness in the early morning hours and he thinks it odd that he of all people would prefer it this way considering he remained in the dark in the ice all those years. One would think Steve wanted to bask in the sunlight and stay in it but he found himself instead drawn to the shadows.  
  
As he sat on a bench after his run, Steve smiled and thought about the day he met his friend Sam Wilson.  
  
_"Need a medic?" Steve asks._  
  
_Sitting at the base of a tree and catching his breath, "I need a new set of lungs too. Dude, you just ran 13 miles in 30 minutes."_  
  
_Resting his hands on his hips, " Guess I had a head start."_  
  
_"You should be ashamed of yourself, you should take another lap (pausing). Did you just take one? I assume you just took one."_  
  
_Steve inquires, "What unit are you with?"_  
  
_"58th Para Rescue, now I'm working at the V.A. (extending his hand for a lift up) I'm Sam Wilson._  
  
_(Taking his hand to help Sam up) "Steve Rogers."_  
  
_"I kinda put that together. Must have freaked you out after the whole defrosting thing."_  
  
_Steve shrugs, "It takes some time getting used to. It's nice to meet you Sam."_  
  
_Walking away, Steve feels no one will understand how he feels about returning home."_  
  
_Just then Sam responds before he leaves, "It's your bed right?"_  
  
_Turning around, "What's that?"_  
  
_"It's your bed, it's too soft, when I was over there I slept on the ground, used rocks as pillows like a caveman. Now I'm home laying in my bed and it 's like..."_  
  
_Steve finishes the younger man's sentence, "laying on a marshmallow feeling like I'm going to be sinking into the floor."_  
  
_Steve asks the young man, "How long?"_  
  
_"Two tours, you must miss the good ol' days."_  
  
_"Wow , things aren't so bad, foods a lot better... we used to boil everything. No polio's good, internet.. so helpful. Been reading that a lot trying to catch up."_  
  
_Sam smiles and closes his eyes, "Marvin Gaye, 1972 Troubleman soundtrack... everything you missed jammed on one album."_  
  
_Steve takes out his notepad and pen to add it to his list of things: to listen to, to read, to watch..." "I'll put it on the list."_

 

 

 

  
  
As he reflects on that meeting, Rogers found that the young man could relate to his struggle with adjusting to the world after the battles they each faced in their lives. Granted Steve was in the heat of World War II and Sam could have only read about it in text books but Sam Wilson knew what it was like to stand in a place called home that felt foreign to you.  
  
  
Steve took out his list and looked at it, he had added some things since then even some movies Darcy suggested (some he thought he would be too shy to look at). He held on to the list tightly in his hand, Steve knew it wasn't going to bring back Peggy or his comrades in arms that he lost but it was a start in the direction Steve felt he needed to take instead of standing still in time.  
  
How correct Loki was in describing the soldier as the man out of time when they first met in Germany. Rogers would never admit that to anyone, sometimes not even to himself when but he was alone he knew he was. It felt like a secret to guard at all times. Steve was a soldier, trained and taught. He began to wonder if he lost what Dr. Erskine saw in him that day when he tried so hard to enlist.  
  
Steve knew he was a good man, but he knew even good men can be lead down a path to bad things. His anger over Alexander Pierce, Hydra and the realization that his childhood friend Bucky was a trained assassin had almost become too much for him.  
  
He was brought back to realization when he received message from Natasha to meet at Fury's office. He stood up from the bench and recommitted himself that he was going to do his best to be the man Dr. Erskine believed in, whether he believed it himself or not.  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
In the morning, Jane awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. She rubbed her eyes and went to brush her teeth, washing her face and putting her hair in a ponytail before sitting at the makeshift table she and Darcy had found at yard sale several years ago.  
  
It was hard to remember what their lives were like before being turn upside down by the likes of Thor, his brother and all the other beings from other realms. Somehow Jane wanted to feel like she was in her own little world and looking beyond the stars but it was too late to pretend they were not alone in this vast space when the existence of other worlds had knocked at their door.  
  
Jane was shaken by the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee hitting her nasal senses like a brick wall.  
  
"Earth to Jane? You there buddy? Come on eat something for God's sake."  
  
"I'm sorry Darcy. I just thinking about how our lives were before all of this."  
  
"Hey, I have seen a lot in my lifetime and that was nothing compare to what await us on the other side of your wormhole Miss Weird Science."  
  
"Yes well, I suppose I should get my butt handed back to me after having my head in the sand for so long. I am glad you came to see me Darcy, really."  
  
"Awww Shucks, Twas nothing" Darcy mutters.  
  
They both eat and Darcy looks at her watch. "Well, Girlie Girl... We need to cut this short because I gotta catch Stark before he leaves and realizes he forgot me.  
  
"Darcy, I never really said this before but I am very proud of you. You have managed to get your life together, get a fabulous job at SHIELD and help me clear my head. I needed to let out all my grief and sadness out and you didn't judge me for it. You just held me and let me lean on your shoulder. My Darcy has grown up."  
  
"Hey Jane, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain."  
  
"Right Miss Lewis."  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
Once arriving at the air strip, Darcy hugged the small scientist. Jane holding on a bit tighter than Darcy,  
  
"So where are you off to now Darcy?"  
  
"Well, Stark here is going to fly me up North to Canada to visit my great grandfather, I have not seen him in years and he misses me. The trip will do me some good. I haven't camped out in a long time. You know there's something said for growing up in an Inuit family that says you have to know how to live off the land."

  

  


**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Darcy to look at Loki from all angles and not just hearsay. In my opinion, I see it like preparing for a test, battle or hunt... Darcy needs to know what she is going to face when it comes to Loki. 
> 
> I got the idea to include Tony hanging around at the pub getting drunk and singing "Driven to Tear" in this Chapter from a you tube video I had seen. It was a video of RDJ singing the song with Sting. I was impressed that the guy can really sing. I recall he also sang on several episodes of Ally McBeal when he played her love interest Larry Paul. Downey won a Golden Globe in 2001 for his protrayal as Larry Paul on the series.  
> Here is the link for that video of RDJ : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1crxmBTxRlM
> 
> I had originally planned on having Darcy just see Jane at the pub but I felt that her character would have stayed overnight to have a girls' talk. I think it worked out better this way. 
> 
> I added Steve Rogers in the middle of this chapter since for the purpose of this story it is the same day that Darcy is leaving New Mexico after visiting Jane. I watched Captain America Winter Soldier yesterday and I would like to think that it is during his time running alone that Steve would be thinking about his life and the people he misses in it. 
> 
> Well, Loki will make his appearance in the next chapter. I need to look at some photos of Tom as Loki for inspiration or have my man put on his Loki cosplay costume. :) Toodles!


	5. Dreams and Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's past haunts her, Loki plans are formed and Steve meets with Director Fury.
> 
> WARNING: attack scene from Darcy's dream (It's not very graphic but just the same I wanted to warn you all).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though about putting more into this chapter for length but I think it stands well as it is. I am starting my writing on the next chapter over the weekend. Now, It's time for some Loki. Hehehehehehehe....

 

 

"Even the grief he could have borne was left behind in the country of illusion, of youth, of the richness of life,

where his winter dreams had flourished." - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Winter Dreams

 

 

On the flight to Canada, Stark was still crashed out. Apparently his body clock works differently (not waking until after 12 pm) after a night out. Darcy enjoyed the peace and quiet for once in not having to argue with Tony.  
  
Darcy tells herself that she should have been reading her notes from Fury but found she could not focus. It had been too long she she last saw her family. Would they even understand why she remained absent all these years? She tried to fight off the sleep but soon drifted into dreams.

 _No light was visible in the darken morning while her father and the men had gone ice fishing for several days. It was the time of year for very little (if any) sunlight. The women and children were left behind. Each family did chores that benefited the tribe._  
  
_Darcy and her mother were responsible for tending to the remaining pack dogs and their young pups. She loved playing with the dogs, it was one the few things she enjoyed that took her mind away from thoughts of boredom._

_Mother scolded her and reminded her to finish her other chores and let the pups eat. There were other chores to finish before the men returned and Darcy was going at a snail's pace. Her mother smiled as she looked at her daughter, filled with wonder and innocence of the world around her._

_She was always this way, her mother often told her father. Nothing could take the girl away from what she loved most even if it were a group of pups. After chores were done, they ate together in silence until the young girl spoke._

_"Will Father be here soon? I miss him. Don't you?"_

_"Yes beloved, I do but we must remain steadfast until his return."_  
  
_The next several days had passed uneventful and the women were looking forward to seeing the men return from their fishing._

_Soon darkness continued to cover the skies even as night came and the cold wind blew over the tiny village. Everyone lay sleeping except for Darcy who laid awake thinking of her father. All was quiet and peaceful and then the dogs began to bark._

_Her mother sat up to wake up the others quietly and then urged the women to gather their children and run for the hills. She told her daughter the same but the girl did not want to leave her mother's side. She found a place to hide her daughter but others were not so lucky... the attack was swift and brutal._

_The women were defenseless against them as the children were slaughtered. Blood everywhere and soon it would reek of death. Trembling in the cold Darcy shut her eyes as she heard shouting in the distance. She wanted her mother to cradle her in her arms but her mother went to face them. She stayed huddled and silent while she heard screams. The young girl looked across the field, a young woman ran as a blade pierced her body from behind. An ear piercing scream escaped her mouth before she collapsed dead. Darcy wanted so much to help and fight but she was a child and told to stay hidden or else they would discover her._

_It happened within minutes but for the young girl, it felt like hours had passed. She sat still in the total darkness, holding in her breath for fear they would hear her. She tried to look in the distance hoping her father and the men would return in time._

_Time stood still and then in the distance she viewed the boats coming. The young girl was relieved and certain the men would be able to gather their weapons to fight and save them. Her mother had used what strength she had left to fend off the monsters less they find Darcy. The last thing Darcy remembered of her mother was her face and the spear in her chest as she slumped to the ground._

_Darcy's father and the men reach the village too late. Her father holds her mother's lifeless body and looks to the heavens with tears filling his eyes then he comes to the realization that Darcy is nowhere to be found._

Darcy woke up and held back any scream that dare leap out of her mouth. She grateful Stark was still snoozing away on his seat. She rose from her chair and walked away to wash her face. Standing in front of a basin, Darcy used her hands to splash her face with water hoping it would in a away wipe away the fear she saw looking back at her from the mirror.

It was difficult to sleep these days without dreaming of that fated day. Memories she tried to keep from surfacing in her life, and Darcy hoped she could continue to do.

 

\+ + +

 

It was now 6 AM and Steve Rogers was sitting in the makeshift headquarters of SHIELD. With everything that fell apart after Hydra successfully disabled the organization for a brief period of time, there were still pieces to pick up.

The door to Fury's office opened and Agent 13 walked out. Sharon Carter was an agent of SHIELD, Rogers met Sharon under her disguise as his neighbor. Steve remembered his interest in the woman and had even asked her out for coffee. They had gone out several times and even had a few really good make out sessions but that was before...

Standing from his chair and extending his hand, “Agent Carter, nice to see you again.”

“Rogers... “

( _Thinking to ask Sharon why she's here.._.) Steve opens his mouth but Fury speaks before he has an opportunity.

“Carter, thank you again for stopping by.”

Carter looks at Steve with apologetic eyes, and then turns her eyes downcast as she leaves.

“Rogers, in the conference room, now."

As Steve shuts the door behind him, he faces Fury who in turn returns to his desk.

“Before you say anything, it was my decision to place Agent 13 in your apartment building undercover. I understand that you may have felt some attachment to Carter but she was doing her job.

Rogers clears his throat. "I understand Sir." _Steve holds whatever resentment he feels at the intrusion that was placed in his personal life but he knows that being an Avenger places him in different circumstances_.

“As you many know Agent 13 is no longer a SHIELD agent, Carter joined the CIA after the mess we had to clean up that Hydra left behind. It was not in any relation to what happened during my supposed death or what transpired before or thereafter. Carter had applied with the CIA a year before being assigned under this division. Now with that settled, let's get to the matter at hand.”

“Yes Sir.'

Just then Natasha enters the room.

“Agent Romanoff, good of you to join us, Sit down.

“Now the CIA (notably Carter) has kindly assisted us recently with some information from Interpol.”

Turning to a map on the overhead projector, Fury points at various locations that have been targeted as spots Strucker may have been in.

“Now Rogers... Romanoff, I know this is a fairly large area to cover in Eastern Europe but we need to find Strucker without making our presence known, until we are sure it's him. Everything we have at this point is speculative.”

Steve stands, “Sir with permission, I can gather a two man crew and infiltrate... ( _Natasha coughs very loudly at Rogers_ )... “Excuse me Sir, two agents can infiltrate the site without Strucker's notice."

“That is a negative Rogers.”

“Sir, this is a large area on a massive scale and we need experienced personnel to deal with the situation.”

“I am aware of that Rogers, that is why I have an agent Lewis assigned to the matter at hand.”

“Darcy? “What has she got to do with this?”

“I am sure you remember Thor's brother Loki. Miss Lewis has been sent to acquire his services on our behalf in order to locate Strucker.”

Steve becomes concerned, he fears that Darcy won't be able to handle a psychopath like Loki. She is his friend. He recalls how the young woman never treated him like everyone else, people usually saw Captain America first, but Darcy saw Steve, a man who needed a friend.

“Director, I believe that the Avengers are best at dealing with Loki..” Steve replies.

“We've tried that soldier and look where it got us.” Besides Stark is in the process of leaving Lewis at the drop off point. She has her instructions and I believe if anyone can get to Loki, she can.

Natasha speaks, “Director, I have the strictest confidence in Lewis. She has been through extensive training and knows the area best where Loki may be hiding.

Steve purses his lips, “Director, I hope you made the right decision.”

“So do I Rogers, so do I.”

Natasha adds, “Men, never underestimate the power of a woman...”

 

\+ + +

 

When the God of Mischief first arrived on Midgard, he remained low and out of sight. He used what little magic he had to sustain him but it wasn't enough, the wound was too great. Loki knew it would take time to heal. He was unfocused and could not use what energy he had left.

He considers the Scepter, the one given to him by Thanos and the Other. He felt its presence somewhere in Europe but he was too weak to use any of his magic to retrieve it. Instead Loki meditates and tries to focus where he knew from his studies on Midgard that had such power to aid him.

Loki thinks of Citrusville, Florida, on the edge of the “Nexus of all Realities,” a dimensional cross road that is charged with some of the greatest energies on Earth. Because of the dimensional Nexus, many displaced dimensional travelers entering the Earth dimension appear in this location. Still it's too risky for him to go there without the Avengers detecting his presence.

He thinks of other known Nexus points (that all increase mystical powers) at Mount Gaurus in Rome, Stonehenge in England, and the caves of T’si-Nen, China. All too far to travel from where he currently is.

Lastly, he remembers The Eye of the World, a huge crater in northern Canada, said to be older than the world. It is a magically evil place (sensible through Magic Sense). The crater is actually an entrance to the dimension known as the “Realm of the Great Beasts”, but it is extremely heavily guarded by various spells. Entry into the Great Beasts’ Realm requires the artifact known as the “Great Key” as well as the proper spells to access to the gate.

While he may not have the artifact, he thinks of someone who may have the key and grins.

  

  
  
\+ + +

 

After the meeting with Director Fury, Romanoff and Rogers are left in a conference room. Steve grabs Natasha's arm.

“You wanna explained what the HELL was that?'

Natasha smiles and bats her eyelashes, “Why Steve whatever do you mean? Language Rogers remember?”

“Nat, you know she's just a kid!”

'Really Mr. Rogers, because the way you look at her, no one would know that.”

Taking a deep breath to steady his heart rate, “I care about the team and Darcy is part of the team. She's young and inexperienced, and in this line of work that's two strikes against her already.”

'Steve, do you know how old I was when I was recruited in Russia? I was a child, trained and taught by the best to deal with any situation. Don't you think I've considered Fury's choice? Hell, I trained Darcy myself and I wouldn't put her out there if I didn't think she was ready?”

 

 

 

  
\+        +       +

 

Loki used his wit and cleverness to remain hidden even without the use of magic and was able to remain oblivious to neighboring villagers while he observed them from afar.

In the weeks that had followed, he took notice of the Inuit which kept amongst themselves. They lived off the land and fashioned tools to fish and hunt but relied on guns for hunting caribou and elk. The younger men of the small village did neither opting to drive into town for food and drink. The elders shook their heads in disapproval, preferring the old ways.

One night, the God of Mischief watched as they built a large fire and spoke of tales and myths. They danced by the fire well into the night. One of the elders caught Loki's attention. He looked ancient by Midgardian standards but appeared to still hold strength as well as wisdom. He remained hidden and listened as the elder man sat before his tribe and told of the story of Northern Lights.

"The Northern Lights," the ancient man began "were believed to be the torches held in the hands of Spirits seeking the souls of those in death, to lead them over the abyss terminating the edge of the world."

Loki took in a deep breathe, almost regretting this night already having heard the man speak about the abyss. It was not something he wanted to remember... his time in the abyss. His fall from the Bifrost was in the hopes that he would see death but he did not. What he faced was worse than a thousand deaths, worse than anything he could imagine and no amount of time could erase those memories at the hand of the Other. Loki shut his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing so that he could continue observing the man.

The ancient man paused as if he knew a presence he recognized but chose to continue on, "My friends, a narrow pathway leads the souls to the land of brightness and plenty, where disease and pain are no more and food is in abundance. To this place none but the dead and the Raven can go."

A young boy in the group began to cry. He had lost his mother during a cold winter the previous year. His father tried to silence the boy, but the elder chose to pull the child to his lap and comfort him.

Looking at the young child, "When the spirits wish to communicate with the people of the Earth, they make a whistling noise, and the people of the Earth answer in a whispering tone. Through the Spirits our messages reach the souls of those we love."

"Old man you fill my son's head with nonsense."

"I do nothing of the sort, you come here freely of your will to seek knowledge."

"And yet you spat nothing but lies old man."

The father pushes his son behind him and pulls a knife from his back pocket. Loki sits up and readies himself for the fight despite his injuries... he waits to see what comes from the confrontation.

The ancient man begins to laugh. "I do not believe you mean to cause me or anyone here harm here."

"So you are not afraid to die old man?"

"Oh, I fear death but believe tonight is not my night to face it."

Before the father can move, his arm is pulled behind him by a stranger. The father gasps and quickly tries to outmaneuver the hold and manages to fling the stranger off. Loki staggers back but moves ahead toward the man with his weigh hoping to topple the man and overwhelm him. Both men struggle and then knife falls to the icy ground. Loki still grips tightly to the man.

The ancient man tells the stranger ( _Loki_ ), "My friend let him go. He means nothing." Then he turns to the boy. "Remember well my words. Your message will reach her."

The old man tells everyone it is over and for them to go back to their homes. They depart while a few of the elders remain by the fire.

"Young friend, I thank you but it was not needed. How may I reward you nonetheless?"

"Your story was reward enough." replied Loki as he tries to catch his breath.

"Oh so it was your presence I felt?" the old man tells him. 

"How did you know? We have never met."

"You are correct young man that we have never met, but I sensed your magic and it is one I have felt before."

Loki sat by the fire, wincing a bit in pain. The elder man took hold of his shoulder, "Come and we will treat your wounds."

"Your medicines will not work on me."

"Who said anything about medicine? We treat magic with magic."

Loki nodded and followed the man as he looks up to the Northern Lights.

 

 

 

 

BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Darcy's dream sequence to give the reader some insight in her past without giving away too much. I know I am being sneaky this way, but bare with me I have my reasons. 
> 
> I had half of this chapter written at the time of my last update but I needed to add a bit of Loki's plans (He is regarded as a villain after all). The locations of importance that Loki has thoughts on, I found from the Marvel Comics. "The Nexus of Realities" first appeared in Marvel Comics in "Fear volume 11." (I know more about DC Comics since I collect comic books but I am familiar enough with Marvel to draw ideas from). 
> 
> It's worth mentioning that "the Eye of the World" crater really exists. It is known as The Pingualuit Crater located on the Ungava Peninsula, in the administrative region of Nord-du-Québec, in Quebec, Canada. It is 3.44 km (2.14 mi) in diameter, and is estimated to be at least 1.4 million years old. It is called by the Intuit people as “where the land rises.” 
> 
> As half Native American (Apache Indian), I am always interested in the myths and legends stories I heard as a child from my paternal Grandmother. I have a friend who is Inuit and when we talk, we share stories sometimes that have been passed down from our youth. The story of the Northern Lights is a story told by the Inuit people that she shared with me. I felt it was important to be placed in this story. 
> 
> Loki will met Darcy in the Next chapter, I am working on how they will met. Trust me when I say it isn't love at first sight for either of them, they are guarded individuals for a good reason and it would stand to reason they would be cautious when dealing with each other.


	6. Meet, Greet and Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets with a friend, greets her grandfather (sort of) and meets the God of Lies and Mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this up sooner but I had medical appointments this week. Now back to the story … Okay, now we come to the part where Darcy and Loki met. It's brief but bare with me into the next chapter.

 

  
_"If I am dreaming let me never awake, If I am awake let me never sleep."_ \- Chinese Proverb

As the plane landed Darcy took in a deep breath. Tony had offered her accommodations at a nearby town but she would have none of it. Small though it was and lacking, her village was home and she needed to be there if only for a short while.

Darcy waited until after Tony's plane was refueled and began to taxi to the runway before heading to the ladies room. There she removed her glasses and shredded her clothing for a sleek look of tight blue jeans, boots and a leather jacket. With a fresh application of Fire Engine Red Lipstick, Darcy was ready. 

 

  
As Darcy walked out the building, a young man, tall, lanky and dressed in black skinny jeans. a dark short and equally dark blazer jacket stood by an old pickup truck dragging on a cigarette. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hey, Adam. What's up?"

Putting out his cigarette with his boot, He smiled back but quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed. "Same shit, different day."

"Wow, Adam I think that's the most words you ever said to me."

"Lucky you" giving Darcy a sneer.

"Wow, I feel honored. Anyway, tell me Adam, did you volunteer to come and get me or did you draw straws?"

"Fuck, What do you think?"

Darcy pursed her lips "and short straw it is."

Adam loaded what little gear Darcy had. The woman always traveled light, it was if she never expected to stay in the same place twice, thought Adam.

As she entered the truck, she noticed an iPod dock and looked at Adam surprisingly.

He nodded his head in the direction of the dock, “Go on.”

Darcy quickly took out “her precious” holding it as if it was the ring from the Lord of the Rings, she carefully placed it on the dock. The first song playing was [Living Dead](http://www.metrolyrics.com/living-dead-lyrics-marina-and-the-diamonds.html). Fitting thought Darcy since her life felt pretty much like the lyrics of the song.

She was pulled out of her trance like state when Adam lit a joint.

“Pass the duchie boy.”

“Thought you fucking quit?”

“I did, but I need all the help I can get before seeing Pops.”

“Shit, that bad?”

"No not really, but he always makes me feel like a child around him and I hate that. Look let's drop the subject of Pops for now okay?"

 _Rolling his eyes because it was Darcy who brought Pops up,_ "Agreed."

Taking the joint from Adam, Darcy smiled and thought about their friendship. Adam was the closest friend she had next to Jane and that said a lot to Darcy.

_Adam was always a loner and withdrawn from the village. He rarely went out during his youth except when Darcy dragged him out._

_As times Darcy found him suicidal, she recalled the morning she came across a revolver under his bed while searching for her shoes after a sleepover. She knew why he had it so she confronted him that day, telling Adam that life was too precious to waste._

_Adam had admitted to cocking the gun in his mouth on many occasions, but never having the courage to pull the trigger. That afternoon, they remained in a tight embrace and talked for hours. Adam promised her if he ever felt that way again, he'd speak with her._

Knowing Darcy was thinking about something Adam questioned her, “Penny for your thoughts.”

“You don't want to know, Adam.”

“Shit, forget I asked.”

Trying to change the subject, “So Adam, how's your music?”

“It's getting there, why?”

Batting her eyes at Adam, “Written anything for me Darling?”

“Don't you wish.”

“Awwww, You're breaking my heart dude.”

Adam smirks, “No I'm not.”

“Says you, come on Adam so who's the cunt you're fucking?”

“Excuse me?”

“You keep twirling that ring on your pinky finger and smile.”

Adam sighs deeply, “I met a girl.”

“And? Give me the details man.”

“She's older than me.”

“So what's the difference?”

“Nothing I suppose.”

“How did you met her?”

“At a bookstore.”

“Well, I see you've upgraded to one that is literate Adam,”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay, I'm sorry. Forgiven?”

Rubbing her hand and squeezing it, "Yes, forgiven.”

They continue on the road in silence except for the music in the background. As they drove though icy roads and headed away from civilization, Darcy thinks back to simpler days before SHIELD and before knowing that even Norse Gods existed.

She missed the days when she, Jane and Erik had little to worry about until that is when Thor entered their world. Darcy did not want to admit it but she feared that day when the thunder God fell into their laps. It was a reminder that there was more to come out there and even though she wanted to shut it out, there was no way she could look away with it right in her face.

As the distance to the camp was closing, Darcy felt nervous. She did not feel like facing the old man but she had no choice. She had put him off for too long and waiting wasn't his strong suit. She had hoped that “Pop” (as she called affectionately him) would understand why she stayed away the last few years. She wanted her own life even if that meant moving away from the people she loved.

 

\+ + +

 

Loki had been sitting in the ancient man's tent that night. They had stayed up in the long hours as the old man told him stories. Little by little, Loki found he meant no harm to him and though hesitant, he found the tribal shaman a pleasant fellow.

As they sat around the camp fire, he listened to the old man tell him of many myths and tales of old Gods, the shaman told him they did not worship them. Loki found that while they lived in a varied and irregular world, the Inuit traditionally did not worship anything, but they feared much.

Without warning, Loki began to drift into slumber...  **a vivid dream begins to play in his mind**.

_His mind opens to the memories of the void and Loki's desire for death. He feels the cold haunting emptiness that claimed him, the horrific things done to him and then how the One whom Loki will never name showed the God of Mischief and Lies the most wonder-est things and proclaimed promises of what Loki desired most...if only the Asgardian Prince would acquire the prize his Master seeks. If unsuccessful, the result is in his life claimed as the price for his failure._

_With the continued torture they force upon his body for months on end, he submits and pledges his allegiance to the One and leaves for Midgard. His mind plays over and over his failed attempt to gain the Tesseract for his Master and win Midgard for himself..._

_Then the dream changes, it becomes peaceful (not at all like any of his previous nightmares of the void). The dream has never occurred this way, he thinks in his slumber._

_A parade of multicolored lights dance across the sky and for the first time, Loki feels calmness and tranquility, no anger, no pain, just peace. The lights dance in all directions and it's energy casts shapes, some small, some large from patches or scattered clouds of light to streamers, arcs, rippling curtains or shooting rays that light up with an eerie glow._

_There is no pattern to the swirling of lights but Loki is enchanted by them. The dances and swirls of the lights beckon Loki to join them. The young prince's body sways and he considers letting the light engulf him but then a soft hand graces his face and Loki sees her. He prays to himself "If I am dreaming let me never awake, If I am awake let me never sleep...”_

It was late when Loki awoke. He did not remember falling asleep but he was grateful for the respite. Loki found himself refreshed.

As he sat up, he found he was in little pain. He pulled up his tunic to view his wound and found himself surprised it was beginning to heal. As Loki pulled down his tunic, the old man entered the tent holding a plate of steamed fish along with a bowl of crowberries and cloudberries.

"Good, you rested well. You must eat, my friend for I am sure it has been days if not weeks since you have eaten a decent meal."

Loki took the bowl and began to eat. He almost considered refusing the food but knew it would be considered an insult to his host. He was hungry even if he did not show it.

"I won't presume to know what magic you possessed to treat my wounds though rather grave they may have been, nonetheless I owe you my gratitude.

The old man sat next to Loki, "As a shaman of my tribe, I use music, recitation of epic, dance, ritual objects and other means to interact with the spirit world — for the benefit of the community or individual. What you call magic, I call mediation between our world and the spirit world.

Loki responds, "I sensed your magic, it called to me. I believe that is what drew me here."

"Yes my friend, and I know you possess your own magic as well. You have traveled to other worlds and I believe that your presence here is no mistake. Your time in this life has not come to an end... this is what the spirits tell me.

"What else do they tell you?" Loki curiously asks.

“You are a sky traveler, a wanderer and have never found peace in that what you seek. May I ask you, have you traveled far from your home?

_Loki considered his words carefully. He did not want any unneeded attention to him whether it be from SHIELD or Asgard. He trusted no one and even though this man showed him nothing but kindness, he couldn't take the risk._

"Yes, I am far from my home, but it matters not. I have no family there."

"I have one who has no one but me as family. She has been far from home for many years."

Loki continues to eat but asks, "Why did she leave?"

"There was little here to offer here and like many young people she chose to live in the cities. I cannot blame her. At first, I was angry with her because I felt it was her duty to her people to remain but then after time, I realized I could not hold her back. She needed to escape this place, too many memories clouded her judgment and she wanted to be free."

Loki listened to what the shaman said about the girl and thought about himself and why he left the only place he ever called home. Did too many memories cloud his judgment? Was his departure more than just escape? He needed to be free but it was more than that and he knew it.

Suddenly, they heard a truck pull up. "She has returned. Rest my friend, I will see you later this evening at dinner."

Loki bowed his head out of respect. He laid down to rest but found his thoughts falling back to home.

 

\+ + +

 

As Stark's jet headed back in New York, he received a phone call from one angry Director Fury. He figured there would be no turning back now so might as well "bite the bullet."

"Hello Dad, Look I'm sorry I drove the family car without your permission. If I promise not to do it again... "

"Stark! Quit the nonsense! I know you tapped into my office. I had planned to brief you on Miss Lewis' assignment but since you already know there's no point in discussing it further is there?

Tony quickly swallowed what was left of his drink and grabbed the bottle to make another.  
  
"Look Nicky, I understand you need Loki's help for whatever you have planned but what makes you think Darcy can get him to sign on the dotted line? The guy isn't stupid, he knows we harbor some anger toward him for what happened in New York. Hell, I haven't forgotten but I can see where the guy is coming from. It wasn't so long ago I was the bad guy with being the Merchant of Death and all that shit."

"Duly noted Stark. I selected Miss Lewis to approach Loki and to deal with him. I believe she is every bit as capable of explaining our position and proposal."

"Well, I guess I get to be the one to break the news to the rest of group right?"

"Rogers and Romanoff have been informed but you will be informing the rest of the Avengers.

Stark nods all the while thinking, " _Please don't kill the messenger, please don't kill the messenger_.”

"And Stark, I'll send you the specifics and notes but I am leaving Rogers in charge of the missions. We need his experience and leadership, qualities that you need to work on."

Stark remarks, "Right because apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others."

 

\+ + +

 

As the playlist in the truck continued, Darcy looked out the window to the landscape they passed.

Nothing had changed much, nothing ever does when you live in the Arctic. Although her past was rocky at most, Darcy still had some good memories of her life below zero that she could hold on to.

“Adam?”

“Yes, Miss Thing?”

“Oh so formal are we? … even when we've sucked face in the past?”

Adam huffs. “Fuck you had a talented tongue.”

Resting her boots on the truck's dashboard. “Still do baby!.. wanna find out?”

Adam blushes, “No, I have a woman remember.”

“Okay... look Adam all kidding aside, I really wish you and your gal the best.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.

“and Adam, I promise not to mention anything about the past.”

“Not to worry, she knows.”

“Well, who knew you'd met a girl who loves a fixer upper.” They both laugh.

Oh, Darcy?”

“Yeah Sweetie?”

“I'm dropping you off.”

“No way Adam. I can't face Pops alone... please, please Adam stay with me. You are the only one that makes it tolerable around there. It will be like old times, what do you say?”

“Sorry Babe, commitments.”

“Fuck, lucky you Adam.”

 

\+ + +

 

Darcy exited the truck, gathered her belongings and said goodbye to Adam. He promised they get together soon. After seeing Adam drive away, Darcy looked around. She gathered that they had a large camp fire the previous night. She approached the tribal elders and asked for her grandfather. They told her he was in his tent so she waited outside.

It wasn't long before the old man approached her, "My daughter, you have returned to us. This is good."

Sticking her hand in the air, “Hold it Pop, I ain't staying and you know it. I am here to speak with you and then I am leaving. I have made arrangements for the night, so don't worry about me. "

"All business then is it? I expect less from these boys but not you."

"I'm here okay. What is so important that you had to send word for me. I know it has been a long time since I answered your calls but I am a grown woman and I don't like being treated like a child."

"Yet you act every bit the part" emerged Loki from the tent.

Darcy's eyes widen in surprise... **“Fuck...shit.”**

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Adam in this story loosely on the character “Adam" from the movie "Only Lovers left Alive” that starred Tom Hiddleston, Tilda Swinton, Mia Wasikowska and John Hurt. For those not familiar with the character of Adam in the movie, Adam says the words "Fuck” and "Shit” often in the movie so I figured my Adam would do the same. 
> 
> I am curious as to everyone's thoughts on Loki's dream, what do you make of it? 
> 
> Okay you can throw stones at me, I had planned to include Loki and Darcy's dialogue here but felt that I needed to set up the situation when they meet. The next chapter will give account of their meeting and exchange of words. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading my first fiction story. Love the Kudos and Comments!


	7. A spoon full of sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ponders, the Avengers hold their meeting and Loki and Darcy have theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than the last and I hope it makes up for those of you waiting for it. I know most of you have been waiting what comes of Loki and Darcy meeting so here it goes... I hope it doesn't blow up in my face... (crossing my fingers now). Also I added some more Avengers in this chapter as well.

 

  
_“A company of wolves, is better than a company of wolves in sheep's clothing.”_ \- Anthony Liccione

 

After the phone call with Fury ended, Stark poured himself a drink while his mind drifted onto ideas for his latest project instead of preparing the meeting Fury called for. Tony wasn't worried, because when it came down to it, he was Tony "Damn Fucking" Stark and years of multitasking was second nature to him.  
  
For Tony, multitasking was 24/7 and it did not take holidays or breaks in between. The best way to describe it was when Tony engaged in sex with a woman, while his body was dong everything it could to do to give and receive pleasure, his brain was busy thinking about theories, solutions to problems and ways to make his ideas come to fruition.  
  
He was creative, inventive and damn good in bed, his lovers had confessed but to Tony it didn't matter...what was inside his mind was more important. Stark believed that the mind was anything beyond anything the physical body could do and in that respect Tony felt limited.   
  
During the fiasco of the Mandarin and Killian, Tony was not too pleased that an enemy could get that close to the people he cared about. He considered himself lucky that he was able to rely on his mind and intellect (as well as his armored suits) to deal with Killain. What he hadn't counted on was almost dying, but thanks to Pepper for saving his life in the end by destroying Killian, they were able to walk away virtually unscathed.  
  
After losing the majority of his remote controlled suits and then blowing up the rest as part of his clean slate project. Stark declared himself a changed man, he devoted more of his time to Pepper in their relationship and found some resemblance of peace. He felt happy in his life with Pepper and for once Tony had convinced himself the ghosts and demons that haunted his dreams were gone.  
  
Then it started a few weeks later, on some nights when he found he could not sleep again Tony would work in his lab for hours on end. Later in time he found that he could not completely break away with a clean slate much to the disappointment of Pepper, and Stark was developing better armored suits and a better method that he could rely on them to aid him and his fellow comrades against any threat on earth.  
  
Tony theorized his Iron Legion could help civilians in the areas where the Avengers battled. It was his hope that no innocent suffer and Iron Legion could be that line of defense against any enemy that wanted to harm others. While the Iron Legion Project proved to be an asset to the Avengers, Stark felt it wasn't enough, but how could he surpass what he created in them? He needed to think more on it, perhaps discuss his theories with Banner. Needlessly, Tony needed to focus on it some more but until then he would call the team for this meeting, then he could devote his attention to solving his problem about getting rid of his demons for good.  
  
  
  
\+       +       +

 

 

 

Darcy stopped in her tracks as she turned to see before her eyes, the God of Mischief. _Damn do all Norse Gods have to be freakishly tall? Boy is he pale, does he ever get out in the sun? Those grainy photos don't do the dude justice. Darce stop with the hands and say something, girl you are the queen of comebacks and you don't have anything!_  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh I believe you heard me correctly Miss?"  
  
"The name is Darcy... Look Mister, I don't know you and why you are here but this is a private family matter."  
  
"And yet you show no respect for your elders."  
  
"Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." Darcy swore this Ass hat was just asking for a beating. "Did anyone tell you are rude?"  
  
Loki grinned, "I''m not being rude. You're just insignificant.. besides must you find complaint in everything and everyone?"  
  
"Well, if I'm not complaining, I'm not having a good time Dude! Besides sarcasm is one more service I offer. Care to have it gift wrapped Mister?"  
  
"Please do, though I feel I must inform you that your personality leaves much to be desired. I could describe the experience of meeting you enjoyable, but I would be lying."  
  
Darcy remained silent thinking of what her next move should be. Talking with the man was like playing a game of chess and she did not want to be out moved or played. The banter between them seemed endless. She knew that she was treading on thin ice now but she didn't care. She was angry and felt that it was was not his business to intrude.  
  
Before she could speak, her great grandfather interrupted. "Dulcinea, my friend assisted us with a disruption last night. It could have ended badly but he saved my life. I owe him my gratitude and you owe him an apology, my dearest."  
  
Darcy considered her words carefully. She knew that anything she said could be thrown back with cunning. The man wasn't called Silver tongue for nothing. Speaking the words felt like a pregnant woman in labor. "Thanks... for saving... Pop."  
  
"And?"  
  
Darcy hated this. She huffed, "I apologize ... I did not... have a better comeback? Happy now?"  
  
Loki walks around her, "My, My.. I don't know whether that's an apology or an insult."  
  
_"Maybe a little of both?"_ she thinks to herself.  
  
"Nevertheless, I will considered it as a start. It is better than nothing, I suppose," retorted Loki.  
  
"Come my friend, let us allow you to rest." The shaman escorts Loki back to his tent while he eyes Darcy and mouths the words "On your best, girl."  
  
Darcy smirked and then conceded, "Fine."  
  
The young woman observes Loki and her Grandfather enter the tent. She curses herself for the way she handled meeting the man. Darcy was not prepared to see him here. She had hoped that their first meeting would have been smoother but she realizes it's too late for that. As she ponders the meeting, she notes that Loki appears as if he had been through the a blender, pale and weak but nothing like what Thor and Fury imagined. She wonders if he used his magic to heal himself and is playing the victim to get on her great grandfather's good graces. For one thing, she intends to find out.  
  
  
\+      +       +  
  
  
At Stark tower, the group had been told to meet in the briefing room. One by one each of the Avengers had shown up. Steve Rogers, ever the straight to the point Red, White and Blue Captain arrived first and had begun to review his notes. He had already went over them the previous night but figured it didn't hurt to review them.  
  
The Black Widow and Archer arrived together and sat at the back to of the room. Clint figured that if the meeting was boring enough they could sneak out before everyone noticed. Natasha did not show any emotion as to whether she was interested in what was going to be said or not. Ever the professional, she came in her uniform ready for whatever they were going to face. She nodded to Steve before she became seated.  
  
Natasha had hoped that the Captain had enough confidence in Darcy's abilities as she did. She knew the kid had a damn good chance at persuading Loki but could Darcy be willing to do so and sat what costs?  
  
Meanwhile Dr. Banner came in shortly thereafter and had his hands full holding onto his tablet as well as his favorite herbal tea (which soothed his nerves and God knows he needed that). He pushed up his glasses and glanced across the room to see Rogers standing over his side of the briefing table looking engrossed with his own notes. Taking into account that Steve probably prefers writing on actual paper over a tablet, he smiles and goes back to his tea.  
  
Just as Stark enters the room, a roar of thunder is heard on the rooftop and everyone knows it's Thor. "Well kids, I guess that once his Royal Blondness gets here, we can start the meeting."  
  
Steve looks at Tony with a cold stare and the resident genius quickly remarks, "Sorry Cap, Fury let me be in charge of show and tell time today, but next time we have a field trip you can be the line leader."  
  
"Enough Tony."  
  
"Okay...okay Johnny Appleseed don't get your "Fruit of the Loom" briefs in a bunch or are you a boxer man Rogers? Personally I prefer to be all natural if all possible" Steve rolled his eyes and returns back to his notes. Just then Thor's loud footsteps can be heard before he enters the room.  
  
Ever joyful, Thor smiles and pats his hand on Steve and Tony. "Hello ... my friends, how do you fair?  
  
"Well, big guy we were just trying to figure out whether the Cap here is a boxer or brief man."  
  
Thor looks at the Captain and pauses. "Forgive me, I do not understand?"  
  
Stark smiles at Thor and then his smile becomes a huge grin. "Yeah I figured as much, you don't wear undergarments in Asgard do you?"  
  
Thor begins to laugh, "Yes, but the garment we wear are called breeches. There are some who prefer to wear nothing at all underneath. My brother was one such person."  
  
Just then Tony's grin goes away with the thought of Loki that way. "Way to kill the merry mood Brave heart."  
  
After everyone settles down, Stark takes his position at the Captain's side and clears his throat. "Okay everyone, let's get started."  
  
Tony pauses and considers how to break the news to the team. _"Team," the word sounded foreign to Tony until he had fought alongside this group against the Chitari and Loki. Together they were able to fight an uphill battle against Alien forces and won. Funny though no one felt like they had won anything but an open door where any outside force in the nine realms could come down to Earth and snatch it all away... his big blue marble of a world._  
  
_How Stark missed the days before knowing they were not alone and now he had to convince this rag tagged team of Earth's mightiest heroes that it was in their best interest to invite The God of Mischief who tried to conquer their world not long ago to come and play._  
  
"Alright, folks sit down it looks like it's going to be a long meeting, that is if we can get the heart of the matter as to why we have been called here."  
  
Thor clears his throat, "Perhaps it would be best if I navigated us through this sensitive matter."  
  
"No Thor, I promised Fury I could handle this, besides who knows more about making a turnaround better than me?"  
  
Barton cracked, "Enough of this small talk, Tony. Will you both make up your minds who's going to do all the talking because frankly I am getting bored waiting. I would sneak out already if it wasn't for the fact, I'd like to know why Fury isn't here to tell us himself?"  
  
"Look Chicken Little, the sky isn't falling yet but if you must know Fury has entrusted me to conduct this meeting" Tony quips.  
  
"So Leopold, conduct..." Barton backfires as he chews on a carrot.  
  
"Well initially Thor came to us recently with the news that Asgard is making efforts to assist us in protecting the big blue (earth to be exact).  
  
Everyone looks to Thor. Thor adds, "my Father the King of Asgard believes that there are other forces outside the realms that could prove to be formidable. While they have not made themselves known, we must however strive to remain on guard and keep a vigilant eye on matters can could prove otherwise."  
  
Tony pats Thor's shoulder, "Yes, well... we all know that we're not alone in the world but that does not mean we can't protect the big blue if necessary but it helps to have friends we can count on to defend it. And on the subject of aid, Thor's Daddy has seen to offer us the tools required to get the job done by providing in addition to Thor..."  
  
Before Stark could continue, the Barton breaks in, "If it's who I think it is, tell that King no thanks."  
  
"Aw, come on Clint, you didn't let me explain..."  
  
Clint looks at Thor and then Stark, "Explain what Tony, that you expect us to let the wolf in the den and pretend it's alright?"  
  
The Captain speaks, "Look, I am all for believing in second chances but this is Loki we're talking about.  
  
“Captain and Barton, while I understand both your apprehension against having my brother here, but know that Loki is a powerful sorcerer and knows well the forces we may encounter."  
  
"Yes, Thor but that is exactly why we are a little concerned about having him join the team."  
  
Barton adds, "A little concern doesn't describe the half of it."  
  
Tony raises his hands, "Okay people this is not a heated debate. Let me explain what we know and then Steve will explain the mission at hand. _Why do I bother with these people? I would rather be in my lab with Dummy right now working. At least he doesn't talk back..._  
  
Tony stands up and addresses the room, “While I am no fan of Loki especially since being thrown out my very own window out of my own tower no less, can we all say that we can throw a stone at “Mary?” “I was the merchant of Death before my Afghanistan cave experience, Widow here was on SHIELD's most wanted list and Barton was sent in to snuff her out, Clint did some shit while under Loki's control, Bruce broke Harlem, and Thor had a pretty mess up attitude against anyone who wasn't for Asgard. It looks like the only one here without a blemish is our resident Virgin Mary here..” (pointing to Steve).  
  
Steve blushes, “Tony we all have our misgivings, no one here is saying we are blameless but most of us have proven we can change. I just don't know about Loki, sorry Thor.”  
  
“It is understandable Captain. I do not hold anyone in contempt for their opinion of my brother. Loki has done much to cause such disdain amongst you and the people here. It is my hope that one day Loki can prove his worth to himself and to you.”  
  
"Thank you Thor, can we get back on track people with this meeting or what?”  
  
  
\+      +       +  
  
  
Loki sits at the table alone in the tent. Solitude is one thing he values since leaving Asgard. No one to answer to, no one to question him or follow his every move expecting nothing but lies, manipulation and treachery. Sometimes, it becomes cumbersome trying to have the upper hand in order to fool everyone and for once Loki seems content in not having to do a thing but sit in silence.  
  
With little to do but think, his thoughts reflected on the woman. That loud and repugnant girl that he soon wish was on her way. How dare she speak to him in such manner. He felt vexed by her actions and words. If anything she gives the impression that she was forced to visit her family as opposed to coming out due devotion. Why should he care?  
  
Loki continues to sit and shuffle his food and his thoughts on the matter persist. Was it any circumstance that he should involve himself with her antics and come out and scold her when he should have remain hidden and out of site. He soon regrets his actions. Before Loki resumes his meal , the woman in question enters the tent.  
  
She sits down at the make shift table and glares at him. If her eyes could bore holes into him, they would have already. He deliberates whether to communicate with the woman but remains silent, content to resume eating his food. _If the woman wants conversation, she should go elsewhere._  
  
"So Pop considers you a friend?"  
  
"Yes, why? Do you find that offensive?"  
  
"No, it's just he does not call someone who is nothing but dangerous as a blunt knife a friend."  
  
"Well it appears Miss, that we must have gotten off on the wrong foot for you to come to that presumption. I am nothing but cordial to your dear Grandfather. I owe him my gratitude for taking me in and allowing me to recuperate. I happen to admire your "Pop" very much and while I am usually a guarded person, I do believe that his offer of friendship is very much sincere and honest."  
  
"Well, do you blame me? I mean I came here to visit him and I was not expecting to have some Long and Lean, white as snow, dark haired uppity man tell me how I am acting. And I do not act like a child!"  
  
"Well, my dear clearly you behavior proves otherwise."  
  
Considering her grandfather's word, Darcy swallows her pride. _"Take a bullet for the team Darce and let it go. So you didn't win the battle of words today but the war is far from over."_  
  
She looked at the plate of food. "He is treating you well, I presume or is that me stepping with my wrong foot?"  
  
"In answer to your first question, yes I have been treated well. I met him under rather awkward conditions. I was injured and he aided me."  
  
Loki coughs and then smiles, "and in answer to your second question, it would appear that your step would hinder you since you have indeed two left feet."  
  
"Look Buddy, don't start up on me again...wait a minute, you said you were injured. I thought Pop said that you saved him?"  
  
"Yes, I did but did not consider my safety when his attacker came into view." _Let the Midgardian woman think he became injured after helping the shaman._  
  
"Well, I am not much on thank yous but thanks."  
  
"I can see clearly that is one area you not have much experience in."  
  
"Okay enough of the putdowns, let's call it a draw okay?  
  
"That is acceptable."  
  
Loki went back to eating his food. Darcy glanced at his bowl and it looked like he was playing with his food more than actually eating it. She wondered if Gods required sustenance. They must have since Darcy has seen Thor eat and the man could out eat a football team. Was Loki any different?  
  
She stayed quiet watching him and wondered what he was thinking? He liked Pop and she knew in her heart Pop was a good judge of character. She just hoped Loki was not pulling a fast one over them.  
  
Loki did not have to look up to notice the woman was studying him. It bothered him. He never liked being in the forefront, rather he preferred to be behind the lines viewing everyone and everything.  
  
Loki ate what he could and set the bowl aside and then glanced at her. "I thought you stated your name was Darcy?"  
  
"My given name is Dulcinea."  
  
"It is not a name that is common, is it not?"  
  
"No it isn't, my Father was a fan of the story called Don Quixote but I go by Darcy."  
  
"Why would you do that? Clearly Dulcinea is a beautiful name, why butcher it?"  
  
"Because it sounds so soft and feminine and I am not into being described like that."  
  
"Excuse me Miss Darcy, but the name is derived from Spanish word dulce meaning "sweet."  
  
Darcy throws her arms up in surrender and replies, "There you go."  
  
Loki hisses, "Undeniably."  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
Back at the Tower, Tony continues to explains Fury's intent for Loki.  
  
"Look, Loki was initially going to be enlisted to provide us with critical information on the the outside forces we may encounter outside the realms but that has recently changed due to some Intel from the CIA.  
  
Tony nods to Steve who then steps in, “We have information that Strucker maybe in Eastern Europe. SHIELD has made attempts to find out where exactly his base is located but without bringing his attention, Fury insists that we rely on Loki to determine where it is.”  
  
“Why do we need Loki then? We've done pretty good without Dark Shadows and I say we can find the base, given time.”  
  
“It's not that simple Clint, Strucker could very well suspect he's been discovered and escape before we can capture him.  
  
Tony adds, Yeah, we can't play hit and miss with this one.”  
  
“So who is retrieving Mr. Mischief cause it sure ain't hell gonna be me, I'd kill the bastard first.”  
  
Steve looks to Tony. Before Stark can speak, Roger confesses. “I have only recently learned as a soldier and more importantly as a person that sometimes you have to question the orders you are given and for once I have my doubts about Fury's decision to send Darcy after Loki..."  
  
Just then Barton and Bruce raise their heads in surprise...  
  
"Way to go Red, White and Blue ... that was smooth sailing!.." pipes Stark  
  
Barton looks at Romanoff, "Nat, did you know about this?"  
  
"Clint, you are jumping ahead, and yes I knew.. hell I recommend Darcy to Fury for this assignment.  
  
Thor breaks in the discussion, “My friends, I have spoken with both Lady Darcy and Director Fury and on my honor I would ensure no harm come to her during her endeavor to meet with my brother.”  
  
“Let's hope so for both their sakes cause if I know Darcy, Loki is in for one hell of a surprise.” Tony thinks.  
  
“How long before we hear from Darcy?” Clint asks. 'If you hear from her tell her I said that a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down.”  
  
“Fury stated he was giving Lewis 10 days before we can step in.”  
  
At the back of the room, Banner has been observing this whole scene unfold. He removes his glasses and speaks, “I wonder what would be Loki's incentive to help us and why?”

 

 

  


**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to write on Tony at the beginning of the Chapter so I watched Iron Man 3 on DVD to get a better view at Tony Stark to figure out why he thinks the way he does. He could be a chivalrous guy at times but he goes about things in a different way than most heroes do. He is very different to write from Steve Rogers mainly because these men each grew in a different period of time but more importantly they face the demons of their past differently. While Rogers is the type to dive in the pool and do battle, Stark more inclined test the water of the pool first so as to know his enemy, study it and then approach it (and sometimes as he is in the midst of battle). 
> 
> If anyone did not get the sentence that Barton says to Tony "So Leopold conduct (while chewing on a carrot) it is a reference to the old Bugs Bunny cartoon where Bugs is going to conduct an orchestra and as he walks in the confidence and poise. Everyone says "It's Leopold! Leopold" as Bugs walks to take the baton and conduct. Here is the link: https://youtu.be/gt1V61SPI_w  
> Strange family tidbit is my paternal grandfather who lived to the age of 104 was named Leopold. 
> 
> I needed to present some of the Avengers hesitation in having Loki aid them. It's only natural they would feel the way they do. I had originally planned to to do more with this chapter but I am happy with it. I hope it isn't too slow moving for you all. 
> 
> Again thank you for all the comments, I like to answer them when I can.


	8. Ignorance and Arrogance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meeting concludes, Clint opens up about his past, Stark makes a confession and Darcy has her days numbered in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest time between chapters but I struggled this week with my Muse. I added most of the body of it late into the night and then upload it, Sometimes I get inspiration at odd hours and this was one of those times. I had to go back and watch the first Avengers movie and then Iron Man 3 to get an understanding of why and how Tony suffers from PTSD. It's an important part I feel that drove him in Iron Man 3 into Age of Ultron. We'll see if it worked into this chapter.

 

 

 

" _The truest characters of ignorance are vanity, and pride and arrogance_." -Samuel Butler

 

Everyone froze after Banner blurted out what Stark would call the pink elephant in the room. No one seem to be clear on what Loki was getting out of this.

Stark spoke up, “Well, gosh kids don't all raise your hands at once.” Then he looks to Steve, “Is that PG enough for you Mr. Rogers or did you not get that reference?”

Thor steps forward to address the room, “It was my understanding that my Father would reduce Loki's sentence once he was successfully assisted us in recovering the scepter. Loki knows that he must serve his punishment for his crimes.”

“What man in his right mind is gonna go back to that dungeon of cell after he's had his taste of freedom? Heck, I was in a cave in Afghanistan with shrapnel fighting its way to my heart and I will never forget that experience of feeling trapped. I would never go back to that hellhole, sorry Rogers... and I can imagine Loki would never want to go back to his.” Stark blurts out.

“I know that it may seem unfair to you but my brother has to answer for his crimes regardless of the circumstances by which they occurred.”

Natasha breaks in, “Look let's not argue about this any further until we get to that point. For now we need to rely on Lewis to bring Loki in the picture so we can focus on finding Strucker.

No one says anything more, the meeting is concluded, and Rogers leaves with Natasha to discuss tactical approaches to Strucker if his stronghold is found. Thor and Barton retreat to the common room while Stark and Banner head to their labs.

“Bruce, I need to say something and it goes no further than these walls.”

Bruce sits down and removes his glasses, “Go on, Tony.”

“When I was up there carrying that missile into the worm hole, I saw the other side and it was worse than what we faced on Earth. I saw a magnitude of what I thought never existed and I thought to myself.... **I'm fucked... hell we're fucked.** ”

Shaking his head, “Bruce, I can't imagine the nightmares Loki has of the hell he went through with those Chitauri freaks on the other side.”

Pursing his lips, I guess we can safely assume Loki went through a very traumatic experience, one that he chose not share even with Frigga or Thor.”

“Yeah, Thor says Loki has never spoken what happened to him. You know I'm lucky. I had Pepper to guide me back from the rabbit hole I was in. If it wasn't for Pep, I would still be lost. I hope for Loki's sake that he finds someone to help him back from the hell he was in.”

Bruce nods in agreement. “But Tony, why didn't you say anything before?”

'Before what? I busying falling from the sky and nearly died, I kinda think I was busy trying to get my shit together instead of falling apart after that experience.”

'Tony, why hold all that in?”

“Because I was afraid. Okay? When I intercepted that nuclear missile aimed at Manhattan and guided it through a wormhole, I accepted that I would be dying alone in a nuclear explosion. Funny thing was as my suit lost the last of its power, I felt this was my final moment of life. I'd never see Pepper, you guys, no more Shawarma no more tinkering in the lab, nothing... I felt like shit this it and I have nothing but a bunch of damn money to show for it after I'm gone.”

“Tony you have made a mark in this team, in this world with your humanity, intelligence and inventions.”

Pointing to space,“Yeah, but is it enough to face what's out there?”

 

\+ + +

 

During his second day at the camp, Loki observed the shaman and his people. They worked together for the purpose of whole group and he noted no one person was excluded or treated any different. How very distinct from the life Loki grew up in Asgard, he thought.

The younger Prince disliked the differences in which Thor and he were treated in Asgard with the exception of the Queen Frigga. The Æsir valued great strength, tenacity, and bravery in battle above all things and Loki was clearly inferior to Thor in that respect. While Thor's gifts lay in all that Asgard held in honor, Loki's gifts lay in other areas. most notably sorcery (magic).

Yet, here Loki felt welcome by everyone and found that even the villagers did not show any animosity toward him. Although he did not show it much, he was immensely grateful for their kindness and generosity. One thing that weighed heavily upon the young Prince, the only person who was leery of him was the young woman who he exchanged verbal skirmishes with. The one who called herself Darcy.

Loki did not understand her behavior toward him or why she seem to study him during the dinner that first night. Regardless, he went on to ignore the woman, preferring to converse with the old man as they sat by the fire.

Loki knew it only served to irritate the girl, and for that reason he chose to purposely exclude her from the conversation much to the amusement of the Shaman. The woman squirmed in her seat as if there were ants crawling at her very skin. She felt uncomfortable in his presence, that much Loki was sure of.

When she wasn't looking at him. Loki's eyes would cast to her direction. He noted the soft features on her face and how she posed herself around others. She seemed always on guard, even though her verbal mouth had none as he noted her words had no filter.  
  
When she spoke to the Shaman, it was with sarcasm but still Loki could feel the undertones of a love she had for the man; and when the old man spoke to her, his smile and eyes looked at her with a Father's love though Loki surmised they were unrelated. He wondered how this young woman came to be with these people and why.

Nevertheless, Loki's attention had to focus elsewhere instead of the woman. He needed to get closer to the old man in hopes of obtaining the key to gain entry to the dimension known as the “Realm of the Great Beasts.” Although Loki knows that it is heavy guarded with spells, he believes that once he is possession of the key, his magic can break the seal of spells.

It is the second morning and everyone seems excited. The shaman explained to Loki that the group would be hunting the next several days to provide meat for the upcoming winter. Not unfamiliar with hunting (being as Thor often dragged Loki to them on occasion in their youth), Loki inquired if he could follow along as a observer. The shaman agreed and informed him that he would be pairing him with Darcy. Loki had hoped he would be paired with the Shaman but realized it was better than nothing. Perhaps he would gain more favor with the old man by befriending the girl.”

 

\+ + +

 

When Darcy was told of the development, she rolled her eyes. “You have got to be joking Pops, me with him?”

“You insulted him during your first meeting and I believe you owe the man some form of recompense, my dear.”

“But I apologized already, what more do you want?”

“It's not what I want child, but what's needed. Do you not see that amongst all here, you have not made our guest feel welcomed. You do dishonor to me and our people by your actions.”

“Alright, he can tag along with me but he better stay out of my way, away from my line of sight.”

As Darcy was securing her weapons and gear to her snowmobile, She felt someone approach her from behind. As she turned, Loki was standing before her looking regal and intimidating to say the least. He was quite and she wondered what he was thinking before he spoke.

“I understand that we are to be paired off today. I will not deter you from your task at hand as I will merely be an observer. I trust you have been informed.”

“Yeah Pops told me and I said it was alright, but you better not distract me while I am setting up a target understand?”

“I understand.” _Looking at her snowmobile and pausing_ , “Do I not receive a vehicle as well or am I to follow you on foot?”

Thinking, _Well it if would be up to me you'd be walking._.. “We are in short supply of snowmobiles, so everyone is pairing up. We're sharing this ride but under no circumstances are you to butt in ... I don't tolerate back seat drivers.”

'Far be it from me to deprive you of your lowly status during this little adventure.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, _it is going to a long day...._

 

\+ + +

 

 

  
In the common room, an hour has passed and Clint has ended playing his video game to distract him from the meeting earlier. He looks across the room and notices Thor in a change of clothing from his usual armor, glancing out a tall window.

“You know Thor, just wishing your brother would change is not enough.”

“Perhaps, but it is a start.”

“I suppose so. I personally think some people are best left to themselves without someone trying to pull them out of the hole they dug themselves in.”

“Do you speak from experience Agent Barton?”

“It's a long story...”

“I would hear of it nonetheless.”

Clint motions for Thor to sit down, “I didn't have the best childhood growing up. My older brother Bernard and I were very young when our parents died in a car accident on account of my old man's drinking. We were both sent to a children's home, you know a place where they care for orphans til they come of age.”

“I believe I am familiar with the term, you see during the wars Asgard fought in, we had fallen warriors who went on to Valhalla. While it is a a noble and proud way to die, the families left behind are left with nothing but memories of the lost. It is due to our honor of those warriors that we must provide for their wives and children left behind.”

Nodding, “Well, some of those places here on Earth weren't the best. Barney and I lived in one for six years before running away. We had been on the run for two months then came across a traveling carnival. We worked odd jobs earning food and keep.”

'You were Roustabouts?”

“What the hell is that?”

“Forgive me, I mean to say you were unskilled laborers?”

“Yeah.... well I showed some promise and apparently caught the eye of man called Jacques Duquesne, known as the Swordsman. He said I had natural archery abilities and after years under his tutelage, I became a master archer.”

“Barton must I say, I have seen your skills and I would believe they rival even those of my Father's archers.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that coming from you Thor.” Clint continues, “One night changed our lives as brothers. I stumbled onto Jack and my brother Barney counting money they had just robbed from the carnival. Jack offered me to become his partner in crime, but I rejected. It sparked a fight between Barney and me and while I was distracted arguing, Jack stabbed me. They both left me for dead. I couldn't believe it, abandoned by my own blood. I still hear things about Barney but in the end, he chose a life of crime and I chose the other.”

"I grieve with you my friend over what has passed but surely you must believe that regardless of what's become of him, this Bernard is still your brother.”

Clint lowers his heard. “I know it but I can't accept it not yet.”

 

\+ + +

 

 

 

  
Later that night Tony sits in his lab trying to fight sleep. He felt relieved he was able to open up to Banner without judgment. He had to be honest that if he told Pepper how he truly felt, she may have quick to sway him into giving up his suits for good to live a normal life and Tony Stark did nothing normal in life.

It had been a long time since the New York incident and Tony knew he moved past it in some ways but he still felt haunted by those experiences. He had been suffering panic attacks since the incident and even more so after he almost lost Pepper to the Extremis virus. After being in denial for so long and refusing to recognize his own problem, Stark begins to realize the distress he frequently feels during the months after he'd faced his own mortality on the other side of that wormhole.

Ever creative, Stark found the best way he could come to terms with it was to create a mission for himself so that he could focus on and not into “his nightmares.” Turning up the volume of his favorite AC/DC playlist, Tony sets himself to work.

\+ + +

The next morning in the lab, Bruce arrives in his lab. He wonders how Tony is doing after their talk.

'JARVIS where is Tony's current location?”

“ _Mister Stark is currently on the twenty seventh floor level, laboratory A7_.”

“You mean his lab?”

“ _Precisely, Dr. Banner_ ” the A.I. responded.

“How long has he been there?”

“ _Approximately, 17 hours, 12 minutes and 36 seconds. For the last 5 Hours and 45 minutes and 23 seconds of that time frame, Mr. Stark has been been asleep_.”

“Thank you JARVIS.”

" _You are welcome Dr. Banner. Should I notify Mr. Stark of your inquiry_?”

'No thank you, I'll let him know myself.”

Banner leaves his lab and walks to the elevator to find Stark. When he arrives at Tony's lab, he sees a slumped over Stark asleep at his desk. Scattered about are notes, diagrams and what looks like three dimensional configurations for a new design for his Ironman suit.

As Bruce glances at them, Tony slowly opens his eyelids and begins to wake up. “Good morning Tony, I see you have been hard at work.”

“Not really, merely trying to stay wake by tinkering with my toys.”

“Well that's some tinkering Tony.”

“Hey, JARVIS... what time is it?”

“ _Sir, it is five minutes and 20 seconds past nine. May I advise you that your coffee has been procured and your meeting with Ms. Potts is scheduled for this evening._ ”

“Great anything else?”

“ _Only several messages from Director Fury regarding the software you used to hack into his office yet again, Sir_.”

"Well, I guess I have time to play. Care to join me Banner after we've consumed some coffee and those fabulous bagels Jarvis ordered up from the bakery down the street."

After breakfast, Banner and Stark are discussing Tony's ideas on implementing more features on his Iron Man suit. Tony wants to create an improved sentry mode so that if the situation calls for him to leave his suit, he can rely on it detect any threat and thereby protect him or others.

As they are working to solve it, Tony looks to Bruce. “You know Bruce, I've been thinking.”

“When aren't you thinking Tony?”

“Okay, you got me there, but really I have been considering some improvement with the Iron Legion.”

“Tony, it's been an asset to the team, as my Grandmother would say, why fix what ain't broke?”

'I don't know but I feel like there's something more I can do to ensure peace at least during my lifetime.”

“Well, I'm sure whatever it is, you'll discover it Tony or invent it yourself.”

Tony smiles, “That's why they say Necessity is the Mother of Invention.”

 

\+ + +

 

Loki had sat behind Darcy on the snow mobile and as he wrapped his arms and hands around her waist, she felt a lump in her throat. His close proximity to her was cause for concern and she knew it. Loki affected her clearly without knowing she thought and she was damned if she was going to tell him.

It had been a rough terrain of slopes they traveled before coming to a clearing below a small mountain range where Darcy felt satisfied to hunt.

"You can let go of my waist now!"

Loki was distracted, "Oh, I see we've stopped. Is this where you'll be hunting?"

"Well, it's not a rest stop but it will do until we see some game."

Looking down and crouching, Darcy touches the ground with her fingers, "I see some tracks over there, we can set up here under this brush and wait."

Loki scoffed to himself as he watched the woman sit silently waiting. Several hours had past and nothing happened. Then a soft sound was heard, Loki looked up and sees a male caribou approach.

Whispering to Loki, "There he is, have you seen anything more beautiful ?"

Loki glances between the caribou and the woman. He sees the falling sunset, and as the last of daylight fades it cascades on the woman's hair giving off a halo effect. If he were human, he might have been enamored by her beauty but he is Loki and there is nothing more important than his prize... the key.

Silently replying, "I suppose I have but I'm impartial to all creatures."

"Shhhhh, be quiet or I'll miss my mark."

Darcy holds her rifle and looks through the scope. She focuses the cross hairs in the scope viewfinder to make her shot. She hesitates, then the bull (as if he hears something) darts away and runs.

"Fuck."

"Yes, well perhaps you would have leered the beast with your charms. You could do no worse."

"Are you saying I can't shoot?"

"I can't formulate an answer to your question, to do so would require you fire your weapon first."

Darcy turns her head and squints her eyes at Loki and throws a finger gesture."

Loki smirks, "If I have spoken above your head then perhaps I should explain at your level which is beneath my very foot."

"You shit faced, pasty cream colored ass."

"What a colorful a vocabulary you have, does your grandfather know how you use that mouth of yours?"

“Can you blame me? I mean I'm here having to babysit a fool like you. You buddy are no help to me."

"I would gladly be the fool if it meant staying clear of the very drama queen you appear to be. Oh yes, it is all about you my dear Dulcinea and as far as helping you during this fiasco of a hunt, you must be ignorant for you fail to recall I stated I was merely an observer today. I am not here for your chit chat of drivel nor I am your hunting partner... The Nords know I've done enough of that with Th..... _(Loki stops himself)._

Darcy stands up, "With who?"

"Nothing, it is of no importance."

Darcy grins like a Cheshire cat, "Well, it must be if you were going to say it.. so speak since we've got nothing else to do."

Loki considers his next words, "I was speaking of my brother in my youth. We used to go hunting often and the fool spent more time talking and scaring away creatures than actually catching something. If it weren't for my help we would have returned without anything.”

"You're smiling."

"Am I? I had not considered those memories to have that effect."

"What's wrong about having good memories?"

"Nothing I suppose but sometimes one can get lost in them."

Darcy looks up and asks, **"You never told me your name."**

"I am Loki the God of Lies and Mischief. I have many gifts but the one gift I have amongst your kind is the ability to tell if one is telling the truth."

"Does that mean you know when someone is telling a lie?"

"Essentially yes."

Darcy opens her mouth, "So if I say that I dislike arrogant men, am I lying or telling you the truth?"

Loki smiles, “I cannot answer your question.”

Darcy huffs, 'Well, that's a crock of shit, you said you were...”

Loki interrupts and raises his palm, “The reason why is because it depends on the man you are with.” Loki steps closer, “I might go so far to day you might be drawn to such a man given the circumstances.”

Darcy tries to ignore his words, her heart begins to race. 

  

 

Loki gets closer and leans toward her ear, his breath heavy against her neck. 'You see Dulcinea, given a certain man, a woman will follow her deepest... darkest desires.... Imagine your tongues fighting for dominance in an open kiss until one yields, touching one another in heated passion, Shedding all inhibitions to explore hidden yearnings of lust and love you didn't know you possessed. Then in a culmination of concupiscence, he reaches the very apex of your core and nothing can compare to it and you'd be willing to give in to those desires again and again.”

Loki pulls her face towards him, “Now the real question is...”

Darcy closes her eyelids and gasps “Yes?”

“How strong are you to fight against it?” Loki walks away.... his long fingers wrapped around each hand behind his back.

Darcy just stood frozen. She forgot about her rifle, her gear, and her surroundings. With mere words, his voice spoke with a liquid venom of sexuality that Darcy was sure a nun would have caved in.

Thinking to herself, _"I need a joint and my vibrator when I get back to camp."_

 

  

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again it was not my intent to take a week between chapters but I needed to re-watch the movies for get a feel for the characters. I want to explain that I felt it necessary to show each Avenger and his/her fears and frustrations before going into Age of Ultron. So far we have covered Loki, Thor, Steve, Darcy, Stark, Barton and I am trying to figure out where to place Banner and Black Widow's fears. I want to build their friendship before considering if I want to see a romance between them. What are your thoughts? 
> 
> I felt it was important to write Stark's demons because while they started in that cave, Tony was able to overcome that when he created the suit of armor but when facing that wormhole, for the first time Tony feels powerless and it's that fear I believe that drove Tony to create Ultron (this is how I am trying to tie in the story by linking all my threads in the tapestry of the Avengers). 
> 
> I wanted to show it's not just Loki that Barton believes can't change. He struggles with the strained relationship of his brother Barney and feels there's nothing that can save his brother so he can't understand Thor's determination with Loki. 
> 
> I have never written sexual overtones in words and Loki's came to me suddenly so I went with. I would guess Loki sees a vulnerability in Darcy but I would go on to say that I think our girl can surprise him. We'll see... 
> 
> Again thank you for all the comments and Kudos!


	9. The Cost of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sees what is important to him, Steve Rogers reflects on the cost of war, Loki has his thoughts on his next move while Wanda and Pietro make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added some tags to include new characters as well as relationships. 
> 
> It has been a while since I updated but I was experiencing writer's block until recently so that I could add new characters into this story. We now have the Maximoff twins coming into play and I needed to write their story and what they've lost. I felt the need to add Steve in this chapter in his own reflections of his youth and how the war changed his life. 
> 
> I dedicated this chapter to those who have ever loss something they held dear to their lives and to the memory of 911. There is both Life and Death, one cannot exist without the other. We must not let Death define us for what we have lost but rather for what we have gained from it.

 “Wars have no memory, and nobody has the courage to understand them until there are no voices left to tell what happened, until the moment comes when we no longer recognize them and they return, with another face and another name, to devour what they left behind.” - Carlos Ruiz Zafron, The Shadow of the Wind

“Come you masters of war  
You that build all the guns  
You that build the death planes  
You that build the big bombs  
You that hide behind walls  
You that hide behind desks....  
I think you will find  
When your death takes its toll  
All the money you made  
Will never buy back your soul” - Bob Dylan, song "Masters of War"

 

\+      +      +  
  
  
Tony's meeting with Pepper went well and for once Stark was happy. It was refreshing to see Pepper back in her element, Tony knew she was a better CEO than he could ever be. Pepper was rational, objective and innovative. The fact that she was able to think outside the box and design strategies that effectively combated the threats faced by Stark's organization, while inspiring others was a godsend to him. She was the perfect CEO in Tony's eyes. The fact that she was intelligent, beautiful and the love of his life made it all the better.  
  
It wasn't easy for them, to build on their relationship after Extremis. That experience tore them apart and brought them back together. Stark was surprised at the strength Pepper had in dealing with all the the attacks, explosions, incidences, or many, many times when Tony's inventions and personality mixed inappropriately with some other element from the rest of the world.  
  
Her love and faith in him, brought Tony back from the brink of the battle he fought against others and most importantly himself. Tony recalleds his experience in that cave and has never forgotten the sacrifice that one man paid for his freedom. No longer the merchant of death providing arms and weapons to any for a price, Stark sees the cost of war and it is one he intends never to let another person pay for with their lives.  
  
After concluding their meeting, Tony excused himself, he gave Pepper instructions to meet him at the common dining room. Once there she found a rather large box with a card from Tony saying "Try this on for size.." In the box was a beautiful custom made evening gown.  
  
After dressing in it and stepping out, she found Tony equally dressed up but in a dapper white suit complete with tie, holding what looked like a floral wrist corsage. For a moment, Tony reminded her of a school boy ready to escort his date for the evening.  
  
Smiling and flashing those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Pepper will you go to prom with me?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go to prom with you" Pepper replies.  
  
Taking her hand in his, Tony escorts Pepper to the dining table and lifts up the plate cover to reveal Classic American cheeseburgers and fries. "Okay, it isn't French or Italian but you love American...mainly me."  
  
Pepper softly laughs, "Yes it's fitting I suppose."  
  
During their dinner, neither speaks of business. It's all about them and Pepper is please for once that there are no interruptions of phone calls, people dropping by or villains afoot. She feels she's earn some quality time with Tony. She intends to make up for it tonight.  
  
After their meal, They stand by the large balcony window overlooking the city's skyline. Both share a close embrace, foreheads touching as they look into each others eyes. They know this is not time for talk, this is a moment just for them alone.  
  
With the song "Fooled Around and Fell in Love” by Elvin Bishop playing in the background, they dance close and Tony starts to sing out-loud the words to her.  
  
_"It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_  
_I'd get out my book and write down her name_  
_But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side_  
_I'd just tear out that page_  
  
_I fooled around and fell in love_  
_I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you babe I fooled around and fell in love,_  
_I fooled around and fell in love_  
_Free, on my own is the way I used to be_  
  
_Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_  
_It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby..."_  
  
Pepper always knew Tony had a gifted singing voice, there wasn't anything she figured he couldn't do in the scheme of things. She takes in his love, confident that their love is one that will last and she relishes the closeness his vulnerability in loving someone offers to her.  
  
"Pepper, I think I was crazy not to see the treasure that I had under my nose, before my eyes. All these years I thought I was better off alone with a glass of booze in my hand."  
  
Pepper interrupts, "Tony, I wouldn't say you were alone because you had your share of being a playboy for so long.'  
  
"But that's it Pepper, all those women ( _thinking and a few men too_ ) didn't know me, all that they wanted was a romp in the sack to say they had me. They didn't have my heart. They didn't have a hold on me to make me want to be a better man."  
  
Tony takes Pepper's hands in his own, looking at her as though it were the first time he discovered his love for her. "When I look in your eyes, and you’re looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time, I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is I don’t know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be because of you Virginia."

  

  
  
They take the elevator to Stark's suite. After entering his bedroom Tony presses his lips to hers, his tongue swipes across her bottom lip to gain entry and she opens her lips to give him access. Their tongues dance and the closeness of their bodies begin to heat up.  
  
Tony 's fingers brush into her auburn hair and he strokes her neck, looking at the small freckles that pepper along her neck and shoulders. He kisses along the base of neck and then faces Pepper to bring his lips to hers. A soft gentle kiss and then Tony softly bites her lower lip. Their mouths part and his tongue gains entry. They kiss with a passion and for once in his life, Tony longs to stay right here at this moment with her. Never in his life had Anthony Edward Stark imagined that he would find the love of his life but all that's changed and he vows never to let Virginia Pepper Potts slip from his fingers again.  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
  
It's late, Steve and Natasha have concluded their meeting. Steve is pleased with their strategy and hopes that the team will be able to execute the plan once Strucker's stronghold is found.  
  
He calls his friend Sam Wilson to speak with him to meet up regarding their search for Bucky. It has become a weekly activity that they look for any clues, contacts that could lead to Barnes' whereabouts. So far they have turned up nothing.  
  
'Sam, you busy?”  
  
“For you Rogers, no... I have time. What's up?”  
  
“Nothing, just letting you know that Fury is considering your involvement in the Avenger's initiative?”  
  
“No shit?”  
  
“Language, Wilson.”   
  
“Sorry Rogers.”  
  
“Sam, do you have plans tomorrow?”  
  
“Yes, I'm conducting a veterans support group meeting tomorrow but I'm free after that, why?”  
  
“I need to meet with you to discuss some important information. I can't speak about it now but will you be able to meet with me?”  
  
“Sure buddy on one condition.”  
  
'What's that?”  
  
'You sit in on the meeting, I think it's important Steve. You need to talk with others who have been what you've been through.”  
  
“I don't know Sam, it's difficult to talk about it.”  
  
“At least come and listen if you don't want to talk, Steve.”  
  
Taking in a deep breath, “I'll think about it.”  
  
“Okay, that's a start Rogers, See you tomorrow, goodbye.” Wilson hangs up.  
  
Steve rises from his chair and looks out the window looking at the city of new York. He thinks about the battle against Loki and the Chitauri army, reflecting on the loss.  
  
Captain America knew all too well the cost of war. His parents lived during the war to end all wars. The human cost of the first World War was enormous. More than 4 million soldiers and an estimated 12 million civilians died in the four year long conflict, which also left 21 million military men wounded.  
  
Many missing limbs or driven mad by their experiences and memories of war. There was a cost in a larger sense, the first World War remade the world for the worse in every conceivable way; it ignited the Russian revolution, it laid ground for Nazism and it made World War II almost certain.  
  
Steve's father Joseph Rogers served in the first World War and as a young boy he heard stories about his father's strength and determination as a soldier. The war changed that and his father returned a broken man who was plagued by demons from the war. Steve was too young to understand why he father drank away his sorrows with a bottle in his hand. His mother tried to explain to Steve what possesses a man to let go of life but it was something Steve could not understand unless he had been there and seen what his father faced.  
  
Steve was six years old when they lost his father to a fatal heart attack in 1926. After Joseph's death, Steve's mother Sarah worked double shifts at a garment factory and took in laundry to help ends meet and support her young son.  
  
If someone asked Steve to describe his mother, he would say that Sarah Rogers was a strong woman of faith. She never let life drive her away from her belief in God and prayer. Her struggle and courage to raise Steve instilled in him a strong sense of duty, honor and humility. Sarah Rogers' son carried that in his heart and swore to never forget the values she impressed upon him that remain deep rooted in what Captain America stands for.  
  
Though Sarah died while Steve was a teenager leaving him an orphan, he never forgot her sacrifice in giving him her heart. It was because of her compassion to others in fighting for what was right in this world that Steve chose to enlist and fight for his country.  
  
Steve recalled the enduring message his mother gave of strength, perseverance, and heart.  
  
_"A strong heart will take you further than any physical strength. A strong heart means you'll never quit..."_  
  
Having failed at passing every physical, his pleas and attempts were not ignored in Dr. Abraham Erskine. Erskine knew that the young man was not a perfect soldier, but a good man with a strong heart.  
  
Looking back Steve remembers the words Abraham spoke when Sreve asked “Why me?”  
  
" _The serum amplifies everything that is inside so that good becomes great, bad becomes worse.”_  
  
Adding, _“This is why you were chosen...because a strong man who has known power all his life loses respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion.”_  
  
Erksine continues, “Promise me one thing, that you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier (pointing at young Steve), A good man...

   

  
Steve smiles to himself and the faith that his Mother and Erskine had in him. His promise is never to forget the cost of their sacrifice, it is something he intends to carry until his last breath.  
  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
That night after returning to camp, Loki damned himself for the words he spoke to Darcy. Was he taunting or confessing his intent to break the girl? He wasn't sure of himself with regards to that matter.  
  
He found her attractiveness pleasant, but her guarded personality left Loki perplexed. It was as if the woman wore a mask to remain hidden in plain sight. Darcy reminded him of his own reservations toward others as he neither wanted others to be aware of him nor to be acquaint himself to them.  
  
Centuries of living as a noble prince in Asgard, Loki kept his dalliances clandestine; not wanting to divulge them, least his enemies find his frailties through his liaisons. He was accustomed to keeping that part of his life separate from everything else.  
  
With little time left before he is discovered, Loki needs the key. He sought the only means he had at his disposal by which to gain some foothold toward a closeness with Darcy. With that, he hoped it would bring about obtaining information that would be crucial to his efforts.  
  
Loki sneered at the thought of lowering himself to appeal to her, but it was necessary if it meant gaining her trust. Perhaps the woman would "take the bait" and he would reap the reward. Still, he pondered on what to do next with the woman.  
  
Aside from his thoughts, he looks to his wound which is healing but it will take some time before his magic fully returns. For now he must use very little of his magic if possible if he intends to defend himself against any foe.  
  
He is surprised that none of the Avengers have shown their faces to date. Heimdall must have surely informed Thor of his presence on Midgard during the past few months since he has been here. Loki had originally thought to hide himself from Heimdall, but it would require all his strength to do so. Rather than deplete what little power he has, Loki lets himself be seen.  
  
_Let the fools come and try to drag me off. I am not a hound that can be beckoned to its master. I would rather fight to my last breath than follow those fools. The biggest fool of them all is Thor. He thinks that one heroic act in saving his love can wipe out all of my transgressions. Odin would hold his words regardless of what his son would utter._  
  
_I am no fool for I know they are bidding their time against me. The wolves gather to hunt their prey and they will take it apart bit by bit until there is little left. I shall not let them defeat me before I have had the chance for escape. If only I could obtain the key that much sooner._  
  
It is late into the night and Loki lays in his tent listening, waiting and watching...  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
Winter approaches and with it comes struggle. Struggle against nature, against others or one's self is something that most know all to well. Gray skies above, birds are silent and there's no one to hear you.  
  
In the silence, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff need no words to convey their emotions or thoughts to one another. After losing so much and gaining little in their lives, they have they only each other.  
  
It wasn't so long ago, they had more than what they have now. Years ago they were a family of four with their “Papa and Mama.” Their parents provided them a modest home filled with love. Their father worked in the factories while their mother stayed home. Pietro was close to his father and he looked up to him. His Papa was a strong man of courage who never showed fear. Wanda drew to her mother who showed strength in her love and devotion to her husband and children. She loved her Mama with all her heart. Both parents instilled in the twins that family came first.  
  
Their lives were filled with hope, love and promise. While they may have been poor in wealth, they were rich in spirit but on fateful day they found their spirit diminished and their lives were changed forever.  
  
_Wanda and Mama were preparing dinner, while Pietro and Papa were setting the table. It was a ritual for the family to provide some normalcy in their lives despite the battle of war that invaded their country. Every night they sat together, ate their meal and then Papa would tell them stories of his youth and the beauty of their homeland before the war. The children would listen to Papa as he spoke of the richness of the land and love of the people._  
  
_Tonight was like any other night, but Pietro was excited to share his news with his parents. He wanted to explain to his father that he wanted to go to work in the factory with his father to help support the family. He knew that he would probably face opposition from them but he wanted to help his family._ _Wanda served the side dishes smiling and giving her older brother a wink. She hoped that Pietro would remain in school but she knew that he wanted to work with Papa.  
  
After serving everyone, they held hands in prayer._ _At the dinner table, smiles were exchange and then terror and loss. A shell struck their apartment and immediately the twins were buried underneath some rubble. After minutes of trying to free themselves, they discover their Papa and Mama... their bodies torn and lifeless._  
  
_Wanda, the younger of the two cried silent tears as her brother held her in his arms._  
  
_**“Sister, we must leave this place.”**_  
  
_**"No...no Pietro, I cannot . Don't you see, Mama needs me. Who will help her clear the dishes and wash them? "** _  
  
_**"No Wanda, please we must go?"**_  
  
**_Touching her mother's face, "Brother, can you not see Mama is cold? Here Mama, take my shawl and keep warm."_ **  
  
_Realizing that his sister is in complete denial and most likely in shock, Pietro holds her close to his heart. Hoping she will listen, **"Wanda, it's alright. Mama says we can go out and play."**_  
  
_**"Why? We have everything we need here brother. Look here Mama has made a fine meal this evening and Papa promised he will tell us his stories of his youth. Come, let's eat our dinner."** _  
  
_Just then a second shell lands, this one a few meters from them. Pietro decides to shield his sister behind the family couch. They wait for the shell to explode but nothing happens. They sit still on the floor, afraid that any movement, however little will set the shell off._  
  
_Hours pass into the night and Wanda begins to fall asleep to a lullaby Pietro sings softly to her. It is a lullaby Mama would sing them at bedtime. He stays awake staring at the shell, praying that someone saves them before it's too late._  
  
_Days pass and no one has come. The stench of death permeates the small apartment and they both struggle to breath. Pietro fears that this is the end for them. He kisses his sister's forehead and rocks her in his arms._  
  
_They hunger and the only food is what their mother prepared that night. All that is left is the loaf of bread Mama made. Neither dare rise from the floor to retrieve any food from the kitchen, it's too close to the shell and they fear the worst should it explode._  
  
_It was days before anyone found them. They were rescued physically but emotionally they left behind their dreams of family and the love of their parents. Neither forgot the time spent there waiting for death to come and take them. They promise they would always remember what they lost and gained during those moments when the war came to them._  
  
The twins swore to each other that they would avenge their parents' deaths regardless of the cost. The truth for them was sentiment and while they shared a love for one another, they also shared a deep rooted hatred for the man who took away what they loved most.  
  
They made the decision to seek out a man who can help them achieve that goal and his name is Wolfgang von Strucker.

  

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the love that Tony has for Pepper. I have read too many fics showing this power couple in a bad light and I think that they deserve some love. if they can overcome everything they faced in the all three Iron Man Movies and the First Avengers movie, I feel I should be in their cheering section. Of course, there will be struggles for them as there are for any couple but that's down the road in this story. 
> 
> The words Tony spoke about being a better man because of her were taken from Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker speaking to Mary Jane Watson in the Spiderman movie. I love it when those words to used in Big Bang Theory from Sheldon to his girlfriend Amy on their anniversary. 
> 
> I felt it important to add the conflict within Captain America on being a soldier and seeing the sacrifice others have made and the real cost of war that isn't just a number. This chapter was difficult to write as my own country remembers what was lost 14 years ago today on September 1, 2001. So many lives lost, so many affected by it but in all I have seen, heard and read about us, as Americans we knew that we are not perfect, we have our flaws and we are not without guilt for the wrongs we have done but never have I seen the determination and compassion that was shown between strangers on that fateful day and thereafter. 
> 
> I was pleased with how I was able to introduce the Maximoff twins and unfold their background of how their loss shaped them and being able to give a clue to their intentions of how they plan on dealing with their anger because of that loss.


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a friend, Steve opens up and Pietro looks back on the life he and his sister Wanda shared after their parents' death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like my muse is on a roll for now. In this chapter, I wanted to present more background on our Maximoff twins since there was so little presented in the Age of Ultron film. 
> 
> Make note of the time zones here in this story as I can easily forget myself. Quebec, Canada and New York are in the Eastern Time zone (UTC-4) while fictional Sokovia in Eastern Europe in Central European Time (CET) time zone (UTC+2) and is 6 hours ahead of New York and Quebec. 
> 
> I think I needed a bit of Darcy again as I felt I had been ignoring her in the last chapter but it was needed so that I could work introducing Wanda and Pietro. Let's hope I can still channel my inner Darcy.

"T _ears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,  
Tears from the depth of some divine despair  
Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,  
In looking on the happy Autumn-fields,  
And thinking of the days that are no mo_ re.”  
  
\- from The Princess: Tears, Idle Tears by Alfred, Lord Tennyson

It's early in the camp and Darcy barely slept the night before. It didn't help that she went to bed frustrated after a 6' 2” man who was easy on the eyes, raised her hormone levels and interest with the sexual tone he spoke in at the end of their first day together.  
  
It took a lot of courage and thoughts about other things to get her mind away from dreaming up images of them doing the horizontal mambo. She tried thinking of her friends, Jane, Tony and Steve. She had befriended Rogers after learning that he had been frozen in the ice for over 70 years and had attempted in catching up with the times.  
  
She thought it cute that Steve chose to write with paper over using technology and she admitted to herself she preferred hat method also but no one knew that except Adam and the old man.  
  
She remembers the day she was introduced to the man known as Captain America all too well.  
  
**  
_Over two months ago....._**  
  
With the heavy rain and wind blowing, Darcy had her hands full carrying coffee and donuts while trying to keep her notes and everything from getting wet. Her umbrella broke on the subway, thanks to a group of kids who grabbed it in a game of sword playing so all she had to keep her dry that day was a flimsy raincoat that Erik gave her last Christmas.  
  
It had only been less than a week since she had become the liaison between the Avengers and SHIELD. Still reeling from the events of the Dark Elves, Darcy was trying to get her life in order.  
  
After moving to New York, Darcy promised to stay in touch with Jane. They exchanged email, texts and a weekly Skype session but still in wasn't the same and being in person with her BFF.  
  
Once Darcy entered the Tower lobby she took a deep breath and entered the elevator. The doors of the elevator were about to close when someone shouted "Wait." Darcy was too busy listening to her IPod blasting "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds with her eyes closed and singing the words while the person entered. He was observing her and found it strange that she did not notice that anyone boarded the elevator.  
  
Suddenly Darcy felt like someone was watching her and she opened her eyes. A tall blonde Steve Rogers was standing next to her and she froze. She started to remove her ear plugs when he spoke.  
  
"Don't let me stop you from her singing. Your voice is quiet nice."  
  
_Did Captain America just compliment me? Say something Darcy before your head explodes. He's still looking at you and waiting for you to respond. The one time I can't think of anything to say and it's right in freaking front of Mr. freaking American Pie_.  
  
"ummmm gee thanks?" _Great remark Darcy... now the guy probably thinks you have the vocabulary of a toddler._  
  
"I am sorry, you look familiar, have we met? I'm Steve Rogers."  
  
_Not directly answering his question._ "Darcy, I'm Darcy Lewis. I just started my position here as Liaison but you probably recall me through Dr. Foster. I was her assistant. That and I sort of tasered the God of Thunder with his own element when he first landed here."  
  
Recognition set in, “You're the one who incapacitated Thor?”  
  
_Blushing, come on Darce play it cool.  “Yeah, that's me."_  
  
Realizing, Darcy has her hands full, "You look like you need help, do you want me to carry something for you?"  
  
Before she could reply and elevator reached her floor and as the doors opened Tony stood there waiting. "Lewis, I have been waiting for you all morning. Come on, we have lots of data to go over."  
  
Nodding to Steve, "Hey Spangles, what's up?"  
  
Darcy smiled at the Captain as he waved goodbye. As soon as the doors closed and they began walking to the lab, she huffed "Stark way to go and embarrass me in front of Captain America."  
  
"Darcy, you are perfectly able to embarrass yourself on your own. You don't need me to do it." I bet your a fan girl of his, everyone is these days..."  
  
"No, besides the guy is just like everyone else, _only he is over 90 years old, boyishly cute , and full of muscle, she thinks to herself._  
  
"Are you jealous Tony that your don't have the fan base Rogers has?”  
  
“No. I don't need to impress anyone, I'm awesome enough as it is!”  
  
'If you say so Tony, now where's that data you wanted to show me?”  
  
  
It only took a few days for Darcy to get the hang of the tower and now she pretty much knew her way around the place. It's a Friday night during her first week and Tony and a few of the Avengers are heading out for drinks. Natasha, Clint, Tony and Thor all head into a limousine and leave.  
  
Darcy sits in the common room reading a book when an hour goes by and Steve enters. "Darcy? What are you doing here on a Friday night?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you. Honestly, I am not into the club scene and I don't drink or smoke do there's nothing really there for me."  
  
"I thought you liked to dance. Stark says you know most of the songs that they play in the clubs."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, "Even though I love dance music, I have a variety of tastes from big band music, Jazz, 1980s and Classical too."  
  
Smiling, "Well, I don't know much about today's music or the 1980s but I'll have you know I have an extensive Jazz and big band music collection thanks to Tony. Would you like to listen to some songs?"  
  
Thinking it over, "Sure why not."  
  
So that's how their friendship began. Every weekend, Darcy and Steve spent the evening listening to music, watching old films and taking about Steve's days of his youth. Steve told Darcy that she was very knowledgeable on the 1920s - 1940s. She said the internet helped with that thought she figures Steve doubts it.  
  
One day after weeks of spending their free time together, Steve explained that he felt at ease in her company and that he had not feel like that since Peggy and Bucky. Darcy smiled, gave Steve a hug and told him that she was the one who felt honored to be his friend.  
  
  
\+ + +  
  
  
Laying in her cot as the daylight began to break, Darcy was glad that she befriended Steve. She never thought of him as a super soldier or Captain America. She only saw the boy he described himself as before the serum changed him. Darcy doubted that the serum changed anything about the heart of that boy would became a good man.  
  
Steve was a kind person who in some ways reminded her of herself as a child who believe the world still possessed kindness in it and that most people deserved a second chance. That being said, Darcy knew time changes a person... not everything it as seems and some people will never change no matter how much you try to get them to see the need to do so. She wondered if Loki given the chance to change, would do so?  
  
Knowing what she read about Loki wasn't everything without getting to know him. She felt that she discovered some part of him when Loki smiled during the sharing of his memories of Thor and him during their hunts as youth. She made it a point to herself to get him to open up more about his past. Darcy knew that to do that she needed to share hers with Loki to gain trust. The woman didn't know if she could do that. It had been a long time since Darcy could confide in someone about her life and past. Secrets long guarded that she buried deep within herself.  
  
Still struggling with her past, she knows there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out. Which can she risk sharing with Loki is the question on her mind.  
  
Darcy grabs her backpack and pulls out an old photograph and looks at it while laying in her cot. The photo has long been worn but the image is still visible. She looks at it thinking of simple days when it was easier to hide and keep things to herself. She sees how much she has changed since it was taken but still she sees the sadness in those eyes. 

 

 

 

  
\+ + +  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Steve was hesitate to go the meeting that Sam invited him to. He almost considered canceling but knew that Sam would not take no for an answer. Of there was anything Rogers knew about Sam was that the man was persistent and determined.  
  
When Rogers met Wilson they developed a strong brotherly bond with one another, both being soldiers. Like Steve, Sam has a sense of duty and willing to fight for what he believes in which is what Steve admires. In truth, Rogers hadn't expected a friendship to develop since his last best friend was James Barnes (Bucky). He still felt guilty for the Bucky's supposed death.  
  
When Natasha and Steve sought refuge after Fury was killed ( _or so they thought_ ) and Rogers was presumed a wanted man, Steve honestly didn't think Sam would willing risk his career to help them. The fact that Sam offered to help them fight against HYDRA after it had infiltrated SHIELD, was in itself beyond the Captain's appreciation and he knew that he found a true friend in Sam.  
  
It was after they had successfully destroyed HYDRA's Insight Helicarriers for Project Insight that Sam offered to help Steve in his search for Bucky. Steve felt he owed it to Sam to come to the meeting today, despite his fears of speaking about his experiences. He told himself if anything, he was there in support of those who served their country and had suffered since coming home.  
  
After arriving in Washington on his motorcycle, he walks to the V.A. building and steps inside. If anyone recognizes him, they don't say a thing. Whether it's because everyone has a place to go or other things take precedence in their lives, Rogers is unsure but he's glad for once that no one approaches him.

  

 

As he gets closer to the room where Sam is counseling other veterans who are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), Steve stops outside the door and hears a few of the stories they tell. He takes in a deep breath and steps inside.  
  
Once Sam sees Steve, he motions him to sit with the group. The men and women continue their meeting and Steve feels relieved at that until it's his turn to talk. Rising and then looking everyone in group, Steve purses his lips and speaks.  
  
“If you read history books, they will tell you about Captain America, his bravery, his loyalty and his goodness and beliefs. They will tell you about how he rescued prisoners, saved lives, and lead men into battle. Books will paint and patriotic picture of Captain America as a super soldier who personifies the good in men. But what history doesn't tell you is that behind that mask and underneath that uniform lays a man who lost his best friend in the battle, the woman he loved and the friends of his youth.”  
  
Steve takes in a deep breath and continues, “My name is Steve Rogers and I was born in 1920.  My mother Sarah Rogers raised me on her own after my father's death. As a youth, I wanted to desperately to serve my country and help the cause.  I took the chance that someone gave me and I gave up the life I knew to become a soldier.  I followed my leaders without question. I took every mission as my first and never looked back. I gave everything to my country and it wasn't until recently that I felt an overwhelming loss for what I loss and gained waking up after being in the ice for so long.”  
  
“Now after waking up after 70 years, they tell me I have the whole world at my fingertips with today's technology, that America has found cures for many of the diseases that killed in my day, people stay in touch from great distances. I have to say even given all of this,  it will never replace what I lost.  It won't stop the nightmares I have of the heat of the battle, middle of the night or the help me forget last time I saw my best friend's face as he fell to his almost death.  It won't give me my best gal back and I won't ever have that last dance with her that I promised....”  
  
Steve's feels overwhelmed with emotion, tears on the brink of falling and in the middle of his words, they all glance at him to let him know they understand, they know, they've been there and while it's never going to feel okay at least Steve knows he is not alone.  Surrounded by servicemen and women who know don't need words to convey that they share sentiment with him.  
  
After the group meeting, Steve thanks his friend for inviting him. While it isn't a cure all, it is a step towards knowing he can't carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and he needs his friends more than ever.  
  
"You know Steve, I didn't realize what you gave up but a lot if us have lost people we love and care about."            
  
Sam reveals to Steve that he lost his friend Riley in battle in Iraq after he was shot down in the air with an RPG. Despite this, Sam still loves flying. That flying makes him happy and that it is the only time he truly feels free.  
  
“Steve, what makes you happy?”  
  
“I don't know, I'm not even sure. I guess I would have to say it's when I'm running in the early morning before the sun rises. It's the only time I can be myself and think about the people I love without someone telling me how I should feel.”  
  
“Is that the only thing Rogers?”  
  
“No ... things are starting to change in my life. I have made new friends and there's a girl that I really like. She's warm and makes me feel like me. She doesn't see Captain America or a super soldier when she talks to me. She treats me as Steve and sometimes when I am with her I feel like I'm back in the days of my youth.”  
  
“Sounds like she's an old fashioned gal.”  
  
'That's the thing Sam, she's young but she has an old soul quality about her that I love.”  
  
“Is that Love Rogers?”  
  
Smiling, “I don't know what it is, but I won't find out unless I get the courage to ask her out on a date.”  
  
“Well, Steve, maybe you better ask her before someone else does.”  
  
“Thanks Sam, for everything and I will consider what you said.”  
  
'What are friends for? Now let's eat and then we can discuss what you wanted to tell me about Fury.”  
  
  
\+ + +  
  
  
After putting away her things, getting up and dressed, Darcy exited her tent and headed straight to Loki's. She figured the God of Mischief would be there stirring his morning's meal instead of actually eating it.  
  
As she trotted her way there, she accidentally bumped into one of the men. “Sorry Mitchell, I didn't see you.”  
  
“No problem.” Clearing his throat, “Miss Lewis, I was wondering if you were free this evening.”  
  
“Well, I am sorry but I'm busy....”  
  
"Taking her arm in his, “Look I understand that you feel you may owe it to your Grandfather to play hostess to his guest but you don't have to babysit that fool all the time. Why not take a break?”  
  
Pulling away, “Yeah well not that there's much difference between you and a baby I think I'll take my chances with Jack Skellington there ( _pointing her nose in the direction of Loki's tent_ ).  
  
“Well, it's your loss. Besides if you ask me the guy is hiding something. Granted everyone in the camp seems to like him, but I don't. The guy has an air of arrogance like he thinks he's better than me.”  
  
Smirking, “Well Mitch, I guess I'm the lucky one. I happen to like arrogant men. Now shove off!”  
  
Unbeknownst to Darcy, Loki has been watching the exchange between them and grins. My, my... looks like I've made a friend.”  
  
  
\+ + +  
  
  
It was in the early morning hours when Pietro was going through garbage bins, searching for any remains of food worth consuming. Sometimes he was lucky when the bakery near by tossed out baked goods that did not sell.  
  
He had told himself that this was the last time he would allow his beloved sister to live like this... with nothing to call her own. She deserved more than much he knew but how to go about it.  
  
Looking at the streets and smoke filled skies, this place was nothing like the stories that Papa told of the countryside. He tried to hold on to any memories of the tales his father spoke. Sometimes it was getting more and more difficult to remember. It had been 11 years since he and Wanda had lost everything but they still had each other.  
  
  
_**11 years prior....** _  
  
After their parents' deaths, they lived in an children's orphanage. Some children were lucky and had relatives claim them before long. Pietro and Wanda had no one. They stayed behind watching other children be taken home, or others adopted by couples who had no children or lost theirs to the war. They were both 10 years of age and knew they had little belief that anyone would be interested in older children. Everyone wanted little ones and they were considered too old by most.  
  
After a few months, one day an older couple showed up. The man looked haggard and worn but carried himself as a well established gentleman. The woman looked aristocratic but she had a warmth to her face that drew people in. The couple spoke to the Matron head of the orphanage explaining their interest in adoption.  
  
After careful viewing of the children, their eyes landed on Wanda. She was sitting quietly tending to a garden, planting hardy plants that would survive the winter. The woman watched the child and smiled to her husband. He nodded in return and they approached Wanda.  
  
Pietro wanted desperately to stop them but he knew his sister deserved better than the life they were living. He stayed a few feet away, pulling weeds while listening to them.  
  
"Child, what is your name?"  
  
"Wanda, sir."  
  
The woman steps closer, "How old are you my dear?"  
  
(Considering to lie and say she's younger but doesn't) "I'm ten years old, Madam."  
  
"Do you like gardening? You look like you're very good at it you know."  
  
"Yes, I like gardening, it gives me something to do, besides it cheers up the children."  
  
The woman grins, "Yes, I suppose it would. You know, my mother and I use to tend her garden. She would let me use the trowel to dig holes in the ground and let me chose which flowers to plant. I loved spending time with her."  
  
Wanda bites her lower lip, "My Mama had a garden, it was a small one on a raised bed outside our balcony. We planted vegetables in it. One day Papa brought some old clay pots and some seedlings. Mama was so happy to see some color in our lives and so was I."  
  
Taking Wanda's hand, "I have no daughter of my own but I would like a daughter that I could garden with. What do you say, child?"  
  
Waiting for the girl's reply, the man grows tired and grabs Wanda's hands and turns them over to see her palms.  
  
"Let me go!" "I won't hurt you my dear, I only want to see your hands." After inspecting them, the man seems satisfied. "There dear, looks like she has had a life of hard work. That's good, we need a strong maid to clean up our home."  
  
Pietro gasps and steps between his sister and the couple. "Leave her be! She's no maid, she's just a child. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Trying to push Pietro away, "This is none of your concern boy. Step aside and let me and my wife to conclude our business before I call the Matron."  
  
Taking a stand against the man, "I'll make it my business, Wanda is my sister and I'll have no one treat her like a piece of trash to pick up."  
  
Swapping his brow, "We weren't told she had a brother. We were under the assumption this girl was an only child."  
  
"Even if that was true, it gives you no reason to adopt her for the sole reason of wanting a maid. There's employment services for that Mister and I'll have you let go my sister now."  
  
Laughing, "This one has spunk Elisa. Perhaps we should have considered a boy instead."  
  
The woman takes her hand to Wanda's chin and lifts it. "I'm sorry child, I did not mean to deceive you. It's true we are looking for a maid but there's no one at the agency we could trust to hire so we thought a child would do. Forgive me, girl."

"It's alright Madam, I am not offended. In truth, no one can replace my Mama so I think it's for the best. Pietro and I are twins, we have never been apart. I could not bare to leave his side for it would break my heart."  
  
Considering her words, "Look, let me speak with my husband. Perhaps we can take you both and while we can't be the parents you deserve, we can at least provide you a place to live and in exchange you can earn income tending to our home. It's more than what you'll get here."  
  
Wanda glances to Pietro for any indication of approval. He looks back to her and speaks, "I have taken in your words and while I am not happy with this arrangement, it is better that we take it for my sister's sake more than mine."  
  
The woman smiles and takes Wanda's hands to rise. "Thank you both."  
  
Pietro purses his lips, "Mind you if your husband agrees it's it for both of us, for I will not part from my sister no matter what you offer.  
  
"Agreed, now give me and husband a moment to talk."  
  
As the couple move to the other side to discuss the situation, the twins converse. "What do you think Wanda?"  
  
"I am not sure Pietro, what if someone else comes along?"  
  
"Who is going to pick us Wanda? We are too old here. All the babies and little ones are chosen first. I honestly believe this is our only chance to leave this place before it gets any worse."  
  
Taking his hands in hers, “Then let us leave, together brother.”  
  
It was then that the twins felt at somewhat at ease knowing they had a place somewhere in the world even if they could not call it home.  
  
The work the couple had them do was not very difficult at first. There was clothing to be laundered and mended as well as cleaning of the home but not anything too hard for the young Maximoffs.  
  
Upon entering it, Wanda was in love. Ornate furnishings of the Old World decorated the home. Each piece was made with of elegant Craftsmanship & style. The formal sitting room flaunted a light antique finish and flowery upholstery in cream, orange and beige that Wanda admired in the loveseat and chairs. The elaborately carved wood frame wrapped the curves along the top of the seat back and the bottom of the frame, while wooden cabriole legs offered support and added detail. A marble top accent table graced the center in front of the loveseat that was uniquely elegant and decorative accent pillows added the finishing touch to the classic loveseat.  
  
There was an elaborately, hand-carved, exposed wooden frame next to a wing back chair that she imagined would be perfect for reading. It had a dramatic traditional Victorian style and uncompromising comfort brought to life in the exotic shapes, vibrant colors and detailed wood carvings. She noticed hundreds of individually placed nail heads beautifully accented the upholstery, adding depth to the composition.  
  
Wanda took a deep breath and thought it made lovely home, despite a bit of dust that needed to be tended to. “It's beautiful Madam”  
  
“Thank you child, many of the pieces in this home belonged to my Mother and her mother before her. Now it has been left to me. I'm afraid the dust has claimed it too many times but I am assured that that will be no longer the case.”  
  
“Yes, well I suppose my brother and I should get to work then...”  
  
The woman raises her hand in objection, “That is not necessary dear. You must rest and eat something. The cook has been busy in the kitchen this morning preparing dinner. First wash up and then meet me in the kitchen where you can get some nourishment after our long trip. We can begin bringing life and luster into this old place another day.”  
  
Eating in silence, the twins take in their situation and hope for the best. Although they remained in the couple's care they had decided to run away the following week. It wasn't home and no one could tell them otherwise.  
  
  
Shaking his head thinking he has wasted too much time in recollection, Pietro tries to focus on his task at hand. He and his sister had been staying at a homeless shelter for a few days but it was nothing like a shelter in his opinion. Guards everywhere, going through your pockets and bags and the constant supervision left them feeling like they were under a microscope.  
  
Trying to give his sister something to take her mind off from their predicament, he had an idea. While things most things in everyday life did not come easy for either of them, there were still simple pleasures that the twins took advantage of. Access to the library's books and films provided education in learning English while using computers gave them a world's view around them. Granted most of the internet was filtered by their government, but it was better than nothing they supposed.  
  
They stood in line to use the public facilities when Pietro caught his sister looking at some young women clad in the newest fashion trends. It saddened him that she could not afford anything descent to wear. Trying to cheer her up, he recalled his idea that he had been working on throughout the week.  
  
After washing up, "Sister, come on I have a treat for you."  
  
"What is it? If its food forget it, I had my fill of bread already."  
  
"No Wanda, it's not food but if you are going to continue moving at a snail's pace, we might as well forget it before they close."  
  
Getting her curiosity, Wanda follows her brother as they board a bus. The ride is enjoyable as Wanda leans against her brother sharing the earphones to listen to music.  
  
They get off near a part of town, they don't frequent much and Pietro escorts her into the shop. Wanda giggles as she sees rows of clothing, jeans, tops, and jackets are hung on racks and when she asks him how they can afford it, the shop keeper breaks in, "Your brother was kind enough to help me the last week with shoveling snow and even organized my store room. In return, I offered him clothing for both of you."  
  
Wanda eyes were filled with tears, she immediately hugged her brother and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Pietro."  
  
The shopkeeper led Wanda to a dressing area while Pietro looked at anything that caught his eye for himself and for Wanda. He finds a red jacket that he knows is just perfect for her and when come out of the dressing room, he tosses it to her. "Here catch!"

She grabs it and looks at the jacket, it is in her favorite color Scarlett. "Thank you."  
  
After spending at least 40 minutes of looking around and trying on clothing. they thank the shop keeper again and depart for the bus.  
  
Sitting on a bench, Pietro looks at Wanda proudly. It may had been a small gesture of getting her something but it made the young man feel like he kept his promise to their father... _You are the oldest so it is up to you to protect your sister and be strong for the both of you. There will come a time when Mama and I will not be there for you, but you'll need each other_."

After talking to Wanda the previous day about this Strucker and the fact he was enlisting volunteers for his army, he hoped it would be better then where they at. He had heard through people they met during protesting the last several months that Strucker was looking for volunteers for experiments and paid well... too well it seemed. Pietro had his doubts, but if it meant giving Wanda something better in life he was all for it. He hoped they were making the right choice.

 

  
**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that for some, this chapter may not progress the story but I felt compelled to tell some background on Wanda and Pietro as well as Steve and Darcy's friendship as I feel it is important. 
> 
> I have read many fiction stories regarding Steve Rogers and he deals with nightmares of his past and some stories have had them seeking a therapist. Some of them are very well written. One of them, a favorite Steve Rogers fic is one by [Arya Greenleaf.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/pseuds/Arya_Greenleaf) called  Petrichor.
> 
> For my story, I cannot see Steve opening to someone who has not been there on the front lines, risking their lives for their beliefs and country. Sorry if I stepped on any toes, but that's how I would feel if I was Steve. While I don't know first hand knowing what it must be like in a war, I do know the stories my sister shared in having to deal with her husband's anxiety in hearing fireworks after returning home from serving several tours 
> 
> We are getting closer to Age of Ultron folks, but there's a few more chapters before we do. I promise to give you all a heads up. Letting you wonderful readers know the next chapter will deal with Loki and Darcy while Pietro and Wanda volunteer for Strucker's experiments. 
> 
> Thank you so much to all my readers and subscribers, a BIG SHOUT out to [Shadows_of_Shemai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Shemai/pseuds/Shadows_of_Shemai) and [RhianJones.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianJones/pseuds/RhianJones) I have enjoyed each of your comments and thoughts on this story.
> 
> I wanted to mention I recently started a Tumblr blog called [Blue Meets Green.](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com) Please follow me there if you are interested.


	11. Volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a decision, she and Loki plan to set out on an adventure can prove to be deadly while Wanda and Pietro finally meet Strucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took time to write out the dialogue between Darcy and her grandfather but at least we get to see the closeness between them. I added an interesting story about her parents in this chapter. I had thought of adding more in this chapter but felt it was best for the next one as they go on their journey.

 

 

 

 

 

"It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience.” - Julius Caesar

 

It was now the third day and Loki was still accompanying Darcy on her exertions. While their first day yielded no results, on the second day together they were able to retrieve a young bull (male caribou) for the coming winter.

Loki never brought up what was said that first night. Darcy began to think that maybe it was in her imagination but her body's response Loki's words wasn't, so she did her best to keep control of her emotions around Loki.

That morning she chose to eat breakfast with her grandfather. They had not much time together and she hoped to have some conversation with him before the time came for her to leave.

"Daughter, come in."

Entering his tent, she looks around it. There's a handful of books and notes scattered about, scented candles standing on a table and pouches filled with various items that are used for healing or communicating with the spirits.

Darcy has always been aware of his connection to that part of life and death. It isn't something that she is comfortable with. Darcy doesn't mention it but she respects his choice in representing the clan as shaman. It is a proud tradition and one that he has held for a long time. If there's one thing Darcy has learned in his dealing with people who seek his help is that he says a person may not find the answer they seek, not because there isn't one but because the person simply refuses to accept it.

She takes the plate of food and sits at the table, “Thanks Pops.”

The Shaman enjoys her company, it wasn't often that they saw each other. He surmised that perhaps his presence reminded her that she was truly alone in this world. Although she has no living family to speak of, it was of no importance to the young woman since she moved on in her life to leave the ghosts of her life behind.

Darcy was for the most part, alone the majority of her life and because of that, the clan took the responsibility to see that she had some semblance of family. The old man admitted to himself that he loved her as a father would love a child, even though he knew he could never replace her parents. Still the woman kept a distance even from those who claimed to love her, it was as though she was afraid. He hoped that in time her heart would soften and that Darcy allow someone to enter it. For now, he knew she kept it guarded and he knew that it would always remain so unless the fates intervened.

While eating their meal, he breaks the silence, “How has our stranger been fairing?”

'Okay, I guess. He's a little rough around the edges though.”

“Oh, how so?”

Sitting done her drink, “Pops, I know you. When you worked your mumbo jumbo on him, I am sure you know things about him that no one will ever understand.”

He responded “What I know are bits and pieces of his life. Some of which are horrid memories I would soon chose to forget, but find I cannot. I am saddened to know he was raised to believe he was a part of something that can never be.”

Darcy still chews on her food thinking what he might mean by those words, _Could he mean Loki not being Asgardian or the Prose Edda the foretells Loki will bring about Ragnarok?_

Standing up to brush off crumbs from her clothing, “Well Loki is a hard nut to crack. It is not going to be easy to get him to open up about himself. Hell, he deflects it most of the time. He even tries to play my emotions against me with his snarky remarks. He can try all he wants to piss me off but it ain't going to happen.”

“Well in truth, I would have feared the worst by pairing you both, but each of you are headstrong in your own ways. You and he are much like alike.”

“Hey wait a minute, there is no way, that Loki and I are alike.”

Laughing, “You both have the wit of a bird, the craftiness and tongue of a snake, flicking words in the air like swords at one another. Neither concedes when it comes to an argument. Do not think I have not noticed.”

'Well, we've managed to put our differences aside for now.”

“Good and that is why I had called a meeting of the tribal elders recently. There have been reports of active tectonic uplifting of the mountain and most fear that with recent activity of people near the area, we need to check that the markers remain. We had volunteers in mind to go further North.”

“Why? We should be focusing on hunting not mountain climbing. Can they send someone else? Besides, isn't it dangerous up there?”

“That is why I am sending you and Loki. You know the area better than most and he will be an asset to you regardless of your opinion of him.”

“I wouldn't call it volunteering if you and the elders have clearly chosen us to go.” Taking in a deep breath. “Besides, I can't Pops, not with him.”

'Why not?”

Darcy begins to fidget with her fingers (a nervous habit she has never out grown). “It's no big reason, I just think he needs to learn from a different person for once.”

“Do not present to me a half truth girl, it is the most cowardly of lies.”

Sighing, “It's my dreams.”

“And what of them?”

'I see red strings, why I don't know. Whatever it is, it bothers me because I think its related to me but when I wake up, I can't remember what it's about.”

“These dreams are important child, they speak to you and you must listen for they can foretell what fate has in store for you.”

'Ah, come Pop, you are starting to sound like an old gypsy woman.”

“Even so, I know this is important. I can help you but you must trust me, can you do that?”

Pausing, “Yes I trust you, you have been there for me and I know you would never hurt me.”

'Good then let us begin.”

Darcy walks to the cot and lays down, she closes her eyes as he tells one of the tribal elders to make sure no one enters. He goes to his table and gathers what he needs from his pouches. He lights several candles and begins to move around the room while raising his hands to the skies as he chants in an ancient tongue. Darcy falls into slumber.

**_Darcy's dream...._ **

_The clouds overhead are bright and clear, Darcy sees in the distance hills. Below are warriors in battle, she hears their battle cries as they hold their weapons high above them. Swords clash and some men are killed but their comrades still continue waging war._

_Over the hill. Darcy has a bird's eye view of a lush glade leading to what looks like a forest. There are two large oak trees and they are parted at the edge of the forest entrance. The entrance carries a bright light. Darcy is entranced and goes forward entering the glade without fear._

_Upon entering, Darcy finds herself in a great hall where maidens gather drink and food. No doubt it is for the warriors, she thinks. The tables are long and grand. She wonders if Asgard's great hall was ever like this. Walking further into more halls, she bumps into a young handsome youth._

_“Forgive me, I did not see you coming this way, fair maid.”_

_As Darcy looks and sees a strange light surrounding the young man. He carries with him an air of grace, humidity and pureness that she feels most certainly he is most beautiful creature her eyes have set upon._

_'I am the one who should apologize.” Darcy curtseys before him and introduces herself._ _“My name is Dulcinea.”_

_He nods and smiles, “I am Balder Odinson, son of Odin and Frigga and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance my lovely maiden.” Darcy blushes._

_“Balder. Leave the girl be.” Darcy hears in the distance._

_“Forgive me, I must greet our warriors from battle.” He turns and leaves._

_Darcy mutters to herself, “Are all the men here that attractive?” She then decides to follow the direction from where the voice came. Once entering the room, her vision becomes clouded._

_She sees red strings strung by long slender fingers. At some points the strings are far apart while in others, they tangle and then the strings begin to form a seamless line together at other areas._

_Darcy isn't sure what to make of it. She tries to look around but sees nothing else, she continues to try to find the source of the voice but cannot see anything but the strings and the fingers that weave them. A methodical laugh erupts and then the voice speaks..._

_It is the voice of a woman, Speaking with the air of authority and confidence, “The two connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."_

_Darcy turns to see her. She is regal, long braided hair arranged over her shoulder, carrying an open top helmet in her arm. Dressed in heavy upper amour of gold over a teal tunic, battle skirt and wearing high boots. Darcy realizes the woman is dressed as a Valkyrie._

_Darcy steps closer to her and looks at her face, although it looks worn with age the woman has still possesses beauty. In her eyes, she sees love and hope._

_“My dear, long have I waited to see you. Centuries have passed but no time is too long, no distance is too great for the fates to bring together.”_

_The young woman is confused. “Are you talking about me? I don't know you”_

_“True but I know of you, you think your secrets can be hidden even from me? There is no secret too small that even the dead can see.”_

_“You're dead?..but you look fresh and bone to me lady.”_

_“My spirit holds to this form for long have I had it in life...”_

_Darcy comes to the realization of who this woman is. “You're Thor and Loki's mother... your Frigga.”_

_“Why yes, child. My sons have chosen well to have a friend as you. While they do not see eye to eye between themselves nor do they hold each other in high regard, they do hold the company of others in high esteem whether they choose to show it or not.”_

_“Why are you here in my dreams?”_

_“In truth, I had not planned to show myself for some time but there are powers that have force my hand to seek you now. I must warn you that not everything is at seems for my youngest son. He holds the knowledge of what's to come or what may come that will attempt to destroy all that you and your friends hold dear.”_

_'What can you tell me about it?”_

_“It is not my place, for Loki is the only one that can unlock the truth.”_

_Throwing her hands in the air, “Well, isn't that great.”_

_“I shall share with you what I can. The red strings of fate have a promise should you both overcome what the future holds.”_

_Suddenly, an image forms, Darcy sees a pair, a woman and a man. As she tries to walk closer she finds she cannot. Her feet unable to move from the where she stands. The couple face one another taking in each others hands as if both feel at peace for the first time in their lives._

_The man stands before the woman gazing into her face. His lips brush against her cheek, holding her close to his heart. He then let's go and steps back holding her in his arms and letting his eyes speak to her of his undying love as he murmurs to her a language Darcy has never heard. "konuna mína... Jeg elsker deg."_

_“How shall I express my love to you my bride? I love you. Our love has been the thread through the labyrinth, the net under the high-wire walker, the only real thing in this strange life of mine that I could ever trust. I feel that my love for you has more density in this world than I do, myself: as though it could linger on after me and surround you, keep you, hold you.”_

_The couple share a passionate kiss bathed in a love unmeasured, a bond stronger than any known, a love determined, powerful and endearing._

_Darcy heart swells with emotion at the thought that a love bathed in the deepest sentiment between two people could exist._

_She struggles to see the woman and man more clearly and her breath stills as she realizes who the couple is before her eyes...._

 

 

 

  
  
  
+  +  +

  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Wanda was worried for her brother. He had gone to find information on the man they sought. She hoped that no harm would come to Pietro, she knew that he tended to dive into the spur of the moment rather than think ahead. Wanda was the one who dissected everything, taking it apart, finding new ways of piercing things and placing them together only to do it all over again if needed. Her mother had taught her that and she was glad for it.

Before long, Pietro returns with a stranger at his side. “Sister, this is Ranier. He will take us to see Strucker but we must abide by his rules.”

“Forget it brother, we shall find another way!”

“Wanda, this man says that Strucker and his men have seen us at the protests and they are interested.”

Wanda spouts, “Interested in what Pietro? Our words? What is it that we have that would cause them to turn their heads in our direction?”

Ranier moves toward Wanda, “Miss, I mean you or your brother no harm. Your brother sought us out remember? Our leader has seen you both and believes you could aid our cause.”

“What cause would that be? We have many.”

“Strucker is raising an army against the government and we have the same enemies.”

“Do we? While my brother and I have spoken against the regime, we have an even greater enemy.... Tony Stark!”

Ranier grins, “We share that as well, Strucker seeks to destroy the Avengers and Stark is one of the leaders of their group. What say you? Will you join us?”

Wanda looks to her brother and then Ranier, “Take us then to see your leader.”

Ranier leads the twins to a vehicle but before departing, he blindfolds them so they will not know the route there. They are driven through a remote area of the countryside away from the town. The ride is bumpy and long. Soon it becomes dusk.

After reaching their destination, their blindfolds are removed and the twins see a large monolith structure. It is tall, dark and looks as if it had been there for ages but they know otherwise.

A man steps forward," Welcome, my name is Doctor List.”

Pietro nods, “It was our understanding that your organization seeks us?”

“Yes. You are twins are you not?”

Wanda replies, “What does that have to with anything?”

List smiles, “My dear, everything has do with anything.”

The doctor shows them the main area. It housed what appeared to be facilities for training, eating and sleeping only, nothing else. “We have several volunteers aside from you both so accommodations have been made. I take it, neither wants to be separated?”

“That is right, I will not leave my sister unattended here.”

“Your request has been granted for now but know that you both will be subjected to physicals to determine your overall health and I believe your sister would want her privacy during that time. If all goes well, then we will begin testing.”

“Tests? We came here to speak with Strucker. My brother and I know nothing of these tests.”

“Let me remind you that in joining any army, a battery of tests is conducted. Besides you both may reconsider and submit to these tests as they will increase your strength and gift you with certain abilities. You would be unstoppable against our enemies.”

Pietro pulls back Wanda, “Understood, I apologize for my sister's forwardness but her concerns are warranted are they not?”

 

 

  


 

From out of the darkness, Strucker emerges, “Your apprehension is noted but believe me when I tell you that the rewards far outweigh the risks.”

Doctor Lists nods, “Herr Strucker, may I present...”

“Stopping List with a wave of his hand, “Yes, I know who these two are.”

Walking toward the twins and then around them to observe them, he removes his monocle, “I have read your files, you are indeed fortunate to have survived the missiles that attacked your residence. I offer my condolences for your loss. With what I can offer, you will have within grasp the opportunity to prove your parents' deaths were not in vain.”

“You know nothing of our parents!” Pietro spits down at Strucker's boots.

'Perhaps, but I know what it means to watch your enemy profit from your losses.”

Pietro raises his eyebrow. He is interested but does not want to appear eager. He looks to his sister. Their body language and facial expressions like words to one another in silence. “We will commit ourselves to your physicals and then should we prove ourselves capable, we would have you begin these tests.”

“Strucker is pleased, “A wise decision.” Spreading his arms out, “Now then, you will be shown to your quarters and then we shall speak more of this during tonight's dinner.

 

\+ + +

 

Darcy bolts upright after awakening from the dream. She begins to hyperventilate. Giving her a drink of water, the shaman urges her to remain in a laying position.

“What the heck was that about?” she sputters.

“Daughter, I must urge you to listen to her words.”

“If you mean my future mother in law welcoming me to the family...no thanks! No one is ruling my life.”

'You misunderstand... if anything this woman is given insight to the red string of fates, she has no strength to bend them to her will. She speaks of what events have been foretold by the fates. Whether these things may or may not come to pass, we do not know.”

Placing his hand on her shoulder, “May I share with you something that you would find relevant?”

“Go ahead, do I even have a choice?”

Ignoring her last comment and going on, “Your mother am I told was a strong formidable woman. She could do most anything she set her mind to. She was revered and respected by our people for her strength, wisdom and leadership. She never lead our clan by anger or fear but by example of her devout love for others. As much as she gave to us, she received little and many thought she would live her days alone.”

Darcy listened to him continue. “One day a warrior came upon our village. He was blood thirsty for battle and fought with anyone who came near him. He took the nets of the fishermen for himself and proceeded to tear apart the winter meats we had in storage. Your mother went to face him. They clashed, they argued and they fought. ”

“So what happened next?”

She beat him at his own game. Rather than expire her strength in battle against the warrior, she bid her time until his steps swaggered and he was unable to continue fighting. He manage to listen to her words that if he intended to remain in the village and did not abide by her rules.. he would face her wrath each day to follow.”

Adding, “It was a mutual agreement that the warrior would be left in peace provided the village was kept in peace. It worked for a long time until the warrior grew lonely and sought her company in sparing for he found no one as formidable as she. After a time, they realized their longing did not stay within the confines of friendship. They grew to love one another. It was not the perfect marriage for no one has such a thing but for a time before her death, it was as close as one... so I've heard.”

Looking at him, “So I am suppose to have the fairytale life and fall for Loki and marry him because it's gonna make him go down the right path to being the good guy? Because if it is, I am not giving up my life for his or any fool that these freaking fates dig up for me.”

Raising her arms. “No one is asking you of such a thing. If you truly listened you would understand that Loki is much like a warrior who carries a chip on his shoulder daring others to knock it off him. His words are merely a way of protecting himself from being hurt. You must have the patience to ride out his fight and then and only then you have his ears to listen to your words.”

Parsing his lips, “I know not if this friendship you forge with him will be anything more. I do know that he is alone in this world like you and together you must fight against whatever forces seek to destroy this world and others.”

“Daughter, you have idly sat by and watched long enough, it is time to act. I urge you to make a decision.”

Looking up at his face and trying to decipher everything so far, “I don't know what to do, I mean if whatever I do leads to Loki and me being together?”

'This union between Loki and you is a prediction of what the Fates believe is your destiny but know this child, we are the true writers of our own stories. You are no one's conquest. You shine as bright as the stars and you have your place among them with or without him should you decide.”

Darcy's voice trembles, “I don't know. I'm confused with everything. I feel like I'm being forced to do something I'm not ready for.”

“Daughter, it is not strange for you to feel the way you do. Most would say the same. I only ask that you follow your voice for it has lead you this far in your life. You have never run from your fears and you have always fought against the obstacles dealt to you. I will admit, it is not fair that you have lost so much and gained so little during your life. Know that I believe your own mother knew what fate had in store for you and she ensured that you would live to see it with her very life. There is a reason for everything in life and the death has spared you as she has spared your friends and Loki.”

Darcy rises and wraps her arms around him as he embraces her in return. Tilting up her chin to look into her eyes, “Vör ( _pronounced V-air)_ , I first took to your care as a duty and I always thought it was enough. My love for you was but a seedling and it has grown into a tree spreading its canopy over you my child. Never doubt my love for you.”

She stays in his arms and while it's not the same as her mother, she feels content to stay in them. She swallows a deep breath in and then makes a decision.

\+ + +

After the Shaman informed Loki of his newly appointed position as a volunteer to go with Darcy, he nods and returns to his tent remaining silent should he show any disapproval in the shaman's selection. He is worried for the woman and found it unorthodox that Darcy be called upon for this journey. While she was skilled with her rifle and gun as well as blade to skin the caribou, Loki doubted the young woman she had the strength and dexterity for mountain climbing.

Traveling such dangerous terrains was not new to him. While he may have been on his first excursions as a youth with his older brother, he had many treks later into adulthood with and without Thor. He smirked recalling a trip to Muspelheim, the land of fire as it was called. He had encountered there a rather angry fire giant after their conversation and assumed she was a he. “ _Who could tell the difference_?" he chuckled to himself. He had barely escaped the she-demon's clutches and vowed never to go there again for it was not the best place for a Jotun.

Bringing his thoughts to the present, Loki made sure his tent was secure from prying eyes before checking to make sure the wards were in place before he opened a small portal to retrieve his weapons.

_“Never let your guard down, even for a moment” were the words he told himself. He never expected that once he stabbed Kursed that he would impale Loki against the very same weapon the younger prince used to stab the foul creature with. Now a bit wiser having experienced death, Loki pledged to never go down... “Now what was term Midgardians used ? Oh yes.” ...never to go down that rabbit hole again._

Looking at his daggers, Loki smiled like a proud mother for the prince had the double edged blades handcrafted by the light elves and enchanted them himself. After the incident with the dwarves when he tried have them to fashion a new head of hair for Sif, he was weary of any Dwarf.

_He was young, brash and foolish to ever place that bet that the brothers Brokkr and Sindri could ever forge three new creations equal to those of the sons of Ivaldi. He had bet his head that they could not and even after shape changing into a fly to distract them while they forged the hammer of Thor by causing them make the handle shorter, they still were able to present the creations to the All Father and petitioned for Loki's head._

_The Silver-tongue was creative when argued that the bet was only placed against his head and that they could not extract it without taking his neck (which was not in the agreement between them). Unsatisfied but determined, they were able to convince the All Father that Loki have his mouth sewn shut for an entire year, lest he reconsider sprouting such deception_ _in the future._

Since that time, Loki chose to have his weapons forged by the Elves, who having lived thousands of years had the knowledge and magic to create such weapons as those he sought.

He finishes polishing his daggers after sharpening them then enchants a spell to keep them well preserved until he is in need of them. No telling what they will encounter on their trip. He had an urge to protect the woman even though she insulted him most of the time.

He was taken aback when he was abreast of the situation that Darcy and he would be undertaking. Darcy did not come across as a substantially strong person in a physical sense although her courage was something that was. The shaman had tremendous assurance in her that the prince did not want to argue on the matter and so he left to prepare for the passage of this Northern ridge.

  
+  +  +

 

  
In her tent, Darcy picked what she could carry or rather until her backpack was stuffed. She knew that Loki did not think she had it in her to do this, but she needed him to see her worth if she was ever going to get him to open up and then she could convince him to aid her friends. She only had six days left since they would not be leaving until morning. She hoped it was enough time given the circumstances.

Putting aside those thoughts, she takes in breath and proceeds to pack. She looks over her climbing equipment. She picks up the crampons (metal plate with spikes that fixed to a boot), she didn't have anti-balling plates to prevent snow build up so she makes sure she packs an ice axe to tap against the edge of her boots. They'll need the ice axes anyway as they use it to ascend the mountain. Why Pops wants them to investigate and check the markers it is a matter that she had plans to address further, but she couldn't waste anymore time than she had already.

Darcy hopes that she can use the knowledge she has to gain Loki's trust. She doesn't have anything he wants but as she looks back at her life... it dawns on her that family is the key and that is something Loki does not have.

_**Looking back....** _

_“Mother, what is it you hold in your hands?_

_“It is was a gift from my parents before I left my home.”_

_“What were they like? Did Father ever met them? Do they know about me?”_

_“So many questions little one, I will try to answer but you must come closer for the words I speak are meant only for your ears.”_

_Motioning the young girl to sit in her lap, “I am sorry little one but your father never met my parents, it was long ago when I had to leave home but I am sure they would have been proud to have known him and they would have loved you my precious one."_

_"Will you now tell me of them?"_

_"Yes, I shall get to that..." smiling at her precocious daughter who always shown knowledge beyond her years._

_"My parents were loving people Your grandfather was wise and noble for he won the hearts of the people who knew him. Your grandmother was benevolent and forgiving, she knew only a kind heart could move others and not just words alone. They met as scholars_

_They were scholars who knew the oral histories of our people. Together they passed on what they knew to me and soon there will come a time that I shall pass those stories to you."_

_"Really and truly mother?"_

_"Yes Vör, there are so few who know them, I feel inclined not to wait much longer until you are grown."_

_Opening her hand, she shows the gift to her daughter._

_The young girl smiles, "It's beautiful, it reminds me of the tree Father planted a long time ago."_

_"This one represents one much older than any other here or one that you will find elsewhere. Now there are so many tales told of it, but I know of only one that I can share with you."_

Darcy remembered that story and never forgot the oral stories of her people. She learned that family was an important part of them and she promises herself that she would carry them in her heart and pass on the knowledge that was given to her.

Picking the remaining tools they'll need, she plans to take them to Loki's tent where together they will place their gear in their respective backpacks. As she walks out of her tent an item falls out of her pack and falls to the ground, she bends to pick it up, it has been misplaced but Darcy never forgot it's significance in her life up to now. She picks it up and holds it to heart. It is the last reminder of her mother. She quickly places it around her neck and tucks it underneath her clothing, hoping that she can make a change in Loki without giving up her heart to him.

  

 

**Darcy's Pendant below**

  


 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red strings of Fate is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. Frigga is known as being responsible for weaving the fates and according to Norse mythology, the Goddess sat at her spindle weaving the destiny of man and gods alike. A loving mother, Frigga's ability to see into the future caused her great pain as she foresaw the death of her beloved Baldur. 
> 
> For the purpose of this fiction story, Frigga will only have the foresight to interpret the weaving of the red strings but not weave someone's destiny. 
> 
> **The words “konuna mína... Jeg elsker deg" roughly translates to "My wife, I love you."**  
>  The picture of Darcy and Loki in Darcy's dream is from the fic [Nordic Tragedy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3540746/chapters/7793441) by talented author [pritispuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pritispuki/pseuds/pritispuki). It is one of my favorite fics. 
> 
> **Interesting tidbit, the name Vör means 'the careful one and "aware. The best way I learned to pronounce the name Vör is to say it as Vair (V-AIR).** In Norse mythology Vör was the goddess of wisdom. Var or Vör are both associated with meaning either "pledge" or "beloved." A goddess associated with oaths and agreements. 
> 
> It is worth noting, in chapter 35 of the Prose Edda book [Gylfaginning](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gylfaginning), Vör (pronounced as V-Air) is described as “wise and inquiring, so that nothing can be concealed from her." There is an added saying where "a woman becomes aware (vor) of something when she finds it out.” I gave Darcy this name because she is very knowledgeable about the world around her. In the movie Thor, it is noted that Darcy is the first to notice what is going on, providing numerous observations about situations that she, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig encounter. I wanted a give her name that depicted her strengths. NOTE: that she is NOT the Norse goddess is this story but has the name. 
> 
> I relied on my husband's experience climbing of what equipment that they would use to climb a mountain in winter. Most experience climbers prepare for such trips with activities body weight training as well as exercises that increase stamina. I am assuming Loki had the stamina and well see how it goes with Darcy since she has been raised in that arctic climate 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Our next chapter pushes our Loki and Darcy in a way they have not been before so letting you know beforehand.


	12. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Loki and Darcy are alone on their quest to the mountain, Loki opens up in more ways than one during their first night on the mountain. Steve realizes why he is concerned about Darcy's mission.
> 
> Note: New Tag added to this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not my intent to take this long for another chapter. My father took ill in October and passed away. I have only recently been able to write again. I hope to make it up to you all who have not abandon this story so i have added new tags for the scenes involved in this chapter. I watched the movie "The Deep Blue Sea" this December for inspiration.

 

"We are not trapped by our thoughts. What we generally do, however, is create thoughts that trap us." Joshua David Stone

 

It was early before the sun rose and would be several hours before Loki and Darcy would embark on their journey. Loki sat upright in his cot thinking about the previous night when they had spent the evening organizing their gear. There was little spoken and the Prince found himself speaking to Darcy rather than speaking with her. The young woman answered his questions with a small nod or gesture, her eyes avoiding him. Darcy was hardly the type of woman who was modest and quiet so he knew something had changed. He wasn't quiet sure what if anything had caused it but he found himself disconcerted over it.

The last few days they had gotten along quite well after admitting they were at a stale mate when it came to bantering. It a small way, the extrovert was able to bring out the prince's rather reserved mood around others. He wasn't always this way, in fact Loki remembered a time when he relished conversation and companionship, even though now it was that was few and far between for the younger prince since Thor broke his trust.

_On Asgard, as a member of the royal family, one was usually kept apart from the common folk except for those who served the king and his family. Loki was different from the norm and enjoyed speaking with them on occasion._

_While visiting Volstagg's home, Thor, Loki and the warriors three were enjoying a meal made by Volstagg's wife Hildegund. The young prince favored her as a friend. Hildegund was not a maid of Fandral's taste but she showed a beauty in her kindness to others and the way she made everyone feel in her home regardless of their station in the realm. While some may have found it odd, Loki relished her company and that of her large brood._

_Loki had chose to sit with Hildegund and the children in favor of Thor and his friends, where he began to tell the children stories of old Asgard. While it was Thor who took great pleasure in boasting about his adventures,  it was Loki who could tell the great tales of the different realms, his words painting the stories in colors with the articulation of his voice. The children listened as Loki told the tale of the World's tree, Yggdrasil._

_Captivated by his story telling, Volstagg smiled, “Aye fair prince, you shall make for a good father when you have your own brood to raise.”_

_Fandral choked on his mead, “You forget, he will need a bride first, though I doubt any woman in the kingdom or any other for that matter would have any man who uses his voice over his sword to wage war and do battle.”_

_Loki looked to his brother who sat and did nothing, the younger prince spouted, “You would wish that you could negotiate the matters of the realm as part of the King's council, Fandral. It is my belief that you could not negotiate yourself out of the many quarrels you find yourself in with angered husbands over bedded wives and mistresses that you cannot recall their names for it takes you little time for you... or so I've heard.”_

_Then Thor responds, “Enough!” He slams his drink down on the table. Everyone looks to Thor. “There shall be no quarrel amongst friends tonight, for I will not sit idly by and watch those closest to me throw slings of words at one another.”_

_Thor stands. “There is but one way to settle this.”_

_Fandral smirks, Hogun remains silent, and Loki's eyes glance down. Loki knows the warrior in Thor will have thought of the only possible way a man on the battlefield would settle the matter …. physically (even though they are not at war or sworn enemies)._

_Volstagg tries to persuade Thor to let it go, “Thor, tis merry jest between the lads. let Prince Loki finish his tale for the children take delight in it."_

_"My brother needs to learn the warrior's way. He will not always have me to defend honor and I grow tired of his hiding behind Mother's skirts waving his hands calling upon his magic.”_

_Loki stands and Hildegund ushers the children to their rooms. The prince remains silent for he does not wish to argue further, instead he walks outside and stands by the steps leading to the gate. His hands grip the bottom of his tunic until knuckles turn white. He shuts his eyes and tries to still himself. All these centuries, he thought his older brother proud of his achievements in Seiðr but apparently it was a rouse. He felt more betrayed that one day than any other at that time in his life._

_Loki faces Fandral. They hold their swords ready, Loki suppresses his Seiðr as it calls out, wanting to escape the confines of his body to latch out at those who caused him pain._

_As the young prince looks to Fandral, he sees the confidence in the warrior's face. He knows Fandral is a talented swordsman, with his skills ranking him amongst Asgard's foremost warriors, his fighting style is swift and agile making him a formidable opponent even against dangerous creatures. Fandral holds skill against any other warrior save for Thor and Sif._

_For Loki, his weapon of choice was the dagger. He had found his strength in throwing them and had become more precise than most archers with a bow. Not many men owned swords since they were afforded only for the wealthy. Most owned an atgeir (an Icelandic spear/glaive), a more continental type of a spear or a long-handled axe which would have been a better choice because it would place some distance between the wielder and their opponent. Spears had the additional bonus that they could be thrown as well (bit you had to strike your target on the first throw, lest you missed and had an opportunity for another chance to strike._

_Loki knew sword-fighting was not so easy as it appeared and while Thor made it seemed so, it took more than strength and dexterity. Awareness of your surroundings was key to winning the fight. Your mind needed to be aware that you had to prepare to fight, but also to quickly take in what is around you and calculate how to turn the environment to your advantage. If one is taken by surprise, they may be beaten before having a chance to draw their sword._

_Sitting on the sidelines watching Asgard's warriors sparring for centuries, you tend to learn that most of the time they were swinging their swords until the fools would hit something. The young Prince was aware of their blocking techniques for they never changed over time. In all, Loki saw sword fighting as nothing more than an elaborate method of putting one's weapon in the face of others you didn't like._

_Meanwhile, Fandral stands ready waiting for Thor's word to begin. Finding himself sure than he will be the victor in this, he cannot wait to see Loki fail. For centuries, Fandral has grown tired of the young price gaining favor with the court and now the common folk. He intends to put Loki in his place._

_As both men look upon another with distrust, while Thor looks at both his brother and his friend. In his heart, Thor yearns to defend the younger Prince's honor but knows that the time has come for Loki to stand on his own._

_Thor nods and utters,“May the Gods reveal the victor in both truth and honor as is the way of a noble warrior of Asgard.”_

_Loki bites his lower lip, a ploy he hopes will give his opponent a false sense of confidence that the match would be in Fandral'_ s favor.

_Fandral is the first to charge as he holds his sword ready to strike. Loki quickly parries by holding his sword vertically and manages to miss being struck as his sword hits against the Foible - top third of the blade. In return, Loki follows with a riposte, (which is an attack back against the original attacker), this annoys the warrior, so Fandral retreats back and then moves again to strike as the young Prince swings his sword blocking his opponent and initiates a prise de fer ("taking of the blade") thereby moving his opponent's blade to a different position and then hitting him._

_Thor tries to step in attempting to stop the fight seeing as Fandral is now bleeding but the warrior grinds his teeth, ”There is no need Thor, I had worse, we shall continue!”_

_Swords clash as Thor and Volstagg look on. While Fandral pushes to gain advance using his strength while Loki uses his agility to over maneuver him. Unlike the others, He uses his sword as an extension of his hand as he moves in a fluid motion._

_Without warning, Fandral raises his sword and pushes with all his strength while Loki uses this to his advantage to use the warrior's power against him. Loki sees a chance and takes it, his swords blocks and then manages to make a deep cut against Fandral's side._

_Noticing this can go no further, Thor calls it to end. Loki bows to his opponent while keeping his eyes to him. Thor walks away._

_'Thor, why do you not call a victor? Clearly I have proven myself to you and the others. There is no folly in my way of fighting as Fandral so declares and I see nothing in error of my ways.”_

_“No Loki, you do not understand our ways for I am sure you called upon your Seiðr to win favor.”_

_Loki is taking aback. From then on, he learns not to trust Thor and draws away from him and his friends. His visits to Volstagg's home grows less and less. He begins to distance himself from others and vows never to seek companionship again._

Centuries later, Loki finds himself alone convinced he was better off without distraction and diversion in his life but recently, the God of Mischief's opinion has changed. He finds himself enjoying his time with Darcy, her rude remarks and the banter they exchange. He smiles when he thinks of the way she crinkles her eyes when she laughs. When did she become a distraction that he took reverie in? Loki wishes to be her friend if nothing else, to have her companionship in hopes of forgetting all those centuries of solitude... and now she is pulling away and he feels at a loss.

 

 

\+    +    +

 

In her sleep, Darcy tossed and turned. She was restless and found little comfort in sleep. She rose from her bed giving up on sleeping altogether. She thought about the way she responded the night before.  
  
Darcy didn't mean to stay silent and refrain from conversation the night. She noticed that it seem to affect Loki. The last few days they had grown closer and she was really enjoying being with him, but when she had that dream it frightened her. Darcy always fought against the norm, she did not like having others rule her life and that was why she left the village all those years ago.  
  
To have the Fates tell her she was to be Loki's bride was something she was not willing to accept even if her Grandfather told her it was a prediction. In her mind she hoped it was nothing more but her heart wasn't sure of what lay in store for them. She knew that Loki was a God who had cunning as well as a way of charming others and she did not want his advances on her especially when the Avengers were counting on her to gain his trust and help them.  
  
She met Loki early that morning sitting in the shaman's tent. Neither spoke but instead ate as the tribal elder looked at them. The Shaman huffed, “It is displeasing to sit with such company in silence when I gather you have questions you seek.”  
  
Darcy shook her head, “Nope, I am good to to go whenever Loki is ready to head out, so we can get this little excretion over with and be back soon.”  
  
Clearing his throat, Loki lifted his face from his plate and looks into her eyes. “You have no questions for you fear the answers to them, do you not?”  
  
Wondering if Loki knows about her dream or the discussion she shared with Pops, she remains silent and rises to leave the tent to retrieve her gear. “I'll meet you outside.”  
  
The shaman responds, “Pay her little mind, she is easily angered when confronted with the truth. She has always been this way.”  
  
Nodding to him, “Sir I find that rushing into situations without regard to thought, leads into trouble don't you?”  
  
Smiling back,”My friend, sometimes there is no time and we find ourselves forced into situations we have no control over that we must make haste.  
  
“Yes but History shows patience...”  
  
Before Loki can continue the Shaman interrupts, "you will find that History is a relentless master. It has no present, only the past rushing into the future. To try to hold fast is to be swept aside. You of all people know that to be true, do you not?"  
  
Loki remains silent.  
  
  
\+    +    +

  

Darcy took a deep breath as she looked ahead to the mountains where she and Loki would be climbing and spending the next few days checking the markers. A blanket of mist surrounded the mountains and it looked as if it were shielding the rest of the world from its secrets.

Darcy thoughts rested on the mist and the apparent way in which it covered the landscape. She thought about how much she was shielded during her first formative years living with her parents. How they tried to instill in her a purpose in life while living in seclusion.

In the beginning, she never questioned their decisions or motives when it came to her well being. As she grew older, she became resentful after finding out her life was set before without her having a say in it. She was tired of hiding, tired of being someone she wasn't and if it meant running away from those she loved, she would do it. After her mother's death, there was little reason to stay, this was not her home and they were not her people.

Darcy breaks from her thoughts and focuses on the climb. It wasn't for their task, she would have thought the view was breathtaking but there wasn't time for sight seeing.

As Loki viewed the landscape, he reminisced his time in the realm of Niflheim: The World of Fog and Mist which laid the underworld where Hela, his daughter, born of magic and blood ruled there for ages. He recalled the day of her birth or rather how her existence came into being, his passion for Sedir calling him and his desire for friendship both creating her. He was but a youth himself and she was but a child but in time the two grew up together. How the young prince enjoyed her company and took to heart in teaching her all that he knew of the magic arts. Hela excelled so much so that she surpassed her father's skills and Loki was proud of that day. It was not long after that Hela proved too dangerous to continue being at his side and it was then that the All Father took her from Loki despite his protest and banished her from Asgard to the dreaded underworld realm where she would be for all eternity.

Loki's heart was saddened that he would never see his daughter again, lest taking the chance Odin's ravens Huginn (from Old Norse "thought") and Muninn (Old Norse "memory" or "mind") would give word to the old fool of his whereabouts. He hated Odin that day for taking away the only friend he ever had and chose from then on to distance himself from ever loving again even it it meant a life of loneliness.

Taking a deep sigh, Loki chose to put those memories aside and focus on embarking on the climb. While he was sure Darcy was familiar with the landscape, he had the notion to think ahead and formulate a plan for their climb. He knew they needed begin early enough to be able to set up a base camp before the end of the daylight.

Turning to Darcy, "Bare in mind that whatever countless steps await us, it is of no relevance, the task of focusing on each step to reach our resting point is significant to our success."

"Are you trying to say I shouldn't think about how high up we are going go climb?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Offering a smug look, "I believe I just did, Miss Lewis."

"Okay, so we have a difference of option when it comes to mountain climbing. Don't worry Mischief, I am not without reason and I can see how I come across as being impatient but I am not going to risk our lives just to get this done within a fixed amount of time."

"That is good to know. Impatience is not one my strong suits either but I am versed in being cautious when it comes to the dangers of my surroundings. Now, while you are aware of my skills and limitations, I am not familiar with yours so you must be incumbent upon your proximity to me at all times."

"Got it, stay close to his highness." Nodding.

 

 

+    +    +

 

 

It had been a few days since Steve met up with his friend Sam. Steve had an opportunity top discuss with him Fury's plan to recruit and Rogers believed that Sam had what the Avengers needed.

After their discussion, Steve remained in Washington to check on some leads. Taking advantage of the time he had left before his drive back to New York, Steve visited a nearby cafe that Sam mentioned worth going to. The place had outdoor seating and rather than sit inside with the crowd, he chose to sit in the sun. He wore his cap and sunglasses so as not to be noticed and brought along his sketch pad. He smiled recalling the drawings he did as a youth. Steve enjoyed sketching the people and places of his youth in his old neighborhood. He was saddened to learn all was lost after he came back from the ice, but one Miss Darcy Lewis changed things.

_Steve was sitting in the observation area, looking out the large windows, the city had such large lush buildings but little greenery except for Central park. While Steve enjoyed living in the tower to be near his team mates, it wasn't home and he missed his old neighborhood; still his home had changed so much since his time in it as a youth, his only recollection was from his sketch books and memories._

_Turning around as he heard footsteps, he saw Darcy strolling and smiling like the cat who ate the canary._

_"Hey Steve, I pulled a few strings and thought you'd like to have this." As she presents Steve with the large container, he is curious to know what is inside._

_"Go on... open it silly, I promise it won't bite back," raising her left pinky finger, "Pinky swear Rogers."_

_When she said those last words, something in Steve's mind felt like it was a deja vu. He had heard those words before and figured it was something Bucky, Howard or any one of his friends had said back in the day. He felt a slight tingle to his brow and took in a deep breath._

_"Hey, you okay Steve?_

_"Yeah , let's get this box opened." Lifting the lid, Steve's eyes are bright and he gasps. In it were old photographs of him before the serum, letters from friends and from Peggy as well as the keepsake of his mother's wedding ring. She never sold it no matter how tough it had become for the single mother and her son, Sarah Rogers managed to find work to pay the bills and bring home food._

_A smile began to form and he felt gratitude towards Darcy for taking the time to retrieve it. "Wait Steve, there's something else." She quickly pulled out from her backpack, Steve's sketchbook from the 1940s filled with all his drawings still intact._

_Rising to meet her, Steve gave her a big hug and thanked her. Since then they spent more and time together as she helped him catch up on the last 70 years while he was in the ice._

 

Bringing himself out his thoughts, Steve took off his sunglasses and brought out his sketch pad, never forgetting how he still enjoyed getting his fingertips smudge with charcoal or pencil. He started with simple lines and began sketching from memory. Soon his drawing was complete and as the waitress brought him his drink, she noticed his drawing.

 

 

  


  
"That is a beautiful drawing Sir. She must be some woman, she is luckily to have you."

Steve looks up and smiles then realizes what she has said, "I'm sorry Miss but..."

Before Steve can continue, the waitress interrupts, "My coworker and I noticed you drawing and saw you smile and now seeing your reaction to my words, it's in your eyes ... it's clear she must be someone special to you."

Steve blushes, "Yes well, she doesn't know."

"May I say something sir?

Nodding back to the woman, Steve waits for her words. "I had a terrible crush on my best friend in school and never had the courage to tell him how much he meant to me. I let my pride get in the way and thought it would ruin the friendship we had so I didn't tell him. I realized decades later my mistake, we had the kind of friendship that could have survived anything even a crush. Now I believe in second chances and when I saw him at a recent reunion, I confessed to him about it. He felt the same way and now we are together in a relationship. While I don't know what tomorrow will bring us, I do know that he is a part of my life now and I am happier for it."

Steve took the woman's words and realized she was right, he needed to tell Darcy his feelings about her and take a chance that maybe she would feel the same way.

 

 

+    +    +   

 

After making a little headway they begin to make ground climbing the first slope. There Darcy viewed their first marker and took out her GPS receiver to compare the marker's engraving of altitude. Taking in consideration that the altitude of the mountain could have changed since the marker was installed many years ago, Darcy checks the condition of the marker and then proceeds to place her GPS receiver back in her backpack.

They continue finding the next few markers, the task getting easier and easier as they become familiar with each others skills. Breaking from their concentration, Darcy tugs on the rope joining them. Loki turns around and nods in understanding that they must make camp for the night. They find a cave that looks empty and set up their sleeping bags.

There is little to make a fire with but with Loki's Seiðr returning to him, he gathers what is required and motions his fingers as Darcy watches intently.

"You gonna start a fire with that?"

"I need nothing else, all that is required is my Seiðr." Looking at her puzzled.

"It's just that that's some heavy hand porn you have there with moving your fingers, that's all."

Grinning, "Why Miss Lewis are you that desperate for physical contact? If I had known I would have allowed you to bring your device, what is you call it?"

"Not funny bringing up my Rabbit Vibrator!"

"Well, you don't expect me to comply and provide you with entertainment. I would rather face a group of Dark Elves."

Laughing "Well, if that gets your goat going, Mischief, I didn't know you played for the other team."

Realizing her words, "NO! I meant to say I would rather battle against the Elves besides, I would think engaging with you in sexual relations would be a battle in itself."

"Why? Do you think I would rather be on top?"

Trying not to think of Darcy's body sitting over him, her ample bosom bobbing up and down as her took in his length. His long fingers grabbing and pinching her dusky nipples while his hips thrusted up to met hers as her heat engulfed his member...

Loki cleared his throat. "I assure you Miss Lewis, the battle over dominance would most likely be a draw at best, judging by your body language. Now if you'll excuse me I will retire, we need to get an early start in the morning."

"What? It's still early. Look I promise to obstain from any hanky panky if you'll stay awake a while longer."

"Very well, but mind you any thoughts of seduction will be put out as easy as this fire."

Thinking, _"Keep telling yourself that Mischief but little Mischief seems to think otherwise."_

"Well, what did you want to discuss Miss Lewis or rather what is it you wish to know, bare in mind I can chose not to answer."

"Very well, I only ask this because I wondered what my mother faced in her death, what was it like?'

"Looking at her face, "Many would chose to ask me secrets of Asgard, or my Seiðr and instead you chose the very question on a subject I would rather forget about. None the less, I will endevour to answer your question.

 

 

Loki sits upright and purses his lips before he begins, “Death is absolute and so finite that there is no way to describe its meaning for I presume that the experience is different for each individual."

"Loki, I am not asking you to describe death just what did you feel going through it? What were your last thoughts?

Clearing his throat, Loki opens his mouth and tries to find the words, "For myself, (he pauses) Death is not an experience I would care to repeat and for when it happened I felt so alone even though Thor was at my side. (pausing). I must admit, there is remorse for foolishness and regret for missed opportunities once possessed in my grasp. I realized there were so many things I could have done different in my life and yet I did nothing to change the course and path I took. My last thoughts were of Frigga and how my failure ended in her death."

Loki's breathing becomes unsteady. Darcy hesitates and places a hand on his back. She is gratified when he leans into it. Even through the fabric of tunic, Darcy feels Loki's body slighting shaking. She does what her mother would have done with her and begins to rub a small circle on his back, projecting calmness.

Continuing, "I fought the elves to avenge her death. It did not matter what Odin or Thor thought of me. I was not there to prove my worthiness to them or Asgard. They could burn for all I cared. Frigga... my mother was the only constant in my life..."

"You loved her."

Turning to Darcy, "Creatures like me are incapable of love Miss Lewis, we are not capable of being loved for that matter."

"Why, so you think you are above loving someone?"

"Not above but I find it difficult to be passionate about anything in my life, (anymore...he thinks to himself)."

Darcy replies, "I think that having passion makes things in life worth fighting for.. if not for yourself, for the people closest to you."

Turning toward her, "Be careful Miss Lewis, passion always leads to something we can't control."

Crossing her arms over her ample chest as Loki notices, "Oh, and what would you replace it with.. Mr. Mischief?"

"A guarded enthusiasm.... it's safer."

Huffing back, "I for one believe that is much duller if you were to ask me."

Facing him, she takes his hands in hers, "Thank you Loki for being honest about that. I hoped my mother's last thoughts were of me and my father and now I know they were as your last thoughts were of her."

Loki felts comfort in her words but it does not change anything, He brought upon Frigga's death as if he swung the weapon himself and for that he cannot forgive himself. A pain and wound so deep, so amount of Seiðr could take away.

Loki purses his lips, considering his words, "I am not being full in honesty Miss Lewis when I said my thoughts were of my failures resulting in Frigga's death.”

Darcy observes him quietly listening. “While it is true I could not save her from my cell, it was my fault in leading the foul Eleven creature to her undoing. I had hoped to lead the creature to Odin's chambers so that he might torture or kill the very Asgardian who took so much from me. My whole life thinking I was his son, only to discover I was nothing but a relic like those in his vault to be called upon when needed. I needed his Love, I needed a father not a King and his treatment of me hardened my heart so. The only way I could bare life there was because of her and in my foolishness and anger I sent Death to her door...!"

Darcy rushes to Loki's side, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, "It wasn't your fault, you could not have known. Loki, no one knows what the future holds and sometimes life gives us obstacles we would sooner not face."

Wiping a tear from his cheek, Darcy looks into his emerald eyes. The fire accentuates his fine features and she notices the genuineness of eyes knowing how pain can weigh heavily on one's heart. She thinks to herself how they both as individuals are so alone in this world. While she can't be truthful to him just yet, she is honest with herself that she cares for him.

"I do not know why I opened myself to you Darcy. Forgive me for ...."

In an instant she embraces him again and then her lips press against his. Loki is utterly surprised and yet he feels so taken by her actions. Her tongue pushes for entrance and Loki obliges. Darcy projects her emotions in the kiss and Loki's mind is flooded with warmth, desire, and passion.

He pushes away and looks at her, "You are an empath."

"Yes, but I can only feel and project emotion nothing more. I cannot force you to do anything you do not want to."

Loki shuts her up by kissing back with as much force as she will allow. The kiss is passionate as their tongues fight for dominance. Darcy takes advantage of the distraction she is giving him and forces Loki on his back. Never in all his years as Loki encounter a woman as forceful as she, the young prince lays back allowing her to take the lead.

Darcy wastes no time in stripping away his tunic and leggings. How she knows where to unbuckle and unstrap his Asgardian clothing is a puzzle to him but when her mouth wraps around his cock, he soon forgets thinking all together and lets his emotions run wild.

Darcy licks from the tip of his shaft and begins to lap from tip to base. She opens her mouth again swallowing him whole as her eyes shut and she begins to feel him hardened more. Her nails dig into his thighs and then up to his abdomen and chest, raking his skin causing welts to appear and yet Loki finds the experience pleasurable.

Darcy breaks away from his shaft and then pushes him further back as she climbs his body. She takes his cock in her small hands and guides it to her moist cunt. Then she sinks down to impale herself upon it. She hisses and stays still trying to become accustomed to his length and girth.

Darcy begins to move over him and soon Loki's hips thrust upward to meet her downward movement. They hold hands as their bodies thrust against one another. Soon Loki flips her on her back and he takes the reigns and pushes deep into her core. Her legs wrap around his waist and he looks down upon her face. Nothing but fierce passion enters his mind and his body begins to sing in response, never has Loki felt this before.

His body responds to hers as if they were meant to fit together. Before he realizes it, he feels her clenching around his shaft as they both reach their climax together.

Labored breathing are the only sounds left to be heard in the cave. They kiss again and lay together in each others arms.

“Darcy, you said there would be no hanky panky, you lied to me Mortal.”

“So I did, but I don't think your body was complaining."

Loki smirked as they drifted off to sleep into the night.

 

 

 

**by Blue_Meets_Green**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took sometime for me to write about their mountain climb and the inspiration for it was the photo pictured in this chapter of the mountains and the skies above it. I wanted the landscape to bring some significance to each of them in different ways. 
> 
> The discussion between Darcy and Loki on love and passion came about after I viewed the movie "The Deep Blue Sea" recently. It is from the scene where Hester is dining with her husband and mother in law who asked Hester if she plays sports. I loved the dialogue that I had to include into the story with a twist of subject. 
> 
> I wanted to add some Steve in here as he will cause some problems into the mix for Darcy later on as we continue with the story. 
> 
> I was not sure on adding the sex scene but believed that if they were going to do the deed, it would be spontaneous and without provocation as to elicit a response. It just happened and I think that Darcy was moved by Loki's words that she felt the need to show her emotion as she became swept up in the moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if I did the right thing by adding the sex scene. What happens next is anyone's guess but I have an idea, I just can't share it yet until the next chapter.


	13. Absence of Limitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after for Loki and Darcy, Steve returns to New York, while the twins Pietro and Wanda undergo their first series of experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received several interesting comments on the harsh treatment that Loki received from Thor and Fandral and I really appreciated the feedback. It helps to know that my writing affects readers. I do want to add that I believed it was needed to present Loki's past in showing why Loki had become distant in Asgard. A large part of me doesn't believe that Loki's attitude toward Asgard merely changed because of finding out the truth of his heritage, there had to be other events that lead contributed to Loki's demeanor. I am glad to see that I am not alone standing in Loki's corner hoping that life will treat him better than what he received in Asgard. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos and for sticking with me this far.  
> REMEMBER comments are welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> I plan on writing regularly, I will try and get the next chapter be posted next weekend. Thanks again.

 

 

  
**" The absence of limitations is the enemy of art." by Orson Welles**

  
+    +     +  
  
  
  
When Steve returned to New York, he met briefly with Fury before heading to Stark Towers. The Director was not surprised to see him, though he gathered that Rogers was a man that wanted no loose ends as they were soon planning their attack on Baron's base. Fury was pleased to have a man like Rogers leading and he knew that the soldier's experience would benefit the team. With effort, the group's progression began as a rag tag team of heroes to an efficient well discipline outfit (despite the occasional annoyance of Stark's butting heads with Rogers).

Looking over the amount of information Rogers had gathered on Strucker's wealthy benefactors, it had appeared that there were those in Washington and abroad who had more money than they could chew on and were willing to provide the Baron with monetary gain to see his dreams to come to fruition.  
  
"Well, Rogers, I thought your visit to Washington was a personal one?"  
  
"It was, so to speak, but then you knew that before I ever entered Washington."  
  
Fury nods then examines the list of benefactors, "What can you tell us about Strucker's friends?"  
  
Steve replies, "With several ties to three senators and notable congressmen, I'd say Strucker has a fan club in the U.S. and that is not even his contacts in Europe. It seems one of the Senators on his list of contacts, filled the position that Senator Stern vacated. His name is Watkins and was present at the Weaponized Suit Defense Program hearings in Washington over Starks' Iron Man Suit technology. Senator Stern was part of the board that conducted the hearing."

Fury knew it was no coincidence that after the hearings, the specs on the technology were turned over to sleeper agency of Hydra. Stern was part of Hydra though it was not proven until the S.H.I.E.L.D. fallout. Hoping that nothing like that blows up in their faces again, the Director silently takes in a deep breath.

Fury moves away from his desk, "Rogers, I trust that your team will be ready but one thing I need to address. I know that you and Stark do not always see eye to eye but you need to put aside your personal opinion of the man and recognize that he is a part of this team. Going into a fight with battling minds is going to cause problems in the long run. "

"Understood. "

"Make sure you have your team ready. Based on our projected time, Lewis made contact with Loki six days ago, she has less than four days left."  
  
Steve nods. "We'll be ready."  
  
As the Captain leaves the building, a figure emerges alongside Fury. "Do you believe they will succeed?"

Glancing toward Coulson, "They have to, this time it is going to take more than a few bloody cards to motivate them. If they are going to work with Loki, they are going to have to put aside their own differences before he comes into the picture."

"Director, the new facility is almost complete. It should be ready within the allotted time frame."

Fury smirks, "Good, then I can retire and be done with babysitting super heroes."

Meanwhile Steve has made to his bike and before he sits and turns the key, he thinks about Darcy and wonders how she is. "Darcy, please be careful" he thinks to himself.

 

 

 

 

  
  
\+     +     +

  
  
The embers of the fire from the previous night still were glowing lightly in the early morning hours before the sun would rise. Darcy laid on her side, her eyes still closed while her mind kept thinking of the previous evening when they had awoken later into the night, picking up where they left off. This time, they slowly and methodically explored each other, mapping one another with their fingertips and learning what the other enjoyed. Time stood still as they spent the rest of the night with their bodies entwined and engaged in amorous activities.

Darcy surprised herself that things escalated that far between them but the woman found that she did not resent it. Her body still felt that buzz you get when you had great sex and Darcy admitted to herself that she did. Just as she smiled and turned to look at Loki, she found herself alone between the covers.

 _"I guess someone's up but not the way I planned,"_ she thought to herself.

Darcy was unaware the moments earlier the young Prince awoke before, her hand on his shoulder as his eyes opened. He took in his surroundings and appeared deep in thought. He rose quietly so as not to disturb the young woman. Darcy remained in slumber, her features relaxed and at peace. Loki recognized the guarded look she kept when awake, it was not unlike his own. Years, decades and centuries of not trusting another, building walls around his heart to prevent from letting anyone in, lest he get hurt again. Loki wondered why Darcy built the walls she had, in public she wore a different face... the face of the bubbly intern but he knew there was more to her than that and he had seen a part of it last night in the passion they shared.

He never thought at first glance that he would have taken a second look at Darcy in a crowded room, but her personality spoke volumes so loudly that she could not be ignored. She was unlike the women of Asgard nor any other woman he encountered in the nine realms and for that he was grateful. He admired her fierce determination and courage despite her short comings.

In her sleep, her arms reached out and Loki felt compelled to wrap her in his arms once again but thought otherwise. He recalled how mere hours earlier, their bodies were interwoven in heat and the throes of passion.

He slowly gathered his thoughts. _"You fool, why do you give into your basal urges and allow her to draw from them? How could I have been so careless? You damn fool!"_

  
Loki wondered if the woman's empathic abilities had anything to do with it but knew that it was his decision to pursue that avenue with her. Darcy had told him she could only feel and project emotion nothing more with regards to her empathic powers. The Prince was not coerced to do anything and yet he felt an overwhelming desire to. The heat that was built in their kissing was enough but Loki wanted more from the woman and he surmised she wanted just as much.

In none of his scenarios, did they include the woman approaching him first, and certainly he had not intended to engage into a physical encounter but as soon as the Darcy had touched him, Loki was unable to remain in control of anything. That night had been one of passion and Loki had been swept away. It wasn’t even that he submitted to the pleasure; he had never had a chance to, his body and emotions had taken over.  
  
He had not expected this to happen and now what was to become of it? Loki knew he had his own mission to complete and diversions were not part of the plan and yet he had lain with her, admiring the her lips parting as he kissed her, the way his body responded to hers as they were entwined. Never in all the centuries, did he feel this way about another being. Loki was no virgin that was certain, all his conquests were prizes that he took from and nothing else and yet with her, the young Prince felt compelled to give to Darcy what she gave to him and that frightened him.  
  
Loki slowly moved and her body instinctively sought his out even in slumber. He felt the warmth pooled over his body and he considered remaining at her side but thought about his words to her, _"Creatures like me are incapable of love Miss Lewis, we are not capable of being loved for that matter."_

He wondered if she could love him and if he was worthy of it? He internally laughed at himself, _"If only you could see me now, Mother. Finally after centuries of solitude, I seek the company of a mortal no less. She would die before she ever lived and how could I go on without her?"_

Loki made the decision that he would have to make regardless of how he began to feel for the woman. He had to break her heart before she broke his.... but how and when....he decided for now to continue befriending her even though he knew he was walking a narrow path between right and wrong.  
   
    

  
  
  
\+     +     +

In Sokovia, things have progressed in the days that followed the initial examination of test subjects. After getting their physicals and being subjected to mental tests to determine if they were good candidates for the project, Pietro and Wanda were escorted to a main area where there others.

"Pietro, why do you think they have allow us to mingle with the others, it had not been like this before."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Perhaps this is part of the testing to monitor our behavior, who knows."

"Well brother, if that is the case, I think it is best that we keep to ourselves."  
  
Shaking his head, "Well, I don't agree. I for one, am eager for conversation with someone other than a sibling.. no offense Wanda."

Before Pietro has an opportunity to make "friends," Wanda pulls his arm, "Be careful to who you talk to, they could very well be spying for this Strucker ... reporting on what we say."

"You worry too much sister."

Looking around the room, Pietro examines the others at a glance. He views several teenage boys who look lost. He notes to himself that they are unlikely to remain here much longer for testing. Brushing aside his thoughts and opinion of them, he walks around until he sees a group of girls who huddle together. They seem less fearful than the boys but still show some worry on their faces. He considers moving toward then when a young woman closer to his age catches his eye. The woman is average height and build. While on the small side she presents herself composed and self reliant.

He approaches the woman. "Hello, my name is Pietro."  
  
The young woman does not reply. He figures either she is as guarded as his sister or there is some other reason for her silence. As she looks down, he quickly glances to her clothing, it appears rather worn and is several sizes too big. he assumes the clothing was not originally hers and that it may have been given to her, while he sees no jewelry on her there is a sign on her finger where a ring was worn previously. He skin is tanned everywhere but where the ring had been on her finger.  
  
Trying to sense the best way to approach conversation with her, Pietro looks to his sister. Wanda gathers what it is that he wants and walks toward them. She smiles at the young woman, "Forgive my brother, he can be a bothersome pest."

Laughing at Wanda's remark, "It's alright, no harm was done. It's just after being hit on repeatedly by others here, I thought the same of your brother."

Wanda looks her confused, "I don't understand, today is the first time we have been allowed together. I have not seen anyone approach you until now when my brother spoke to you."

"You and you brother are new, no?"  
  
"Yes, we have only been here a short time. I suppose this is not the first time you have been here in this area."

"You are correct. I have been here for several weeks. My name is Anna. I arrived here with my fiancé' Gino."

Wanda looks around while Pietro curses himself silently. Wanda purses her lips, "Where is he now?"

"I was told that he did not pass the last group of tests and was released. I am sure he is waiting for me on the outside. We are not allowed to correspond to friends or family so I do not know when I will see him again.

'I am sorry that you have to be separated from your Gino. I do not know what it would be like to be separated from my brother, he is all the family I have left."

Nodding, "While I do miss Gino, we both knew there was a chance that this could happen. I am sure he is pleased that I have shelter and food here. We had nothing on the outside but each other."

Clearing his throat, "How did you come to be a volunteer here?"  
  
"We were approached by a small group who had seen us during the demonstrations several months ago. Gino swears that he had seen some of them visiting the homeless shelters too. When they spoke with us, we were told there was a place that would offer us shelter, food and money in exchange for testing. It did not seem like a lot to give up since we had nothing."

Wanda comes closer to the woman, speaking softly "Since you have clearly been here longer than us, what can you tell us of the experiments?"

Laughing as Wanda told her a joke, she whispers back "I cannot tell you anything about it only that it is different for each person, so I have been told."

The young woman excuses herself but before she leaves them she goes to hug Wanda. She slips a small piece of paper in her hand while speaking in Wanda's ear. "Do not fight the tests, let go and all will be well."

Looking puzzled at his sister, Peitro comes near. "Wanda, what is wrong?"

"Nothing brother," Thinking, "we will talk of this later."  
  
  
\+     +     +

Steve arrives at the tower and heads straight to the floor level where Stark's lab is located. The entire ten lower floors of the tower are devoted to research and development. It is well known that Tony prides himself on his accomplishments and strides in securing his technology so that what happened with Aldrich Killan or Hydra does not occur again.

As Steve exits the lift, he looks around the floor and the lab equipment. It still astounds him, that in seventy years so many changes have taken place in his world. Never would Steve have ever thought that the stories he read in comic books as a kid about other worlds would come to face him as reality. He smiles to himself, thankful that he has allies like Thor and the others who have aligned together as Earth's mightiest heroes.

Once he approaches the Tony's lab he presses the comm so that Stark can enter the code to give him access. He knows all to well Tony's apprehension to wanting to left alone while he works, blasting music Steve doesn't recognize and will never like since his music taste differs vastly from the man who prefers Heavy Metal over Jazz.

Tony is busy having a discussion with his A.I. JARVIS while Banner is compiling notes. Banner sees Steve and lets him in while JARVIS is presenting the facts on recent findings of their latest test results on the Stark suit interface.

"Sir, the test concludes that the sonic currents are not high enough for the armour suit to detect fields a long range without need of your wrist braces and headset to boast the signal."

"JARVIS I know what's wrong. I don't want to know about the problem just the solution."  
  
Bruce smiles at Steve and shakes his head at the scene between the inventor and the A.I. "Don't worry Steve it's just sibling rivalry."

Tony quips back having heard the remark, "Excuse me but JARVIS is not my brother, he's more like a son to me and he knows better than to try and upset Daddy."

Bruce decides enough is enough and tries to quell the dispute, "Look Tony, we know that there have been remarkable advances in brain/machine interfaces and these currents induce electromagnetic waves, following physics principles that enable radio transmissions. Unlike radio, the currents in our brain are roughly a billion times weaker. I have to agree with JARVIS that until we can devise a better method, you will have to rely on devices that detect these weak fields and amplify them. Until you find an algorithm that can help, you need your devices."  
  
Tony retorts back, "I'd like a better definitive way rather than relying on a head set that can easily get damaged in the heat of battle. Is it too much to ask for?"

Bruce looks at Tony disappointed, "Tony, give us a break please. We have been working on this algorithm for two days and I think we need to take time to look at it from all angles."

Finally realizing Rogers is in the room, "Oh hey Rogers, I did not see you there. Please tell me you have good news to share, unlike some of my companions here." Tony shrugs his shoulders.

Steve clears his throat, "I just came from seeing Fury... we've discovered who is funding Strucker so the plan is to cut ties to his backers while we go ahead and strike his main base. Darcy has several days to complete her assignment and convince Loki to aid us."

"Well if anyone can get to Loki, my money is on our doll. She can outwit and charm the pants off any man and I am sure she knows what she's doing."

Trying not to be offended by Stark's words, Steve begins to feel an edge of jealously that Darcy would have to resort to seducing Loki. He tries not to think of her and Loki together in composing positions. He fights back the bitter taste in his mouth and swallows it.  
  
Luckily, Stark doesn't notice and neither does Banner so Steve nods and then excuses himself. He leaves the lab to see Natasha. He finds her working out on her own. Even though the woman possesses no special powers or super strength , she holds her own in the team. Her special skill set is why she was recruited for the Avengers Initiative and she has proven herself time and time again. Steve watches her as she finishes her set.

"Hey, Rogers I heard you were back." She utters as she dries the sweat from her brow.

Steve rubs the back of his shoulder, "Tasha, I need to talk to you about something."

"So talk, no one else is here but you and me. Clint's visiting a friend."

"It's about Darcy."

 Pursing her lips, "If it's that you doubt she can do this assignment Rogers , I already told you that ..."  
  
"I'm sorry Tasha that I doubted you before when we met with Fury several days ago. You were right, I should have never questioned the choice to send out Darcy on assignment. You trained her and if you say she's ready who am I to disagree."

Natasha smirks, "Wow, I never thought I'd hear such a heartfelt apology, Steve. I'm not surprised though because we both know that it wasn't that you didn't trust my judgment on recommending her to Fury.. it was something else or should I say someone else you didn't trust."

  
Steve looks down avoiding her eyes, He should have known that she would have figured it out before anyone else. Being trained at a young age to notice even the smallest detail was something the Black Widow was good at.

"Spit it Rogers or am I going have to spell it out for you?"

"No Natasha... it's just I have grown too attach to Darcy and when I realized that she was being sent to meet with Loki, I became worried not only for her safety but for my feelings toward her. Tash, I care a great deal for her and I think... I think”

Pausing and fiddling with his shirt, "Look. I went out sometime ago with my neighbor but we both know it was an assignment for Sharon Carter and nothing more. I liked Sharon but it's different with Darcy. She sees me for Steve, not a super soldier or Captain America. I never imagined I would feel these feelings again for so long."

"I take it Darcy doesn't know right?"

"I haven't told her yet."

Natasha moves forward and looks at Steve while holding his hand, "I may not be a romantic and I don't claim to know everything about love because in this business there isn't room for that... but if you were to tell me this a year ago, I would have said to not tell Darcy anything and let things stay the way they are but things have changed so much in this world since then. Far be it from me to tell you Steve that you need to serve SHIELD and put behind your hopes and dreams on a shelf. I did that for decades and have nothing to show for it. Don't make the mistakes I did and wait until it's too late."

Steve smiles, "I know, seventy years passed while I was in the ice and I'll be damned if I let anymore time slip from my life again."

 

\+     +     +

  
Darcy is sitting up and when she sees Loki returning to the cave, Took you long enough, I was going to start on making breakfast without you. Pancakes or waffles?" she says jokingly.

"Neither..though if you have some fruit, I will indulge in some sustenance before we depart for another scale up this mountain."

"So where were you? Checking in with your frenemies, letting them know your whereabouts?"

"I assure you that I do not need report to anyone where I go, what I do and when I chose to."

"Loki, I wasn't worried if that's what you think. It just I thought you planning on going on without me today. Look let's forget it, here's breakfast."

Darcy hands Loki a small packet of food and as their hands make brief contact, a shiver runs down her spine. She feels a cool mist around her and it's comforting. She leans closer to Loki. He notices and becomes rigid.

"Hey, I won't bite you unless you into that sort of thing." Darcy laughs.  
  
"I am not afraid of your actions, Miss Lewis though I am fearful of mine. I wish to apologize for my actions earlier. They were unbecoming and I believed I overstepped some boundaries."

Internally, Darcy is upset. She doesn't understand why Loki is apologizing for something they both clearly wanted. Darcy wonders if somehow she messed things up and now there's no turning back. She decides to use her empathic abilities to search his feelings without Loki's knowledge.

She senses remorse, resentment and frustration and then she's hit with a block just as she begins to feel something else.

"If you were attempting to use your powers to gain insight, you will find nothing as I have powers of my own to block others from seeing what they want to see."

"Well then since I can't, will you at least tell me why you've chosen to pretend there's nothing going on between us because you were an open book back there in more ways than one buddy."

Loki sits next to Darcy and takes in a breath. He closes his eyes and gathers his thoughts on how best to approach this without causing her to think he's partly being dishonest. He looks at her with uncertainty but still takes her hands into his.

"I've taken from you more than I care to admit. I was in a place of regret, feeling anger at my misgivings in my past that I did not realize you were being drawn into my suffering and sought to comfort me. I clearly took advantage and for that I am sorry."

Thinking about what Loki has said, "You know, you're nothing like what the books say about you. I have read about men in history and mythology and you are quite a puzzle. Most men would gloat and walk around like a peacock with their feathers preened and spread out for everyone to see after shagging a girl."

Loki lets go of her hands and begins to rise. "You will find that I am unlike most men, I will neither gloat or shy away from what we both found last night. I merely wanted you to understand I meant no foul behavior toward you and while I did enjoy our activities... they must come to an end. It's best that you do not draw close to someone like myself Miss Lewis. I have enemies and they would not hesitate to seek vengeance upon my head and those in my company."

Darcy ignores his warning, "I get that, but what do you care about my feelings in this. Why apologize? We're both grown ups. I knew what I was doing and nobody was taking advantage of any situation."

"Then if you conclude that this was a mutual..."

Darcy finishes,"Let's just call it friends with benefits. That way we both know no one's feelings get in the way. If you ever feel the need for a friend, I'm available."

Blushing slightly, "I will make sure to keep you in mind Miss Lewis, however I believe that is unnecessary. It will not happen again."

Rather than let Loki know that his refusal of her had given her disappointment, Darcy put her best face forward, "Suit yourself Mischief, but you're missing out."  
  
  
\+     +     +  
  
  
Wanda never had the opportunity to speak with her brother, before it was time to return to their quarters. An alarm sounded within the compound and everyone was escorted to a separate holding areas. She wondered if they would see the young woman they encountered again.

As they sat huddled together. Pietro tried to get his sister to tell him what Anna spoke of. Wanda was desperate to tell him but there were so many guards nearby that she feared they would hear. Waiting until they were alone, she slowly leaned over as if she was stretching her back and motioned for Pietro to pretend he was tying his shoe.

Whispering, "She says that we must not fight the tests, to let go and all will be well."

"What the hell does that mean?" Pietro countered softly.

"Think about it brother. Remember when you fought those bullies in school?"

Pietro thinks silently to himself and recalls when he was picked on before he grew in height. He was a skinny young man and was a target for bullies at the school they attended. One day after having enough of being bullied and trying to strike back, Pietro learned from a neighbor techniques use the attackers weight against them. He found it he let his anger go and draw on his peace of mind, he could use fluid motion in fooling his attacker and thereby using their strengths against themselves.

Winking an eye at Wanda, "I remember. No struggling against it."

She smiles in return and then a guard comes to collect her. Pietro stands "Where are you taking my sister?"

"Do not concern yourself with her, the Baron has called her for testing."

Pietro is angry and is considering striking the guard but Wanda touches his shoulder and tells him to let it go. She reassures him she will be fine.

The guard senses his worry and responds, "She will be returned to you in the morning then we will come for you." As Wanda is taken away, Pietro prays silently to himself that all will be well.

The room Wanda is escorted to is bright and she shields her eyes with her arms. She cannot make out the size of the room because every time she tries to open her eyes, the light is blinding. Suddenly, she feels hands on her arms as two individuals dressed in white uniforms escort her to the back of the room. She feels so alone even though she knows Pietro is in the same building.

Suddenly, the room has darkened, Wanda tries to become adjusted to the absence of light. Before she can look around, a woman pulls her toward a table and she is motioned to lay down. This is not the first time Wanda has been asked to get on an examination table but for some unknown reason this feels different. She begins to feel apprehension and for good reason as a man comes forward and restrains her limbs.

"That is not necessary, I will not fight you." Wanda tells them.

The woman responds, "You will be given a sedative, the restraints are to prevent you from injury, nothing more."  
  
While Wanda believes the woman, it still does not give her any comfort. She decides to lay back and allow the woman to inject her with the sedative. It takes minutes before her focus on her surroundings become hazy and she feels her limbs go numb. She considers that perhaps the restraints were a good thing after all.

Just a Wanda begins to feel a bit comfortable and she closes her eyes, then realizes she is alone. The room darkens and she hears nothing. She wonders if perhaps this is part of the test, to see if she cracks under certain situations. The young woman decides she will not give them the satisfaction and closes her eyes to focus despite the haze she feels from the drug.

A voice over the intercom speaks, "This is Doctor List. You will feel some slight confusion from the effects of the drug but that will soon pass. First I will ask you several questions to test your responses and to judge when you are ready to begin."

The doctor questions Wanda on things she knows about herself such as age, height, weight and so forth. Then he begins to ask her questions about her childhood and her family. There are things Wanda does not want to answer but her mouth utters them before she realizes what she has said. She soon understands that she is under the effect of some truth serum, that or it is one of the effects of the drug she has been given. She feels betrayed and also feels she is betraying her brother as well.

Tears begin to form and fall down her cheeks. She pleads for the questions to stop but she keeps answering, then silence. The room is quiet and all that is heard is her erratic breathing. Wanda tries in vain to compose herself, thinking she has failed. She silently prays that Pietro and her will not be separated.

A door opens and she is greeted by Doctor List. He has a clipboard in his hands and shows no emotion on his face. "Miss Maximoff, you have done well. We can begin the procedure now."

Wanda lets out a shaky breath as the Doctor List instructs a nurse to loosen the restraints and free her limbs. She is thankful that the effects of the drug have lessened. Looking away, Wanda wonders how Peitro is fairing without her.

“Do not worry your brother did as well as you.”

“But, I thought he was being called in the morning for testing?” Wanda replied.  
  
“He would have been had it not been for his eagerness to get his testing over with so that he would be available upon your return to your quarters. He was most adamant in his refusal to wait. I simply chose the lesser of two evils, why bother with the unpleasant options between an upset young man and his sister who needs his assistance?

Wanda didn't answer. She figured that Pietro had given them enough trouble already. Instead, she remained quiet and kept her thoughts to herself.

“The bond you share can either break you or make you stronger, my dear. You must choose eventually which is the greater. Now shall we begin?”

Wanda nodded as the doctor advised her to remain on the table laying down. He explained that the procedure would entail some discomfort but it would soon pass. Feeling a bit alarmed, she fought it back and bit her bottom lip trying to quell the uneasiness that settled in her stomach.

Before long, a bright light enveloped her senses and she was mesmerized by it. Her mind became immersed in thoughts unlike her own. It was as if her mind had been unlocked and new experiences had become her own. She fixated on it and nothing else, then she feels immense pain...

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some storyline from the Iron Man 2 movie on Senator Stern and the hearings when the government tried to determine the nature of the Iron Man suits which were designed, built and owned by Tony Stark. Stark denied possessing "a specialized weapon" as he referred to his Iron Man suits instead as "a high tech prosthesis." Even when Senator Stern demanded that Stark turn over his Iron Man Armor to the U.S. Military, Stark refused insisting that he and the suit were one. I just adore Tony Stark. 
> 
> I decided to add more background information on the pressing need for Intel on Strucker's ties to his funding. It would stand to reason that after the fallout within S.H.I.E.L.D. in the movie Captain America: Winter Soldier during which the scepter was stolen, that Strucker needed "friends" to back his research. I am aware that Fury isn't crazy, he knows that it is not enough to go after Strucker's resources, they need to get Loki on their side to locate it and the countdown is getting shorter. Let's hope Darcy can do this.
> 
> I wanted the idea that Stark wants to make the brain/machine interface better, this lead me to believe why he would want to improve upon Artificial Intelligence and prevent the problems he encountered previously with his weaponized suit. 
> 
> I decided to bring some focus on Wanda and Pietro and the experimentation they may have underwent prior to the Avengers attack on Strucker's base of operations. We did not get to see what they went through in the film, so I wanted to write it into this chapter.


	14. Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro emerge from the experiments by Doctor List forever changed. Meanwhile, Loki and Darcy have “pillow talk” and secrets are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put much thought on how I wanted to write Wanda and Pietro's experiences during the experimentation and I think I did a good job in this chapter portraying that. I was a bit apprehensive how best to approach a pillow talk between a Norse God and Darcy so here goes.
> 
> I have begin to create my own photo edits recently and the first two photos in this chapter are mine. The last photo, a Loki edit is not, it is a beautiful photo from Deviant Artist GreenSticky. Tumblr post where the photo is found here. http://lokimydear.tumblr.com/image/66717297549

 

_“Words may lie, but actions will always tell the truth.” - author unknown_

 

Wanda was frozen under the effects of the light. Time stood still for her as nothing but the pain was at the forefront of her mind. It was unbearable as it reverberated throughout her body. Wanda brought her hands to the sides of her head cupping her ears to no avail. Closing her eyes shut to block the pain, beads of sweat run down her brow and dampen the strands of hair near her face as she thought of Pietro and hoped he was okay. She knew that while he was physically stronger than her, his mind was not. She prayed that he would survive this, she had to survive this. Minutes passed and still the pain had not lessened. Screams were heard faintly down the hall and she wondered who it might be, was it Anna or one of the other girls in the compound? She silently prayed "let this be over."  
  
Tears welled into her eyes as she clinched her hands into fists and opened her lips to scream but hesitated. Wanda knew that if Pietro heard her screams, he would fight to go to her. She reluctantly chose to keep her lips sealed in an attempt to muffle her cries. Suddenly in the midst of it, she remembered Anna's words. _"Do not fight the tests, let go and all will be well."_  
  
She begins to relax her limbs, letting go. Slowly eyelids open, hands shielding her face as Wanda fears the blinding light but instead there is a soft illuminating glow. It draws her closer and cautiously she moves forward. The light immerses her, permeating everything and everywhere in the room. Her sense of boundaries and separation from her brother in the background of her thoughts as she feels peace for once in her life. She is not afraid so she walks closer to it.  
  
The only way Wanda could describe the feeling she is experiencing is like being drenched in a waterfall, but instead of water there is light. The soft brightness bathes her skin and mind, embracing her and creating a smoothing tactile touch. Her body thrums in response to it and small electrical impulses emerge within her. Glancing at her hands, an ethereal glow emanates from her fingertips and Wanda smiles.  
  
Meanwhile in an another area of the compound, Pietro's body was covered in a sheen of sweat that covered his brow, his heart felt as if it would breakthrough the confines of his body. His heart rate had increased as time elapsed, his breathing erratic and he knew he needed to control his body’s responses before he became overwhelmed. The pain finally receded but his body still felt its effects. Swallowing his thoughts of Wanda, he knew if she needed him she would cry out.

Remembering he need not fight against it. Pietro slowly took in a breath and exhaled, then he closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He allowed himself to follow the flow of energy that began coursing their his veins. 

 

  
  
Suddenly a surge of excitement and power runs through him, his body lurches forward and the room around him becomes a blur. Unknowingly, he is in a state of motion that was faster than the eye could see. Everything else seemed to stand frozen and it was not until he had expended what energy he had, did Pietro realize what had become of him.  
  
  
  
+     +     +  
  
  
  
The rest of their morning was spent in silence while consuming their food provisions. After attaching crampons to her boots, Darcy was pleased. She was sure it would aid in providing additional traction on the hard snow and ice. Loki had refused at first wearing the heavy gear but the young woman would not hear any of it, stating that his magic was not necessary. Darcy believed in getting things done the old fashioned way and damned if she was not going to allow Loki to dabble in his Seiðr to get the job done.

Looking up Darcy took her ice axe and held it in her hand. Loki chuckled, "If Thor could see his lightening sister now."

"Shut up, Loki. I'll have you know there's a foot technique in ascending a slope safely and I'll need my axe. Why aren't you using yours?"

"That primitive alpenstock you carry reminds me much of Thor's hammer, I must admit that I would rather wield Seiðr than a metal tool that could prove to be a fault should we fail traversing up the mountain. The tools Asgardians used are just as crude. I cannot see how the dwarfs prided themselves as craftsmen when you glance at Mjöllnir's handle. Did you know it was to be longer in it's design?  They are foolish, they know nothing of crafting a fine weapon, not unlike the Elves." Loki huffs.  
  
Darcy quips, "You know Mischief, you'll get none of my sympathy because I know for a fact it was you who shape shifted into a fly to distract the dwarves while they were making "Mew Mew."

He corrects her, "It's called Mjöllnir, besides how would you know of that? Did Thor tell you?"

"No, Loki... I read it in Norse Mythology but I wasn't sure if it was true but after seeing your cheeks blush that rosy color now I know I am on the right track there buddy."  
  
"Well, you are fortunate to have chosen a story that mortals wrote accurately but here are many tales about me that I assure you are untrue. I never gave birth to a horse, wolf or serpent. The horse was a gift to Odin that I aided in raising, its parentage unknown to all or the fact that it has eight legs. The wolf was nothing but a large hybrid that attacked the grounds of the forest until it was caught and chained into a cave. The fact that it bit off Tyr's hand is no surprise to me, for I had the very same thought only the creature beat me to it. "

Darcy laughed so hard she lost her footing and nearly slipped if only it weren't for a pair of strong arms that encircled her waist. She slowly leaned her back toward Loki as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright? Loki appeared concerned over her well being and Darcy found it charming to say the least. Realizing that she noticed, he quickly composed himself and stood upright.  
  
"I'll refrain from telling you any such tales that may give you a laugh in the future unless we are in the confines of the cave or camp."

"It's okay Loki, I'm fine, besides I'm tethered to you with this rope so if I go you go too."

"Thank you for reminding me of that but I would rather not think of my last breath just yet. I have had too many near death experiences for my lifetime. I care not to repeat it."

Darcy huffs, "Well, I knew better than to laugh up here but you know what no harm was done and no one was hurt, so let's move forward then."  
  
Loki nodded and they continued on their progression up the mountain. It took time as they were on the steepest terrain since they first started days ago. Darcy pointed the tip of the crampton and sunk her boot into the snow as Loki did the same with his. Taking her axe, she used it to assist her as a walking stick to steady her steps then Darcy raised it above her shoulders, swung it and struck the front pick into the ice. She pulled herself up and repeated the same steps again.

While Darcy was busy wielding her axe, Loki was gratified that he took the time to enchanted it earlier that day so that the axe would hit its mark every time. The young woman did not need to know that he had taken precautions for her well being. Loki was able to traverse without the need an his axe and used his strength to propel his body up the terrain as Darcy used her axe to help her move up the mountain.

After reaching the designated area, they spent the day side by side investigating each of the remaining markers. Darcy was enjoying their task despite the bitter cold. The winds picked up and Loki cautiously stepped nearer to her side to make sure that the young woman did not misstep again. Darcy looked up and thought she saw a smile curling from his lips, she had no doubts as to whether it was genuine for she knew it must have been.

  
  
+     +     +

 

After the experiments, Pietro is escorted to another area of the compound. He is told that Wanda will join him shortly. He had found that expelling so much energy with his quick speed had increased his appetite so he is relieved to see food was brought to a nearby table. Pietro eats as a starving man enjoying his last meal but knows it is not.

Looking around at the modest furnishings, he realizes that this will be their new accommodations for now. Pietro sees no one else and immediately his thoughts go to his sister Wanda. It is been several minutes and no one has brought her to him.

Rising from his seat, Pietro calls for the nurse but is greeted instead by Doctor List. "Mr. Maximoff, it is good to see you have done well. You feel no ill after effects, I take it?"

"Nothing other than speed but you know that of course." Pietro quips.

"While I had hoped you would turn out as your sister did, I was not disappointed. We are very impressed with what we saw" the doctor mentions.

"Where is my sister, I was told she would be here soon."

"There's no need to worry. Your sister has already progressed to the next stage and is adapting quite well. Would you like to see her?"

Pietro is anxious to see Wanda but feels nervous not knowing what to expect. He nods and follows Doctor List to the area he had previously been in.

Slowly they walk down corridors where Pietro can seen a few others who are being treated but from the looks of it they did not fair as well as he did. He hopes that Wanda is well and reminds himself of what List said moments before.

As he follows the doctor, he is lead to a darken room. He begins to think the worst, perhaps Wanda is not as well and needed to be sedated, judging by the absence of light in the room.

Finally entering it, he is amazed to see Wanda has indeed adjusted to her new state of being.

 

  
Wanda's eyes are transfixed in the objects freely floating. Her hands manipulate the objects before her. It takes her little effort to move them suspended above her. She moves them as a child moves block but only with her mind. She delights in her powers and finds them as one would find moving a limb.

The red flow of her "magic" glides from her fingertips and caresses each block. Wanda voices, "Look brother. See what can do."  
  
Pietro observes as Wanda is content to transpose the objects over and over again. Clearly, her actions speak louder than words conveying her acceptance that they have been forever changed.

  
  
+     +     +

  
  
Darcy and Loki worked in synchronization the remainder of the afternoon. Each marker is checked to make sure its location is correct. Darcy uses the GPS device to make sure. In a short time, they have cover much ground and their tasks have come to day's end.

It is decided that they make camp early instead of waiting until dusk. This time there had been no cave to seek refuge so they begin to set up their tent. Darcy takes on the job of putting up their equipment then sets out the sleeping bags while Loki charged with the assignment of starting the campfire and securing the campground.

Loki stands and mumbles words Darcy does not understand. She watches transfixed as he motions his right hand, waves it in the air and suddenly a gust of wind passes. Before her eyes a bundle of braches appear in Loki's arms. Loki kneels to gather the branches of timber and begins to form a structure for the fire."

“Where did you get the firewood... Magic?"

"Yes and no, I used my Seiðr to open a small portal by which I have kept a few things of necessity for survival. It is not much but the items are of use when the occasion calls for it."

Darcy smirked, "Well if ever I have to move, I'll call you over U-Haul any day."

Bowing to Darcy, "Thank you, the honor would be mine."

Loki begins to sit by the gathered timber and proceeds to break some of the smallest branches to form a pile aside. He pulls from the pocket of his tunic a tinderbox, taking from it some steel and flint. Loki strikes the sharp edge of the steel against a stone and as sparks form as tiny pieces of the heated steel peel away. As the sparks fly, Loki blows them into flame over the flint.

Darcy raises her eyebrows, "Why didn't you use Magic to start a fire there Sparky?"

Loki glanced in her direction, "While I am called the God of Fire, it is not for that reason. It was originally representative of the hearth, as my mischief was seen as harmless as the pop or crackle of a fire. Then as my tricks became hurtful to others, my anger was seen as the uncontrollable aspect of fire. It was meant as a metaphor, Fire can create warmth as well cause pain."

"I am sorry but you don't seem like such an angry God."

"I wasn't in my youth but after centuries of being lied to, excluded, lied about... I had grown weary of such treatment and sought my company alone in the solitude of my rooms."

"So who is the sorry Ass Hat who thought up that nonsense about you being the God of Fire, Chaos or Mischief to begin with?"

Loki responded, "At first I thought it was Migardians and their wild beliefs in us as Gods centuries ago, then I came upon the source of these twisted tales."

Darcy lifts her eyebrow, "So who was it?

Loki sighs, "It is not important as you know how to separate the truth from fiction, Miss Lewis... besides it is not said that there is some truth in myths?"

Darcy seems more upset over this realization that someone did this than Loki. "How can you stand to allow someone to smear your good name and tell all these lies about you? If it were me I would shed light on them and let my actions speak louder than words."

Loki sneers, "But you see Darcy, you have a good name and unpolished reputation. I could scream the truth until my last dying breath and none in the nine realms would believe me, save maybe you and another."

"So who do you have stashed anyway Mischief? Another friend with benefits?" She grins.

"No... Hela is a creation of my Seiðr . I was but a youth when I sought company so in choosing to give her life, I did so in that I would never be alone. I cherished her as a father would a daughter. ”

“What happened to her? Did she die?”

“She was taken from me by Odin when he realized her strength and the bond we shared. Hela was sent away to the realm of Nefheim, a world of fog and mist. There lying in the North and somewhere underground is Hellheim, the home of the dead where she remains as their Queen. I would take that as some recompense for all the pain Odin caused but it will never be enough for all he has done.”

“In answer to your second question, though surrounded by death, Hela cannot die as she is tied to my Seiðr, unless I were to die then I suppose she would perish along with me but I have not tested that theory as I have been near death but not in it. She is but a part of who I was and not who I became. She is better for it... better without any influence on my part."

"So how did this become a pity party, because I swear Loki it's like you create a little black rain cloud over your head."

"I do not understand, I believed we were binding over tales of my miss spent youth. I believe it is your turn."

“Well, I didn't have any cool nicknames but I guess I had a pretty descent life as a child. My mother was talented and she taught me almost everything she knew. I learned about tracking out in the wilderness, surviving the elements, but most of all I learned about the sacrifices you make for family.”

“Did your mother make that sacrifice for you Miss Lewis? Is that why she was never able to teach you all of her talents in the arts of Seiðr?”

Darcy looks up in shock, “I don't know what you mean?”

Loki grins, “Oh come now, don't be coy with me my young friend, we've shared our bodies already so we may as well share our secrets.”

Darcy wondered when Loki was going to bring up the elephant in the room. She knew it stood to reason to believe that a person of Magic could sense another. She had only hoped that Loki would not learn of her darkest secret but it appeared his Seiðr had grown in strength during his recovery and it was only a matter of time before he knew.

Thinking how to go about explaining without giving light to her true nature in the great scheme of things, Darcy exhaled a deep breathe, “I take it you know by now.”

Loki cuts to the chase, “Yes, I'll admit in my weakened state, I was unable to determine you indeed possess powers of your own. I became aware if it only recently.”

Loki then stands upright, pacing around her while placing his hands behind his lower back. No emotion is visible on his face, clearly a tactic to garner Darcy useless in learning his feelings on the matter.

She knew it would not have mattered if his face was expressionless. Loki was a creature that over centuries was able to conceal his emotions. He was a skilled tactician in the art of war so she considered Loki was perhaps talented in strategy as well.

“I guess I don't suppose I can give you a rain check on the pillow talk, can I?”   
  
“No Darcy, you cannot. I have been honest with you, so is it unfair of me to expect the same from you? Bear in mind I will not ask of you what you cannot give but it is my hope that you will tell me some truth of who you are, for I know you are not a mortal.”

Her body begins to shake, trying to suppress laughter at the irony in thinking she could fool the God of Lies. Darcy feels as though she could fall apart right now. Holding in her secrets like her last breath in an ocean of lies, she looks up into Loki's eyes. She imagines herself at the precipice of this lonely mountain waiting to fall into the abyss. “Why couldn't he have not known? I should have been stronger.”

Darcy bites her lower lip, it's now or never. Somehow she knew that one day someone would call her bluff. You can only hold a poker face for so long. She gets up and stands before Loki. Darcy looks at him and hopes she is doing the right thing for the right reasons.

“First off, my name is not Miss Lewis and it isn't Darcy. I need to be honest about that.

Loki's eyes narrow, "I had the feeling you were not being completely truthful with me I that respect, remember being the God of Lies comes with knowing the truth."

She nods, "Yes I know that. I remember you telling me that...well, it was a half lie at best. I was honest when I said it was my given name."

"If I may ask what was the name you were born with?"

Her voice changes, instead of her bossy tone, comes a refined sound emanating much like Loki and Thor. "I was born Vör (pronounced V-air) in another time. This place is of my birth but I do not know the place of my parent's origin.”

“What do you know of your parentage? Your mother must have been from another realm for the magic I sense from you is not of Midgard.”

“No she was not, I know little of her. My father from an ancient race. Millions of years ago in Earth time, they discovered that sentient life existed on Midgard and it had genetic potential. Intrigued, they began to experiment on Midgard's then-primitive man. At first, my father believed it would help their evolutionary stagnant race but later it proved to be a decision made in haste. He left his people, then found the Inuit and my mother among them.”

Darcy continues, “It not until after my birth, did my parents come to realize the powers I possessed. I was taught to keep my Seiðr in hiding. At first I thought it was because of my mother and the realm she fled, then because I feared those who killed her might return to seek me and I would face the same demise."

Loki's raises an eyebrow, "I take it her death was not in vain, was it not?"

"I am not for certain, though I believe it was those she fled from that ended her life. I surmised the realm in which my mother was from was one in turmoil.” Looking away, "My mother was raised in the belief that the means to peace was not war. but her people thought otherwise. When war came, my Mother was forced along with those of her kind to aid in the battle. She grew tired of the death it brought so she took advantage of her close proximity to the world's tree to escape and fled."

"You know of the Yggdrasil?"

"Loki, I have known of it since I was a child from the stories my mother told me. While I do not claim to know everything, my mother began teaching me of it when I came of age."

Loki curiously asked, "And when did you become of age Vör?"

"Before the time of the great wars of Asgard. I was but a child and my father kept us in hiding."

"That means you are older than Thor and...?'

Before Loki could finish his sentence, she interrupted him, "Yes, I am older than you. I suppose if Stark were here, he would call me "Cougar if I was into engage in a relationship with any male here on Midgard, which would include you or Thor."

Trying to suppress the jealousy he felt at the very notion of Thor with her, Loki cleared his thoughts at once and held a neutral gaze at her. "Are your acquaintances aware of your true identity?"

"My friend Adam and the Shaman. They know of only what I have allowed them. I cannot take the risk of them knowing all, if there is still a danger to me and those closest to me."

"I did not mean them, I meant your friends.. the Avengers."

Darcy sits upright, "How long have you known?"

"Not long, it wasn't until I viewed the equipment you used to check the markers. Had you used any magic I would have known at once but you must admit even a simple woman would not have them unless she had contacts who did. Please be sure to thank Stark for the GPS receivers but they will no longer be needed." Just as Loki says his words, Darcy (Vör) moves to her backpack to find they are missing.

Loki turns to her, "Do not worry, they are in a safe place but you see I would rather not see your friends just now. You still have not answered my question."

Lowering her head, "They are not coming if that is your concern and the Avengers are not aware of my existence as Vör. For all they know, I am but the simple minded mortal they believe me to be ... Darcy Lewis. Loki, you must understand yourself as a being in another world so different from your own, that trusting others does not come naturally."

"Oh come now, you think that you can identify with me? No one can for I am but the monster the Asgardians tell their children of at bedtime. Who would befriend a monster?"

"I would... I have no one else in this realm like myself. I have lost everything just as you but I would like to be your friend Loki."

 

 

Taking her hand in his, he looks into her eyes and nods.

She smiles, "It is a start and I am grateful for that."

They warm themselves by the fire and begin to eat their food provisions for evening, while unbeknownst to them, someone is watching them from a distance, planning and waiting...

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time thinking about how I wanted to present the scepter's effects on Wanda during her transition from fighting against it to letting go and embracing the light. My inspiration for writing Wanda's experience with the light/ scepter was from the book "Sarmad...Martyr to Love Divine" (Mystics of the East Series) by by Isaac A. Ezekiel.
> 
> I had planned to provide a longer chapter but I found that I could not fit the dialogue I had in mind to add between Darcy and Loki wihout ruining the bonding moment they had at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> My inspiration while writing this chapter came from the songs "Pillow Talking" and "First Movement" by Clint Mansell from the film About Last Night (2010).
> 
> I wish to thank my loyal readers for waiting patiently for this update. Please feel free to leave comments as authors like myself enjoy seeing them.


	15. Under a Microscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds that he and Darcy are not alone. Wanda and Pietro discover more to their abilities and try to gain insight into what Strucker really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, I am pleased that I went the route I did with Darcy's character as so many of you noted in your comments on the last chapter. We are definitely beginning to see development in the friendship between Darcy (Vor) and Loki . In my opinion, being different is what set them apart from others before they met each other and I believe it is what has brought them together. 
> 
> I tried my best in presenting the Maximoffs' experiences under the effects of the experimentation they encountered in my last chapter. In my research, basically all there was to draw on was the influence of Loki's scepter by Eric Selvig and Clint Barton (Hawkeye) from the movie “Avengers.” I took that information and combined it with what I had been reading on sacred poetry. 
> 
> Now on to our scheduled programming... there's going to be some trouble brewing. Consider yourself warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***** P.S. This is my longest chapter yet and there is a lot going on! *****

 

**"Love looks through a telescope; envy, through a microscope." - Josh Billings**

 

During their meal, Loki looked pensive.  
  
Darcy knew something was up. “Out with it Mischief. You look like the cat who wants to swallow the canary. I would tell you what's your feeling but you're doing a good job of blocking me.”  
  
Loki hisses, "Must we continue with this tedious and daunting task? If it were not for assisting your grandfather's people, I would have fled to parts unknown."  
  
"Really Loki and where would you go?"  
  
"None of your concern; however since you were an advocate in defense of my honor against that hooligan in the camp, I will share with you what I know of traveling within this world and others.” He announces.  
  
"So you were eavesdropping when I told off Mitch?"  
  
"How could I not, you spoke loudly enough.” Loki amusingly tells her.  
  
Loki considers what he going to share but he realizes he must if he is to gain her trust. “Now then, you mentioned you knew of the World's tree but I do not believe you know of the secret paths within the realms and of Midgard through the branches of Yggdrasil."  
  
Ignoring his rude remark in favor of him sharing a secret, Darcy leaned forward. "Please do, I'm all ears." She didn't want Loki to know that she knew most of the story so she kept it to herself in favor of hearing what he had to say.

“Yggdrasil or what Midgard calls the World's Tree is located at the center of the universe and it joins the nine realms.”

“I know that Loki. Tell me what I don't know.” She huffs in annoyance.

“First allow me to shield ourselves while I put in place an illusion. We will seem to the eyes of others as we are consuimg our provisions and nothing more.

“It is done.” He tells her.

Loki motions his hand above them and an apparition (or what Stark would call a holographic image) appears showing a diagram of Yggdrasil. “The first is Asgard, home of the Aesir, then Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, Alfheim is the home of the light Elves, your Earth what we called Midgard is in the middle.”

He continues, “Jotunheim is the home of the Frost Giants, Svartalheim is home to the Dark Elves, Nidavellir is where the Dwarfs reside, Nefheim is a world of Fog and mist located to the North and somewhere underground is Hellheim the home of the dead and lastly is Muspelheim, the land of fire located to the South which is where the fire Giants and Demons dwell."

Darcy opens her mouth, “From what my understanding about trees is, their root system can be a complex map underground of branches.  So these branches of this tree, are they like caverns leading to other worlds?'  
  
“You are bright Darcy and yes it is much like that. They are hidden passage ways that cannot be seen by eyes, they must be felt by only those trained in powerful Seiðr... _what you call magic_. Frigga. my mother taught me all she knew of it and also the dark arts, if I was to be needed to protect our realm.”

Loki points out, “I learned at young age how to conceal myself from Heimdall's eyes. He is the gatekeeper of Asgard who sees and hears all within the Word's tree.”

“So it's like you kinda have an Asgardian equivalent of the C.I.A or F.B.I. that spies on you, right?” Darcy smirks.

Nodding his head, “In a sense. I suppose you could put it that way.” He purses his lips, “The passage ways can be within a mountain, a tree, underground or even in water. To undertake travel through them expends my magic and I must rest to gain some back.

“So when you came here after your bout with the Dark Elves you were already weak and then in coming here you used what magic you had left? Is that why Pops had to help you?”  
  
“When I traveled here from Svartalheim, I was wounded and near death. I had died but somehow was brought back, I know not how or why. My sacrifice for Thor was needed as he could prevent the World Tree's fall during the convergence." He tells her.

“Why? What does the World's tree have to do with that Dark Elf?” She asked.  
  
Loki explains, “You see, The World tree's roots lie deep in the ground drawing up nutrients and providing a solid base. The canopy contains the leaves that draw energy from their surroundings and thus provide each realm protection. The trunk stands above ground providing material strength for the whole World tree. If a branch withers, that realm suffers and like a disease spreading it, its branches begin to rot and the tree risks death.”

Darcy grasps.

Loki goes on, “You see when Malikith chose to use the Aether during the convergance, he risked his realm and all others. Yggdrasil would have perished if the Dark Elves had released the power of the Aether upon it. Thor had no choice but to overtake him to save Yggdrasil. I knew what would happen, had not Thor succeeded.”

“So you and Thor saved more than just Midgard.”  
  
“Yes, and now I fear that there are other forces that will try to overtake this realm. Ask me not how I came to this knowledge but I know that it is true.”  
  
Darcy nods and says nothing. As they finished the rest of their food packets in silence, Darcy thinks about when it is a good time to mention want she wants from Loki. She thinks to herself, _"Hey Loki, by the way I thought to let you know I work for SHIELD and we sorta need your help to find your scepter but promise not to use it against us when we find it."_  
  
Loki looks at Darcy and she appears heavy in thought. He squints his eyes and tries to determine what the woman is doing muttering to herself. He is aware that the woman wants to speak with him, he gathers it is not about the previous night of their coupling as her constant fidgeting of her hands is an indication that she is nervous. Loki knows Darcy is not nervous talking about sex so it is something else entirely he concludes.

"Speak your mind woman!" He shouts.  
  
Darcy is startled but composes herself. "What?"

"Your actions speak louder than words. You wring your hands as if you were wringing water from a cloth so we both know you are nervous about something. I would rather not concern myself with what is going around in that pretty little head of yours all night so out with it." Loki declares.

"Well, it's just I have a few things on my mind to discuss with you and I am not sure how to go about it." Darcy exclaims.

"For an empath who can read others emotions and thoughts, you seem so unsure of your own."

"I told you I don't read thoughts, Loki.”  
  
"So you have informed me previously, but I know you have tried to gain insight into my mind once again. You look as if you are the prey awaiting its slaughter. You have not shown any fear of me before, why now?" Loki quips.  
  
Darcy clears her throat and wonders why she agreed to do this. She could have remained at the tower and continued wrangling the Avengers and live her life as she wanted without having to convince a Prince, Norse God, and excellent lover that she needed him to work with them. She figured that this could go one of two ways; either Loki would agree reluctantly and possibly cause mayhem along the way or he would be angered to the point of leaving her and them without a paddle in a creek of shit. Darcy shut her eyes hoping she was taking the lesser of two evils.  
  
"Okay here goes. “I need a favor or at least my friends do.” she says, before taking another sip of water.

“Please feel free to ask any question you wish. I will endeavor to provide an answer, though I cannot promise that I will always be able to do so.” Loki imparts to her.  
  
“Then I suppose now is as good a time to ask you to save the World's Tree again ... so to speak.”

He looks at her confused for the first time since they've met, then it dawns on him... the Avengers. They need his help. He will not assist them so eagerly, that he is sure of but if he bargains for the artifact in exchange for his aid, perhaps she will agree. He has to convince her that he will need it in the end to fight the forces that lie beyond the nine realms.  
  
Loki looks at her, “I may know what it is your Avengers seek, for I have felt its presence since landing here in this realm. I may offer them assistance if in return you give me the one thing that I will need to turn the tides against us so that Yggdrasil is spared.”

“What could I have that you want besides my lovely flesh” she offers jokingly.

Trying to ignore her last comment, “There Nexus points within this world that increase mystical powers. Such places as Mount Gaurus in Rome, Stonehenge in England, and the caves of T’si-Nen, China. We are fortunate that we are in close proximity to another. The crater known as “the Eye of the World” is located several hundred miles north of the village. It is considered to be the oldest and strongest. Though it is essentially regarded as magically evil place (sensible through Magic Sense) it holds a dimensional cross road that is charged with the greatest energies on Earth. Those energies when combined with one such as myself can attain enough magic to possibly put an end to those who will stop at nothing to obtain all the gemstones to conquer and obliterate all of the realms and thus destroy Yggdrasil.”  
  
Loki adds, “With the artifact, I can gain entrance into the dimension known as the Realm of the Great Beasts, but it is extremely heavily guarded by various spells. Entry into it requires the artifact known as the “Great Key” as well as the proper spells to access to the gate. I believe your grandfather the Shaman knows its location, if you could...”  
  
Before he can go further, Darcy interrupts him, “He knows of it but does not know its exact location at this time, however I do. I will agree to offer you the key if you will help the Avengers locate the scepter. We cannot take a chance of it being used in the wrong hands.”

Loki nods, “It is agreed then, I shall assist you and them, however I make no promises to remain civil in my treatment of them for they have shown nothing but ill will to me.”

“Okay, I guess I'll have to add God of Mischief wrangling to my list of duties in addition to being an Avengers wrangler.” She laughs.

Turning in after their long conversation, Darcy laid down in her sleeping bag as Loki sat deep in thought.  
  
It was long after dusk as the night shrouded the mountain in its darkness. Brisk air blew in all directions as fresh fallen snow littered the ground, the coldness adding a distraction to most but not Loki. He closed his eyes and thought of the cold as an old friend.

As a child, the younger prince of Asgard was fond of the cold. He found it comforting as his body felt a reprieve from Asgard's hot summers while his older brother thought Winter was nothing more than a nuisance, an obstacle that the mighty Thor could not conquer. Loki smiled at the thought.

_"Brother, Look at the landscape, it is breathtaking is it not?" Loki tells Thor as he stretches his arms out into the skies above."_

_Thor sneers, "It would be were it not for the chill seeping into my armour, my skin and bones. The Norns, how can you stand the bitterness of winter Loki?"_

_"Because it does not treat me in the same manner at which it does others." Loki smirks._

_"I believe you mean me, dear brother." Thor huffed._

_Turning to his brother, "Why Thor with that assertion, one would think you a scholar."_  
  
It had been a memory, Loki had long forgotten. One that when recalled brought memories of his true heritage, he discovered centuries later in Odin's vault. For once, his heart was pleased that he could now look back without sadness. Perhaps it was due to the woman who had brought his life hope.

Darcy had fallen to slumber but Loki chose to remain watchful over her and their surroundings in favor of sleeping. The fire crackled, small embers sprung from it, each floating as the winds carried them into the dark skies above.

 

 

 

** **

  
  
If only he could be as carefree as the embers flowing freely, without strife or worry. At the moment he felt trapped, feeling at odds with himself for agreeing to forge a friendship with her.

Part of him saw reasoning in letting her inside his life, but another part wanted to remain alone. Loki was after all a creature of solitude, from the time he was a child he knew not to count on others except his mother Frigga. Her love and devotion calmed his rebellious spirit and gave him hope. Frigga instilled in him the desire to be truthful to himself, something that after centuries Loki thought he had lost. Now this woman before him, who very much is alone like himself seeks him out and offers what no other has before ....

Loki's thoughts are quickly caste aside as he begins to feel restless once again. He knew since they had set camp for the night, they were under watchful eyes.  
  
It was after their shared meal, that he tried his best to abstain from alarming Darcy of that knowledge. He knew that had she known, the woman would have brought more attention to themselves by "looking for a fight" before investigating why they were "under a microscope."

Loki had learned from experience that it was best to bide your time learning everything about your enemy, their strengths as well as weaknesses. It was said "To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them."

As he sat by the fire, he glanced briefly to make for certain that Darcy was safe and sound. He sat back onto the heels of his feet in a hero pose, drawing his hands together. Taking a deep breath in and out, he lowered his heart rate and closed his eyes removing all distractions - the wind, the crackling of the fire and sounds from native animals. After being successful, Loki then turns his focus on his Seiðr.  
  
Loki realized that after not using to its full advantage, he had begun to feel out of practice. The previous months in his weaken state had clearly taken a toll on him. He was unable to perform stronger spells without calling attention to himself and more importantly Odin's sentinel, Heimdall.  
  
The portal he opened earlier that day to retrieve the branches necessary for the campfire had been an easy spell, one that he had learned at an early age. It was one of the first spells his mother Frigga had taught him.  
  
  
_Loki was very young and with his smaller frame often found he could not keep up with his older brother Thor during the hunts they participated with their father. It was after returning home one day that she heard Loki crying in his chambers._  
  
_"Loki, it is I your mother, I wish to see you._ "  
  
_"Come," he replied._  
  
_The door to his chambers unlocked and she knew he used his Seiðr to allow her entrance. When she entered his rooms, she slowly glanced at the many books that lined his bookcase, some tattered and worn from being read over and over for years of use. It pleased her that her son took to his studies with enthusiasm at such a young age and she knew he would become a great advisor and scholar before one day rule as a King should he choose to do so._  
  
_His desk was littered with scrolls, his quill lay by a well of ink and his fine paper on which to write upon. She smiled at seeing his endeavors then remembered why she was here._  
  
_Looking down by his bed Loki sat above the covers with his knees drawn to his chest. His eyes were downcast as tears flowed from them and on to his cheeks. He made a soft hiccup as sat silently weeping._  
  
_"Whatever is the matter my dearest?" She spoke._

_"I'm too young, too small. I'll never be a great warrior like Thor or Father." Loki protests._

_Frigga sits beside him, her fingers caress his cheek to wipe away the tears before lifting his chin to look into his impressionable face. In her heart she hopes one day her son will chose the path he desires in life and not the one forced upon him._  
  
_"My son, Asgard has so many warriors, what is one more? Who would lead these men without a plan, a strategy or advisement? It takes more than a sword to win a battle and it takes a strong man of truth to see all sides to avoid it.”_  
  
_“What if I am not a man of truth?” Loki concedes._  
  
_Taking his hand, Frigga considers her words. “We are all born of truth, my love. Sadly there are those that soon forget and believe they have no choice but to choose the path before them. We must not caste aside what's true in our heart and let doubts override any purpose we strive to uphold. Loki my son, you will be a man of truth and it is my hope that you you have a choice to follow that path despite what you believe.”_

“ _Thank you Mother, I will try to hold true your words.” Loki kindly offers._

_Sitting upright Frigga addresses her son. “Now, I have a solution to free your limbs from carrying such heavy provisions so that you may keep up with your brother the next time you accompany him and your father. I will show you a method by which to open a portal to store your provisions, should you need to call upon them.”_

_Loki smiles as his mother winks at him and they begin his lesson._  
  
  
It was another memory that the young Prince had not recalled in so long but the memory this time was in great detail and he had never known his Mother's internal thoughts then, why now?  
  
He decided that it was something he would address later as he needed to bring his attention back to his task. Loki silently chanted as the words came freely to mind. Although it took much concentration, after a few moments Loki grinned. He knew that he was successful in creating the illusion that he was still in place by Darcy's side. His doppelgänger remained a seated pose as it tended to the fire while Loki hid in the shadows. When he was sure it was safe, Loki fled to investigate the matter at hand as to who was their watcher.  
  
  
  
\+       +       +

  
  
It had been mid day when Pietro and Wanda were settled into their new room. It was larger than the previous one, but still had little in furnishings. It did not matter as they both knew their stay may not be a permanent one.

As they walked around the room, Pietro noticed a mirror hanging over a worn bureau of drawers. Walking toward it, he took the opportunity to look at himself. In his reflection, Pietro noticed streaks of silver stands in his hair. While it had not aged his appearance, just thinking about what they had experienced was enough to make him feel much older.

Standing behind him, “I like it brother, it look goods on you.”  
  
He turns around to face her, pausing as he sees for the first time how worn her face looked. Perhaps it was the stain or stress of her body's adjustment, he did not know for certain.

Wanda did not notice his concern and smiled back as she took her seat to begin to eat her meal. “This food is delicious, why do you not come here and join me, there is enough for both of us.”  
  
  
"I am not famished as you, I was given my food earlier. I am fine, go ahead Wanda... you can have my portion.” Pitero confesses. It was a half lie at best, he was hungry but would not take away any sustenance his sister needed as she was clearly weaker than he was after the experiments.

Taking in the events, he was amazed at what his sister had shown him and the doctor. It surprised Pietro when Wanda was able to further her attempts at manipulating the objects by breaking them apart into pieces in mid air.  
  
Keeping his opinions to himself during her exploits, he listened to Doctor List speaking quietly to an assistant. He heard the words “cellular manipulation” and told himself he would speak with Wanda about it when they were alone.  
  
Back in their room, he sat and collected his thoughts on what he observed in his experience and her's. Pietro now knew that Strucker's cause was more than government regime. _“What was the bigger picture and how did they fit into it,”_ he wondered.  
  
After consuming her meal, Wanda had some color back in her face and for that he was thankful. He hoped that there would be no testing today for he feared that his sister would not be strong enough.

Looking pensive, Wanda picked up on his posture. “I am fine brother. You worry too much.”

“I am sorry, it is just that I want to make sure you are well. Can you blame me for that?” He replies.

“No, I suppose not. Really I feel much better, I think I overexerted myself. I promise not to do so again.”  
  
He takes her in an embrace, “See that you don't. They would see it as a weakness on your part. I cannot risk being separated from you should they believe you are too weak to proceed.”

Suddenly, a set of footsteps is heard. “I hope I am not intruding.”  
  
They quickly break apart. “Herr Strucker, it is good to see you.” Pietro speaks as Wanda nods.  
  
Greeting them, “I've come to inform you that I have read the reports of the recent experiments. I am pleased that over all our candidates you both did the exceptionally well.”

“Thank you, my sister and I are grateful to you for this opportunity.” He tells the Baron.

As they continue conversing, an aide approaches and walks to the Baron's side, leaning in and whispering something in his ear.  
  
Immediately, Strucker apologizes, “Forgive me but I must leave you both. Doctor List will see you later this evening and his staff will see to your care. Again, congratulations on your recent success.”

Once again, it appears they are left alone, but they both know otherwise. Both siblings are aware they are in a fish bowl being watched as they “Swim.”

“Do you think they plan for more testing?” He softly asked her.  
  
Answering, “I do not believe so but still we must be prepared.”

“No, you are weak from the experiments, I will not allow it!” Pietro counters.

She calmly takes his hands into hers, 'We do not have a choice brother. I do not want to return to a life of poverty on the streets, do you?”

He pulls her face to his, “I do not, but is it worth the risk to you. I do not like what this has done to you. Have you seen the toll it has taken upon you?”

“I will admit it was a transformation I was ill prepared for Pietro, but now I have acclimated to this new development and I know you have also.” She confides to him.

Wanda motions for her brother to be seated. They both move in unison to the table where they had previously sat.

Passing a book to Pietro, “Just read to bide the time while I enjoy my drink and all will be well.”

Uncertain but trusting her, he opens the book and sees inside the front page a message from her. It reads. - ** _“Brother, follow my instructions, continue as if you are engaged with the book and nothing else.”_ ** \--  
  
Just as he finishes reading the message, it disappears. He bends his arm, resting his elbow on the table and placing his palm against his forehead and looks deep in concentration to hide the puzzlement he feels.  
  
Then he hears her in his thoughts, ** _'I did not wish to shed to light so soon that I had found new abilities I possessed. It seems I can manipulate my thoughts as well. It was not until we were being escorted here that I came to realized this. Say nothing to no one of it.”_**  
  
Continuing, **_“Brother I know your concern that the Baron and this compound is not all what it appears to be. There is more at work here but until we found out what, we must pretend to be the clueless fools they believe us to be.”_**  
  
Pietro winks his eye in her direction as a gesture that he understands.  
  
She adds, _“ **I will go to my cot with the pretense that I am in slumber, while you will increase your metabolism thus increasing your speed faster than ever possible. I have a theory that this will provide you with the ability to generate a a life like speed mirage of you. This mirage will remain here while you my dear brother will go to the main station of this base and determine what our Herr Strucker's plans are.”**_  
  
Her brother shows worry in his brow and she knows that he is needs to confront his fear so she considers the words she conveys to his mind next, **_“I have seen dear brother in my mind's eye the speed at which you took only hours ago and I know this is possible. You can do this Pietro. While you are away, I will manipulate their camera feed so that they will believe nothing has changed.”_**  
  
He reaches out to squeeze her hand, then watches as she rises from her seat to lay upon the cot, her face in concentration and he knows she was successful.

Pietro turns down his face into the book, recalling the moment he was in that room lurching forward with great speed. Then he focuses on one thought... “RUN!” In a brief instant his body feels the acceleration within his veins and his body the charge of kinetic energy. He becomes a blur so fast it is unseen while back in the room his mirage remains in place. He knows where to look as Wanda implants a visual map of its location in his thoughts and he proceeds to go there.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
In another area that is not seen by many, Strucker walks down a long corridoor. Once reaching the end of it, he enters what appears as a central station. From it, they can detect any threat that comes upon them, screens depicting the images from cameras all around the research base and compound are displayed. One such screen shows the twins in their room, the girl asleep in her cot while the boy is reading. The baron smirks thinking what fools they are not realizing they are merely pawns in a larger game of strategy. He quickly turns his focus to something else ... someone else.  
  
An agent approaches him. The Baron turns to him, “Have you received word on his whereabouts?”

The agent nods, “Yes, Sir. We have received word the coordinates since first observing the subject in the village.”

Impatiently he demands, “Is he still there?”

“Negative, the Asgardian is presently on the mountain. A camp was set up on the upper summit and he is not alone. A woman accompanies him.”

“Well, this makes things a bit complicated but nonetheless we shall have to make amends with this recent information. Make sure to send word to your man to get rid of the woman. I want no witnesses.”

Smirking, “and inform Doctor List that we will be expecting a new subject … one that will further our experiments.”

“... Sir, and what of the brother and sister? They are all that remains of the experiments.”  
  
“They may prove their usefulness to me yet, but if they show any signs of disloyalty on their part, I will not tolerate it …. dispose of them immediately should they do so."  
  
The man nods and leaves.  
  
Strucker rubs his chin, “How fortunate that Hydra shall have the upper hand over our enemies once again.”  
  
  
  
\+      +      +  
  
  
  
It was in the early hours of dawn by the time he found what he was looking for. Before he left, he had made sure that Darcy was still sleeping soundly. He placed wards to alert him if any harm would come near her. It was all he could do to give him some sense of security. He knew that a woman as strong willed as herself would only get in the way as he search the area. Loki needed to focus and he felt she would be a distraction to him in more ways than one.

A part of him was intrigued as he tried to find their watcher. There were not many who cold hide themselves as well as to throw him off. Unsatisfied with his results during his search, Loki used his abilities to give him an added advantage.

In this form, he cold see farther than with his own eyes, his close proximity to the ground made is possible to view tracks that had gone unnoticed. He inhaled deeply, the crisp air which was sharper by all accounts as it filled his senses. Suddenly, he was able to distinguish rabbit from wolf and he was pleased. He felt unencumbered and it was exhilarating. He stretched his neck and then his limbs as he pushed claws as they sank into the snow covered ground.

Yes, this was the perfect method by which to locate his prey he thought. He quickly swiveled his ears in different directions to listen to the sounds around him. He heard in the distance a group of birds, then a pack of wild dogs and then something or someone else. He inhaled deeply again with his nose held high in cold wind. With his newly acquired senses, he knew at once where to look.  
  
Meanwhile, on slope over looking the mountains, a man emerges from his tent. He stands before the fire with his arms stretched out and his head held high. He is pleased that he was able to find the pair so quickly, even though they had traversed a days before him. He knew it wasn't luck on his side, he never believed in in it. While others may have carried charms and a lucky rabbit foot, he relied on his skills and nothing more. He found he could rely on nothing else because they never failed him.

He was frustrated, it seemed that evening all they did was take their time eating their provisions as they sat by the fire. It was if they had all the time in the world while he didn't. He was upset at the notion but knew that orders were orders and what needed to be done was at the forefront.  
  
He awaited new instructions and was glad when he received them, everything was ready. Until the time came to act, he bid his time cleaning his weapons. He had an arsenal at his disposal and could chose from any item should he wish to but it was his superior who made that decision not him and it angered him so.  
  
It was difficult to sleep when he needed to. He fought the urge when he was drowsy, hoping he would see some change in their position to report. Still nothing even during the night. All he could see was Loki tending to the fire and sitting in a meditative pose.

He wondered why the God chose to go with the woman to check the markers manually when he could have just have used his magic. Why go through the trouble at all? Unless, there was something else, something more. He decided that this new information would be shared with his commanding officer. Perhaps the God's fondness for the woman could be used against him.

It was morning before he knew it, having spent the night in his tent with his weapons as company he quickly grew bored. He stood upright as soon as he exited the tent. He walked to the campfire and proceeded to stretch out his arms. He did not like the bitter cold but he knew that he had a job to do whether he liked being there or not.

His thoughts were cast aside when looked once again through the lenses of the binoculars. It was not as precise as looking through a telescope in this location, but it served the same purpose. All he could see was the Asgardian by the fire but this time he stood by it. He woman was not in sight and he knew she must have been still in the tent. He watched the God walk away from the site. Perhaps he knows.

Suddenly he heard something approaching. He was caught off guarded which rarely happened. He hears the crunch of steps being taken as they sink into the snow. He turns to his preferred choice of weapon but it is too far from his reach. He is unarmed and whoever it is, chose this precise time to face him.

 

 

****

 

Finally he sees what approaches. The animal's snarls at him, teeth shown brightly in contrast to the wolf's dark coat of matted brown and black. A growl deep from within it's chest emerges and the man knows he can do nothing to fight it from where he sits. The man slowly moves his arms behind him ans his legs try to further the distance between them.

He tried in vain to grab chunks of snow to throw at the beast. He shouted at it to leave as if the creature could understand. Again it growled, snarling as it's massive teeth were shown. The man turned for anything he could against his predator, finding only a fallen tree limb in the snow.  
  
The wolf charged and leaped forward only to be captured, a trap obviously set by the man. Scrambling to retrieve his weapon, he proceeded to shoot the other wolves but they had already disperse and fled. He approached the captured wolf. The animal lifted it's head to reach the restraints of the rope to no avail. The the animal paused and remained still. The man realized what it was doing. “This was the Asgardian all along!” He thought.

Suddenly, grabbing the wolf as he cut the rope to wrestle it to the ground. He tried in vain to prevent the sounds from escaping its mouth to change shape. Trying to pin its muzzle down to the ground, the man then pushed the branch into the creature's jaw.

  
Instinctively, Loki bit down on the branch. He was angry at himself for not taking the time in approaching the mortal. He knew better and in his haste to protect Darcy, he was easily captured by of all people the one who loathe him the most.... the Archer.

He gathered his strength and broke from from the Archer's clutches and he was successful but it was too late. For just as Loki stood facing Clint Baron as was about to reveal himself, a loud explosion was heard. He quickly looked from the where the source originated and was devastated. For before him was the summit where Darcy was and now in his place nothing but debris of snow and smoke.

 _“Oh no … Darcy.”_   Loki thought to himself.

 

 

 

**  
BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of photos with the exception of the wolf are my photo edits that I recently created using Photoshop. If you look at the contrast of color in Loki's face, it was done deliberately to convey the struggle within himself between good and bad. 
> 
> I originally wrote the background on Yggdrasil (the World's Tree) and the realms about a month and a half ago, saving it in a document until I felt I could use it in a future chapter. I am glad it fit well here in this chapter as a part of the dialogue between Loki and Darcy. I tweaked it though by adding the bargain they agreed on. I think the bargain Loki and Darcy made will be important in future chapters as I believe it to be important part to this story. 
> 
> If you don't recall the information on the crater, it was previously mentioned in Chapter 5 (right above the Loki grinning GIF). I reintegrated some of it to emphasize its importance to the story in future chapters. I believe the information on the World's Tree provided a tie in from the previous Marvel movies: Avengers and Thor the Dark World. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing the flashbacks/memories of Loki's youth. It is my favorite part of writing at times and I was happy to show the love Frigga had for Loki. I believe that Frigga words to young Loki on truth were important because I believe the the majority of Loki's life, he was a man of truth and somehow Frigga having the gift of foresight knew that her son would be tempted to take the wrong path. Now if you were really paying attention in this chapter, you'll find something that Loki notices about his memory. 
> 
> The scenes between Wanda and Pietro I spent much time on because I wanted to show the strength of the bond they share as siblings. I felt it wasn't seen as much until toward the end of the movie. **REMEMBER, in Fan Fiction writing, you can change anything!**
> 
> As a writer, sometimes I have a clear idea how the chapter will end well before I have started the writing process and I eventually build towards that ending. In this case, I had no idea what I would lead to at the end until I was watching on DVD the movie “The Bourne Legacy” starring Jeremy Renner two nights ago. 
> 
> I wanted to present Baron as “the man” without the reader knowing who he was until the last moment during his with Loki. I hope the end was suspenseful enough. I don't many cliffhangers but I felt we needed one in this chapter, so forgive me. 
> 
> *** Please, for those who haven't commented but left kudos, I still thank you. Even if you don't think you have much to say in a comment, just posting a comment of “leaving extra kudos or I liked your chapter” is appreciated. Thank you. ***


	16. Hopes and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is gravely injured and it shakes up those closest to her. Romanoff and Baron team up to find out those responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to keep you all on your toes guessing who the watcher was that Loki went in search of in the last chapter. Yes, there was another watcher. You will understand as I begin to shed some light on what happened in this chapter. 
> 
> I think our Loki has grown by leaps and bounds and some of it is due in part to Darcy, the other to Frigga (as he regains long lost memories of his youth). Speaking of Loki's regaining memories, has anyone noticed why or how? 
> 
> Well, I am sure most of you did not see that coming .. the cliff hanger. I had the ending in mind after I wrote the Baron Strucker scene when he is informed of Loki's location.
> 
> Note: The first two images are mine, edits done via Photoshop. The third image is a GIF found online.

  

 

 

 

**_“We are all the pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us.  
As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss.”  
\-   _ Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire**

**_  
  
_ **

+      +      +  
  
  
In the tower, it was just another day of training in preparation for their planned attack in Northern Europe. According to Fury, Darcy had three days left to persuade Loki to assist them in retrieving the scepter. The Avengers still did not have an exact location of Strucker's base and they had hoped that Loki would.   
  
Steve wasn't pleased with their choice to recruit Darcy to visit the God of Mischief, but he was determined not to let his opinion interfere with the mission. Casting his emotions, aside Steve chose to channel his outlet in the training room by sparring against Thor.  The Agardian was more than pleased to oblige.  
  
When the Captain first brought up the idea of sparring, the God of Thunder quickly assumed it was training, somewhat similar to his sparring against Fandral or Sif in Asgard. Rogers explained to him that the exercise was not just intended to demonstrate one's ability to beat an opponent but rather the ability to work with a partner.  
  
It took time for Thor to get use to idea of team training that because of his Asgardian belief that in training to be victorious, you must defeat your opponent. Steve taught Thor that to be truly effective in sparring you must learn to adapt to your partner so that he is, in a manner of speaking, as much in charge of what you do as you are.  
  
Thor's first experience began with one-step sparring to develop  precise control, then after advancing to free sparring the same principles could be applied to a moving target. Steve believed the more experience they had sparring, the better prepared they would be to deal with whatever may happen.  
  
“You know these sparring drills help develop quicker reaction time and our bodies experiences with this reactive technique will work better.  We'll be able to react appropriately to what ever happens.” Steve tells Thor and Natasha.   
  
“Yeah Steve, but Thor has a much larger library of experience over us.” Natasha remarks.  
  
  
“Yes but even so I have learned a great deal from you both.” Thor adds.  
  
“Well Ladies, are you both going to spar or not?” She demands.       
      
They begin.  Steve makes his first move with a round kick as Thor returns it with a reverse side kick.  Steve thinks it would have flowed more smoothly if Thor had used an opposite leg front kick but he isn't complaining. He knows that in sparring exercises, neither combination is right or wrong in itself; whether is it correct and natural depends on your partner's to your actions.  
  
One thing that Thor took away from these experiences of drills was that it helped improve his reactions. The Asgardian Prince understood that the matches were much like a game of strategy on the effectiveness of what to do.     
  
Natasha told him once that she saw it as a game of chess. She explained to Thor, it was not always the person with the most pieces, or the most powerful pieces who wins, but rather how a person used their pieces most effectively.  
  
Her belief was that if you are naturally strong or fast or flexible or big, you can still be overcome by less physically gifted individuals as long as they have the ability to outsmart you. Physical talent is only one aspect of developing good sparring strategy. If you understand your strengths and you weaknesses as well as those of your partners, you will be better able to develop effective strategies that will work within each situation.     
  
With that, Thor knew he still had much to learn from these individuals. Long ago, the Asgardian Prince believed he could easily overtake those who came ready to come against him with Mjölnir, his trusted hammer but Thor discovered from his recent experiences that it took more than brutal strength to win a fight should the cost prove too great.   
  
He knew his younger brother Loki chosen strategy and knowledge to best deal in judging the next move on the battlefield, unlike the charging bull Thor was when they entered Jotunheim.  Had it not been for Thor's brashness, taste for blood and the glory that came with slaying monsters as did his friends in arms, none would have discovered Loki's true heritage and perhaps Thor would still have the brother he lost.  
  
He still carried the guilt inside and wished with all his heart to make recompense for the way in which he treated his younger brother during their youth and most importantly for what transpired after Thor's failed coronation.  It was Thor's anger at the throne slipping from his grasp that he failed to see that Loki was right, he was not ready to be King.  
  
Quickly Thor's thoughts are left behind as the Captain pins him to the mat. “What's wrong Thor? Don't have your head in the game today?” Steve asks him.  
  
“Forgive me Captain, for my thoughts this day has laid heavily on my brother.  I should not have allowed them to prove a distraction.”  
  
“It's fine Thor, while I may not have a sibling...my closest friend growing up was like a brother to me.  I think of him often.” Steve confesses.  
  
Throwing each of them a towel, “Look boys, why don't you both take a short break for awhile, besides we have no where else to go today.” As Natasha begins following them out of the training room,  J.A.R.V.I.S.  alerts them.  
  
Meanwhile, in the labs Tony and Bruce are conducting further testing on sonic currents that could prove to be the best frequency for Stark's Armour suit to detect fields a long range.  
  
Neither man hesitates to leave the premises and know that it is something of vital importance for J.A.R.V.I.S  to interrupt them.  
  
“What do we have here buddy?” Tony quips as his parts of his Armour suit attach themselves to their creator.   
  
“Agent Barton made contact, it appears there was an explosion moments ago. The coordinates given are the exact location of Queen’s Peak on Mount Logan. There are satellites in that area, however something is disrupting the feed.”  
  
Stark raises his voice above the alarm, “Well J.A.R.V.I.S,  we don't have time to wait for the smoke to clear, is everyone aboard the Quin jet?”  
  
“Yes Sir, they are awaiting you and Doctor Banner to board. Medical personnel have been informed to prepared for any injured.”  
  
“Let's hope no one is hurt.” Banner adds.  By the time they board the jet, Agent Hill is sitting in the “driver's seat.”  
  
“Come on Hill, Daddy did not give you keys to the convertible today, besides who better than I to pilot this aircraft?”  
  
Looking at Tony sternly, “Stark, Barton is the best pilot and with him already at the coordinates, yours truly is second best and if you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with the Director.”  
   
“Stark we have no time for arguments sake, I fear any length of time we take, will be too long.” Thor announces.  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, Stark sits down, “Okay but I'm telling Dad when we get home.”  
  
The captain stands by Hill as she begins manually setting the controls for lift off.  He swallows the lump in his throat, fearful of asking the question but he needs to know.  
  
“Hill, any reports of causalities?”  
  
She replies, “None, but there were injuries... Steve it's Darcy...”      
 

  
  
 +      +      +  
  
  
  
When the explosion hit, Loki felt his world shatter. Moments before Loki had tried in vain to break free of the Archer's hold on him, he knew something was wrong. Feeling the wards he had in place to protect the area around the camp had been tampered with, his attention went to Darcy.  
  
He knew well that even in this form as a wolf, he would not reach her as fast as he wished to but he knew what would. He drew within himself and used spells he had long used since his coming of age.  Transporting had been simple with the Scepter, he relied on its energy for the task but here he had only himself to rely on.  Loki wasn't sure he would be successful but he had to make the attempt.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes and allow his mind's eye to recall the area of the camp and its surroundings,  he focused solely on that in order to transport himself to her.         
  
The experience was not unlike traveling through the Bifrost.  His body seemed still as everything around was a blur of motion as well as color.  Having landed where their camp should have been, Loki searched frantically for her.  
  
Barton still had not arrived but that was of no importance to him for his only center of attention was getting to Darcy.  It took mere seconds to locate her but to Loki the time it took was daunting.  
  
Loki discovered her under some debris and partially under some heavy snow, Darcy's hand reaching out from under it.  In it was a wooden pendant, a carving of Yggdrasil. Loki softly pulls away the snow from her body. Knowing he needed to take care in moving her, he gently lifts her in his arms, brushing away the hair from her face then pressing his lips to her brow. Loki chanted every spell he knew then cradled her to his chest.   
  
“Do not leave me woman, for you have given hope when I had none.  Your very presence has been a balm to my grief in this life and fear I shall find no another that has permeated my very soul as you.  Darcy please do not go, you are all I have in this forsaken world or any other. I will not allow you to part from me, ... **ek elska þik _(I love you)._ ”  
  
**Minutes later, Loki senses he is not alone with her as he feels the Archer's hand on his shoulder.  Instead of pulling away, he remains still ignoring the gesture. His attention focused elsewhere, looking at Darcy while holding her in his arms even if it would be for the last time.   
  
“Loki, we need to go now if she stands a chance. The team is here and ready to load her on the Quin jet.” Barton tells him.  
  
The archer has never seen Loki so humbled before anyone not even during the battle of New York.  It feels odd to see Loki looking lost but he figures it is nothing more than  shock.  
  
Loki turns to him, “I will abide only if she remains in my arms for I am sharing with her what strength I have within the confines of magic.”  
  
Clint agrees, it is better than nothing he supposes. Looking back, he knew it was Loki who approached him. Barton doesn't know how or why but doesn't care at this moment. He won't argue with Loki about the past because nothing is more important than the young woman Loki holds in his arms right now.

  

 

  
On the Quin Jet, Rogers felt the could not move fast enough. He was upset, feeling the anger boil inside because he was sure it was Loki who hurt Darcy.  Steve was angry at both Fury Natasha and felt like a fool for letting them convince him Darcy could do this. If he could keep Darcy in a bubble to protect her, he would.    
  
Right now, Steve needed to clear his thoughts of the others. Thinking of Darcy, Steve was reminded of all those days she spent with him, helping to catch up on the seventy years that he lost.  Though Steve really knew he could never gain back what he had lost, it was a small comfort to him that Darcy cared to try to remind him this was now his home.  Steve thought back to that day in Washington, sitting at the table drawing her face in his sketch book and realizing an emotion he did not think he would ever feel since Peggy.  He loved Peggy Carter with all his heart and held on to her memory during his time in the ice. Even after being awoken seventy years later, his first thoughts were of Peggy and the last dance he promised her.  Now he stands to lose the woman who made him feel alive again... Darcy.   
  
  
\+     +    +   
  
  
Pietro returned to their rooms unnoticed. He is back sitting with the book in his hands. He slowly tries to will his racing heartbeat lower.  Wanda is up sitting and smiling when he sees her.  
  
Again she enters his thoughts, ** _“I was able to see in your mind's eye what occurred, do not ask me how or why but I am thankful it is so. They want the Asgardian who welded the scepter and once he is here brother, they will lose interest in us and cast us aside. I will not let him take what is ours.”_**  
  
Raising his brows to his sister, he says nothing as he knows that they are still under watch.  
     
Wanda further adds, **_“I was able to reach out to the mind of individual sending the message and altered the information sent. Now without him,  Strucker will have no choice but to rely on us Pietro.”  
  
_** Meanwhile at the station's headquarters, men check for any report but receive no word.. only Morse code …  “It is done.”  
       
Turning to Doctor List, “Well doctor, I hope you are well prepared to receive our honored guest.  In several days time, my men have seen to it that the Asgardian will be our mist. I hope that the drug you developed will keep him composed.”  
  
“We will not be made sure of its effects until we have seen him.” Doctor List remarks.  
  
“Very well, see that you are in good supply, I plan on having our guest for some time.” Strucker tells him.  
  
  
  
+     +     +  
  
  
  
It was disturbingly quiet in the Quin Jet during the flight back. Banner observed Darcy's vitals and determined whatever it was Loki was doing was working to keep her out of immediate danger.  
  
Thor was pleased to see Loki, but not with the circumstances associated with it. Seated across from his brother, Thor kept his eyes downcast lest he upset Loki. He knew the younger Prince needed no distractions as it would take all of Loki's concentration on Darcy.  
  
Thor knew Loki was the most powerful of all who held Seiðr. In his youth, his brother had grown more powerful than his tutors and soon every one he encountered.  Thor was aware his father was alarmed the day Loki created Hela but said nothing at first.  Frigga, their mother was proud of Loki in all ways and later became his teacher in the Seiðr after Loki had surpassed everyone else.  He was pleased that Darcy had someone as powerful as his brother to aid her.        
  
Thor glanced at Darcy, who he regarded his lightening sister and it pained him so to see her in such a state.  Not unfamiliar with seeing warriors gravely injured and near death, it was an accepted fate in Asgard but this was something that was not.  Darcy, this woman who befriended him and made a small part of his heart hers in friendship was not someone Thor could easily accept in letting go.      
   
The Asgardian Heir to the throne, recalled their first meeting in that Mexico desert when he approached her and she used his own power against him. To be shocked unconscious by the very power harnessed by Mjölnir, was a feat that no other had done before or since. While Thor was not one to admit defeat, he was honored to do so for one such as Darcy Lewis who single handedly bested the Mighty Thor.  
  
He would make sure they would sing of her honor in the great Halls of Valhalla if ever the day should she perish, he thought but did not want to consider the worst.                    
  
Seated next to Thor was the Captain. Steve eyes never left Darcy's form. It was unsettling, seeing her body motionless. Having always told Darcy that she never kept still  in favor of biting her pen or babbling nonsense about the latest movie she saw or book she read … Steve regretted ever saying such a thing.  From now on, Steve promised himself he would listen to her every word, every babble of nonsense she uttered.  
  
Steve felt if his heart could leap from his chest to save her, it would.  Steve imagined telling Darcy of his feelings for her when she returned, hoping that perhaps he could have a future with her.  All that came crashing down today... because of Loki. Rogers was angry that the man who caused this was the same one needed to save her.     
  
Landing on the tower's platform, everyone moved aside to allow Loki room to carry Darcy to the medical wing.  Waiting there are a group of medical personnel, all trained to treat the injured. Loki hisses when they try to remove Darcy from him.  
  
Thor steps in, “Remove yourselves from this room, my brother is a healer and knows what this woman requires.   
  
Steve retorts back, “Why? So he can finish the job they started?”  
  
“Captain, I understand your pain for I too feel encumbered by the gravity of this situation.  I ask you that you place Darcy's battle for life in the forefront of your thoughts,  no quarrel now will change was has transpired.” Thor tells him.  
  
“Listen good Captain to his words, for I am using everything within my power to save her.” Loki forces out.  
  
Bruce who has been observing the situation pulls Rogers aside, “It's okay Steve. I have done readings on her vitals and whatever Loki is doing it is keeping her stable for now. Please go with Thor and I will let you know of any change.    
  
Steve nods as Thor escorts him outside the room and together they walk down the hall.  
  
Natasha steps forward, “Guys you may want to hear this.” She ushers them to the main conference room.  
  
“We intercepted radio transmissions in the area near the explosion. S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed additional agents in the area and two men were taken in.  Director Fury has made arrangements for them to be interrogated so I think that we need to focus on these men while Banner and Loki focus on Darcy.”      
  
“I believe Agent Romanoff is correct, we need to do something. Sitting here with idle hands serves no purpose. Finding out the individuals behind this orchestration however surreptitious it was executed may put our minds.”  Thor acknowledges.  
  
Steve accepts, “I suppose you are right. Natasha, when will you be interrogating them?”    
  
Natasha replies,  “Within the hour, I am leaving shortly. Please inform me if you heard any word on our girl will you guys?”   
  
Barton steps in by her side, “I'll go with you, it may help to have two sets of ears as well as eyes.”  
  
“It's agreed then, Barton and Romanoff will see the assailants. For now, we will proceed as instructed. Hopefully Loki can still help us determine the exact location of that base and the scepter.” Steve announces.   
  
Agent Hill enters, “Sir, there is a gentleman from the Inuit village. He says he is Darcy's grandfather and demands admittance.”  
  
  
  
+      +      +

  
  
Agents Romanoff and Barton enter the building. Ignoring the memory of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s recent fall out when Hydra infiltrated their base of operations, Natasha looks ahead to the area where they will be meeting Fury.  It stills bothers her that under their noses, a man like Alexander Pierce who knew the Director for so many years was able to blindside them by attempting to have Fury killed. Hydra almost had won that day and Romanoff did not want to provide them another chance to do so.        
  
Before they arrive at the interrogation area, Barton pulls her aside, “So Romanoff, how do you want to play this?”  
  
Natasha smiles, “Good Agent, Bad Agent?”  
  
“Nah, why don't we mix it up a bit. Let's both be bad agents.” He quips.  
  
 She nods at Barton in agreement. As they come to the area, they find Director Fury waiting for them and they greet him (although greeting is not really the operative word).  Fury is not to be taken lightly, the agents know but this is more than business, it is personal since it's one of their own... Darcy.  
  
“Dr. Banner has kept me apprised of any new developments in Agent Lewis' condition. Now before the interrogation, let's discuss what the hell happened because I gave no authorization for Agent Barton to be there!”  
  
Barton pulls his shoulders upright, “Sir, with all due respect this is Loki we're talking about. His past shows he can't be trusted and when I was informed Agent Lewis was posted to this assignment, I felt it was my duty to remain within safe distance should she require any assistance.”  
  
Fury leans in and glares at him with his one good eye, “You felt? In this business Barton, feelings cannot be on the forefront when you risk the operation by going alone without notifying your superiors and the team.”  
  
Walking around the Archer, “You are damn lucky, I don't give you a swift kick up your backside and send you to Agent Hill for retraining. Agent Lewis is more than qualified to handle herself on assignment and accepted it knowing the risk involved as all other agents who work under S.H.I.E.L.D.”           
      
Sighing, “Barton, I understand why you did what you did but this is team and you should have informed them.”  
  
Romanoff breaks in, “He did Sir, I knew Agent Barton's location. I am aware that I should have informed you and Rogers.”  
  
Fury shakes his head, “and I thought Loki would be our worst problem but it appears not.”  
  
Clearing his throat, “I am overlooking this indiscretion because if you had not made contact Lewis may have not come out of this, hell I don't know if she will but what I do know is that we are going to find out who is behind it!”  
  
  
  
+      +      +

   

 

 

  
In the medical wing, Dr. Banner is alerted as an older man enters.  “Excuse me but you'll have to leave this area.”  
  
“It's okay Bruce, this is Darcy's grandfather. He is here to see her and happens to be the Shaman of their village.” Steve tells him.  
  
“I'm sorry ..forgive me, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner."  
  
Shaking his hand, “Yes, glad to meet you. I was introduced to your Asgardian comrade as well as the Captain here. It is good to see Dulcinea has a great many friends.”  
  
“Dulcinea?” Banner and Rogers both repeat.  
  
"Yes it is her given name, though I would not call her that in her presence without taking in consideration her response to it. It is most unsettling.” The Shaman advises them.  
  
Looking at Bruce, “I take it you have been overseeing her care?”  
  
“Well, in a way I am but mainly monitoring her vitals at this time.” Bruce replies. Taking the Shaman aside, “We have to warn you that Darcy is not alone.”  
  
“I am well aware of that. Loki has spent a great deal of time in our village, It was I who sent them together on the mountain. I believed it would forge a friendship between them. Their first meeting was not pleasant to say the least.”  
  
Steve tries to ignore the comments about any friendship between Loki and Darcy and moves on to escort the Shaman to her.  
  
As the Shaman enters the area where Darcy is kept, Loki briefly glances in his direction nodding. Relieved that one powerful as him is here to aid in saving Darcy as it is beginning to drain him physically.    
  
Turning to Dr. Banner and Rogers, “I must request that you leave us.  There is much word to be done if we are to be successful in saving her.”  
  
Confused by his remarks, “But you don't understand, I'm a trained scientist and have medical knowledge.”  
  
Steve adds, We're her friends and I insist we remain.”  
  
“You cannot, this goes beyond the body and the mind. It is not her physical or mental state at risk, it is her very soul...”  
  
Leaving the area reluctantly, Steve mentions to Bruce to seek the one person who can help them gain insight into what is happening in Darcy's room.  
  
After exiting the elevator, Steve and Bruce go directly into Stark's lab where Tony is hard at work. Feeling helpless over Darcy's condition, the inventor puts all his energy into developing an algorithm that will help him find the frequency he needs for his suit.  
  
Without looking up Tony knows it's them, “So, what can I do for you guys?”  
  
Steve explains, “Tony, Darcy's grandfather is here and...”        
  
Cutting him off,  “I know already. You don't think I have J.A.R.V.I.S. On everything that goes on here?”  
  
  
Placing his hands behind his head and clasping them together, “Dulcinea. Go figure...  when Darcy wakes up from this, I am never letting this down.”  
  
Raising his eyebrow to Steve, “I guess that makes Loki a Don Quixote enamored by our Dulcinea.”  
  
“It's not funny Stark.” Steve declares. “Do you believe what he says?”  
  
Tony rubs his chin, “The Shaman? I can't really say.  My mother raised me with the belief we each have a soul but I tend to observe things scientifically like my Dad did.”  
  
Nudging Banner, “But Bruce here is the more spiritual between us scientists. Hey Soldier boy aren't you Catholic? You tell me.”  
  
“Yes Tony, I'm Catholic, my mom raised me Roman Catholic. She said that any son if hers wasn't going to learn to walk before he learned to pray.  While I believe in God and that we have a soul, I just can't understand why Darcy needs Loki.”  
  
Pushing his glasses up, “Perhaps, Loki's magic was stabilizing her vitals  until her Grandfather the Shaman arrived, we don't know.  Having spent time in countries heavily centered around mysticism and spirituality, I can say that there is a belief that the spirit within an individual can be reached through means of chanting, dancing or other rituals.”  
  
“Then I guess, the only thing we can do is pray.” Steve says softly.  
  
  
  
+      +      +  
  
  
  
It's been less than an hour of grilling one of assailants. The young man's sweat on his forehead gives the agents the indication he is breaking.  
  
Looking up the man's hair strands begin sticking to the sides of his face. Natasha knows he is no Hydra agent and wonders why he was found with one.  
  
“Please, let me go. I didn't do it, if anything I tried to stop them before it was too late.”    
  
Barton leans in “How do we know that? Tell us who put you behind this?”  
  
“It was a mistake.” He tells Barton instead.  
  
Romanoff offers the young man a glass of water. Taking it with a shaky grip, he swallows hard and then exhales a deep sigh. “Thank you.” He softly utters.            
  
Pursing his lips, “I was approached. Told me they wanted the Asgardian.”  
  
Pausing and taking another slip of water, “I thought I was doing right, giving them the information that is.”  
  
Looking at Agent Romanoff, tears begin to build in his eyes. “I didn't know they had a detonator! Please tell me! I have to know Darcy is alright!”  
  
“I can't inform you of anything. For now you need to tell us everything you now, it will help us and help your friend Darcy.”  
  
The young man proceeds to tell them everything,  explaining that Mitch was the one who approached him. They had both shared a distaste for Loki and had many a conversation about the Norse God and the influence he had in the village after saving the Shaman that first night.  
  
He continues to explain Mitch's notion on getting rid of Loki, how he could be captured and taken elsewhere.  It was simple at first, tampering with their Loki's food provisions to ensure he was not at his optimal strength while both Darcy and Loki were on their excursion up the mountain.  They were waiting until nightfall and the young man was pleased until he discovered Mitch's true intensions.  
  
Leaving the interrogation room where the young man was held both agents now have some idea of who is behind it.  
  
“Care to take a guess where Mitch was going to take Loki?' Natasha questions Clint.  
  
“Well, Nat if I was a betting man I'd say straight to Hydra... more specifically Strucker.” Barton retorts.  
  
“You know it's doubtful this Mitch is going to tell us exactly where."  
  
Barton looks amused, "Still, I would hate to waste an afternoon coming here without trying."  
  
Walking to area where Mitch is being held. "Clint bows, "After you, age before beauty."  
  
Frowning, "Maybe so but let's go along with our plans of "Bad Agent and Bad Agent."  
  
"Wow Romanoff,  an agent after my own heart." He smirks.  
  
  
  
+      +      +  
  
  
While Darcy remains immobile and unconsciousness, Loki and the Shaman work together in tandem. Loki is tired, his face looks worn and his appearance is disheveled.  Skin ashen and his eyes are redden by the constant effort and stain of imbruing so much of his magic into her.  
  
Knowing that Loki cannot continue this way he speaks to him, "My friend you must release the illusion you keep, it serves nothing for I know your true self. This continuation only divides your strength."    
  
Hissing, “No, I will not let them see the true monster I am. Besides, already they take me for a monster for the things I have done.”   
  
"It matters not what they believe, have you not shown throughout your life of going against the grain? What should the color of your skin matter to those who only see what they want to see?"   
   

 

 

  
Lowering his head, "I cannot, I will not. Please you do not understand."  
  
"Perhaps not but I know of others who do." The Shaman tells him.  
  
Loki does not wish to discuss it further. Instead he decides to ask the man something that has been plaguing him.   
  
"My memories. my dreams... Darcy has brought them to the forefront hasn't she?"  
  
"I will not deny her abilities, she is able to allow an individual to recall a memory or dream and is able to draw from it, different sides. It is much like picking up a coin and studying both sides of it... describing it, learning from it, and experiencing it all at once.  You were able to learn your mother's thoughts, her hopes for you and with that you discovered a part of yourself as well."  
  
"She accessed my memories and dreams but I gave Darcy no indication to do so. Why?" Loki asks.  
  
"Darcy is a determined soul, she cannot be persuaded to do something she does not want to do. She is even more determined to do something when it involves someone she cares about."  
  
Loki turns away his face and looks at Darcy. "Perhaps in another time and placed I could have loved her.  I cannot allow her to take on my sins and suffer for it. Knowing me is enough to bring misery to others."  
  
"You would believe it is your choice to decide, when it is hers.  Love does not distinguish by color, shape or gender and species for that matter.  I cannot force you to accept it but know that the barriers you place upon it, only aids in destroying yourself."   
  
Soon it is silent again and all that is heard is Darcy's shallow breathing. Loki humps over sitting by her bed shaking.  The toll it is placing on him to send her his magic is wearing him thin. He is stubborn and will not leave her side.  
  
Hours later,  no one is closer to finding out about Darcy's condition. Bruce and Steve have gone downstairs while Tony remained in his lab surrounded by his tech.  
  
It has been difficult for the inventor to know his friend is in peril.  When Tony Stark was facing near death all those years ago in the Middle East, he cheated it by creating with Yisen the grey armoured suit and escaping the cave that was his hell.  Cheating death a second time came when Stark was able to develop his arc reactor to keep the metal fragments from moving to his heart.  It was not until after battling Aldrich Killian that Tony was able to have the experimental procedure to remove the fragments safely.  
  
Many times Stark joked that he felt like he was Captain James T. Kirk from Star Trek.  Like him, Tony could never accept a no win scenario and instead focused on ways to cheat death yet again. Now one of his closest friends was fighting for against death and Tony wished he had a way to help her cheat hers.   
  
It surprised everyone that Tony did not turn to the bottle and drink his troubles away as he had in the past.  Giving up alcohol was not easy but he had Pepper and Darcy behind him, urging him, inspiring him and showing Tony there was more to life by living it and not hiding in the bottom of a glass.   
  
Roused by this thoughts, Steve nudges him. "Thor left for Asgard, he says he may find answers to our questions.  
  
"I hope so." Tony replies.  
  
Suddenly, J.A.R.V.I.S. alerts them to go to the medical wing. "Sir, there is an emergency."  
  
They make it downstairs within seconds to find Loki dropping to the floor unconscious and convulsing.   

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to spend more time on the Avengers in the tower before they received word from Agent Barton but I did not want to keep everyone in suspense for too long. The sparring exercise and information on it, I drew from my husband. 
> 
> While I know it is important to realize that each of the Avengers would be affected by Darcy getting injured, I decided the ones most affected would be Thor, Steve and Tony so I chose to focus on them in this chapter. 
> 
> If you were touched by Loki's words to Darcy when she was in his arms, I was as I wrote them. I wanted our Loki to feel broken in way he had not thought possible because he realizes he cannot bare to lose her. Darcy doesn't know he said them while unconscious. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing the dialogue between Natasha and Clint. They work well as a pair and I wanted to show how they get along as they face their assignment. 
> 
> I hope that I was able to present Thor, Steve and Tony feelings about Darcy in a way that was close to their respective characters. I felt that Thor would have been nostalgic over Darcy. Steve angry with himself as well as hurt about her and Tony would have felt helpless that he could not help Darcy.


	17. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard to seek answers while the team discovers Loki's true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a great deal of time on which direction to take this part of the story, I had several options that came to mind but I think this was the best one. I also want let you know there are new TAGS that have been added so considered yourself warned. 
> 
> Warning: Implied/Referenced Torture
> 
> Note: Of the three images (edits) displayed in this chapter, the second one is mine which I created using Adobe Photoshop.

 

_" **Temper us in fire, and we grow stronger. When we suffer, we survive.”**_ **― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire  
  
**

Upon arriving in Asgard, the Crowned Prince was greeted by Heimdall.  Appointed by the Allfather, the guarded sentry provided the realm of Asgard with secure measures in warning of impending attacks.  It was said the gatekeeper of the Rainbow Bridge possessed acute senses of vision and hearing, seeing and hearing creation itself.  As one of Odin's trusted servants, Heimdall was the watcher of Asgard, seeing all but one.  
  
It offended Odin that the younger Prince was able to shield himself from view. As a youth, Loki's knowledge and prowess as a wielder of Seiðr grew, unmatched by all except a select few.  Until Hela's creation, the Allfather overlooked his younger son's talent in the Magic Arts; however once Loki developed the means of greater skill by preventing even Heimdall's sight from him, Odin was outraged. Only the Allmother, Queen Frigga herself was able to pacify his anger toward Loki.     
  
After the Queen's passing, nothing could tame Odin's vengeful spirit. Thor found his father's taste for revenge against the Dark Elves as a risk against Asgard and its people and for the first time Thor realized where his own blood lust sprang from. He had hoped  the time in passing since his mother's death had lessened his father's loss and pain.   
  
Thor was delighted to see the sentry, grateful there were sill those like him, honor bound to duty and to the realm.  
  
“My Prince, tis good to see you once again. Your presence here brings much favor upon Asgard and its people.” Heimdall proclaimed.  
  
Thor asserted, “I find it does well for me to see my homeland once again reminding myself I am one of many protecting it as a warriors of the realm.”    
  
Nodding in approval he is pleased the Crown Prince acknowledged others who have given up much of their lives and families to serve Asgard.  Having given up much of his life in service to the King, Heimdall hoped he would never fail to protect the land and its King. There was a brief time after the destruction of the BiFrost the sentry thought he would have fallen into ill favor with the King, believing he had failed him in his quest to protect it.  The sentry was thankful he was still regarded as “Odin's right eye” despite the unfortunate events that took place, Heimdall strove to prove himself once again even if it was only to himself.  
  
Thor takes his leave from the sentry while mounting his horse to ride to the Imperial Palace, the heart of Asgard. His heart is gladdened it was repaired after its collapse, thinking if only people were as mended as effortlessly then perhaps in time Loki's resentment would fade.  He wanted greatly to have his younger brother at his side again. This time Thor promised himself no longer would he a hindrance by opposing Loki's prowess as a great wielder of Sedir.  Thor knew he and his friends' insolent behavior toward the younger prince and constant tormenting of Loki's skills proved nothing but in further distancing his brother from him and his family.  _“No more”_  thought Thor as he professed he would prove himself a brother to Loki once again.  
  
Once arriving at the Palace, the Crowned Prince is escorted to Odin's throne room.  Observing the Great Hall and Throne room, Thor recalls the times the Allfather has determined the fate of many an immortal and mortal alike in these halls. Since the passing of Odin's father King Bor, Odin has sat at the head of Asgard, running the city as a benevolent and skilled leader.  
  
As Thor walks to the dais recalling as children how he and his younger brother found their father's throne room enormous and striking, sometimes ominous even in times of war.  He recounted the days they ran into their father's throne room, interrupting him and dignitaries across the realms paying a visit to Asgard's King.  Both young princes  would on occasion sneak into their father's court only to be caught and escorted back to their chambers. Thor and Loki were too young and knew not how heavy it was to shoulder the realm of Asgard as its King.  
  
Soon one day, Thor would rule as Asgard's King and rule its land and people. The heavy burden would then rest on his shoulders and Thor hoped he would prove to be a wise and true King to his people.  
  
Laying his eyes on Odin, Thor laid his right hand in a fist over his heart and lowered his head in respect and honor to the Allfather.   
  
Odin sitting at the throne, “What brings my son, Asgard's greatest warrior and Crowned Prince to us now?”  
  
“Am I not welcomed but questioned for coming to see my own father and King?”

 “No, I fear in my defense I grow weary of such displays of civility in politics for I know why you've come.” Odin acknowledges. 

Explaining, "Father, I have come to seek your council on matters I cannot begin to understand.”  
  
Odin rises from his throne and descends down the dais, looking less like the strong leader he is and more like a man worn and withered from the strife and pain of  battle and loss.   
  
“Come let us walk, it would do myself good to see the grounds." Odin imparts to his son.  
  
Father and son take a path to the gardens of the Allmother, Queen Frigga. Motioning for them to sit catches Thor by surprise for never has he recalled Odin ever doing so.    
  
Thor beams upon looking at the lush flowers and landscape that his mother had tended to.  Often found sitting in her garden admiring the view when she was not attending court by Odin's side or in her chambers.  
 

 

  
Odin notices, “Your mother began these gardens shortly after we wed. It proved a distraction for her.  I will admit that I was not the best husband for I underestimated her worth to me during much of our union until it was too late.  Asgard lost its benevolent Queen and I lost far more.”

“Father, I am sorry such painfulness still dwells within you. I too have felt her loss some days more that others. I shall always regard her with love and devotion.” Thor confesses.    
  
Odin nods, “I am grateful to hear that. It is a small comfort to me that Frigga is in Valhalla, where she will always be honored and loved.”  
  
Pushing aside his memories and regrets, Odin returns to his son's request.   “Now my son, you have questions do you not?”  
  
Thor furrows his brow wondering how best to approach the subject. “There is a mortal whom I regard highly for this woman bested me when I landed on Midgard during my banishment. The Lady Darcy has endeared herself not only to me but to my comrades in arms as well. Sadly, she has been gravely injured and Loki has taken upon himself to save her.  Darcy is near death and I fear Loki would be lost in her passing.”  
  
“If you say what it true my son, there is nothing to be done. It is the Fates to decide her path, not ours to intervene.”  Odin reminds him. 

“I only come to understand the sacrifice Loki is making for I know he is imbuing much of his Seiðr onto her in healing her. Surely there is a price to pay for giving so much to another.”   

“Your mother knew more than I when it came to the Magic arts, however I am well aware continual use of personal magic can rapidly deplete within a normal being. It can lead to consuming life energy to the point of death, only those well trained have learned the method by which to use their power without critically depleting their life forces.” Odin explains.  
  
“But surely if that were so, Loki must be among those trained to utilize such a method to prevent such a thing.” Thor concludes.  
     
“While true my son, much would depend upon the wielder's natural abilities. The books on Seiðr in Asgard's libraries have little on Jotun magic; however while I know little of the magic of Jotun, I know of the Vanir.” Odin confesses.

“I do not understand Father. Loki is Jotun, he told me so. His father was Laufey,  Jotunheim's King.” Thor proclaims.

Odin confesses, “Loki was not full Jotun as believed.  His mother was Vanir. Gná ( _pronounced  NYA_ ) your mother's younger sister... stolen by Laufey.  The Jotun King believed a child born of their union would tie his realm to Vanaheim but the Vanir would not accept the Jotun as ally, due to the circumstances.  As the war between Asgard and Jotunheim broke out, she was lost to us.”  
  
Odin continues. “When I found Loki as an infant on the icy realm, I took him in hopes of bringing a part of his mother back to us.”

“Then why did you not tell him? All these centuries you lead him to believe he was a true son of Asgard!” Thor exclaims.

“I planned to inform Loki of his lineage but I was selfish in wanting a second son and your mother grew to close to him. Although Loki never grew from her womb, he had grown in her heart.  I could not deny her so I chose to wait. It was a decision that only proved to cause Loki's suffering as he found out before I could tell him. I cannot change the past my son.”             
  
“Then Father, why allow Loki's hatred of you to continue to fester? If he only knew the truth...”  
  
“Because my son, I would rather he hate me and be alive then love me and be dead.” Odin speaks.

Thor lowers his head, “All these centuries I believed in proving myself to you Father... thinking it would make me a better man, a better warrior and King. I should have proven myself a loyal brother instead for I have lost more than brother, I lost a friend.”  
  
Odin rests his hand on Thor's forearm,  “My son, it is not too late for you to overcome your misgivings of the past.  I should have nurtured brotherhood,  instead I encouraged competition between you both for the throne.  It was a calamity I did not see, perhaps I  chose to ignore it until it proved to be a mistake I could not erase.  I may not be able to make amends with Loki, for I fear that path has closed itself to me for sometime. Perhaps I can act in some method in effort to help you before it is too late.”    
  
Thor queried his Father not knowing what this assistance pertained to, “While I do not profess to understand how, I will accept any aid you offer for Loki's sake.”  
  
“Come let us consult the books of Asgard, if no answers can be located ... I know of another.” Odin tells him.          
      
  
   
\+      +      +

 

When the trio arrived in the medical bay, they expected the worst, believing it was Darcy. 

Steve was nervous as they exited the elevator, fearful he would never have his chance to tell Darcy he loved her.  He told himself his feelings could wait because her health was more important than anything else right now.  
  
Seeing Loki on the floor unconscious as his body shook involuntary from convulsions was something neither of them were prepared for.  Banner took control and knew instinctively what to do.

Turning to Steve and Tony , "Steve, remove anything equipment near Loki, his body may strike something. Tony, loosen his collar so it does not constrict his breathing while I cushion his head."  
  
Looking at the Shaman, "How long ago did the seizure start?"

"Sir, if I may be of assistance." J.A.R.V.I.S answered. "Mr. Laufeyson's seizure began approximately one minute and 53 seconds ago.  
  
The seizure begins to stop however Loki still remains unconscious. "Okay let me check his vitals then we can move him."

"It may be wise to keep him near Darcy as I do not know what the results would be otherwise." The Shaman says.   
  
As they try to lift Loki, it takes all three to move him. "Damn guy weighs a ton, shit he feels like a popsicle frozen in ice. Sorry Cap no pun intended." Stark cracks.

Steve responds, "None taken Tony. You're right though, his skin feels extremely cold. What do you make of it Bruce?"

Pushing up his eyeglasses, "From what Thor told us, Loki was adopted and not from Asgard. Perhaps he is native to another realm, one much colder than ours or Thor's.   
  
The Shaman adds, "You would be correct in that assumption Doctor."

Steve requests, "Anything else we should know about?"  
  
Shaking his head, "It is for him to divulge his past, not I.  I can only say there is more than one method of observation by which to gain the answers you seek."

Tony replies, "Okay, what can you tell us?"  
  
"He has imbued much of his Seiðr, what you call magic unto her. Such a gift takes much energy and it is a price our friend here has paid to a great extent.  I fear in giving up much of his magic, he cannot maintain of aspects of his physical illusion as his total concentration remained elsewhere."

"That is why his skin feels cold and looks ashen." Bruce realizes.  
  
"What about Darcy, if he can't help her now, will she be alright?" Steve questions.

"Darcy is stable.  I am thankful to the Fates, where it not for them I believe she would not have remained in the land of living."

"That is a relief." Steve sighs.  
  
Tony points to Loki.  “Not to be a party pooper, what about Snape here?"

"He appears to remain in a state of unconsciousness as Darcy. Perhaps it is his body's natural way of defending itself against further draining of his magic. We need to keep him monitored in case his vitals change; meanwhile we need to remove his amour because I won't be able to tend to him with it." Bruce explains.

"Well sure Doc, we'll help you.  Hey Cap, make sure to shut your eyes for modesty's sake, we don't want to ruin your virgin vision Rogers. Now I on the other hand, have seen everything." Tony quips.  
  
As they remove Loki's armour and clothing, "Tony, you sure you don't want to retract your statement?"

They are stunned as they the surface area of Loki's skin. Scars upon scars are littered over Loki's torso as well as face and neck. His back covered in deep lacerations healed over time, scars as long as twenty five to thirty five centimeters in length. Some jagged from cuts while others appear as burns where skin has toughened as it healed.       
  
"What weapon could do this?" Bruce wonders.  
  
Tony cuts in, "What do you mean what weapon? I'm more interested in who did this because whoever can do this to a God, imagine what they could do to us." 

Steve remains silent. He isn't sure if what he sees is another one of Loki's illusions, tricking them in feeling sympathy for him.  The Captain decides to withhold his opinions on the matter, instead waiting to hear what the others will say.

"Look right now we can't determine what or who did this. I think it is best we run scans on Loki, it may tell us more, besides I can perform a CT scan to see for any abnormalities though I'll be honest there is a big difference between human and alien here.”     

Turning to the Shaman, "Well, what's your opinion Medicine Man on Loki's battle scars?"   
  
“While I cannot reveal his secrets. I am not opposed to such measures to ensure his safety by performing such scans.”  
  
Running the scan took time but proved to show more information on Loki. Bruce believed scans told more of a patient's story, things they may not be bold to discuss openly.  He figured Loki must have felt the same way, choosing to hide his condition from them.  Bruce found himself conflicted about it but kept his feelings apart from his task.   
  
Approaching Banner, “It appears these scans reveal more than our friend's troubles. You feel worrisome over your own fears you've keep in hiding as well.”

Stepping back, “I'm sorry but you don't know anything about me.”

“I know you struggle your own demons as he has. You have your own battle within you. One between man and beast and you believe it is one between two individuals, you are mistaken. He is a part of yourself.  Suppressing the monster in favor of the mind is a risk you take because you see no other way in living with this gift.”

Disgusted, “It's not a gift, it's a burden. One I carry alone.” Bruce admits.

Looking at Loki, “Our friend here is much like yourself, for he too suppresses his nature thinking it a encumbers him. He believes his monster is a nightmare best remained hidden from even himself.”

"But you're wrong, I don't hide the Hulk. He aids the team!” Banner shouts.

The shaman takes Banner arm, gripping it. “Only when you allow it. Have you ever considered embracing the beast within?  Learning from him, sharing with him your weaknesses and strengths. You will discover there is much common ground between you and your other self.”

Bruce considers the Shaman's words and thinks he will be contemplating it for along time. For now, he needs to focus on Loki and think about his own battles later.

It has been sometime since Banner started running tests and while the CT scans of Loki's brain showed little to shed light on his condition, the rest of his body revealed a different story.  They discover Loki's bones show definitive signs of repeated fractures and breaks in his limbs, ribs, face, and pelvis. Tony comes in to view the results alongside Bruce. There are some things best left unsaid he thinks. Seeing it, Tony knows the physical abuse that comes with being a prisoner of war.

Bruce notices Stark's silence which is unnerving considering Tony rarely feels nervous in a room. “Tony, if this is too much for you, I can finish the scans and note the results myself.”

Taking in a breath, “No it's okay Bruce.  I guess I thought those memories were behind me but seeing it up close ... someone else having gone through it, I didn't think it would have affected me this way.  Tony admits.                                      
   
“I suppose I should have newfound respect for Loki having survived whatever and whoever did this to him.” Stark confesses.

“Well Tony, I guess it shows there are different sides to a story. We knew ours going into battle against Loki, we didn't know his story until now.”

Grunting, “Why do I feel like shit right now? Loki was just a pawn and none of us saw through it.” Tony sighs.  
  
The Shaman his silence during the scans, “It is not the fault of you and your comrades. The veil of illusion Loki casts over himself was done as a means of protection.  He knew the cost to himself and in doing so spared others of the same fate.”                  
                      
'I guess he has proven himself in more ways than one” Tony adds.  
  
  
  
\+        +        +  
  
  
  
With little source of light, Loki has not much to go on in determining his surroundings.   Obscured by darkness, his view is only a meter at best. This place is unlike any Loki has seen before. The skies above hold no constellations he can use as a guide and the landscape provides no shelter from the cold.  The air is thick and heavy, a fog of dry midst covers everything in his path.  For the first time in his life, Loki shivers from the icy winds and he finds it unsettling as one who found comfort in it.  
  
The realization hits him that perhaps this is another dimension. “ _How clever, placing one such as myself where I cannot channel from.”_ He deduces. Concluding he will have to rely on his wits without the aid of his Seiðr to traverse this unforgiving landscape.     
  
Before he attempts to move, a sound is heard in the distance. Determining the sound is about 250 to 300 meters away, Loki does not hesitate in remaining silent and staying hidden. He knew without his magic as a defense against attack was not a challenge as others thought. Centuries of training provided him skills he could use to defend as well as attack.  
  
The challenge more for Loki was realizing the moment he awoke here, he felt its absence.  The best way to illustrate losing your magic is similar to losing a limb, sense of sight or hearing.  Seiðr is a part of your body and mind. You use it as you would your limbs to walk, your lungs to breathe, your eyes to see, and skin to feel. Without it, your body and mind feels muted from the world around you. Loki considers his magic as an extension of himself and without it, there is loss.     
  
Suppressing his emotion on the experience, he chooses in listening for the sound as it approaches closer.  As the sound grows closer, Loki recognizes it instantly.  
  
“Darcy, you're here.” Loki declares.

“Loki, is that you? Where have you been while I was standing in his mess for who knows how long?  I'm tired and hungry. Can you at least magic us some warm attire and food?”  
  
“No I cannot as you well know. It appears I am without my Seiðr here.”  
  
“I guess the Energizer bunny ran out of juice.” She huffs.          
  
'The fault would lay upon you as it took nearly all of it in saving you.  It will take time before I can gain any strength.” Loki hisses.  
  
Grinning,  'I know that hiss, it's the one that says I missed you Darcy.”  
  
“Even so, what good does it serve us since we are trapped here for the moment.”  
  
Darcy raises her eyebrows, “ I have an idea on how to spend the time.”

“Cease your efforts to beguile me.” Loki insists.

“Hey, that's calling the kettle black buddy.” Darcy smirks.  
  
"Yes I suppose it is, though you are aware we need to address the issue at hand.  I am perplexed on our predicament. What do you remember last before being here?” He pressed.

“Well, I was at the camp waking up and I felt the wards you placed. I was angry you left without me to investigate what was going on nearby. I removed them so I could follow you but then there was an explosion then I felt frozen in the ice, afterward I woke up here.” Darcy explains.

“How could have you removed them? My wards have never been removed by anyone. What power do you possess that you would tamper with my magic?” Loki demands.  
  
“I was born with the ability to be in tune with nature. Because you placed the wards on the land, I was able to discover them, manipulate them and in turn remove them.  It was not difficult though I was not keen enough to learn my mistake for in doing so I caused not only injury to myself but to you as well.”  She states.   
  
Loki scoffs, 'I do not know which I prefer in personality, Vör or Darcy. It is  disconcerting hearing you speak as I do.  I think I like your babble better, while it makes little sense ... it a distraction I can live with.”  
  
“Well, perhaps you would do well to lighten your mood if you spoke as the Midgardians do.  It is tiring to hear your dribble from time to time.” Darcy tells him. 

Loki smirks,  “Oh come now, my dribble has been most effective in charming the likes of you my sweet. Do not forget the sounds that came from your mouth when I set my whispers to your ear.”  
  
Darcy thinks about his words and knows he's right. His words that night set her on fire and Darcy did not want anyone to put it out but Loki. Swallowing her instinct to lure him into the haze of sex they experienced only a days ago, she relents her thoughts and focuses on their problem instead.  
  
“Okay Mischief, I'll stop if you stop besides we need to work together to get out of here. So what is the last thing you remember before arriving in this place?”

Loki presses his lips together recalling the event.  “I was working with the Shaman. He arrived after we landed at the tower and moved you to the medical area.  Together we were able to stabilize your vitals. My magic  began to weaken.  The room darkened as I felt the coldness. I heard voices, it was Doctor Banner and others then I awoke here.” He tells her.  
  
“If Pops is there, I know we will be fine Loki. If anyone can help us it's him.” Darcy admits.   
  
As they continue conversing, the darkness lifts and in its place a green mist appears.  “Darcy, we must remain on guard, whoever brought us here may well have plans for us.”  Loki advises.  
  
Standing at each others back, they take a defensive stance waiting for any sign of attack.  Instead of facing an opposing enemy, they are in view of Odin's chambers in Asgard.  Frigga seated by the Allfather who is deep in the Odin-sleep.

“What trickery is this?” Loki demands

Darcy motions for Loki to remain silent then realizing for what it is, she studies the room as well as those in it.  The room is dark except for a pair of pillars where a flame sits atop them and the person laying at the center of it.  A man aged beyond  the centuries Darcy has ever known in her life lays in a state of rest and she understands this is Asgard's King.  Hearing stories of from Thor and Loki,  Darcy had the impression Odin was much stronger, shrewd and sovereign instead of looking withered, worn and weakened.   
  
The illumination of light surrounding him appears ethereal as it glows.  She determines he is resting, it dawns on her even the great Allfather of Asgard would require respite from the demands of the throne in ruling the land, its people and using his power to protect it and them.           
  
Darcy looks to Frigga, beautiful as she was in her dream in the village though much younger.  Hair adorned to frame her face, long hair braided to rest on her shoulder. Instead of the battle armor she wore, Frigga adorns a cream gown with gold trimming befitting of a royal Queen.  Face carrying the same strength and devotion in her position as a royal except this Frigga is more loving, more tender and Darcy begins to see why.

 

 

A young Loki approaches his mother and in his face Darcy sees innocence, gentleness, and a heart not yet hardened by events.  In this Loki she sees a soul as radiant as the moon.

_Frigga motions “My son, come.”_

_“Mother, I came at once. My heart is gladdened to see Father shall be well again however my concern at this moment lies more with you. You require rest. Please take leave, I shall remain steadfast and loyal by Father's side.”  The boy's words profess an age he has not attained physically nevertheless Frigga knows her son's heart and soul are seasoned beyond his years.  
  
Smiling, “I am thankful to have such a devoted and loving son.”  
  
The young Loki looks upon his father. Angry his older brother Thor chose to remain hunting with his friend Fandral instead of returning to the Palace. Sitting opposite his mother, seated on Odin's right side, “It came sudden did it not?”  
  
__“Yes, my son.  I fear each time your Father foregoes the Odin-sleep for too long.  These days his thoughts are much on Asgard as always.”  
  
“Mother, is it difficult to stand and watch the person you love give so much of themselves with such risks?”   
  
Frigga looks into his eyes, full of promise and love.  'It can be my son. Sometimes we have to love even in the midst of obstacles that try and force us otherwise. That is when we must anchor those closest to us with as much love as we can in hopes they will return rather than forget.”  
  
“I hope Mother never to forget my love for you both.”  The young boy dashes toward his mother as she opens her arms to embrace him.  
  
__Holding him, “My love for you maybe tested; however it is unwavering  for I shall forever hold you dear to my heart, my child.”  
_  
The memory begins to fade away before Darcy and Loki.  Knowing Loki is affected by what they have seen, Darcy remains silent.  She felt Loki's sadness at first upon seeing Frigga then devotion and love for the woman he called Mother.  Darcy was surprised during the experience that she could feel the younger Loki's emotions as well. She felt the young boy's love for Odin then remembers this young Loki unscathed by deceit and pain unlike the Loki before her has encountered.  
  
Trying to comfort Loki as she sees tears begin to form in his eyes. “Loki .... I.” _  
_  
Stopping her Loki cuts in, “I had not expected her to evoke such emotion from me even now for in the last moment my eyes were cast upon her, I was defiant and angry that I rebuffed her love.”         
  
“Loki, sometimes in the midst of anger we are blinded from even those we love.” Darcy   confides to him.  
  
“Lowering his face, “I forgot how much she loved me.  I was not even her son and yet it made no difference to her for she loved me as her own. I repaid her with venom in the last moment we had together reminding her I was not of her blood.”  
  
Darcy embraces Loki in her arms,  aware of the guilt he must carry for the words said in the heat of anger.  It is the second time she has seen this vulnerable side to him and she wonders if anyone has taken the time to see him for who is he is .. a son, a brother and a friend. _  
_  
Holding each other in a tight embrace, a mist surrounds them and they are elsewhere.  Loki keeps a stance near Darcy aware they must be prepared for who they may encounter.   “Stay close for I know not this realm.”  
  
'Loki, it's okay I know this place, it is my home. This is my village growing up.” She tells him.  
  
Together they view a young girl is herding Dall sheep, her clothing soiled with dirt in her attempt to find a lost lamb.  Loki looks at the child's face and recognizes it is Vör (Darcy).  She shows determination even at a young age as she searches for the missing animal. Looking at the landscape, the village and the construct of the dwellings, Loki realizes this period, Midgard centuries ago.  He begins to feel a sense of pride the woman has lived for so long and astonishment she still maintains optimism and faith in Midgardians.   
  
The young Vör catches the lamb, returning the young animal to its mother. After securing the sheep in their pen, the young girl goes in search of her father.  She discovers him preparing the boats with others.  The man's body is long and lean undoubtedly from years of training not from fishing. His eyes keep a vigil over all around him and Loki knows such the face of a man, one who scans the land even in times of peace for he has seen Thor with the same look. The man carries with him experience and wisdom as he works on the boats however Loki knows  this man is made for something else more deserving of his skills.  Loki's thoughts are cast aside on the man as he sees the young girl approach.

 

 

 

_“Daughter, have you not duties to your mother? What brings my precious stone to my heart?  
  
Frowning, “That is not my name. I am not a stone”  
  
Raising his eyebrow “No perhaps not though you weigh heavily in my heart daughter.”  
   
“I had another dream. I'm afraid of you leaving Father. Please I do not wish you to go, cannot another take your place on the trip north?”  The young girl pleads._

_“Why would you be afraid of a dream? It is only real if you believe it to be.” Shaking his head,  “I never understood your mother's belief in them.  My people do not hold dreams as truths yet to come. I rely on my wits and my strength child, you should do the same.”  
  
“But you do not understand, I fear something may come in your absence.” She cries out.  
  
Wiping her tears, “Vör _I understand your concern, it pains my heart to leave you and your mother's side. Be mindful the village needs supplies before winter sets in, there are   families here with no husband, no father to care and protect them.  Who would I be if I allowed them to suffer?”  
  
Lifting her chin, hiding his fears deep inside. “I love you my child, always remember despite everything I do.  There may come a time you will doubt me but I ask of you,  never doubt my love for you and your mother.”  
  
  
__ The memory fades into the midst and Loki is the first to speak. “I see we both have parents who held love and family in high regards.  I am honored to have seen such a memory of you then.” _  
  
_ Darcy clears her throat. “I missed hearing his voice and looking upon his face; though a thousand years have passed I have never forgotten him or my mother.”  
  
Loki considers asking Darcy about the dreams she had as a young child. What could frighten her, who or what was coming? He decided he would wait until she was ready to discuss the matter.  
  
“While we do not know of who behind this, it appears these memories are intent to serve a purpose to each of us.” Loki explains.  
  
Darcy replies, “Viewing them together must mean something, there has to be a significance of it.” _  
  
_ “I agree, perhaps we should examine the common connection between our memories. Our younger selves with our parents.”   
  
“Only yours showed both your parents, in mine I remember my mother was elsewhere that day.  She would have been in meditation as she was every morning.” Darcy clarified.  
  
“Yes I recall your mother possessed Sedir, your father I surmise did not.”          
         
“My father did not but he was not any less worthy to me.”  Darcy admits.    
                                                                                                                                            
“I meant no offense. You admired him and loved him. It is a common thread we share for them, is it not?” Loki affirmed.  
  
“Yes but there was something else about it.” Darcy realizes. “Each memory was a discussion between parent and child, a declaration of love.”   
  
Loki ignores the obvious and chooses to focus on the advisement each child was given by his or her parent. “If I recall, your father warned you there would come a time you would doubt him, never doubt his love.”  
  
Turning to Loki, “and your mother advised you even in the midst of obstacles we must anchor those closest to us with love lest they forget.”  
  
Loki adds, “Foresight.” _  
  
_ “What Loki?”  
  
“Foresight, somehow our parents knew we would be tested in years to come. How clever in the method they chose to paint their words.” Loki voices.  
_  
_ “Well, for all its worth I am glad we shared touching our memories of them. I would hate to relive certain points of my adult past.” Darcy quips.  
  
Smirking, “Oh? Afraid I will see past dalliances with you and the good captain?”  
  
“Hey there is nothing going on between me and Steve.” Darcy responds.               
  
“Your words may point it out, however I have seen the Captain's eyes glaze upon you.” Loki informs her.

Darcy huffs, “We're just friends.  Look, I spent a great deal of time with Steve helping him catch up on the last seventy years he fell behind on.   
   
Loki advises, "Your companion may have been behind on technology, history and society; however while decades and centuries may pass, there are things that never change.  
  
Darcy clears her throat, "Really and what's that my great powerful wizard of Oz?"

Loki looks directly into her eyes and states the obvious, "Love."  
  
Darcy says nothing and before she can think of a rebuttal a swirl of mist envelopes them....  
  
          

+       +        + _  
  
  
_  
Steve is sitting in the common room.  Originally thinking of heading to the gym to work off his steam, Rogers goes where he can see the sights of New York. Looking out the windows, the view reminds him of the days he and Bucky would go and sneak into the  theater.  They would sit in the balcony,  sharing a box of  popcorn while watching favorite movie stars on the big screen.  To Steve it was an escape from the reality of the world he lived in.  Raised by a single mother in a poverty stricken neighborhood and being a sickly child did not offer the young Steve Rogers a respite from the real world but movies did.          
  
He views the skyline and wishes he could show Darcy the sights. They never has much time together outside of the tower but Steve wants to remedy that.          
  
Leaving the medical bay, he hoped it would spare him from knowing anything about Loki's past.  In remaining there, Steve believe it would somehow absolved his crimes and he could not forget them. Disliking Loki made it easier for him to judge the man a danger to Darcy and the good Captain choose to keep his anger against Loki for that reason. _  
  
_ He decides to a wait until Darcy awakens then maybe he can convince her once the mission is over, everyone can resume their lives apart from Loki. The last thing Steve wants is for Loki to remain here with them.

He hears footsteps entering the room  and is relieved when it is Barton.  “Barton, so how did the interrogation go?  What did you and Romanoff find out?”  
  
“I think its best we all sit down and discuss it. How's our Avengers wrangler?”

“Banner says Darcy is stable and doing much better, though I'll be glad when she is awake and this is over.”  
  
“Well, I heard from Stark that Loki took a nose dive while saving her.  Funny thing , I never figured him for sentiment.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, back there when the explosion hit, he didn't hesitate to go to her. When someone is hurt Loki wouldn't have bat an eye, with Darcy ... it's like his world stopped all because of her. His face when he held her in his arms, when I found him he was saying these words in a language I have never heard.  You knew that they were heartfelt by the way he spoke them and somehow I felt like I was intruding on them.”  
  
Steve hand balls in a fist, Barton does not notice. “Well, I guess Darcy has that affect on everyone. Come on let's get team in on what you and Natasha have found.”     
  
In the briefing room, sat Tony, Clint, Natasha and Steve. Bruce was present via video  monitor as he did not want to leave either Darcy or Loki.

“Okay, what do we know?” Steve requests.

Romanoff answers first,  “It was a Hydra operation.  The man behind the explosion was a Hydra agent.  His orders were to capture Loki and get rid of any witnesses. It appears Loki was to be taken  as prisoner to Baron Von Strucker.”

Tony asks, “Hey didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. have two assailants in custody, what about the other guy?”

Natasha nods to Clint, “The young man in question is Adam Faust, a friend of Darcy was approached by a man who called himself Mitch.  This Mitch had been in the village for sometime and befriended Adam. While Adam is not part of the tribe, he did maintain a friendship with both Darcy and the Shaman as well as other villagers. His position was delivering supplies to the village as needed. We believe the Hydra agent used Adam's dislike of Loki to form trust between them.  He convinced Adam to poison Loki's provisions and to provide their location."  
  
“Did Adam realize the man's intentions?” Steve asks.

Clint steps forward, “Not. When he realize that the man was going to set off a detonator, Adam fled to warn Darcy but did not reach her in time.”  
  
Steve rubs his eyes, he is tired but knows he needs to stay on track. “Okay folks, so how do we play this once Loki and Darcy have recovered?  Right now, we have no way of finding out where Strucker's base of operations is.  We need a plan that will work because I doubt the element of surprise is gonna work in our favor.”  
  
Bruce interjects, 'He's right. We need a formulate a plan.”

"Bruce we will, in the meanwhile you and the Shaman do your best to ensure Loki comes out of this. We'll need him if this plan is going to work.” Tony adds.  
  
Rolling up his sleeves, “Now ladies and gentlemen allow me to show you the brilliant mind of Stark. I have an idea how we can gain entry into Strucker's base with Loki's help.

  

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it best that Thor left the group during this time rather then later as it was portrayed in the movie. I just could not see Thor sitting there doing nothing in this chapter. I believed Thor chose to seek knowledge on magic because of the risk Loki took. I am pleased that Thor's desire is to make strides to prove himself to his younger brother (we now realize in this chapter Loki is his cousin), because it is about time, don't you agree? 
> 
> I did not know if I wanted to portray Odin in this story because let's face it in so many fan fiction stories he is cruel and unforgiving. I decided if I was adding him in, my Odin would be different, having lost his wife and the attack of Asgard by the Dark Elves. I would believe after those events, one could envision a broken Odin, one who has realized a little to late the possessions we keep are not worth the value of protecting those we love. 
> 
> I think it was good that the Shaman brought up some interesting points for Banner to consider. I think in the movies, Banner treats his other self as a disease rather than admitting it is another side to himself. We all have other sides to us that we keep hidden, in Banner's case other side is exposed rather visibly. 
> 
> It is worth noting to mention the Dall sheep is an all white animal of the far north that usually lives at high elevations and steep slopes and is a highly prized game animal. I thought it was best to that a young Darcy would have responsibilities such as sheep herding. 
> 
> We'll see in the next chapter if Thor can get any assistance from Odin and Asgard and what has happened to both Darcy and Loki. My next chapter update will be a week. Thank you for all the kudos and comments.


	18. Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the team discusses Stark's plan, Banner discovers a new issue. After failed attempts in finding answers, Thor and Odin find an unlikely solution meanwhile Darcy and Loki are faced with their greatest fears which in turn attracts attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for some science, giving the “science nerd” in me an opportunity to come out briefly at the beginning of this chapter. 
> 
> For the purpose of this story the word Jotun is single while the word Jötnar is plural. 
> 
> A reminder that Darcy's real name is Vör. I plan on using the name interchangeably when referring to Darcy in the past (during her memories as a child). 
> 
> I have added another twist by adding a new character at this part of the story, you can blame it all on my plot bunnies. I researched this Marvel character before deciding to place him here in the story.
> 
> Note: Of the four images used in this chapter, only the first one is not mine. The rest were edits I created using Photoshop.

 

 

  
_**“Within my heart** _  
_**In this moment I could scream** _  
_**From your whisper** _  
**_I'm bleeding into a dream”_ **

**Lyrics from the song “The Last Dance” by Nightmares**

 

 

During the meeting in the conference room, Stark explains his idea to the team on how he believes they can gain access into Strucker's base once its location is determined.  
  
Shaking his head, Barton is opposed to the thought Tony could come up with such a plan.

"Are you fucking crazy Stark? You want us to parade as Hydra agents, present Loki as a prisoner in magic restraining cuffs and expect Strucker's men to open the door to Oz? Barton barks.

Natasha tries to hide her smirk knowing while it may seem like a far fetched idea, Tony's plan may work if they can persuade Loki to agree. 

"Loki did successfully gain entry onto the Hellicarrier by letting us capture him when all along it was what he wanted. Loki could give a repeat performance, this time Strucker would have the impression he is getting what he wants.” Natasha states.

Steve nods, “Romanoff is right. Giving Strucker exactly what he wants or in this case who he wants may play to our advantage. He'll be busy focusing on his prisoner, he won't have his sights on our attack.”

Tony raises his eyebrow, “Hey, excuse me Rogers, it was my idea. Why is Romanoff getting the credit here?”  
  
Natasha smiles, “Tony, we would be sitting here all afternoon dealing with you and your ego having been inflated by Steve saying you were right.”

“Come on, I am not that bad.” Tony replies.

Turning toward the monitor where Bruce has been listening in, “What do you think Bruce?”  
  
Banner remains silent as he views the latest EEG readouts on Loki's brain scan as well as Darcy's. “'Sorry guys, I need to address another issue down here. I have looked at the recent EEG results on both Loki and Darcy. It raises more questions than answers.”

Steve curiously asks, “Something wrong, is it Darcy?”

Tony cuts in, “Care to explain Doc?”

Banner responds, 'I think it would be better if I showed you.”

Pulling up the results, he displays a holographic image in the conference room. Tony views the image of activity of Loki's brain cortex while Bruce explains.

 “The neuroimaging shows the heightened activity in the cingulate cortex and frontal cortex. These findings in increased activity indicate some state of heightened control over attention during unconsciousness.” Bruce points out.

“Hey Bruce, do you mind dumbing it down for us regular folks here?” Barton quips.

Clearing his throat, “The areas of Loki's brain show high activity as if he were in an awaken state. We have different brain waves controling our subconscious and conscious.

Tony quips. “okay J.A.R.V. what do you have?”   
  
J.A.R.V.I.S. explains, “Beta waves are associated with normal waking consciousness and a heightened state of alertness, logic and critical thinking. Alpha waves are present in deep relaxation and occur during light meditation. They heighten visialization, memory, learning and concentration. Theta waves experience vivid visualizations and insight occur during deep meditation and light sleep including the REM dream state. Delta waves are experienced in a deep dreamless sleep and in very deep transcendental meditation where awareness is fully detached. Delta is the realm of your unconscious mind, and the gateway to the universal mind and the collective unconscious, where information received is otherwise unavailable at the conscious level. Lastly are Gamma waves. While recently discovered by scientists, we know little about this state of mind, only that initial research shows Gamma waves are associated with bursts of insight and high-level information processing.”

Rubbing his forehead, "Okay but what does all this information on brain waves tell us?" Steve questions.

Bruce answers, “According to the EEG results, Loki's Delta and Beta waves are extremely active. His unconsciousness and conscious mind appears to be functioning simultaneously which should not be possible.”  
  
“Well, Bruce maybe with Loki's alien biology, this is normal.” Tony concludes.

Bruce removes his glasses, “I would tend to agree but when I took an EEG of Darcy's brain, it came with not only the same results ...both our patients' brain waves are exactly alike as if I performed scans on the same individual.”  
  
Natasha responds, “Will it pose a danger to either of them?”

Answering, “Not that we can determine at this point in time however Darcy's grandfather believes Darcy and Loki should be kept in close proximity to one another. During Loki's EEG, Darcy's vitals fluctuated. When we returned Loki to his bio bed, her vitals stabilized.”  
  
Steve cuts in, “Any theories as to why it happened or what caused it? Could the EEG scan interfered in some way?”

J.A.R.V.I.S. responds, “It is unlikely Captain Rogers as brain waves are on the low spectrum of frequency between 0.5 hertz to 40 hertz. Radio waves and sonic waves are between 50 and 1000 megahertz.”  
  
Tony observes the information presented in the holographic images, while not a biologist or neurologist Stark does know something not considered.

 

 

  
Standing up, “Gamma waves, sure there's little known about them, then again we have our resident Gamma expert here, right Banner?”

Everyone in the conference room looks in the direction of Dr. Banner via the monitor. Bruce is nervous, reluctant to give any indication the subject of Gamma waves disturbs him.  
  
J.A.R.V.I.S. observes the increase in the doctor's pulse and respiratory rate, “Sir, if I may... there have been several medical field studies gamma brain waves. Most promising was the research done at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where scientists have studied high-frequency brain waves for more than 50 years, believing them crucial to consciousness, attention, learning and memory. A recent article in Scientific American discussed the possibility Gamma brain waves being associated with many extraordinary and even super human abilities.”  
  
Tony cuts in, “Loki is an alien, it should stand to reason he would possess a great more ability in using gamma brain waves.”

Bruce takes a deep breath, recalling during his travels in other countries, “You're wrong in thinking it would be Loki's biology, Shamans and other people who live close to the earth, such as the Aborigines of Australia, have long been known for possessing super human powers. According to stories passed on by shamans of the Southwest, Sitting Bull and Geronimo used mind powers to time travel, walk without leaving foot-prints, communicate with plants and discover miraculous cures.”  
  
Tony grins, “Well, perhaps Grandpa there can give us some insight as well.”

Barton asks, “Okay so if Loki has a greater use of Gamma brain waves what does it have to do with Darcy?  
  
Tony answers, “I think I have an idea why Darcy's vitals fluctuated. Consider this, I rely on my headset's frequency to receive and send information from and to J.A.RV.I.S. Darcy must have relied on Loki to maintain her vitals, he was giving her his Mojo after all.”  
  
“Hey..! Not funny Stark.” Rogers shouts.

Turning to Steve, “Sorry, anyways think of it... what if Loki was using his Gamma brain waves to execute his magic to Darcy and while the frequency for Gamma brain waves is over 40, we don't know how high that could go with Loki. Perhaps in performing the EEG scan it interfered with the frequency or in the distance between them, Darcy loss contact with Loki.”

“So until they become conscious they cannot be separated.” Natasha concludes.

Bruce adds, “Until we know more...”

  
  
\+       +       +  
  
  
  
Thor and Odin spend a good part of the day, searching the all of Asgard's books on the Vanir and what little there was on the Jötnar.

Gaining some knowledge of the Vanir, Thor took interest. He knew from his studies as a youth, Asgardians and Vanir were sister races both physiologically similar. While the Æsir were considered war-like, valuing strength and represented battle and conquest while the Vanir were archaic, valuing history and the arts representing exploration, fertility and wealth. The distinction between Æsir and Vanir is relative, for the two are said to have made peace, exchanged hostages, intermarried and reigned together after a prolonged war.

One striking bit of information, Thor found interesting was a number of the Vanir had the gift of foresight. Knowing his mother possessed it, Thor gathered Loki's mother (Frigga's younger sister) had the gift as well since family members shared such traits.

"With Gná's gift of foresight, I can only assume Laufey had other plans besides aligning Vanheim as a potential ally with an heir of both Vanir and Jotunn blood." Thor acknowledges.  
  
Odin remarks, "Yes...as you are well aware there are those who would pay a handsome price for such a prize of having one with the ability of such insight into future events."

The Allfather knew Laufey was regarded as an intelligent strategist who gained power with his loyal force of Jötnar, winning campaigns against all foes except Asgard and Vanaheim. It pained the Jotun King to no bounds so he set his sights on other conquests which would accommodate his lust for greed. Using his Vanir bride to gain insight into the future would provided him the added advantage against his foes.  
  
“Father, since Laufey had use of Gná's insight, why set his sights on Midgard? Surely Laufey knew the risk and outcome. Asgard is sworn to protect the young realm. Midgard was still in its infancy.” Thor voices.

Odin turns to face Thor, “Because my son, Laufey intended to destroy every living being, set to repopulate the land with his own people. His conquering of Midgard would prove Asgard could not defend it and we would have been viewed in poor light.”  
  
Odin goes on, “As Asgard's King I could never allow Laufey or anyone to prevent Midgard's development. Your mother informed me in time Midgard would prove a critical ally against the unknown force that was to come. I had no choice, acting in accordance to our position as defenders of the realm.”

Thor understood it was with great strength and loss, Odin and the great warriors of Asgard were triumphant in putting an end to Laufey's planned conquest of Midgard. In doing, they took the one powerful and deadly weapon the Jötnar had as an advantage over others… the Casket of Ancient Winters.  
  
A relic powered by a limitless supply of magical energy. When opened, the Casket of Ancient Winters produced the infinite icy cold of Nifheim, capable of freezing anything in its path; killing humans and immobilizing Æsir . It can only be opened and handled by a Frost Giant; anyone else who attempts to open it would be burnt by the powerful cold aura which surrounds it.

Moving his attention to the books on Jötnar, the crown Prince found little information on them and the realm of Jötunheimr. The books he discovered were written by those not native to the frost realm, depicted the Jötnar as having hideous appearances – claws, fangs, and deformed features, apart from a generally hideous size. Thor thought it absurd, having encountered them he neither viewed their appeerance as grotesque nor monstrous in size.  
  
While looking, Odin presented him with a book that was much different that any other he had seen. “This may help you understand more, my son.”

Viewing the cover, “Where ever did you find this?”

Odin answers, “It was Loki's, he kept it in his rooms. Where your brother acquired it, I know not though I am pleased he did.”  
  
Thor begins to read through the pages, surprised that many of the Jötnar are described as beautiful, Skaði being described as the “bright bride of the gods.” Although some Jötnar are said to have been of considerable size, many were of no difference in size than that of the Æsir or Vanir.

What astonished Thor was the Jötnar appeared to have some shared characteristics between a few of them, according to the skaldic texts, any figure which lives on, in or among rocks may be assumed to be a giant. This is most likely due to their association with the creation of the earth.  
  
Thor finds merriment on a page that decribes King Borr's visit to the giant hall of the frost realm, he is considered as one of the most powerful giants.  
  
“I did not know Grandfather visited Jötunheimr, Father.”

Odin spoke, “It was long before the wars, when peace was desired by all. If only those simple times remained.”

As Thor returned to the book, amused it mentioned there were Æsir which have ancestry with the giants.

'Father, it says there are many who claim ancestry with the Jötnar, I know not of any.”

“If you lived before the wars, you would have known. It was during a time when no one was ashamed of their relation to them. Now, there are few who are brave enough to discuss their ancestry, myself included.

“How can you be related to the Jötnar?” Thor questions.  
  
“My father King Borr was Æsir, my mother Bestla was not. She was a Jotun, it was not uncommon for her people to marry or form relationships with many of the Æsir and Vanir. Freyr of the royal family in Vanaheim, his consort was Gerðr of Jötunheimr. Enamoured by her beauty, Freyr courted her. While it was not without strife as Gerðr did not return such affection for him, she grew to love him during their betrothal.”  
  
“But if it was acceptable then why not now?” Thor protests.

Odin tells him, “During Laufey's raids and conquests of other realms, he was seen as a monster. His actions reflected much on how his people were viewed after his failed attack on Midgard. When it was known he murdered countless people, no realm wished to have any ties to the Jötnar. It was then those who were their descendants went into hiding for fear of repercussion.”  
  
Pursing his lips, “I was wrong my son in hiding our heritage. It did nothing to serve but strengthen you and your brother's opinion of them. Forgive me.”

Thor lowers his head in the shame as a youth and young man he often called the Jötnar, monsters. It was no wonder Loki must have viewed himself the same way, having discovered his true heritage.

His thoughts traveling back to his brother, “ “Father, you made reference to another source for answers.”  
  
Determining whether it is a prospect worth pursuing, the Allfather considers the choice he is about to make. “I have contemplated it for sometime though I must admit it is not without risk.”

Thor replies, “Even now Loki has taken much of risk, what more would make a distinction?”

“Perhaps you are correct, none the less I am leery of the route we must take to aid your brother.” Odin addresses.

The Allfather knew the nature of the mysterious energies the Casket of Ancient Winters contained and after a sufficient yet undefined period of time its magic was strong enough to temporarily disrupt the powers of Odin himself.

Having known Loki was drawn to the Casket once his touch was upon it in the vault, offered no repose to Odin. His worst fear was Loki would be lost to the desires of its power, unable to pull away from the influence it would place upon him. He did not desire the chance of losing his youngest son again, not when Loki had come far in his redemption on Midgard recently. The Allfather knew he failed Loki before and was leery of repeating it.  
  
Weighing the choice he must make, “As a child you have known Asgard's vault contains numerous artifacts and treasures from throughout the realms. My father King Bor believed necessary to store such items in preventing them from being in the hands of those who would misuse their power. After his passing, I continued to uphold the same regard for it. It is my hope, the next future King of Asgard will do the same.”

“What does the vault have to do with Loki?” Thor asks.  
  
Odin explains, “Your brother visited the vault after your banishment to Midgard. He sought the one artifact he believed would answer his questions and remove all doubts after his discovery on Jötunheimr. When he laid his hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters, though his contact was brief Loki found it increased his magic abilities and I fear he could not resist its power. Much like a siren, the Casket calls upon a Jotunn strong in Sedir and after time he can become addictive in providing such a wielder with unlimited energy.”

Thor inquires, “How did you come to know of Loki's discovery?”  
  
“Heimdall observed you and your friends during your encounter with Laufey and his people. During the battle, your brother's forearm seized by a Frost Giant began to change its appearance to a blue hue instead of burning. Loki must have realized there was something to it and desired to learn what it meant.” Odin told him.

Odin was admitting the Casket was now the only means they had in assisting Loki. While Thor knew this was no easy decision for Odin to make, he hoped it was one not made in haste due to the circumstances back on Midgard with Loki and Darcy.

“Come Thor, we must make haste for I fear time is not our friend this day.”

Leading the crowned Prince to the entrance to the vault, Thor and the Allfather are greeted by the King's guard. It pains Thor that many of them died defending the vault when the Frost Giants entered it.

Thor follows his father into the vault, reminded of the day which was to be his corination. After the event of the Frost Giants breaking into the vault, Thor was blinded by anger that it never came to be and in his rash judgement made the decision to invade Jötunheimr.

Pushing aside his thoughts. Thor chooses instead the memory of his younger brother as they stood by their father's side in youth. listening to his words. He recalls his father informing them they were born to be kings. Thor now wishes he could trade his destiny as King if it meant saving his brother.

 

 

 

Odin walks forward. They pass artifacts as ancient as the realms themselves, then he sees it. The Casket of Ancient Winters sits high atop chiseled stone in a brilliant hue of blight light.  
  
Placing his hands on both sides of the handles, “What I do now is not for Asgard nor are my actions as a King, but as a father. I do this for your brother, my son Loki.” Odin declares.

  
  
  
+       +       +  


After the mist dissipates, Loki stands firmly at Darcy's side waiting for any attack or strike against them. Knowing they viewed the earliest memories of their past, it stood to reason another parts of their lives would present themselves, good or bad. Loki did not favor being unprepared for whatever awaited them, magic or no magic.

It happened abruptly, Loki was engulfed with emotions of being frightened with anxiety and dread, the realization hit him the emotions coming from Darcy herself. He did not understand how he was able to perceive them from her and promised himself he would investigate the matter at a later time, for now Loki needed to reassure her he was here for her.

Before Loki could utter a word to her, the scene before them unveiled. It was Darcy's village once again, Loki surmised perhaps a short time later from the previous memory they encountered.

_  
It was darkness covering the skies as night came and the cold wind blew over the tiny village. Loki could see in the distance the boats which aligned the shore were not present. He surmised young Vör's father and the men were fishing to the North as he recalled._

_The village was quiet, few sounds were heard except for the restless dogs and sheep. Every tent has silent as its inhabitants slept, barring one...young Vör._

_The girl was thinking of her father and her dreams. She was uneasy and swallowed a lump in her throat at the thought somehow she knew they were coming. Earlier, she grasped the soil of the land between her tiny fingers, it told Vör her greatest fears were coming to realization._

  
_As a small child, her mind continued to be plagued by reoccurring nightmares of creatures who sought her in the darkness as the voices of screams in the cold night filled the air. Numerous times she would awake screaming unable to understand what the images meant. Her mother would tell the girl it was nothing more than a dream, not letting on she knew otherwise._

 _Young Vör sat and listened while clutching the pendant of Yggdrasil around her neck. In the distance she heard them. Sitting upright, her eyes drifted up to her mother watching silently as the woman awoke the others, urging them to gather the children and run to the hills where a hiding place had been established._  
  
“Vör you must go with them.”

 _“I cannot, I will only endanger them. It's me they want, I can feel it. I have always known in my dreams.” The young girl confesses._  
  
_Turning to her daughter, “ You think I have not known all these years? Your father and I tried to spare you, that you would have your own future laid before you without pain and suffering however the Fates have ideas of their own it seems.”_

_Pursing her lips, “Your father never believed in Fate, placing his beliefs in destiny as the sum of our decisions in life. I shall ask the Gods of Old to forgive me, for this night I shall not allow the Fates to intervene. I will fight to keep you in this world for it is where your destiny lays not mine.”_

_Hiding her daughter well using a spell of strong wards, the woman leaves to face their attackers. Standing at the outskirts of the village, she waits for her brutal foe. Closing her eyes for a brief instant, summoning a long staff which glows emitting a magic Loki has seen before._

Loki and Darcy look on as the group comes face to face with her mother. The creatures while humanoid in appearance except for their height and hue, stand fifteen to twenty feet tall holding weapons of ice and Loki knows at once what they are.  
  
**  
**

 

 

  
“Step aside, Drowien. We have no quarrel with you, it is the girl we have come for.” The Frost Giant hissed.  
  
Dorwien observes them, she knows it feeble to take them all for she is only one and they are a horde. One thing is certain, her attempts would give the villagers time to make it to the hills.

_  
"You think me a fool Froh? You believe I would gladly allow you to take what is mine?" She growls._

_Froh steps forward, "You forfeit any claim when you chose to abandon the temple. We were in the heat of battle and would have succeeded if were not for your desertion."_

_Arguing against him, "What battle? You were slaughtering women and children, there were no warriors! I warned Laufey his greed would be his downfall. Had he listened to my council, there would have been peace among Asgard and your people; instead he chose to attack the realm under Odin's protection resulting in war. Attacking Midgard was equal to attacking the a branch of Yggdrasil itself, it brings destruction to us all ... Laufey knew that."_  
  
The Giant Froh interrupts, "Enough! Delaying the enviable will get you nowhere. Laufey requires a priestess with the gift and since you will not serve, your daughter shall take your place."

_"No! I will never allow Laufey near her. He cannot misuse the gift of foresight for his own reward!" Dorwien exclaims._

_"You dare speak ill of our King. Were it not for his instruction, I would strike the child down before your eyes woman."_

Rage boils within Loki as he hears the giant's words. Reminding Loki of the anger he felt during his attempt to destroy the frozen realm of Jötunheimr using the full power of the BiFrost. Feeling Darcy's love and fear for her mother brought him to the realization this was how her mother died fighting bravely to save not only a daughter but an entire village.  
  
Watching Dorwien standing and raising her staff in a tight grip, Loki watches and holds a deep respect for the woman who gave Darcy life. The woman chants as her staff emits an energy strong enough to push the group of Giants back.

_Looking directly at them, "You are nothing more than Laufey's lap dogs. Cross forward and you shall see where my loyalty lies. I will not hesitate to separate your heads from your bodies."_

_Froh's second in command moves forward wielding his ice battle axe toward the woman. As the giant swings his weapon, Dorwien bends her body backward avoiding the blade entirely. Before the creature can react, the woman quickly pushes her legs off the ground and spins upward to face him head on._  
  
_Her staff makes contact with his chest and a blast emits throwing the giant backwards onto the ground dead. This angers the giants and they move to attack Dorwien._

_While Vör's mother continues to fight her aggressors. the young girl is well hidden in thanks to the wards placed. Though she cannot see around her, she hears the sounds of the attack as Loki and Darcy view the dream/memory._

_A number of giants break from the group to search for the girl, instead encountering women and children running toward the hills while others held spears and knives to face them. The women in the village had no chance against the Frost Giants, by touch alone their flesh burned from the icy hold each giant placed on their limbs. Young children cry out for their mothers, their screams cut off by the blade of ice axe upon them. The blades of grass colored crimson by the slaughter, blood everywhere and air would soon it would reek of death._

_Trembling in the cold young Vör closes her eyes as she hears shouting in the distance. With all her heart she wants her mother to cradle her in her arms, but knows her mother left to face them, hoping to bide time for the others. She stayed huddled and silent while the screams are heard in the cold night air._  
  
Vör manages to look across the field. In the dark, a young woman ran as an ice blade pierced her body from behind. The blade cut through her, ripping her chest apart. A silent scream escaped her mouth before collapsing dead. She sits still in the total darkness, holding in her breath for fear they would hear her, trying to look in the distance hoping her father and the men would return in time.  
  
Loki begins to feel Darcy shake, sobbing in his arms and he wishes his Seiðr was within his grasp to able to block the memory from her mind. He would anything to prevent her from reliving this moment. Loki vows he will discover the culprit and make them pay for what they have done.

Holding Darcy to his chest, he presses her face to it hoping it will lessen the pain and prevent her from seeing any more though he knows the effort is futile.

_Dorwien has managed to kill several giants before she succumbs. Gathering all her strength, she strikes her staff into a Frost Giant's skull while another comes from behind. It is Froh pulling out his ice spear, stabbing it into her back as it pierces her body. Dorwien's eyes are bright as she looks down at the blade emerging from her chest, realizing her demise._

Loki looks into Dorwien's face from a distance, speechless as to what he has witnessed. All these centuries and the memory of this night and her death has never left Darcy. Her mother's gallant efforts to fend off the monsters is something he will never forget.  
  
_The boats with the men come into view. Relieved and certain the men would gather their weapons in retaliation, the young Vör begins to sob silently. It brings attention to the Giants and Loki's fears for the young girl as he watches in horror as they take her prisoner. Gathering their party, the Giants leave the village._

Time has passed and Loki does not understand how this Darcy is here with him when he has witnessed the younger version of her taken by the Frost Giants. It is silent and only soft rustling in the grass is heard. Making sure is Darcy is alright, Loki searches desperately to the origin of the sound then he sees her. Loki runs to the small child, knowing there is nothing he can do for this Darcy yet he needs to see Vör's face.

Loki realizes the young child created an illusion of herself to fool the enemy. He is in awe at such a young age she has such great strength.

_The girl slowly walks to her mother who is clinging to life. The young Vör looks into her mother's face. "Mother, I did it. They are gone."_

_Dorwien gathers what strength remains to tell her daughter what she must. "Your father and the men are coming soon. They must not find you here. You must leave this place, never to return for the Frost giants will return in time searching for you. Go now to the north, seek the mountains of the mist and here you will find refuge."_

_"Why? I cannot leave you or Father." The child protests._

_"Your life depends on it. He needs you and without each other you both will not survive." Dorwien confesses and she begins to grasp for air._

_"You mean Father?" She questions._

_"... sjelefrende, your paths are entwined together." As the words leave her lips, Dorwien takes her last breathe and her young daughter is alone._  
  
The men reach the village too late. Her father holds Dorwien's lifeless body and looks to the heavens with tears filling his eyes then he comes to the realization his daughter is nowhere to be found.

+      +       +  


In another dimension, a dark figure emerges from the shadows, riding his steed through the collected unconsciousness of Earth's inhabitants. Monitoring and on occasion manipulating humanity's dreams to suit his own sinister tastes.

His ragged cloak, torn and tattered, tarnished in crimson blood while his long face gruesome and frightening in its features. Even in the darkness, the creature's eyes could be seen, menacing and ominous as it looked into the shadows.

Long jagged chalk like fingers thread the mane of his back horned horse as he contemplates his direction. “I have grown weary of these mortals. They have little imagination to draw from.” The cursed creature fumes.

The horse's nostrils flare in response, exhaling a blaze of fire which no one has seen except those unfortunate tortured souls imprisoned in his dream dimension.

“Perhaps it is time for us to travel though the Nexus point seeking other realms. They may provide a challenge after all.” He tells his demonic steed.

Then sensing it, the dark figure sits upright and grins appreciatively. “My... My … what horrid dreams and memories, so sweet and enticing. I believe such a captivating imagination deserves my attention.”

Changing his original decision to travel to the Nexus point, the creature chooses to follow the pleasant scent of death and destruction.

Pulling on the reins of Dreamstalker, the steed responds by stretching out its wings and stomping its blazing hooves shaking the ground beneath them before taking flight.  
  


 

  
**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love the science brotherhood that is Tony and Bruce, I am no scientist but I enjoy reading a great deal about such things. The information J.A.R.V.I.S. presented on the different brain waves, I borrowed from finerminds.com 
> 
> It was important to provide background in this chapter during the scene of Thor's discovery about the people of Vanaheim and their relations with Asgard as well as information on the Jötnar of Jötunheimr. I wanted readers to understand relations between the Jötnar and the other realms was not always as it was. Things were different before the wars. It is safe to say the Frost Giants (Jötnar) were faced with much prejudice due to Laufey's actions. 
> 
> I wanted the decision for Odin to weigh heavily on him before considering to inform Thor it could be needed to assist Loki. The fact it poses a risk to those who wield it weighed most likely caused Odin to exhaust every other idea toward a solution before realizing that there was no other. I have to say I am very proud of Odin's words as he lifted the Casket. 
> 
> The word “sjelefrende” in Norse means “soulmate.” Apparently Darcy's mother had the gift of foresight as Frigga and Loki's birth mother. We can assume both Dorwien and Frigaa were aware their sacrifices would keep the threads of Darcy and Loki paths entwined. 
> 
> I felt because Loki and Darcy are essentially Dream Walking, their memories of their horrid past attracts the ruler of the Dream Dimension known as “Nightmare.” 
> 
> The character Nightmare is a demon from the dimension “Everinnye” (also known as the Dream Dimension). Doctor Strange fans who have read the comics may know this character as one of Strange's enemies. The character first appeared in the comic book Strange Tales #110 and created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.


	19. Into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony gets into a debate on science and magic, the team learns about Thor's solution but there are risks. Meanwhile, Darcy and Loki are thrown in the swirling chasm of his past and the horrors that come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's see Tony get "schooled" as he debates he view of Magic. We will delve into Loki's dark past and his time in the abyss. How will it affect Darcy's view of him?

_**"When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” - Friedrich Nietzsche** _

 

  
As the midst begins to engulf Loki and Darcy, Loki turns viewing Dorwien's face noticing something reminiscent of his own death on Svartalfheim. Keeping his thoughts to himself, intending to look closer at what he has determined once he and Darcy return back.

Once again they were placed in another memory, one Loki would rather soon forget. They watch silently as a part Loki's past is played out before them.

_Loki is at the BiFrost Bridge activating its controls by Heimdall's sword, calling upon powerful energies from deep within Asgard itself._

_Thor rushes to it, only to find crystals have formed around the controls encasing it in ice. He raises his hammer to smash the ice as Loki fires Gungir releasing a blast directly toward Thor, flinging him back._

_All the while, the BiFrost tears through the ice of Jötunheimr as a destructive wave breaking it apart. The Jötnar run in terror as others fall through the breaking ice to their deaths._  
  
_Loki steps down from the ice as Thor staggers to his feet._  
  
_Looking to Thor, " You can't stop it. The BiFrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki confesses._

_"Brother, Why have you done this?"_

_Loki claims," To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done."_

_Arguing, "He won't! You can't kill an entire race?"_

_Loki tilts his head to one side observing Thor curiously," What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You would have killed them all with your bare hands."  
_  
_Thor sighed, "I've changed."_

_"So have I." Loki piped as he struck Thor across the face with Gungir._

_Shrieking to Thor, " Now Fight me!"_

_Loki swings Gungir again and strikes Thor down, walking toward the Crowned Prince he tells him, "I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal."_

_Thor rises to his feet, "I will not fight you brother!"_  
  
_"I am not your brother I never was." Loki hisses._

 _Pleading, "Loki... this is madness..."_  
  
_Grinning to the God of Thunder, "Is it madness? Is it? "What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman." Loki sneers._

_Looking at Thor for an answer that never comes, Loki realizes he is right._

_"So it was. Well perhaps when we are finished here, I shall pay her a little visit myself!" Loki exclaims._

_Feeling outrage over Loki's words, Thor rushes toward him... their weapons colliding. The two battle ... Loki unleashing centuries of pent up rage and jealously while leaving Thor no choice but to defend himself._

_Loki swings Gungir as Thor rears back his hammer ready to return the blow. Weapons clash as the energy of both Gungir and Mjölnir are at odds against one another. Pushing apart, Loki takes another swing at him but not before Thor raises Mjölnir striking it against Gungir throwing Loki back._  
  
_Loki springs up into the air holding Gungir steady intent on hitting its mark, Thor dodges him and proceeds to take to the air flying past Loki in an effort to stop the Bifrost._

_Pivoting Gungir vertically, Loki uses his body's weight as momentum to kick Thor preventing him from leaving. They come to blows crashing through the observatory dome, landing violently as they roll across the Rainbow Bridge._

_Rising to his feet, Thor hears Loki's words. "Thor! Help me!"_

_Stepping over to the side, Thor discovers Loki hanging off the bridge's edge, looking up to him desperately. Loki's fingers start to slip and as Thor reaches down to grasp his brother's wrist he finds it passing through. Realizing it is one of Loki's illusions, he turns around only to face his real brother stabbing him in the chest with Gungir. Impaled upon it, Thor is hurled into the air and across the bridge._

_Bleeding, Thor rises to his knees. As Loki strides up from behind to carry through his attempt to destroy him, Thor swings his hammer around but it passes through Loki. Instantly, another Loki appears beside Thor which he tries to swing at but it too is an illusion. Abruptly several doppelgangers of Loki appear one after another as the God of Thunder futilely swings at each one, never making contact. Falling back to his knees, Thor watches as the doppelgangers grin... raising their spears, encircling him._

_Loki smirks, "I was always clever than you."_

_Thor shouts, "Enough" as he raises his hammer into the air, summoning its power to call lightning. A massive bolt strikes Mjölnir, then channels outwards, splitting up, striking each one of the doppelgangers._

_As all dissipate into nothingness save the real Loki, the younger prince is thrown flying back as Gungir is knocked from his grasp._

_Stepping over his fallen brother who is lying dazed on his back Thor hears Loki wince in preparation for the worst... instead Thor moves away._

_Loki opens his eyes trying to get up, but cannot. Confused at first then realizing Mjölnir rests atop his chest, Loki struggles in vain to lift it off to no avail and remains pinned._

_Thor glances toward him then at the BiFrost as it continues to fire at Jötunheimr , gaining in strength... a surge of energy moves through the bridge. Thor slowly walks across the bridge toward the BiFrost controls. Feeling at a loss of what to do, Thor looks on._

_Loki lifts his head, watching Thor smugly, "Look at you, the Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good it does you now? Do you hear me brother? There's nothing you can do!"_

_Thor glances down at the bridge beneath his feet, the force and speed of the BiFrost energy vibrates as it feeds into the observatory. He feels powerless to prevent what's happening._

_An idea surfaces, Thor understands what he must do .. what he must sacrifice. Feeling sorrow he will never see Jane or his Midgardian friends again. Extending his hand toward Loki summoning Mjölnir, the hammer flies to his grasp. Loki looks on confused._

_Thor raises Mjölnir high into the air, above him clouds form and thunder rumbles. Lightning arcs off it as the God of Thunder channels Mjölnir's power and strikes the hammer down upon the Rainbow Bridge. The strong blow causes a rumbling along the whole bridge, shaking the observatory itself. Cracking appears where the blow struck as Loki rises to his feet._

_Panic rises in Loki, "Stop! What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!"_

_Ignoring Loki, Thor continues to lift his hammer, bringing it down harder causing the crack to grow. The energy of the Bifrost begins to stream out from it._  
  
_Grabbing Gungir, Loki dashes toward Thor, prepared to stop him._

 _Thor silently voices thinking of Jane, "Forgive me" as he summons every bit of strength he has left and raises Mjölnir one last time, drawing lightning to it from all sides bringing it down with a final blow.  
_  
_The BiFrost shatters, ripping across the bridge in waves. Its energy exploding as both Loki and Thor are hurled into the air by the force of the blast. A wave of destruction moves travels along the bridge toward the observatory breaking it apart._

_As they fall together, Thor grabs a hold of one end of Gungir as Loki hangs onto the other end. Looking up Loki is shocked by Odin appearing awaken from the Odin sleep restored to full strength The Allfather overlooks the edge where Thor and Loki are suspended by a mere thread. ._

_“I could have done it.. for you! For all of us!” Loki shouts._

_Odin speaks in a hushed tone, “No Loki.”_

_The young Prince looks into the Allfather's face. Devastated by Odin's repudiation of his actions, Loki feels alone in the swirling chasm of his emotions, slowly he begins to release his hold of Mjölnir’s handle._

_Thor gasps, “Loki No!”_

_Crying out, he watches in horror as Loki descends into the darkness below them until he is no longer in view. Thor is devastated beyond belief, his eyes fill with tears and heartache._

   

  


 

  
+       +       +  


It was well after the team dispersed, Stark remained seated contemplating what Banner had told them.

Tony concluded the brain wave rhythms of both Darcy and Loki were synchronized for a reason. Recalling the events leading to Loki's collapse as well as Bruce's conclusion that Loki's state of unconsciousness maybe his body's natural way of defending itself against further draining of his magic, Stark realizes there has to be a reason for them not to have regained consciousness by now. He decides to see Banner and find out why.

When Tony entered the Medical wing, he found Bruce engrossed in notes while the Shaman was seated in deep meditation.

"So any changes since we last spoke?" Stark asked.

Nodding, "I discovered some minor changes between them. Earlier Darcy displayed signs of entering REM sleep then Loki but what was puzzling is that it was in the same pattern only a fraction of a second later. I continued to monitor their vitals and brain waves. There were some brain wave spikes in the regions of the brain involved with vision. A moment ago before you arrived Loki re-entered a REM cycle and Darcy proceed thereafter and both of their brain waves spiked at the same time. I'm beginning to think they are ..."

Before Bruce can finish his sentence, Tony cuts in. "Dream Sharing!"  
  
Tony exclaims, "That explains the synchronized brain waves."

Roused from his thoughts, "You are correct." The Shaman replied.

Turning to him, "Ah... Pops, may I call you Pops? Because Shaman aint' cutting it for me." Tony quipped.

Smiling at Stark, "You may call me what you will."

Smirking, "I like this guy... totally agreeable. Okay now, if we know Loki and Darcy are dream sharing... then why?"

"Allow me to explain." The shaman rises from his mat and walks toward Tony and Bruce.  
  
"They are dream walking into past memories, respectively memories they each have either forgotten to have tried to forget. I believe it was needed so they would understand one another more."

Tony places his hands on his hips, "So you are saying they're on a dream date?"

Banner stepped in, "Did you cause this dream walking between Darcy and Loki?"

"I did not nor do I know how it began to transpire, I can only assume it may have due to Loki's Sedir." _The Shaman holds back on disclosing it may also be due to Darcy's empathic abilities, he decides it is for her to decide when they will know more about her._  
  
Tony becomes upset. "I'm sorry Pops but I can't accept that. I'm a scientist and while you and Loki believe Magic is science, I don't. What you call magic is the exact opposite of what science does. Science causes changes in the physical world in accordance with the laws of the physical world."

The Shaman responds, "It is those like yourself who believe it contravenes the laws that govern matter and energy. Magic produces change by working directly with the consciousness. Its effects often spill over into the physical world, indirectly. Magic and Science work by different means and toward different ends. Neither can supersede the other."

"So you are saying they are different sides of the same coin?" Banner questions.

"One could see it as that. In this world, magic and technology existed in harmony at one point, but soon magic began to decline, causing technology to gain dominance over the world. This precipitated the Iron Age of classical history, and events proceeded as known to us until the opposite breaking point was reached and magic began entering the world again much as technology did." The Shaman tells them.

Bruce and Tony remain silent as the Shaman speaks further.

"In Earth's history for the Ancient Norse and Germanic peoples, magic as a normal part of the fabric of everyday life. It revolved around the conceptions of knowledge. Is not what you do to gain knowledge so different? As a scientist you use principles, theories, experiments and applications while a practitioner of magic uses principles, beliefs, causal reasoning in the forms of symbols, chants, runes, gestures, transformations and other tools as their disposal they believe will aid them. The very word Magic is _fjölkyngi_ , which means great knowledge, my friends."

Stark is speechless having been 'schooled' by Pops and Banner smiles.

"I thought I'd never see the day, the great Anthony Edward Stark... speechless and stumped." Bruce laughs.

Tony barks, "I will think of a comeback some time today and when I do.."

Bruce adds, "Look Tony, we have seen things beyond the confines of our physical world."

"Don't remind me, I still get nightmares from that wormhole." Tony admits. "Okay Pops, let's call it a stalemate."  
  
"If you believe so, it is not for me to bend your will though I will not forget this discussion as it has proved to be the highlight of my day 'schooling' you." He replies.

Just as their debate is over, a rumble of thunder is heard over the tower.

"That has to be Thor. I wonder he found any answers." Tony addressed.  "I'll inform Thor what we know on our end Bruce."

  
  
  
\+       +       +

 

 

 

 

Without warning, Loki and Darcy visions are thrown through the darkness of the wormhole then resting upon a part of the universe unknown to Asgard or any other of the realms. Knowing at once this place as the sanctuary, Loki was able to discern long ago it's name did nothing to personify anything of refuge.

Sensing Loki's emotions, Darcy's feels his apprehension and wishes she had the power for them to escape this madness.

Having not expected this memory, Loki believed it was his mother's death that would surface before them, not this. Both events were equally painful to him but the memory of his time in the abyss was the most horrid and darkest. Reminding Loki of limitations, frailty, and vulnerability in himself and his beliefs against a mad man ... a Titan who was one of the most powerful and feared warlords. Knowing it would be of no use to suppress his emotions from Darcy, Loki merely spoke softly to her.   
  
"I believe you understand what this memory represents. You see when I came to this realm of space, I had been rejected by Odin, the very person believing himself my savior removing me from the hands of death. Imagine only days before I believed him to be my father, my kin, then finding out my real parentage was from Laufey. A tyrant of a King from a cold and icy realm who slaughtered without remorse. It appeared I did not disappoint Odin for I too slaughtered. My state of mind was in chaos at the very least and while I believe I was falling to my death as an escape. I realized I was at the very depth of ruin."  
  
Darcy was aware as Loki spoke, he attempted to display an air of calmness within the storm they were in. His emotions she felt told otherwise and rather than reassure him it was alright, Darcy nodded in silence hoping whatever would transpire was not as horrid as she feared.

The vastness of space was never-ending, no stars or constellations visible to provide any respite from the darkness. Darcy noticed Loki seemed as if he was hanging on the thread of sanity, watching the repugnancy of it all.

They witnessed his former self laying on the rocks with his wrist bound by bindings similar to Gleipnir. His amour was battered, while the pauldron near his shoulders burnt and his vambraces were fused to his skin. His ashen face and skin had been littered with scars and his eyes appeared empty after the horror he had been under. This man though much younger gave the appearance of one who was at the end of his life. This Loki before them was a broken man having no friends, family, or comrades who could be called upon to save him from the pit of gloom which he was found in.

The silence was short lived as Darcy was surprised by the creature apprehending the fallen God. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, its skin tinged grey, face and body shrouded by robes except for its forearms and hands. A sound dark, tenebrous and buried escaped its lips as it spoke.  
  
_"You have impressed us Asgardian, you have endured what others would have pleaded for escape." It crackled._

_Breathing heavily Loki ignored him. It did nothing to irritate the being before him. The creature merely encircled the God in a curious manner._

_"Surely, there are those who would answer your call for aid. Signal to them and we will allow you passage."_  
  
_With his head lowered, the battered God simply shrugs saying nothing in return.._  
_  
"What proceeds is in your hands." The creature walks away as he motions for Chitauri soldiers to move him._

 _"Take him, do what must be done to ensure his compliance then when it has been accomplished you will call upon us." It_ voiced.  
  
  
Darcy's eyes filled with tears and her heart yearned for Loki, this Loki whose body was brought to the brink of death in all manner of torture over and over again.   
  
  
_Loki's armor was removed and he hissed in pain as skin peeled along with his pauldron and vambraces. Tied and hung, suspended by the binding on his limbs, the young prince's skin was stripped as the weapons struck his back, peeling layer upon layer down to the muscle then bone. This occurred for what seemed hours on end._

 _Shoulders and back felt on fire where his skin had been torn away. Any attempt to heal his skin drained the young God, fighting back unconsciousness from it._ _When he was released and lowered, it was no respite from the pain as the creatures found new ways to inflict pain. Grabbing each of his limbs they twisted until they gave way broken tearing from his torso._

_While the torment was very much tangible, the young Prince could only lay there while his captors continued. Unable to use the full extent of his powers, the battered Loki managed to only block some of pain that was inflicted upon him.. He concluded the beings were using this torture as a means to break him, little did they know you cannot break what is already broken._

_Closing his eyes, he focused his mind ignoring the madness of it all as the creatures began to drag his body back to the rock. His reluctance infuriated them and he knew as long as he could rebuff their approach to making him comply, he had won._

_Loki was no stranger to pain, it was a distraction at times but it was something he had lived with a great majority of his life. To have these creatures torment him so, did nothing but remind him of what he had lost. His own mind reminded him of how far he went to extreme in keeping his secrets from others. There was nothing they could do to result in his submission._

_His body laid prone against the rock for some time. Slowly and painstakingly, bones fused together, lacerations began to close. Gasps for breath and an exhale escaped his lips. In solitude, he remained still knowing they would return soon._  
  
  
Darcy looked away, it pained her to finally come to the knowledge of who tortured Loki before he came to Midgard in an attempt to conquer it.

_In a short of length of time, they were upon him. Tying him to a pedestal, they bound his limbs. The binding burned into his skin. The air around him transitioned, becoming unbearably hot and arid scorching his lips, mouth and throat._

_Then it struck him, they must have discovered his true nature as a Jotunn and were determined to use burning fires resembling those of Muspelheim to break him. It was not long before the heat of the fires seared his dark locks of hair and blistered his face. Shutting his eyes to prevent the moisture of his eyes from being evaporated, Loki chanted spells to combat the burning fire on his body._

_Unsuccessful, he slumped back against the pillar then smirked as he recalled the event when he touched his hands upon the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was a gamble that was true, but Loki knew that he had to attempt it, though he was disgusted with the idea._

_He recalled the markings on his skin it turned from porcelain to azure. Calling to mind the coldness of the frost and the pleasure he took from it. Without realizing it his body conjured the frigid air of Nifheim, bitter than the frosty realm of his parentage._  
  
_He began to feel the comfort of the brisk cold air as it blew in all directions as Loki's "old friend had returned with a vengeance. His binding broke as they shattered into crystals and shards of ice, freeing his limbs. Ice trickled down his face and torso, blood cooling as his body took in the cold._

_His eyes open, crimson as blood and Loki grins looking at the creatures scatter like mice as he traces their steps with crystals of ice. Motioning his hands, he summons daggers made of ice, throwing them at his tormentors bringing their death._

_In a matter of moments, all are littered on the ground around him motionless. He stands proudly for the first time in what seemed like days. His attention is distracted when he sees the Other approach._  
  
_He restrains himself from killing it, knowing its master dwells nearby. Loki is no fool and knows his actions have called upon their leader._

_The Other observes the lifeless forms of the chitauri, stepping over them as they were nothing more than scattered debris._

_"My Master requires your presence." It hisses._

_Following the creature, Loki looks up at the vastness of space, its never-ending view devoid of life and they climb to the surface of the asteroid._

   

 

 

 

 

Darcy watches as they travel, glancing up she sees it as the aftermath of a world having been destroyed leaving only bits and pieces of its remains floating freely in the darkness of it. She turns to her friend who had been watching it all transpire along with her. She feels Loki's emotions of regret, embarrassment and shame.

Before she can ask why, Loki tells her. "I am not proud of my heritage, that must is evident. I was left with little choice so I believe I had to create my own and in doing so I embraced the very part of me which I despise."

"Loki, it is a part of you and it doesn't define who you are. I do not see the color of your face but the character of the person before me. You are not the monster you have believed you are, you've changed and so have I. " Darcy discloses.

Taking his hand, he takes some comfort in it. He knows what lies ahead, he hopes it will not break her as it did him.  

   

 

 

_Reaching the summit of what appeared a long trek, the Other leads Loki to a staircase before a twisted pinnacle of rock. After reaching the top, Loki sees the hovering throne above, where he finally sees their ruler._

_Thanos is an daunting enormous figure, his face as menacing and unyielding as the throne he inhabits. His eyes glinted evil pleasure and his smile was far from welcoming, Loki knew that look all too well gathering that this being is a formidable opponent, one he would have difficulty defeating._

_Thanos, the Eternal is a powerful Titan who traveled beyond all known realms and universes. The Titan was consumed with the concept of Death after encountering the embodiment of it in female form. Infatuated with it, the he endeavored to make himself worthy of Death herself._

_A dark look of uncertainty appeared over Loki's face and he quickly concealed it knowing it would do no good to show his enemy any weakness. Loki did not know if the mad Titan meant to end his very existence at that moment or damn him to more endless torture at the hands of the Other. Choosing to remain silent, he paused until the being spoke._

_Gesturing to the Other. 'Leave us.” The Titan's voice heavy and sinuous._

_Observing Loki from his throne, “I imagine you would find a way to break your binds one way or another.”_  
  
_Loki remains silent. He will not give the Titan any information that he can use against him._

_“It must be disheartening to feel helpless to consider to draw upon what you detest the most. How very fortunate you chose to utilize what you believed was weakness and transformed into your strength.” Thanos concluded._

_Loki finally responds, “You knew what I was and used it against me.”_

_Thanos grinned, “Oh I assure you I did nothing of the sort. You chose freely and in doing so broke your bonds killing a number of my followers. For that I could have destroyed you, I chose not to.”_

_'Why? For what purpose do you extend my life? I am no fool for I understand the need for rulers to have their prized possessions in their keep. I am no prize yet you chose to keep me... alive." Loki states._

_Thanos laughed, "You would believe I would keep you as a relic as Odin did."_

_"I did no speak of Odin, yet you knew." Loki sneered._

_Thanos drummed his fingers along the arm of the throne. He smiled in a manner which was in no way meant as pleasing._  
  
_"My servant read your mind. It was most interesting, discovering your parentage... half Jötunn and still you were able to utilize their natural abilities."_

_Loki is taken by surprise, he assumed both his birth parents were Jötnar._

_Thanos descended from this throne, gliding down where Loki stood. "You may not recall your infancy, but it is there. Your birth mother was Vanir. She was the younger sister of the woman you knew as Mother._

_Loki hissed, "You lie! Lies meant to sway my emotions. I will not hear them."_

_"Perhaps if you will not hear them, you will see them!" The Titan exclaimed as he brought forth a scepter holding the mind gem within it._

_Loki's eyes were blinded by the intense light. Then he saw her. Loki held his breath as he viewed her face, gentle and loving as she carried her infant son in her arms. In that image, Loki felt her love for him, it was a joy he had forgotten so long ago. The image faded as soon as it appeared._

_"I could show you her death, however I would rather pursue more important matters to be discuss than events of the past." The Titan told him._

_Loki was aware the Titan desired something only he can provide. The Prince who held Asgard's throne but for a short time knew there was nothing this Mad Titan had in exchange. Loki decided then and there his life would end before he would commit himself to serve this creature._

_Looking at his face, Thanos pulls up Loki's chin. "You believe I have nothing to offer you but you are mistaken. You were not able to save your true birth mother for you were but a child, however you may save the other... the one you call Mother."_  
  
_Loki tries to pull away. Angered that he dare speak her name. "If you threaten her, there is no place for you to hide from my wrath."_

 _“I would not harm her but there is one who will attempt to. Malekith, the the accursed and his Dark Elves will come to destroy Asgard and in his wake he will leave her death as a reminder of what Odin has lost. The Allfather cannot prevent it as he will be engaged in his anger against the Dark Elves. How can you save her from death if you are already dead?_  
  
_Loki knew if he choose to live he could attempt to save Frigga, his mother. It pained him to know that this was her Fate but Loki did not follow the rules of the Norns and agreed to hear the Titan explain what he wanted in exchange for his life._

 _Thanos spoke,"Before creation itself, there were six singularities, then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of this system were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones. The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations through the millennia."_  
  
_Loki knew of the legends attributed to it and their origin. Each of the Gems represented a different characteristic of Existence and possessing any single Gem grants the possessor the ability to potentially command whatever aspect of Existence the Gem represents. Loki knew the Gems are indestructible but not immutable and He was conscious of the fact whomever possessed all the stones would have power beyond any other._

_Roused from his thoughts, Loki sees the Titan hold out the scepter. "This holds the Mind Stone, It has the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. It is said to greatly increase the intelligence of those capable of wielding it."_

_Loki views the scepter and the stone within it. He realizes the Titan intends to him gain the others._

_After you have proven yourself a true soldier, you leave to Midgard and use the Tesseract (Space Stone) to open a portal leading the Chitari army against those who oppose us. I will give you Midgard to rule if you choose._

_"You require my aid, without it you will never obtain the Tesseract." Loki tells him._

_Thanos sneers, "I will spare your life only if you honor our agreement and retrieve the Space Stone. Pay mind little Prince, return to me empty handed and I will bathe the stairways with your blood then you will never be able to save Asgard's Queen."_

Darcy now understands why Loki accepted the Titan's offer. It was not for any treasures or the throne but for a chance to save the only mother he has ever known. She feels angry and hurt for everything she has seen that has been done to him. No one knows the agony he has suffered but her.  
  
She became distracted hearing gasps for breath, turning to Loki who had watching it all transpire along with her.

This was the nightmare Loki fought against every time he was alone in the dark. Feeling bile rise in his throat, Loki's eyes began to water and his emotions surfaced. He tried his best to forced them down to hold on to any form of semblance which portrayed order but failed. His shoulders shrugged, He had become broken once again seeing the horrors inflicted upon himself in such a grisly memory and the thought of Frigga.

Darcy sat by Loki holding him in her arms, brushing his hair with her fingers. While she knew not if it helped soothe him, she knew that the closeness they shared in the embrace did. Cries turned into soft hiccups of sobs and together they held on to one another.

"Isn't this so touching and sweet."  
  
They turned and look upward to a menacing hooded figure sitting atop a demonic steed. The horse was dark as midnight, eyes red as crimson blood and wings spread massively across its back and that of its master.

Obscured by its robe and hood, Darcy could only see the creature's eyes which shown brightly even in the darkness that surrounded them.

Loki composed himself as he would not have wanted this stranger to see him in such a state. Observing the creature, Loki noted its perverse satisfaction and fulfillment in seeing his former self suffer such terrors.

"You are not of this realm and my eyes have never seen the likes of you. How are you here and by what method did you arrive in this memory?"  
  
The creature laughed, its chuckle sounding more like a shriek. Drawing its long jagged fingers together and lowering his chin, the creature looked between Loki and Darcy.

"I am not of this desolate place, though I have seen many of the horrors associated with it. "

"You carefully evaded my questions, now I demand you answer them." Loki charged.

"Oh, you are in no position to demand anything."

"Excuse me but aren't you in the same boat as us. From the looks of it, you appear to be in some cos-play nightmare." Darcy quipped.  
  
Grinning, "You are partially correct my dear...though I am not in the same position as you both clearly are in."  
  
"I am called Nightmare and I come to torture the souls of those who give me such sweet horrors to feast upon. Your dreams are the pinnacle of monstrosity and I crave more..."  
  
In mere moments, Nightmare raises his hands in gesture and the Chitauri respond, moving in numbers toward Darcy and Loki.

“This is no dream, Darcy.” Loki tells her. “Run!”

“No I won't leave you!” Darcy pleads.

“Gather what power you have and save yourself. I have given all that I have to you. You must to do this Vör.” Loki softy speaks.

Darcy closes her eyes, trying to gather her Seiðr. She feels a horde of emotion from the creatures, so horrid that it shakes her. Darcy forces her emotions of fear onto them, hoping it will prevent them from descending on them.

Nightmare laughs, “Oh thank you young one, you have only multiplied my portions. I will only feed on your fears but theirs as well.”

Then without warning Thanos looks to Nightmare, “You may be able to control my followers but you will not be able to control me.”

Nightmare mocks, “You are nothing but a memory here Titan and it is here I have domain.”

Loki turns to see Thanos come towards him, placing the mind stone on his brow and instantly his mind it struck by the force of its power. The Other and Thanos attack Loki, his body convulses as Darcy cries out.

  
\+       +       +  


Once Stark arrived at the rooftop to greet Thor, he was faced with the Asgardian holding a large glowing blue object. He was definitely curious as to what it was and did not hesitate to ask the God of Thunder.

Rubbing his hands together in a grin, "Okay, what goodies did you bring me today Thor?"

"Tis not for you to study Stark, I have the blessing of the Allfather to bring the Casket of Ancient Winters in hopes it will aid my brother in regaining his Seiðr and strength." Thor announces.

"Look buddy, why do we take this downstairs and discuss this with the group, they will want to know." Tony suggests.

"I will abide. Please inform the others of my arrival." Thor tells him.

"Thor , I think with the loud thunder, it's safe to say everyone knows your here." Tony laughs.  
  
When Thor and Tony exit the elevator, they are confronted by the team who are anxious to know about Thor's solution.

"Thor before you decide to take that to the Medical wing, let's discuss this in the conference area nearby." Banner explains.

Thor discusses his search for answers with Odin and tells them about the Casket of Ancient Winters. He discloses what he has learned about the Jötnar race and how they are no different than he. Thor points out that the casket can only be handled by a Jötunn and though Loki is only half Frost Giant, he knows Loki has wielded its power before.

The god of Thunder discusses the risk involved with the Casket calling upon a Jötunn strong in Seiðr noting after time it can become addictive in providing such a wielder with unlimited energy. Thor also explains without it, Loki could drain further and perish subsequently taking Darcy to her death as well since they are joined in this state.

After presenting his case to the team, they are all stunned to learn what could happen either way. Most of team is flabbergasted. unable to make a informed choice without feeling apprehension that either decision they made can lead to death or destruction.

Steve speaks first, "While I am not happy with handing Loki that kind of power, I can't stand aside and let one of the team go. If it means granting Loki the Casket, I agree on the grounds we are prepared for a fight if need be."

Clint joins Steve, "Look I had a lot of anger for what I went through under Loki's control and learning he was a puppet having his strings pulled by an even stronger puppet master doesn't really help me but I can at least let him help Darcy. I can't let her die knowing there was another option."

Natasha nods, "Count me in, what about you Tony?"

Taking in a deep sigh, "You know it's a shame you guys won't let me study this thing when everything is said and done. I guess I am in as well."

Bruce agrees and looks toward the Shaman.

"I will agree to these terms however if I may include myself as monitor in the event either Loki or Darcy will need me." Pops tells them.

"Okay guys let's do this." Tony shouts.

Just then, the alarms go off in the medical bay. Loki breathing is erratic. His heart rate increases. His blood pressure drops to low levels, going into shock. His skin fades in color and his limbs become bloodied, as his eyes rolled back. 

 

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pleased with the dialogue between Pops (the shaman) and Tony. I wanted present to Tony Stark a discussion on science and magic that would leave him speechless and I hope I did. I think my favorite quip by Tony was ""So you are saying they're on a dream date?"
> 
> I was not sure how well received this chapter would be due to spending much of it past memories but stands to reason because Loki and Darcy are dream walking. I re-watched the movie “Thor” to get the feel of their battle on the BiFrost and viewed 'Marvel Avengers” as well. I have to admit there was very little seen on film of Loki's time in the abyss so I looked at the Guardians of the Galaxy scene between Ronan and Thanos. I use that as a frame of reference, adding what I believed may have transpired with Loki's torture at the hands of Thanos. 
> 
> _My Resources on Magic and Science were:_  
>  "Magic Bites" by Kate Daniels and "Two Sides of the Same Coin: Magic and Technology in Modern Fantasy Literature" by Fantasy Matters. http://www.fantasy-matters.com


	20. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Loki and Darcy under attack in the dream dimension, the team must aid them by dealing with the enemy in way they never have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not intended for such a long period between chapters. Work and family took precedence during the last several weeks. I am back, having my muse reinvigorated with the recent San Diego International Comic Con and seeing the latest trailers for the Marvel franchise in movies and television. 
> 
> I choose the title of this chapter due to Loki's dream which takes place on a rock floating in space (Sanctuary) and the difficult place (position) the Avengers find themselves in. 
> 
> Note that I place a new warning due to some scenes presented in this chapter. Also keep in mind what Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor are experiencing is occurring at the same time.

 

 

_**“When we find inspiration, we need to take action for ourselves and for our communities. Even if it means making a hard choice, or cutting out something and leaving it in your past."** \- Aron Ralston _

 

\+       +       +  
  
  
  
It seemed as if time stretched longer than needed by the time they reached the med bay. Loki's body trembled in waves and his limbs convulsed in an unsettling manner of their own accord. His face was grimaced in pain as a sheen of sweat beaded on his brow while he hands were clinched.

It pained Thor to see his younger brother suffer yet again and promised himself he would listen to Loki's words before passing judgment (unlike the days of their youth when Thor doubted Loki's intentions).

The God of Thunder was prepared to place the Casket of Ancient Winters by his brother's side but waited for Banner's instruction, Thor knew with Loki in this manner, there were risks in doing so.

Bruce exclaims to the team, "Hold him down guys, while I ...."  
  
As Tony, Clint and Steve attempt to follow Bruce's directions and move toward Loki, they are thrown back by an unknown force.

"What the hell was that?" Barton quipped.

Stark chorused, "Hey, I thought Loki's powers were drained. So what's with the force field? Don't tell me Anakin went back to the dark side."

Barton barked, "Enough with the sarcasm Stark."

"I got that reference... Star Wars right?" Rogers replied.

Tony nods to Steve as Thor begins to help the inventor to his feet. Rubbing the back of his head, Tony looks to Bruce and then to the Shaman.

After aiding Tony, Thor announces, "Allow me my friends, it would appear to be my brother's doing."

As the God of Thunder moves toward Loki he proclaims, "Brother tis I ... Thor. No harm will befall you, the Avengers only mean to aid you. Please Loki release the enchantment."  
  
As Thor closes the distance between himself and Loki, he begins to feel it... like tendrils of fingers and hands pushing against him. Thor experiences a surge of a power ancient by the likes he has never encountered before. It reminds him of the past but he cannot place why.

The force of power propels Thor back and it takes all his strength to call his hammer to aid him against it. The rest of the team realizes it must be something or someone very strong to overcome Thor.

Stepping back, "This is not of my brother's Seiðr."  
  
Tony glances up. J.A.R.V.I.S. buddy analysis, please.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. replies, “Sir, it appears as a barrier made up of energy or particles enclosed around both Loki and Miss Lewis. This vector field was most likely established to protect the area from attacks or intrusions.. possibly a means of containment or confinement.”

"Is there anyway of confirming where it is emanating from?” Tony queried his A.I.

“Negative, however a hypothesis can be determined based on existing variables.”

“Start working on it J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony spoke, his tone a little sharper than he'd intended.

Steve frowns, “Well, If this isn't Loki, what is it?”  
  
Bruce appears confused, “Could it be Darcy, you said she took in Loki's magic as he began to heal her. Could it be possible that is why Thor feels it is not Loki's doing?”

The Shaman steps toward Loki, he feels the power surrounding the young Prince. He displays disbelief at the situation.  
  
“At first I believed it to be my granddaughter, preventing any harm to befall Loki. While she has imbued much of his power, this is not her doing.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. have you determined anything.” Tony pipes out.

'Based on the formulating theories gathered, the field is emanating from Loki himself, precisely his Hippocampal region of the brain.”

“So it is coming from his dreams?” Tony inquires.

  
The Shaman admits to himself out loud, “Never would I have believed he would draw upon another source in his manner.”

Tony blurts, “Who did what Pops?”

“He is the master of the sub consciousness, a Leviathan who preys upon the dreams of mortals. Even the most precious of dreams too often fall prey to he who is called Nightmare.”

Tony smirks, “Sounds like this guy needs a better press agent. Couldn't he have thought of a more original name, even I would do better than Nightmare.”

“Enough Stark, this is a serious matter. I will not have you make light of what has transpired over my brother and Darcy.” Thor demands.

Raising his hands “Okay, okay. I'll keep my mouth shut.. for now.”  
  
The Shaman continues, “Nightmare controls one of the splinter realms known as the Nightmare Realm and the Dream Dimension. He has sought to conquer Earth's dream dimension in the past by trapping those in hope of gaining information. My disciple and I clashed with him many times, each time he was defeated. I believe Nightmare has grown tired with those he torments and may have been draw to Loki's dreams.”

“What if he reaches Loki's dreams?” Steve asks.

“When Nightmare reaches them, he may capture both Loki's and Darcy's astral forms then flee to his realm, There is he much stronger and it would prove difficult to overcome him. We must act fast before that happens. Normally I would not have doubts in defeating his power however I can feel he is using an ancient power to inflect upon Loki.”

Clint responds, “How powerful is this guy if he can create a force field against us?

Steve cuts in, “You mentioned he is much stronger in his realm, but I take it he isn't there.”

“You are correct Captain, we are fortunate Nightmare is much weaker outside his realm. While he may be drawing from another source, he can still overcome by only those who have completely conquered their fears.”  
  
Tony remains silent. While he may have made light of it at first, throughout the whole ordeal it has only made him more afraid what he should face. He knows he would only serve to hinder his friends at their attempt to save Darcy and Loki.

“Well, folks, count me out, I don't face my fears head on... besides I have been known to drink mine away.”

Pulling Tony's arm, “Oh no you don't you cowardly lion, your coming with Dorothy, Scarecrow and the Tin man. We'll need every man we've got.” Clint declares.

Natasha lifts her eyebrow, “Every man Barton?”

“Nat, you know what I meant.”

“I have to agree with Tony that he stay behind, as the Shaman stated we can only send those who are fearless.” Bruce explains. “I am all for going but in all likelihood anger is how I deal with things when faced with fear. My other half could attack Loki along with the enemy.”

Natasha steps forward, “Count me in. Past training as an assassin taught early the importance of conquering your fears and using the fears of others to your advantage.”

Steve decides, “I'll go, I have seen many of the evils of men and there isn't much I have not seen in war. I know this Nightmare isn't a man in any sense of the word but if he has a weakness, we'll find it.”

“Well, you'll both need backup, I guess it's up to me to babysit you both.” Clint boasted.  
  
Natasha rolls her eyes at Clint's comment.

“I shall go with you my comrades, for I have seen the plagues of men and monsters throughout the nine realms. I would face the fire demons of Muspelheim and even Surtur himself if it meant saving Loki and Darcy and beginning them back.” Thor vowed.

With four of the Avengers in agreement to fight Nightmare the Shaman discusses what is involved.

“This is no simple undertaking, you will face a battle unlike any other you have fought. Nightmare will not hesitate to use any fears you have in your minds against you. You must clear your thoughts of any doubts, fears, or concerns for yourselves, the group or Loki and Darcy. You must find inspiration, taking action for yourselves and for our friends. Even if it means making a difficult choice, or cutting out what ails you and leaving it in your past.”  
  
“How can we fight an opponent if not with our weapons or physical strengths?” Steve inquired.

“You may still wish to rely on your knowledge and training but I advise you it is not enough. You must learn not to trust your senses for they may fool you. Use your subconscious, I will instruct you how and will aid you. While in the dream dimension we must communicate with Loki and Darcy as the Doctor and Mr. Stark place Loki's hands on the Casket of Ancient Winters. Only then do our friends have a chance to awaken from their state.” The Shaman informs them.

“But what about the force shield in place, we can't even get to Loki.” Bruce states.

“Leave that to me, I will give your word when it is no further a hindrance.”  
  
The Shaman moves on to discuss the plan on entering the Dream Dimension of Earth's realm. As Thor, Natasha, Steve and Clint listen on, Bruce works on gathering what he needs to aid them.

Bruce places wireless vital monitoring on each of the team members. “J.A.R.V.I.S and I will be viewing your brain activity and vitals during this exertion. It will give us some indication how you are handling the effects of the dream dimension. I wish we could do more.”

“Thanks Bruce.” Natasha tells him.  
  
Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha all prepare themselves. After listening to the Shaman's instruction, they begin to sit in a circle while he takes a fire pot to place in the middle for them to focus on.  
  
The Ancient Man begins to chant and dance around the circle as the seated team members close their eyes. Tony and Bruce silently watch as their friends enter a trance of meditation.

It does not take long before they are in a deep meditation. Satisfied, the Shaman then turns to Banner and Stark.

“What I tell you is in strictness confidence. I do not enter the dream dimension as your friends would believe. Without a dream state, I am known as a Sleepwalker, unable to require sleep to enter into the minds of your friends and assist them. It is the only way I am to be unaffected by Nightmare and his presence in Earth's Dream Dimension.” The Shaman confides.

'But what about our friends, how can they be protected against him?” Bruce countered.

“I will do what I can to protect them. You must do your part to ensure they as well as Loki and Darcy re-awaken.”  
  
They both nod in understanding as he moves within the circle. Banner and Stark are surprised when an astral projection of Shaman stands before them leading the others into the Dream Dimension.

  
  
  
\+       +       +

 

It feels like hours have passed instead of minutes. Bruce keeps busy viewing the data that J.A.R.V.I.S. has gathered on their friends while Tony is restless.  
  
“Damn this feels like a scene in that Robin Williams film “Awakenings” with Robert De Niro. It like we're waiting for them to wake up.” Tony says.

“Tony it's only less than half an hour. I would think you would utilize the time to work on how we can help the team.  
  
Tony sits back regretting his decision not to go. He believed Nightmare would only use his fears in the cave and his love for Pepper against him if he was there. It was a difficult decision for the inventor to step aside, letting his comrades make their individual decisions to go while he remained. Tony began to think maybe this was a milestone for him in admitting he isn't perfect as much as he'd like to be.

He considers how he can help his friends, when it dawns upon him.

“Hey Bruce, remember when I told you I was doing therapy on my past traumatic memories.”

“Yes, I believe you mentioned it before, why?” Bruce asks.  
  
Pulling on the collar of his shirt, “Well I sort of didn't disclose the fact I was doing therapy on myself literally. I took it upon myself with help from J.A.R.V.I.S. to perform a hypothalmic deep brain stimulation which is usually used for more accurate and detailed reminiscences of past events and childhood memories.”

“Why am I not surprised. What were you trying to do?... remember what actually transpired at one of your company meetings because you never listen to anyone but your own voice.” Pepper sighed.

Tony turns around, “Hey Pepper, I was about to call you about Darcy..”

“Save it Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S. managed to fill me in during my flight. You should have told me Tony even if there wasn't anything I could do, I consider her a friend.” Pepper explains.

“Look I admit I should have told you but we were in the middle of trying to save her and I did think...” Tony admitted.

“You're forgiven for now, but when this is over we need to talk about this.” Pepper pointed her finger at him as she sat down to listen to what her genius boyfriend has to say.

Tony continues, “I used Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, a prototype I created for therapeutic pursuits. It's basically an implant on a pair of glasses that connects the hippocampus of the user and is able to track a traumatic memory and an external info structure where the memory is projected.”

“Go on...” Banner urges his friend.

“Well, through the altered projection, the user is able to revisit the altered version of the traumatic experience, allowing him or her to overcome the trauma.”  
  
“Tony, they are going into Loki's dreams not their own.”

“I am not so sure but think about it, we're already monitoring their brain activity. We know from studies the transition from wakefulness to sleep is marked by pronounced changes in brain activity.” Tony states.

Bruce does not look impressed, crossing his arms over his chest he waits for the other shoe to drop when it comes to Tony.

Holding his palm up, “Now stay with me Bruce.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. buddy care to elaborate?”  
  
“According to the standard model of memory consolidation, the hippo-campus receives input from neocortical regions involved in the initial encoding of an experience and binds this information into a coherent memory trace which is then transferred to the neocortex region during slow-wave-sleep where it is stored and integrated within pre-existing memory traces. Evidence suggests this process selectively involves direct connections from the hippo-campus to the prefrontal cortex.”  
  
Bruce exhales, “The frontal lobe which is implicated in a variety of complex behaviors including planning. Tony, I could kiss you.”

“Careful Bruce, he's taken... not that it never stopped him before.” Pepper smiled hugging Tony while wiggled his eyebrows.

Banner and Stark work quickly setting up the equipment as J.A.R.V.I.S. brings up Stark's notes on his individual progress of past attempts using the implant.

Pepper looks at Darcy, thinking to herself . _“She looks like sleeping beauty, I wonder if she'll ever find her Prince.”_  
  
  
  
\+       +       +  
  
  
  
As the team enters the dream dimension, they are quickly divided. None of them fully prepared for what or who awaits them.

The best way the Archer could describe his surroundings was that there was a familiarity associated with it. Barton felt safe in a way which reminded him of...home.

Before he knew it, the images of Barton's comrades before him on their journey faded into midst and were replaced with the one place meaning everything to him.

_Clint found himself standing in front of his house, the family farm he and Laura chose together shortly before their marriage. It took a lot of persuading but Barton was able to convince Fury to acquire the farm and keep his personal life off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. Clint was grateful to the Director for such an action keeping his family safe._

_It surprised Barton in looking back to the days of his service to Loki' while under the power of the scepter, the God of Mischief never used the information of his family against the Archer. Clint thought perhaps there was line Loki would not cross when it came to family. He smirked to himself at the thought there was some humanity in Loki after all._

_Rousing himself from his thoughts, Clint views the field near the farmhouse, noting the pile of wood chopped and stacked. He is thankful for planning ahead and leaving a good amount of kindling and firewood during his last visit here before leaving on assignment to Canada._

_There was something odd when he thought about his surveillance assignment on Darcy and Loki, it was if all he could recall was his short time observing them and nothing more. It racked his brain trying to remember so Clint chalked it up to being tired, he abandoned thinking more about it and instead stepped onto the front porch of his family's home._  
  
_On the porch was the rocking chair he and his son recently worked on, it had a fresh coat of stain and he smiled thinking his son could not wait to finish the project they started. It was a gift for Laura after finding out the news they would be expecting their third child._

_Clint laughed to himself how Natasha clearly believed the offspring would be girl, one they would name after her._

_As he entered the house, Clint could smell in the air the freshly baked bread. He turned to the kitchen and sure enough sitting on the counter were two loaves of rye bread and on the stove was his favorite stew._

 

 

 

_Setting his gear down and hoping to see his son and daughter run down the stairs to greet him, Clint begins to notice it was quiet... too quite. Alarmed, Barton reached for a weapon and slowly ascended the stairs after securing the lower floor._

_It was as he reached midway up the stairs that he smelled it, the copper odor of blood permeating the air and Clint cursed himself internally for not realizing it sooner. Making it to his children's rooms, he saw their lifeless bodies laying on the floor. Checking their vitals, he knew it was too late._

_He rose from the floor and held in his breath hoping Laura was alive. He stood at the doorway of their bedroom when he saw her. Laura was laying on the floor, her lower abdomen slit open and the contents of her uterus spilled across the floor. Tears began to form as he viewed what Clint determined to be their baby, a son._

_Clint crouched down to feel for her pulse, she was alive but barely._

_Laura looked into his eyes, “The kids?”_

_Clint had not the heart to tell the love of his life their children were dead but she knew.. a mother would know._

_“Clint, they're all dead... my babies and you weren't here to protect us.”_

_He tries to cradle Laura in his arms hoping to hold on to the last moment they will have together. Their entwined hands clinging to one another until slowly Laura clasp begins to loosen as her body slumps in Clint's arms._

_Shutting his eyes as he rocks back and forth holding his wife, Clint begins to sing her favorite song “American Pie.”_

_“Bye bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levy_  
_But the levy was dry_  
_And good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singing_  
_This will be the day that I die_  
_This will be the day that I die.”_

_Suddenly he remembers the Shaman's words, “even if it means making a difficult choice, or cutting off what ails you and leaving it in the past.”_

_Looking down into his Laura's face, Clint brushes back of a lock of her hair._

_'Goodbye my Love.”_

Letting go of his wife and rising to his feet, Clint slowly exits their bedroom going down the stairs and finally out the front door moving away from the one place and the people he loves most...

Suddenly, Barton is back with his friends facing an enemy he vows will never such plans dreams come to fruition.

  
  
\+      +       +

  
It is Natasha Romanoff who finds herself away from the others but she is not surprised. She knows from the Shaman's warnings this creature would use any means to divide the team even it if meant bringing their worst nightmares to what seemed like a realization.

_A young Natasha walks down the staircase into a hallway she has been in on numerous occasions. At the end, across the hallway is a room where a group of young women perform in precise synchronization several ballet movements. The instructor displeased with their attempt, stomps his cane onto the floor._

_Closing his eyes, “Again!”_

_Natasha looks on, “He'll break them.”_

_Madam B approaches her from behind._

_“Only the breakable ones. You are made of marble. We’ll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.”_

_Doubting herself, “What if I fail”_

_Romanoff's mind suddenly displays her younger self with a gun held in her hand, pointing to her target. Unloading the ammunition, she makes her mark on the bull's-eye each time._

_Turning to place another cartridge in the gun, she finds herself facing her next target.. a man frozen in place with a shroud over his head as he begs for his life._

_Madame B looks on, “You never fail” as Natasha fires the gun._  
  
Before she is able to see the end result, an assailant comes from behind wrapping his arms and hands around her neck and head. She struggles, unable to break his grasp.

_“Sloppy, pretending to fail.” Madame B speaks._

_'You know the ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world.”_

_''I have no place in the world.” Natasha admits to herself._

_'Exactly.” The Madam replies._

_Then Romanoff sees an astral projection of the Shaman standing before her._

_“She is only half correct, it because you believe you have no place ... that you fail.”_

_His form moves closer, 'I am sure this Madame B held on to the belief winning is the only thing that matters. It is what Hydra taught you at an young age is it not?”_

_Nodding in reply, “I learned from Barton after he refused to kill me that there was a place for me. Fighting alongside the Avengers, I found they accepted failure when it happened but never accepting not trying to get up and rise again.”_

_“I will impart something to you Miss Romanoff. While it is true failure is the key to success and each mistake teaches us something... there is something more for us to learn.”_

_Looking at him puzzled, Romanoff tries to understand what his words are saying._

_The Shaman raises his hand, “If you one is going to do something in life, the secret is learning how to lose. Defeat may serve as well as victory to shake the soul and let the glory out as they say._  
  
_As the words are spoken, Romanoff sees the point in her life when she was faced against her enemy, one worthy of her skill set. Barton stands above her, his arrow pointed directly at her head._  
  
“This can go one of two ways Agent. I can follow my assignment can kill you now, walk way with knowing I succeeded in my mission or I can look at another way of success and admit my defeat to my organization as a victory by requesting you join us and find your own place within it.”

_“Why should I trust you, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? The Black Widow spits out._

_“Oh, I am not asking you to trust me, I'm asking you to trust yourself. You’re the only one who survived your story, the only one who can write your future.”_

 

 

  
  
_Releasing his hold on the bow string, Barton places his arrow back in the quiver worn on his back. He waits her answer, prepared for either choice she will make. He hopes the assassin makes the right one._

_Taking his hand, the Black Widow look at Barton, “I guess I am trusting my own judgment and making my own choice for a change.”_

_“That you are..” Clint tells her._

Together their forms disappear and Romanoff finds herself where she started in her life after accepting Clint's offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. at his side... both looking toward what awaits them.  
  
  
  
\+      +       +

As he continues to walk alongside Thor and the others, a flash of light blurs Rogers' vision.

_Steve rubs his eyes after a bulb flashes from taking a photo of a couple sitting together. He walks between the tables of seated men and women enjoying time at what looks to be a U.S.O. dance._

_The U.S.O. was a place to go for dances and special events for movies and music. During World War II, it was a "serviceman's home away from home." Seeing the hundreds of soldiers and sailors, all Steve could think about was which one would live on to return from the war and which would give the ultimate sacrifice to his country._

_The good Captain turned to observe the scene before him, all of the men were sporting uniforms and there were just as many women filled in the hall, each female wearing a bright colored dress and lipstick on her lips._

_Cigarette smoke permeated the air while couples jitterbugged across the floor. High heeled hostesses took the hands of men accepting their invitation as other servicemen stood and waited in a long stag line hoping for a chance to slow waltz or fox-trot. The sounds of big band music by Glenn Miller and Tommy Dorsey enlivened the room._  
  
_Steve Rogers stood frozen as he viewed the faces of the crowd. He felt isolated from them, feeling his place was not here._

_A slight tap on his shoulder caused Steve to turn just as he heard a familiar voice._

_"Are you ready for our dance?" She inquired._

_Peggy Carter stood before him, wearing a teal colored dress that set her apart from the others. A carnation was pinned on her left shoulder as her hair was pinned back. The look made her appear like a movie starlet though Steve knew Peggy was nothing like one._

_"The war's over Steve, we can go home." Peggy tells him as she reaches for his hand._

_Looking at her with disbelief, "How? This isn't real."_  
  
_Looking at his face, "Imagine it."_

 

 

_Steve pulls away, quickly regretting his action instead of accepting her hand. The hall suddenly appears empty. He sees a pre serum version of himself sitting alongside Peggy Carter in the back seat of the car traveling._

_Steve is wearing his Army uniform, his clothing seeming to engulf his body. He feels uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to the woman next to him._  
  
_Looking at the places of interest along their route, Steve can only bring up the places he was knows all to well._  
  
_Pointing his finger out the window, "I got beat up in that alley, and that parking lot." Lowering his head Steve adds, "and in that diner."_

_"Did you have something against running away?" She questions him._

_“Once you start running, you never stop. Stand up, push back... I can't say no forever, right?"_

_"I know a little what that's like .. to have every door shut in your face."  She tells him._  
  
_"I guess I don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame, I mean a beautiful woman... an agent, not a dame." He tries to say._

_Raising her eyebrow she looks at Steve with vexed expression, annoyed with yet another man's attitude of women. She remains silent letting Steve place the proverbial foot in his mouth as he continues..._

_Realizing he isn't what he seems and instead nervous talking to her she opens her mouth to speak._

_"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, "I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one."_  
  
_Lowering his head while looking down at his body, "Women aren't exactly lining up to be with a guy they might step on."_

_Turning to Steve, "Surely, you must have danced at one point in your life?"_

_“Asking a woman to dance always seems to terrifying. In the past few years, it didn't seem to matter much, I figured I'd wait."_  
  
_"For what?" she asks._

 _"The right partner." Steve replies._  
  
_Peggy smiles and in the next moment, Steve is back in the empty dance hall with Peggy is his arms. The music plays as she tries to coax him into a slow waltz._

_"No Peggy this isn't right."_

_"Why, because you refuse to believe you deserve this? You think that when you volunteered to serve your country it meant giving up your whole life in the process?"_

_"No, but I made a promise to myself and to Dr. Erskine... and I made a promise to be a better man after placing on the uniform to become Captain America."_

_Mr. Jarvis once said 'there's not a man or woman no matter how good he or she may be who is capable of carrying the entire world on their shoulders.'_

_“He maybe right but I am not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured._

_Pulling her hands into his while looking at her, “Peg, I care about you so much that I can't place you in harm's way because of who or what I stand against. There are people out there who don't care if the war ended and they won't stop at anything to take away the freedom men and women of this country or any country fought for.”_

_“Peggy, I want to take that dance I promised you but you and I are not the same individuals anymore. A family and stability, the guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy years ago and I think someone else came out._

_“It's her isn't it?”_

_Confused, “Who?”_

_“The young woman you love, Darcy.”_  
  
_“No it isn't that... I can't love anyone knowing they could die because of me.”_

 _Peggy turns away from Steve.. tears running down her cheeks in anger._  
  
_“I waited hoping... I disbelieved everyone telling me you were dead because I knew better and during that time I made my mark trying to make a difference in the world against enemy forces. Steve, I watched friends die while others carried on with their lives while mine was at a stand still.”_

_Brushing his cheek with her fingers, “I waited for this moment... when we would met face to face and have our chance at life.”_

_Pulling her fingers away, “And now you tell me you can't or won't...”_  
  
_Steve's vision clouds and Peggy is laying in her bed. Her hair has turned gray, line worn on her face, she is aged but her eyes still shine the light they had in her youth._  
_  
Sitting next to her at the side of the bed, h_ _e sees around her room photos of friends and family and even pictures of Peggy in her heyday. Steve is happy she finally moved on with her life, despite feeling some regret she did. Steve's vision clouds and Peggy is laying in her bed. Her hair has turned gray, line worn on her face, she is aged but her eyes still shine the light they had in her youth._

_Holding her hand, Steve knows she is dying but does not say anything then he gathers his thoughts._

_“You once told me you had faith in me.” He tells her._  
  
_“I did say that. I knew you were a good man Steve. One who would not settle for less in this world that to set things right with it.” Peggy confesses._

_Taking his hand in hers, “Steve, was it selfish of me to want more?”_

_“No Peg, it wasn't but it was selfish of me to expect you'd wait for that dance knowing I would never make it back. I'm sorry I hurt you, I should have let you go.”_  
  
_Her eyes still hold love for him despite being separated for over seventy years and she knows there's no distance too great that could sever the tie of love they shared._  
  
_“You were my gal before I even knew I needed one in my corner Peg. I loved you and I was afraid of the feelings I had. Afraid I wasn't enough, if I couldn't protect the world then I knew I couldn't protect you.”_  
  
_As he speaks the words to her, Steve knows she's passed. This is the moment in his life he dreaded the most. His worst fear of losing her just when he's found her again._  
  
_Steve strokes her hair then caresses her cheek, admiring everything about this woman.. her strength, her devotion, her faith, her determination and her love. His heart feels like it is at its breaking point and he considers if all of this was worth it... to take on the world over his shoulders and give up his chance at life with her, his Peggy._  
  
_He begins to cry, something he has not done since the day his mother Sarah Rogers died. He considers his mother would have loved Peggy, they were alike in some ways. Perhaps it was her determination in believing in him was what drew him to her... whatever it was, Steve knew he loved Peggy and never wanted to let her go again._  
  
_He held onto her as a stronghold and could not find it in himself to move away from her side._  
  
.....  
  
Sensing someone else had entered the room, Steve glances up and sees an ancient man standing on the other side of the bed. .

“Do I know you? If you are here to help her, you're too late... just as I was.” Steve utters bitterly.  
  
It's something Steve doesn't want to admit. He feels angry and scared at the same time. Mad at himself for thinking he could be both Captain America and Steve Rogers.

“It was a mistake.”

"What you perceive as a mistake was a choice you made long ago." The Ancient man tells him.

"Well it was a terrible choice then, one I'll never make again!" Steve exclaims.

Cradling her body in his arms, "She believed in me, when others didn't. I fought terrible men and saved the lives of others but I couldn't save what I lost with her."   
  
Stroking her hair, "She waited you know, hoping against hope I'd come back to her. Seventy years in the ice and still it didn't change the way I felt about her. Why let all these years pass.. to be reunited and then have her taken away from me yet again?

"There is nothing I can say to bring all the years you have lost.”

“That's it?” Steve looks up.

“Having heard your words I can only remind you that you accepted your choice when you took upon the mantel of the uniform you wore, you may not fully understand it is a part of who you are as a man.”

Placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. “Do not forget you asked why you were chosen and were told because a strong man who has known power all his life loses respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion.”

Steve remembers and takes those words as some comfort.  
  
“It is unfortunate that those of us who try carry the weight of the world on our shoulders fail to see there are others willing to share the burden of its weight so it does not encumber us.” The Ancient Man speaks.

Suddenly, Steve realizes where he is and in recognition of the Shaman, he rises and follows behind him as together they join the others against Nightmare.  
  
  
  
\+       +       +  
  
  
Thor traverses though the fog, ignoring anything else but his focus on getting to Loki and Darcy. He does not realize he is separated from the group until it is too late.  
  
  
_He is in Asgard and everything he cares for is in ruin, the land is desolate and barren, warriors clad in blood and ashes, bodies laid as if frozen in silence. Thor comes to realization these men knew they face their deaths. He hoped many of them if not all were in that majestic, enormous hall... Valhalla._

_In an instant, the Crowned Prince knows what has come to pass. Ragnarök, a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of Odin, Týr, Heimdall, Loki and himself. It told of the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water._

_Thor quickly surveys the area looking for any other signs of life. How ironic the golden walls of Asgard which reflected the light from the skies and in its glory made the place look majestic and impregnable was without the light of its people and was obviously vulnerable to the attack which came... beginning the end._  
  
_After sometime walking through the rubble and ruins Thor sees the bodies of his friends, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. He knew them all as strong warriors and had no doubt they would fight to the end._

 _Lowering his head, Thor says a prayer to himself .. hoping against hope someone is still living._  
  
Making his way to the Palace, the God of Thunder views the lifeless forms of servants, nobles and council members. The entrance to the throne room looked at it had for thousands of years, except for remnants left behind since the battle against Malekith and the Dark Elves.

_Stepping inside, he sees the horror of what must have transpired. At the foot of the dais leading to the King's throne are the bodies of Allfather's guard... the Einherjar lay wasted along the steps. They sacrificed their lives to save their King and realm._

_Finally reaching the top of the steps, Thor reaches his Father.... Odin._

_The Allfather's body is littered in wounds and in blood itself. It is clear he has been dead for some hours and Thor feels so horribly alone. He wonders if this a fault of his own being away from his home for so long while on Midgard aiding the Avengers._

_It is a bitter taste of realization he faces knowing that while he fought to protect the nine realms, he failed to protect the people of Asgard._

_His next thought is to search the vault where an enemy of his realm would have sought the treasures of Asgard. After dashing between corridors, he finally reaches its doors. There are no traces of the guard that stand by these doors. Taking in a breath, Thor utters a silent prayer and proceeds to enter the vault._

_The last time Thor was here, he and Odin had been in search of a method to aid Loki but his memory begins to fog and the God of Thunder cannot recall what it was they sought. He shakes his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts and focuses on his task by examining the area for any signs of purloining._

**_Thor looks at each item reflecting upon the power they hold..._ **

_**The Warlock's Eye** , a mystical weapon which Thor and the warriors three took from an Asgardian enemy of Thor known as Harokin. **The Eye of Agamotto** known to Midgard in centuries past as "the All seeing eye of Buddha." It was a symbol from Nepal which offered the powers of good luck, fortune and protection from its owner. **The  orb of Agamotto** , its purpose to offer its user clairvoyance in locating where magic is being used, or dangers to the world. _

_**The Tablet of Life and Time** from Atlantis houses text which augments its user into a superior being. Its counterpart, the tablet of Death and Entropy originating from Lemuria stands by its side. **The casket of Ancient Winters** , an artifact from the realm of the Frost Giants and a powerful and deadly weapon. Powered by a limitless supply of magical energy. When opened, it releases powerful arctic weather that is capable of freezing anything in its path._

_Lastly, **the Infinity Gauntlet** which could hold six of the **Infinity gems**. The **Time Gem** offering total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. The Space Gem with limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation and creation of wormholes. The **Soul Gem** giving its user limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead. The **Reality Gem** locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will. The **Power Gem** controlling all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. **Mind Gem** which taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything he/she wants._  
  
_Thor observes the Infinity Gauntlet with all but one of the infinity gems. It seems nothing else is missing for all the vault's contents are in their place._

_Rising to his feet, Thor looks up as he hears a sound. Running from the vault to another part of the palace, Thor observes and listens, trying to find the voice he believes he hears, then he sees his brother's body. His lower limbs have been torn apart but he still lives._

_Cradling Loki in his arms, Thor casts his eyes on his face._

_"Brother, my sorrow is nothing compared to yours. Tell me who has done this that I may face those who would take away all I hold dear.”_  
  
_Loki's eyes look up behind Thor with fear and tribulation as he utters his last breath. “In my mind's eye dear brother, would I have known sooner I'd have been better to her...”_

_Just as last word escapes Loki's lips, another voice is heard._

_'Even he doubted my power and might that I would destroy everything in my path.”_  
  
_Turning Thor views destruction all around him. The air foul with the stench of death itself, the only brightness that comes is from the columns within the palace walls._

_Looking up, Thor sees across the halls detecting the presence of Death itself. The shadows of darkness surrounding the one being he had not seen in a thousand years.. **the Goddess of Death... Hela.**_

 

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shaman's words of encouragement were from the quote at the beginning of this chapter. The author Aron Ralston was the mountain climber who the film “127 hours” was based upon. The quote is from his book, “Between a Rock and a Hard place” which discusses his heroic effort to save his own life at the cost of losing his arm. 
> 
> I couldn't leave Tony just hanging around waiting for the “buzzer” with Bruce so I borrowed the idea of B.A.R.F from the recent 'Captain America Civil War” movie and placed it in this Chapter. I knew there was a reason I could not forget that part of the movie with Tony and his past memory (or rather how he would have liked to have remembered his last memory of his parents). I love my Tony Stark muse. 
> 
> I struggled for some time on how I wanted to present which Avengers would go into the dream dimension but I think I did well in choosing the four I picked. 
> 
> I got the idea for Clint singing the song “American Dream” from the movie Jeremy Renner starred in called “Love Comes to the Executioner.” The portion of the movie where Renner can be found singing the song can be found on YouTube. The shaman's words to Agent Romanoff about failure were taken from different quotes. It was Wilma Rudolf who said “Winning is great, sure, but if you are really going to do something in life, the secret is learning how to lose...” and Edwin Markham who said, “Defeat may serve as well as victory to shake the soul and let the glory out.”
> 
> I wanted to present the inner conflict Steve felt about the choices he made in his life, especially regarding Peggy Carter. I think he truly loved her but believe in doing so it would cost her life itself. Thinking he made a better choice in giving up his dreams of family and stability, Rogers made the sacrifice of letting her go. 
> 
> I chose to make Thor's dream more of what I imagined Ragnarök to be after seeing the concept art of Hela recently. The image I used is my edit of Hela using Adobe's Photoshop.


	21. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor faces Hela in the dream dimension and the realization of what may come. Together the team works on defeating Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the point of no return, where the Avengers must commit to what needs to be done to save Loki and Darcy as well as themselves in the Dream Dimension.
> 
> Note: Of the four photos in this chapter, the first three are edits I created using Adobe Photoshop. Thanks to those of you sticking with my story. I apologize or the long overdue update.

 

 

 

**"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." - J.K. Rowling**

 

 _Thor sits holding his Loki's body while observing Hela. He would have never believed his niece going against Loki in battle, bringing about his death._  
  
_She gradually moves her hand toward the Crowned Prince. Instead of moving away and responding, Thor remains impassive choosing to listen to her words._

 _“They all feared me, even the Allfather... and because of their fears, they took me away choosing to place me in a world of death and despair. I was but a child but they saw only the monster.” She spat._  
  
_Considering his words, “You forget Hela, not all feared you. Loki loved you, appreciated you... he was proud of you.”_  
  
_“Yes but even Loki followed Odin's rule and spent less and less time in communication with me. How could one expect a father's love to travel all that distance between realms?”_  
  
_“Hela, Loki cared a great deal for you, however he knew his enemies would stop at nothing to hurt those he loved." Thor tells her._  
  
_“You expect me to believe your words? He fell for the woman, did he not? He chose to love her regardless of the risks and now the seeds he has sewn with her have sprouted forth.” She hisses._  
  
_“Are these words of jealously from the Queen of Death herself?” Thor replies._  
  
_“I have none. My words speak only the truth. Loki could have used his power to bring me home but instead chose a life with mortals as did you Crown Prince.” The Goddess of Death clamored._  
  
_“We had no choice but to aid Migard in hopes of stopping those in their quest to destroy the nine realms. I was not aware the threat which would do Asgard more harm would come from you most of all...”_  
  
_“Spare me your discourse Crowned Prince, Asgard holds no brethren to me.”_  
  
_Raising her arms and gathering all her power, Hela focuses on Thor as he lowers Loki's body then stands upright facing his oppressor._  
  
_“Your path of destruction only destroys yourself. Loki was like you once, believing he was the outsider looking in. In our youth, I did nothing to stop those who did him harm when I should have been a brother to him. My ways have changed. I have seen Loki change as well, no longer is he the angered Prince of Asgard, nor the God of Chaos... Loki is a man who would live his life to defend those who cannot defend themselves. That is why he was here to defend Asgard, even if it meant facing the one person he held dearly.”_  
  
_Hela steps back casting her eyes on Loki's lifeless form. Before Thor can see her response to his words a swirl of mist comes between them and Thor finds himself once again with his comrades. Realizing he has overcome his fears of facing the future and what it holds._  
  
  
  
\+         +         +  
  
  
  
Darcy places as much of her emotions into the Chatauri, believing her plan would work until she realized it only aided the creature before them. While the Chatuari grew fearful of attacking anyone or anything, the ruler of the Dream Dimension feed upon their fears. This resulted in his power gaining strength, so when the dream Thanos challenged him Nightmare used his surge in power to cause the mad Titan into placing the mind stone upon Loki.  
  
Darcy begged. “Loki wake up, this is only a dream. He can only inflect pain upon us if we allow it. Come on Lokes don't let him win.”  
  
Loki ignored her pleas, instead becoming succumbed by the mind stone and its power. Every thought of his past laid before him as well as his emotions.  
  
Darcy feels his turmoil, pain, and horror at the hands of what Thanos has done to him on this rock. Realizing she must persuade Loki to look into his past and take hold of his memories and emotions which give him strength, love, hope and courage.  
  
Just as Darcy attempts to reach Loki, she sees her grandfather's astral form as well as seeing part of the team.

"Man, am I relieved to see you guys.” Darcy huffs.

 “Patience daughter, there is another matter of importance, we must fight Nightmare by overcoming fear. It is what he feeds upon. Giving into fear will only serve to strengthen his power.  
  
“I became aware of it when I allowed  ~~my emotions...~~ I mean when my fears were feed into Nightmare.” Darcy scolded herself for almost giving away her secret to the Avengers of her empathic abilities.  
  
“Your emotions?” Steve had a puzzled look.

Natasha looked suspiciously at Darcy, “How did you know we weren't just a part of Loki's dream? You took a chance befriending us Lewis.”  
  
Darcy tries to think fast so as not to cause Romanoff to distrust her answer.  
  
“Loki has told me he never dreams about you guys, I think he said you weren't worth his time.” _God I hope Red buys my story_.

Romanoff seems convinced with her answer and Darcy feels relieved at that.  
  
“Look, I don't have to chit chat here as you can see Loki needs to fight this thing by waking up but I can't help him and fight Mr. Cosplay over there.” Darcy argues.  
  
“Lady Darcy it appears the Chitauri are in fear of attacking, was this part of your plan?” Thor questions.   
  
“Nope Big Guy, I think somehow when the Boogie man on his horse showed up, it shook them up.” Darcy lies.  
  
“Then a majority of our task has already been done, that leaves us with this Nightmare!” Thor bellows.

“Not exactly, there's Thanos and this stone on Loki's brow.”  
  
Clint and Natasha pair up, “We'll keep Nightmare busy, Thor and Cap will handle Thanos while Darcy helps Loki.”  
  
“Do not forget your task of letting go of the past for it may come to haunt you. I will focus on my attention to the Mind Stone.” The Shaman discloses.  
  
As Clint and Natasha approach Nightmare, he grins. “How wonderful of bringing new pets to me.”  
  
“I ain't nobody's pet Freddy Krueger and we ain't on Elm Street either.” Clint smirks.  
  
“You think you can defeat me Archer? Show me your arrows and I will show you your worst fears imagined. There is nothing you can hide from me.”  
  
Turning to Romanoff, “There is nothing I could gain form the likes of you Assassin. Spiders may prove dangerous in the field, however I see little danger in your dead memories. Pity they lack imagination, I would have enjoyed viewing what if any fears the little spider had.

  

 

  


  
Natasha did not display any emotional response in her features to the creature's observation, the assassin knew showing any would only give Nightmare the inclination to press further. Instead, Natasha choose to focus her attention to drawing the creature out to react in by physical means rather than mental.  
  
Picking up on his partner's plan, Clint steps forward.  
  
“I suppose you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty in a fist fight... mess up that pretty cloak of yours would you? The Archer sprouted.  
  
“You would gloat me Mortal? While she is greatly discipline in her skill set, you my friend thrive on complete disorder and confusion. The little spider thrives on danger, it makes her feel alive as she organizes it, theorizes it, and makes conclusions. You may live on the dangerous side but you do not feed on it.... instead you live your life surrounded by chaos. Your actions are based on how your feel in the moment and you react on impulse pushing yourself forward to do the things you do not for your own sake but those you love...” Nightmare hisses.  
  
Clint grimaces and squints his eyes as he hears those last words.  
  
“Oh yes, the little spider may not have liabilities but the Archer does. Tell us Archer what makes you get up each day to face your assignments, your missions, your fight or should I ask who?” The creature grins.  
  
“You know nothing about me but you are gonna know after I finish with you.” Barton replies.

“Then let is begin, I will withhold using my prefer method of torture in favor of showing you my skill set. Never let it be said I do not accept a challenge.”  
  
As Barton and Romanoff cautiously approach the creature, Thor confronts the Titan who tortured his brother while in the abyss. Loki has never spoke of his time there and for good measure Thor assumes as he views the mad titan.

Having faced creatures much more opposing than the Titan before him, Thor can only assume Thanos' power lies in the abyss or in a weapon not seen by him or the other Avengers. Though menasing, Thor casts all doubt aside and chooses to deal with the mad titan on footing which he expects will serve him here in his dimension.  
  
Gloating the Titan, the Crowned Prince announces, “You have tortured those in your grasp long enough, you will face me now or suffer my wrath.”

Glancing at Thor, “So it was you who ventured into Jotunheim to wage war against Laufey and his army. You were just as foolish then as you are now little prince.”

“I admit my brashness, taste for blood and the glory that came with slaying monsters. I was but a young man bent on the destruction of an entire race on my journey to the throne.” Thor admits. “Now my journey leads elsewhere and if it is to defeat you, so be it.” Thor adds.  
  
Thanos glares at the Crowned Prince then begins to grin. “Your so called brother came here after his fall from the Abyss. Depleted in strength and in his magic, I offered him treasures beyond compare if he aided me in my quest. The young prince could have obtained his revenge against Asgard and gained the throne if he would but do my bidding.”  
  
“Loki would have never sought the throne!” Thor exclaimed.  
  
Thanos replies, “I thought perhaps your brother would be like all others before him, take what was rightfully his at any means; however he declined and in his refusal, he faced my wrath for his stubbornness.”  
  
Lowering himself to meet Thor's face, “I slowly and methodically tortured him, first denying him any sustenance, then letting my army break every bone again and again. Even that was not enought to satisfied my anger and so I had his flesh stripped from his bones repeatedly. Still he never fought back and remained silent.”  
  
Thor remains listening on as the Titan continues, though angry at the words spoken he knows Thanos means to press him to strike.

“Gathering information about Loki proved usedul, imagine my delight at discovering a had not an Asgardian but a Jötunn half breed in my mist. I used his own natural abilities against him and succeeding in getting the response I wanted. It was only a matter of time and all I had to do was wait, then I was able to offer him the one prize which matter the most.... Frigga.”  
  
Thor furrows his brow, “What trickery do you spout that would include the Queen of Asgard?”  
  
“Why the foreknowledge of her death. I simply informed Loki the time and place of Queen Frigga's attempt on her life offering him a chance to live thus preventing her death. It broke him knowing if he died there in the abyss, she would have no chance. It is a shame Loki was unable to save your mother and instead only aided in her death.”  
  
“You lie!” Thor roared.  
  
“Ask your dear brother if you ever get out of here.” Thanos laughed. “Every individual has a choice which they consider a risk in taking. Chose yours Crown Prince.”

Spinning Mjölnir, Thor cautiously considers his next move. He believes this representation of Thanos from Loki's dreams and memories only knows the knowledge Loki possessed before his attack on Midgard. He presumes it would stand to reason the Titan would expect nothing less than the hot tempered beserker Thor was known as.  
  
Recalling the Captain's team training, Thor looks to Steve and nods as they begin working together to use the Titan's weakness against him. Moving in tandem alongside one another, Thor raises his hammer and strikes the Captain's shield. The kinetic energy from Mjölnir transfers and transforms from one form to another releasing an enormous amount of vibrational energy radiating out from the Captain's shield. A blast of light in the visible and ultraviolet part of the spectrum results from it, causing Thanos to be pushed back into the aybss.  
  
Regaining his footing, Thanos reaches for what remaining gem stones he possesses, determined to rid the Avengers in his domain. Before he can do so, an apparition of Death herself appears.

Hela in her glory, places herself between Thanos and the Avengers. “I know your secrets, dreams and personality better than anyone, including yourself. Although you seek ultimate power, you feel you do not deserve it. This why you have failed.”  
  
Continuing, “Thanos it is not within my power to stop you, however your must not misuse our trust. Their deaths will not appease me.”  
  
Her words cause the Titan to pause, distracting his efforts which enables an unsuspecting member of the team to snatch the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos' hand. Once the Titan realizes he is without the Infinity Stones, his form disintegrates into the midst.  
  
“Well, score one for women everywhere.” Darcy smirks.  
  
Thor and Steve look at her stunned. “How?” Steve asks.  
  
“Duh, we're in a dream dimension. We can dream up anything right Pops?” She exclaims as the form of Hela transforms into the Shaman.  
  
Taking in her words, Thor smiles at his lightening sister. “Let us assist our friends in much the same way to defeat this Nightmare.”  
  
  
  
\+         +        +  
  
  
  
Having had little luck fighting the creature head on, the Black Widow reconsiders her attack. Nightmare knew all her method of skills, Natasha knew throwing Nightmare off would prove difficult. She decides to make a change and nods to Clint who then pairs off with Thor. “Are you ready to roll Thunder? Barton quips. “Aye, my brother in arms.”

 

 

 

 

With God of Thunder and the Archer working together, they hope it will throw Nightmare off. They assume the creature is using Loki's memories of the Avengers ploy during the attack on Midgard. The God of Mischief has no knowledge of the new tactical advantage they have since their training. Natasha continues her assault on Nightmare using a different method, one that may yet prove beneficial to their efforts. Instead of using her usual tactic, she blends a mixture of the Filipino martial art of Escrima and the Vietnamese martial art of Vovinam. It is one she has been working on, consisting of close quarters and constant flurry from sticks to barrage to disoriented an opponent, mixed with wushu type flourishes and using her body weight to take down a larger opponent. Natasha assumes none of it may work when you have a dream demon on your hands but she attempts it nonetheless.  
  
  
Steve raises his shield against a barrage of light the creature propels toward him. Using his shield as an extension of his arm and hand, the Captain is able to deflect it back to Nightmare. As the creature is shunned, Steve throws his shield striking the Creature.  

  

 

 

Hissing, “You many have been fortunate once Captain, you will not be so again.”  
  
Nodding to the God of Thunder, Thor follows the Captain's lead as Steve raises his shield.  
  
“Why do you persist in such a manner, as I have stated before you will not be as fortunate again.”  
  
Just as Nightmare attempts to send another barrage of light, Thor raises Mjölnir and propels his body upwards. As he lands his arm strikes the hammer down onto Steve's shield. The momentum from the force of the impact forces Nightmare back. Before he realizes it is the Shaman awaiting him. “So you think you can defeat me walker? You do not have the sorcerer supreme at your side, you cannot win!” The creature spouts.  
  
  
  
\+        +         +  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Darcy's eyes cast over Loki's prone form. Her heart aches for him and his suffering. Knowing what she must do, she avoids weighing the odds against them proceeds to move her hands over Loki's brow and temple.

  

  
Placing recollection of their meeting, their clashing personalities, their journey together and the friendship they formed as well as the feelings they share. Her mind speaks to Loki's in an ancient langauge only those in Seiðr could understand, speaking of her belief in him and hope in him. Finally Vör sends Loki the feelings of love she has for him. The strings of Fate they share begin to entwine, bind and strengthen.  
  
Steve is taken aback seeing the transformation of Darcy's appearance, her hair glistening and her face aglow. He witnesses the closeness between Darcy and Loki, feeling as if he is encroaching upon something he doesn't want to accept or believe. Vör lowers her head and places a kiss upon Loki's lips. Pulling away she speaks, “Beloved we are joined... Arise!”

As the words are spoken, the Shaman is able to telepathically inform Banner and Stark to place the Casket of Ancient Winters into Loki's hands in the Med-bay.  
  
Loki's eyes open, crimson red as the color of azul bleeds upon his body and skin. Rising in the Dream Dimension, Loki brings changes in the air as it becomes cool and arid. Ice foams over his armour as the ground beneath his feet begin to crumble into shards of ice. Turning to the Chatauri he waves his hand, the icy winds travel and soon they are frozen in place. Moving toward Nightmare as the team fights on, Loki grins and Nightmare realizes his folly.  
  
“I am not the scocerer supreme, I am greater and you will understand there is no where you can hide from the likes of me creature.” Loki fumes.  
  
Loki's hand grasps Nightmare's throat, raising him above the ground. You believe you can control me, you are mistaken. I am the God of Chaos. I define my prowess and my realm, not you nor anyone!”  
  
Shrilling, “You were warned by Thanos if you failed to bring him his prize of the scepter, he would paint the stairways with your blood. His suitor is Death and she will accept any offering he brings her even your death Jötun...!”  
  
Loki's grins grows wider, “You fool, the Goddess of Death is an extension of my Seiðr. It was I who brought her to life and it will be I who casts her out should she side with the Mad Titan.” As Loki utters his words, his grip on the creature tightens and he summons all of his Seiðr both Jötunn and Vanir as together his powers transform Nightmare's form into shards of broken ice which break into thousands of pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the title for this chapter from the movie 'What dreams may come” (1998) which starred Robin Williams, Cuba Gooding Jr and Annabella Sciorra. It is a touching movie on life and death and how we portray our corner in the world of heaven.
> 
> If you noticed, Thor dream sequence was more of a prediction. I was not happy with the film's version so I created my own. I wanted Thor to recall Steve's training as described in [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4526124/chapters/15073948) so he would throw off Thanos who expected a beserker and not a composed Thor. 
> 
> There are theories that Captain America's shield may distribute sound waves via the atomic bonds of the vibranium, which the metal might subsequently convert into some sort of optical effect. Since Cap's shield does not appear to emit any light in use, it may be that the vibranium radiates in the infrared portion of the spectrum. 
> 
> Darcy's birth name Vör means 'the careful one and "aware. The best way I learned to pronounce the name Vör is to say it as Vair (V-AIR). In Norse mythology Vör was the goddess of wisdom. Var or Vör are both associated with meaning either "pledge" or "beloved." A goddess associated with oaths and agreements. I gave Darcy this name in the story as her character in the movies is very knowledgeable about the world around her. If you think about, in the movie Thor, she is the first to notice what is going on, providing numerous observations about situations that she, Jane Foster and Erik Selvig encounter. I adore Darcy Lewis.


	22. Underneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team has returned from defeating Nightmare in the dream dimension, more questions are raised. Thor and Loki attempt to make amends while Steve makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the movie Doctor Strange when it was released and I have to say I enjoyed it immensely. The SGI effects were done, they provided a well written origin story for Stephen Strange. 
> 
> I was not able to create my own edits for this chapter, I did not have time since I spent most of it working on dialogue. 
> 
> Well, everyone is in for some surprises so read on.

 

**_"Be a force of love as often as you can and turn away negative thoughts whenever you feel them surface."  - Wayne Dyer_ **

 

After the creature Nightmare's shards were enveloped within what the Avengers could call a vacuum of darkness, did they focus attention toward Loki.  Never had they seen his true heritage until now, cerulean blue covering every surface of his skin, crimson red eyes staring back.

Thor found himself mesmerized by his brother's appearance, Loki was unlike any Jotun he had ever seen.  He considered perhaps this was due to Loki being half Jotun, casting all doubts aside he smiled and nodded at the younger prince.

Darcy grinned, she was more than pleased at Loki showing his true colors, hoping this would mean if he could accept himself then perhaps he could accept her as well.  Swallowing her desire to take Loki then and there before their friends, she stepped aside letting Loki decided his next step.  
  
Suddenly, skin and eyes change back to pale porcelain and emerald green. Loki turns toward Darcy, taking her hand in his.

The Shaman steps forward, placing his hand upon Loki's shoulder as he speaks to all. "You have done well. This is but one battle you have won, do not forget there are many more to face when the time comes.  Let us go now my friends."

Thor looks to Loki, "Brother we shall have words, but not now. Let us return to the tower."

Loki says nothing but nods in return. He knows Thor has questions and is in need of answers. For now he is tired and requires respite as well as the others in the group.

 

\+        +        +

In the tower it has been silent ever since Banner and Stark placed the Casket of Ancient Winters in Loki's hands.  They had viewed the God of Mischief’s transformation and were stunned.  Bruce felt at a loss of words towards his opinion of Loki before and even more now.  
  
Viewing the logs, Stark mentally takes notes of what needs to be done to recreate Loki's memories to be viewed at a later point. There's no need for discussion now when they are waiting word on the team.  Banner was against it when it was presented, hesitating in agreement however he knew the information gained could prove vital if the Avengers ever stood a chance against what is out there in vastness of space.   
  
Suddenly J.A.R.V.I.S. announces the change in bio signs, indicating the members of the team were awakening.  As each of them begin to open their eyes, they are relieved with the knowledge their attempt at defeating Nightmare was successful.   
  
Bruce goes to Natasha's side, "Hey you alright? Make sure to get up slowly, those limbs of yours have been immobile for a great length of time."

Nodding, "Thanks Bruce, take my hand will you and help me up?"

As Bruce assists Natasha, Clint gets up on his own stretching his back. "Man, remind to take a yoga class before doing that again. Well, I need a snack... how about you Thor?"  
  
"Aye, I would agree but now it not the time as I wish to speak with my brother. I will join you another time Barton." Thor tells him.

Tony looks to the ancient man, "I don't know how you did it, but you did.  Do you mind telling me  why we are still at the current day of the explosion because I know it's been days since we started this thing."  
  
"My friend when you are as old as someone like myself,  you will learn there are things best left unsaid."

Loki comes between the inventor and Darcy's grandfather,  his eyes display caution and distrust. He does not hesitate to speak, "The Eye of Agamotto, you used it to bend time."  
  
Tony demanded as he looked at both Loki and Pops. "What aren't you telling us?"

"It is an ancient stone originally encased in the Eye by Earth's first sorcerer, Agamotto.  The time stone is kept within the eye of Agamotto.  It is one of the gem stones,  the mad Titan seeks." Loki informs them.

   

  
Loki looks to the Ancient man, "There are few who can perplex one such as myself, however you intrigue me.  Tell me how is it you came into possession of the eye of Agamotto when last heard it was in the hands of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme?"

"I suppose you believe I will give out all my secrets, one must have the upper hand even in a poker game among friends, does he not?" The ancient man responds.  
  
"I shall give you the benefit of doubt for you have aided myself and Darcy, however do not mistake my actions as a manner of conceding." The God of Mischief imparts to him.  
  
Tony turns toward them, "Listen we will be meeting shortly to discuss plans to infiltrate Strucker's base. This Time change obviously has given us back the time we needed.  Let's meet at 1300 hours, that should give everyone time to regain their bearings."

Darcy hugs her grandfather to say goodbye as most of the team leaves. Steve remains behind waiting as Darcy speaks quietly to Loki.  The Captain does not like the closeness between them, planning to bring the matter up with Darcy.   
  
Thor approaches Loki, "I ask for a moment of your time, I am aware I hold no right to make such a request. There is much to discuss between us."

Loki takes Darcy's hands in his, speaking softly "I shalt be long, go you must have words with the Captain."   
  
Darcy's watches Loki and Thor exit the med bay, looking to Steve. She isn't sure why he stayed behind but understands he has questions.

Looking down at her hands, discovering she was doing her nervous habit of fidgeting her fingers.  This was her friend and she felt he deserved to know the truth, at least of part of it.  
  
"Look Steve I know you have questions."

"That's an understatement Darcy! You could have been killed, you were near death and it seemed the only one who could save you was Loki. Believe me, never could I fathom your savior be him."  
  
Darcy's eyebrows and lips frown, "Why not?.. Because he's considered a villain? Romanoff changed, she was an assassin for the bad guys. Tony was called the Merchant of Death, his Stark Industry sold weapons for anyone as long as they could pay the price. I know a hell of a lot of people who have been given another chance. Why can't Loki?"

Steve looked away, remaining silent. This is not the way he wanted to express his feelings to Darcy, but if he didn't tell her now when would he have the opportunity again. They were leaving soon to attack Strucker's base of operations. No one knew how the end result would be.  Pursing his lips. he glances back to Darcy who has been waiting for an answer.  
  
She feels Steve's emotions and Darcy's eyes widen. "You love me...."

  
+        +        + 

 

As Thor and Loki enter the common room, Loki views the area. The last time Loki was here, he had quarreled with his brother during the Chitauri invasion.  It seemed so far away yet, the feelings evoked were still fresh.  Even after aiding Thor against the Dark Elves, the distance between them had been greater even as they stood side by side.

Thor speaks first, " I will not pretend to comprehend your experiences in the abyss not will I understand how it is we have come to this.  We grew up together,  it matters not what others may say. I shall always regard you as brother. "  
  
Grasping Loki's forearm, "I have seen the extent of the mad Titan's infliction of pain upon you. How you were able to withstand such atrocities I cannot fathom, I know now why you chose to return and allow yourself to be captured. It was in the hope to save our mother."  
  
"As I said before my supposed death,  I did not do it for him." Loki countered.  
  
Pulling his arm from Thor's grasp, "It is true we were raised together, I have come to understand our mothers were siblings taken from the people they loved without hesitation.”  
  
Thor smiles, it is as close as an admittance as he will get from Loki. He will gladly take it, accepting any sliver of hope he and Loki move forward toward some connection as family.  
  
Loki steps away toward the large windows overlooking the city, viewing the buildings reaching out to clouds above. The very peaks of the tallest, branching out to the heavens and Loki wonders if he ever stood the chance to stand tall among the clouds.    
  
Speaking more to himself than Thor.  “I never knew why I felt drawn to Frigga, I supposed she filled a void in my life which as needed in my youth.  Although I was not her son of blood, in her eyes it did not matter for I grew in her heart. My treatment of her before her death was in ill spite for I was angry at the treatment I received by Asgard.”  
  
“As an Asgardian and as your friend, I ask for forgiveness in my ill will toward you in the past and present. I was wrong Loki, I see that now and I hold no grudge against you should you not accept my reparation.”     
  
Taking a deep breath, it is now or never he considers before accepting Thor's attempt to make amends. All these centuries of waiting to hear those words gives Loki no respite for he is beyond needing to prove himself to Thor, to Asgard or Odin himself. The only one that matters now is Darcy, it is she who he will defend and honor, Darcy who accepted him for who he was and is not what he should become or represent."  
  
"Thor, you were and always will be the favored son of Asgard. You are the sun and I am the moon at the darkest of nights. We will never be the same.”  
  
“Loki..."    
  
“No Thor, I live among the shadows while you live in the light, however I will accept your words as truth. It is enough for now we have spoken. If we had more time for discussion we would have made a great deal of many more mistakes."  
  
Thor grins, "Aye.. brother.."  
  
Loki replies, "Yes..."  
  
  
  
+        +       +           

As Natasha sat, Bruce studied her. He had known she had some affection for him. It was evident in her interactions with the Hulk as of late.  In their last missions, she was quick to respond when the Hulk was in a state of trying to  placate his anger.  
  
"You want to tell me something?" Bruce asked her.  
  
Pressing her lips together in a firm line, she dipped her chin then nodded. "When you chose to stay behind, I accepted your decision, we all did.  You knew you couldn't hurt us. Where there fears you couldn't face?  I just want to understand Bruce."   
  
"Nat, since I became the Hulk I have had to live with the anger inside me.  I separated myself from the world because I knew no one would accept the monster I became. When the Avenger's initiative became active, it was you who brought me here.  You did not trust me then and I imagine somewhere along the lines that trust was earned. My greatest fear was losing your trust along with the team, or worst yet being the cause of your pain."  
  
Taking his hand, "That is my choice not yours Bruce." Just as their faces draw closer and Natasha feels his breath on her lips, a voice breaks in.  
  
"Hey Bruce I need your help here." Tony cuts in.  
  
Quickly moving apart, Natasha excuses herself. " Well, I better go, we have less than one hour before our briefing to discuss plans for the mission. I'll see you both there."  
  
Tony lifts his eyebrow, " So you and Romanoff?"  
  
"Don't go there Tony, the last thing I need from you is dating or relationship advice." Bruce quips.  
  
"Awww come on Banner! I have dated enough women to know what works."  
  
"Don't you mean what doesn't." The scientist retorts.  
  
"Okay you got me there Bruce, but hey man if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm your bro... remember that." Tony chuckles.  
  
"I'll remember that Tony."  
  
  
  
+        +       +

 

  


  
After Darcy said those words, Steve felt as if his skin had been peeled away in layers laid open and bare.  There was no turning back no matter what he said.  She knew he loved her.  
  
"I guess there's no point in denying it.  I don't know how you found out. Darcy please understand, it wasn't something I have known for very long. I didn't realize I was in love with you until recently. I knew I was fond of you in the beginning, you became close to me as a friend and somehow my feelings grew beyond that."  
  
Staying silent, Darcy sits down waiting for Steve to continued. She knows it's taking all of his courage so confess his feelings for her and she does not want to hurt him so she lets him speak.  
  
"I was in Washington, on assignment. While there I stopped by a coffee shop, I reflected on your kindness to me and all the times we shared. Darcy you evoke feelings in me, I haven't had since Peggy. Darcy, I love you."  
  
Steve moves toward her and takes Darcy in his arms, pulling her face back he pressing his lips to hers.  Biting her lower lip, pushing his tongue for entrance, Steve closes his eyes.  
  
"Steve no...." Darcy pushes Steve away but he won't let go.   
  
"Yes Darcy... please. You can't care for him, Loki doesn't love you, I do. I'll can give you what you deserve. What can he give you but heartache and pain."                 
  
"Unhand her!"  
  
 Steve turns seeing Loki in the room, he appears riled.  
  
Reluctantly, Steve lets go watching Darcy move away.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Loki." He tells him.  
  
 "You fail to understand Captain, Darcy makes her own choices. I shall not have you make them for her, however you cannot force your hand upon her."  
  
 Thor enters, "Steven, you must abide my his words. Loki has every right to speak on these matters."  
  
"Why is that?" Steve asks.  
  
Darcy speaks, "Because we are bonded and in every sense of the word Loki is my soul mate."  
  
Steve's eyes widen at the discovery.  His heart is saddened at the news, convinced somehow Loki has done something to Darcy though he won't voice his opinion not now when so much is at stake for the mission to succeed.  
  
  
  
+       +       +  
  
  
  
The hour had passed and everyone seemed startled to learn a relationship had developed between Darcy and Loki. Hearing they were bonded was something that was going to take getting use to.  
  
Tony stood at the foot of the long table in the briefing room. "Well I guess I'll break the ice here cause I know we could do with less tension. Congrats to our newlyweds here. I'm upset, I didn't get to give the bride away or host the bachelor party but I suppose we can come up with something later folks."  
  
Steve who sat at the back of the room, was sulking. He felt he was losing something that was rightfully his. He lost his chance at love with Peggy and damn if he was going to lose Darcy.   
  
Clint and Natasha who sat near each other, only raised their eyebrows once. Natasha knew how easy feelings can develop between two people working together. She was not here to judge, the mission came first. Clint was aware of how Loki felt for Darcy, he'd seen it on the day of the explosion.  The archer identified with Loki and his feelings for Darcy. Clint felt the same way about Laura, she accepted him despite the emotional baggage he carried.  He hoped Darcy and Loki could cement their differences enough to make it work for them as Laura and he were able to.  
  
Bruce did not know what to expect or how to respond at the news. He knew Loki kept his distance away, avoiding being close to anyone.  He held to the  belief that perhaps Darcy was able to reach Loki where others had failed. Their connection to one another was noted in the med bay while both were unconscious and more so when the team returned from the dream dimension.          
  
The scientist notices Thor looks pleased at the notion of his little lightening sister and Loki being bonded. The Thunder God did not hesitate to grin when Tony announced the news.  Bruce figures Loki never really had someone in his life he could care for. He doesn't doubt Loki affections as he has proven himself by attempting to sacrifice his life for hers.  Deciding to withhold any comments at the news, he mainly nods to the couple in agreement.   
  
Loki sits next to Darcy, their hands entwined and emotions shared through the bond. He feels her contentment, love and desire.  Suppressing his eagerness to take his betrothed elsewhere,  Loki concentrates on the matter at hand... the mission.  
  
"Okay folks, you've all seen the reports, with the extra time we've been given by Pops we are striking Strucker at 0600 hours. The jet is set and ready, all we need Mischief Maker here to come up with a few disguises for Romanoff and Cap who will be escorting Loki as prisoner in hopes they will fall for guise."  
  
"Thor has informed me of your plans to have me brought in chains as the Hydra assassins had planned. I am not pleased with this, however I understand there is no other choice in the matter." Loki concedes.  
  
"I will give the illusion that both agent Romanoff and the Captain appear as the agents in custody.  Bear in mind, once inside the headquarters we must act fast as not to arouse suspicion."  
  
"Alright so Loki, Romanoff and Rogers go in while Barton, Hulk, Thor and yours truly attack the outside once we receive word from Loki that all is clear."  
  
"Hey, don't forget me guys. I in too." Darcy huffs.  
                          
"You forget my dear, according to Strucker the explosion killed you. We cannot take a chance they will discover they did not succeed."  
  
Tony adds, "Your hubby here is right, I believe it is best you remain in the jet observing operations and giving us Intel as needed.  Come on Darce, you know we know your that good but Loki is right on this.  
  
Steve rolls his eyes behind the others and the mention of Loki being Darcy's entended.  If he had anything to say about it, Darcy would be his to keep away from the God of Mischief.  
  
The group continues on discussing plans, then breaks up for the evening as they all will gather early in the morning to make way to barrage Strucker's  base.  
  
Steve sees Loki take Darcy's hand, then watches as he places his hand on the small part of her back. She turns and smiles at Loki. Her eyes shine with a passion and Steve knows they will be together tonight as this is what could be considered their wedding night.  The Captain secretly wishes it was he in Loki's place and just wants to get drunk to forget it all.  
  
Thor approaches Steve, "My good friend, come let us give them their privacy. I have drink on hand which of the likes you have never tasted.  It may prove to even affect you."  
  
"No Thor, I'm fine. Thanks but I think I'll review the reports in case we need any advantage tomorrow." 

 

"Steven, please do not impose upon Darcy's happiness, even if it causes your grief." Thor imparts to Steve.   
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because my friend, I may not be able to read people's thoughts or emotions but I can read your expression as you viewed Loki and Darcy's interactions."       
  
"I'm sorry Thor." Steve looks down and walks away.     
  


 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in updating, I struggled with the words for Loki and Thor's discussion as what was said between Darcy and Steve. I knew Loki could not fully accept Thor back even everything that has transpired between but what words were spoken was a start.


End file.
